Turning The World Upside Down
by sonic.last
Summary: Rin, a boy that was train by the Straw Hats wish to make his own crew and visit the land in the sky. Making his teacher Monkey D Luffy The Pirate King Proud. Characters needed! Story improves with time!
1. Enter: Rin L Lowser

**_Read this before reading the actually story._**

**_My character may have the Logia type devil fruit ability, but I've decided that would make him too strong and I don't want him to be over powered. So he will be able to get by normal attacks. This is my first One Piece fic by the way._**

**_I need characters, I'll send you a message if I want your character K? I'll write the rest after the story. I'm not that good at writing, so try to deal with it please_. The next part will be better I swear, oh and he's going from the new world to the Grand line so I expect some powerful characters**

* * *

><p>The smell of smoke fill the air as the village became covered in smoke and rubble. "Where is he?" A deep voice stood out over the chaos, everything seem to stop from the sound. "I know he is here!" The Marine wore the usual white jacket with the word Marine written on the right breast pocket it.<p>

"Who are you talking about?" A brave young man yelled, standing up to the Heartless marine. "You are destroying everything in search of one man!"

His response was a dark glare. "PX-13 destroy him." The Pacifista turn, extending it arm. A beam shot out, passing though the man's shoulder followed by a huge explosion. The village went into chaos once again, everybody running for their lives.

* * *

><p>In a bar near by the chaos, a muscular boy sat down in a chair. He sip his drink ,obvious to what was going on outside, his gaze on the ice in his glass. "Don't you know what's going on out there? Anybody else would be high tailing it instead of sitting here."<p>

"How many of them are there?" The low voice startled the owner.

"A marine and a Pacifista."

He smirked, slowly raising out of his seat. "Thinks for the drink."

* * *

><p>"PX-13 Have you located him yet?" He asked the machine, getting no response.<p>

"I don't understand you Marines at all, is this what you guys call justice?" The cool voice stop the mischief, all eyes landing on the male that stood on top of one of the villager houses. His black hair, shadowing his eyes leaving only his insane grin visible.

"Monkey D Luffy's student." He grinned up at the male. "Found by the Strew hats and train for 2 years, age 17. 'Mist eyes' Rin L Lowser...' He looked as if he was proud to have this information, as if he value it more then gold. "Bounty: 140,000,000 Million."

"I see your too afraid to chase after the Pirate King?" He remarked. "But...I am no push over either." He swung his arm to his side forming a fist. "You destroyed my village many years ago...however...your not even a threat now." A strong silents fill the air before Rin vanish into thin air.

"Where did.." He appeared in front of the Pacifista his fist crushing into it stomach with enough force to cause clouds of dust to raise into the air followed by a strong bust of wind. The machine shot off into a building across from them, unable to battle.

Rin held up 2 fingers, his mist like blue eyes visible now. "Two hits." The Marine was completely shock by this display of power, the 15 year old he knew years ago was powerless. His mist like blue orbs landed on him. "One for him and one for you." Of course this had the reaction he expected, the Marine took off. "Don't return here looking for me...you'll find me on the sea."

He smile slowly walking toward the docks. The bar owner confronting him. "Where are you going exactly?"

"I...A story Luffy-san told me...I always wanted to visit it." He smiles proudly. "Skypiea...My dream is to visit the land in the sky!"

And it begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Rin L Lowser<strong>

**Nicknames: Rin Rin**

**Alias: 'Mist-Eye.'**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: May 22 **

**Former Affiliations: Strew Hat Pirate, Weapon**

**Occupations:**

**Species: Human**

**Devil Fruit: Air Air**

**Hair: Black, wavy. (usually sticking to his forehead and covering his eyes.) **

**Eyes: Mist like has, fogging white and grey**

**Skin Color: White**

**Height: 5'8 1/2**

**Weight: 195 pounds**

**Markings: Straw hats' jolly roger tattoo on his right bicep. Scars on his wrist from bonds**

**Other Physical Appearances: None**

**Clothing: Rin is usually seen wearing a outfit like Luffy's after the time skip. The vest is Blue, and he usually keeps it button up. The shorts are the same though**

**Weapon: None at the moment.**

**Personality: Rin is very kind and trustful, he will give away his food to a child and his clothes to keep them warm. He doesn't get mad easily and is very playful and likes to tease. He is clueless when it comes to woman most of the time. Rin will be the first to talk to somebody that the crew does not know, being the responsible captain. Rin will rush to anything that reminds him of his past to save them. Rin is completely different when he is mad, he yells a lot and is quick to use his devil fruit. He becomes disrespectful and wild, does not hold back and doesn't care what he damage when he's in the fight. He usually try to cool down after doing so.**

**Likes: Teasing Sanji, Fighting with Ryoko, stealing Eiko's swords, reading with Robin, singing with Brook, sleeping on deck, birds (Robin's) food, strong people, the color blue, people who fight for their dreams. People who helps him, the strew hat crew, his crew, talking about woman with Milo, peaceful place, night stars, training and mermaids. Anything that is given to him by his crew, reading**

**Dislikes: Marines, bad pirates, disrespectful people, monsters, lairs, anybody who bad talks his friends, hateful people. People who doesn't care about others, people who hurt others. Not being trust, being called weak. People who harms Nami and tense silent rooms.**

**Fears: Falling into the sea, his crew dying, Nami getting hurt, the strew hats being killed.**

**Hobbies: Reading, ****training**

**Possessions: None at the moment**

**Odd Habits: freaking out when he realize that he forgot to train, only thinking about food when he reach a island and running off.**

**History: Rin was born on an island where strong eyesight was common and blue eyes were as well, however, his eyes came out different. He was rejected by the village for this and disown by his family. Rin was beat by kids and everybody stayed away from him. A woman found him and took care of him even though his eyes were different and he was suppose to curse. At age 13 the Marines kidnapped him and changed his body in hopes of creating a weapon. After Rin return and start to make friends with the towns people, not knowing the love was fake. When he became 15 the marines came to take him, but the towns people had start to love the teen for his actions around. They didn't hand him over and hid him from the marines. They were no happy with this and destroyed the island, killing everybody, but Rin. The boy was found under a house by Luffy and he start to live with the crew. Eating his devil fruit some time after. Hearing many of the Strew hats stories and fighting battles with them till Luffy became the Pirate King.**

**Devil Fruit Information **

**Name: Kūki Kūki**

**Meaning: Air Air**

**Type: Logia (Can still be touched oddly.)**

**User: Rin**

**Ability: Allows the user to send invisible projectiles at whoever they face. Could be use in punches, kicks, making them range attacks. It causes more damage when close up than range. The more air the user breathes in, the stronger the attack and force.**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Section<strong>

**Strengths: Super-human strength and high pain tolerances, strong leader. Super-eye sight (To the point where he could see things slower than they really are.) And from a experiment Rin's body became hard and made him the weapon he was suppose to be.**

**Weaknesses: Falling in the sea, mental stress**

**Attacks: Rin had learn a lot from the strew hats, which give him a number of different attacks and styles. Read story to see them.**

**Color: (Representative Color?) Blue**

**Animal: (Representative Animal?) Bird and wolf **

**Smell: (what does he/she smell like?) A sweet smell, sea-water, and fruit. **

**Favorite Type of Season and Island: Likes them all**

**Favorite Foods: Meat**

**Least favorite Food: likes them all**

**Themes: Face Me - EarlyRise Become Mad- Earlyrise**

**Quote: "I fight for my dream and my crews dream, nothing more." - Rin "I wasn't born this way, strong, and tough. I worked for it, you have to do the same." - Rin "Family and love is useless, Right! It's just what they tell you to help you sleep at night! Than get ready for your nightmare!"**

**Heroes: Luffy and Zoro, and Ace.**

**Dream: To visit Skypiea and helps his crew dreams come true.**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Needed:<strong>

CREW:

First Mate:

Doctor:

Chef:

Sniper/Marksman:

Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith:

Shipwright & Ship:

Scholar/Historian:

Musician:

Navigator:

Pet(?):

Other:

ROOKIES/RIVAL CREW; 10 Positions

Shichibukai; 8 positions open.

Yonkou; 2 positions open

Admirals; 2 positions open.

Vice Admirals; 5 positions open

Fleet Admirals; 4 positions open.

Anything below fleet admiral is unlimited in the marines.

Revolutionaries; unlimited.

Bounty Hunters; unlimited.

Civilians; unlimited.

CP9(10?): 8 or six


	2. Sanubia Act 1: Arrival

**_I do not own One Piece! Only Rin :3 I'll make each part longer than the other._**

* * *

><p>Rin watch, as the white birds flew across the nights sky. "A sight like this. Could only be seen on the sea." He smiles, a memory entering his head. "If only he knew how right he was." The male quickly hoped on his feet, walking across the wooden deck toward his room. He yawn, the cool wind licking at his skin causing his hairs to stand up under his vest.<p>

"Guess, I'm turning in for the night." He thought, lazily dragging his feet across the floor. The male laid in the hammock, kicking his boots off. "It's so peaceful. I miss the usually yelling I would hear before resting on Luffy-san's ship." He felt like a stranger in this room alone, as if he didn't belong. "This was my choice, there is no turning back and I will not disappoint." He thought, allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep.

_-Flash Back- Nami_

_"So, today's the day." Rin thought, hearing Luffy bag Sanji for a sneak. He giggle a little at his Captain's behavior, making his way toward the lady's room. The boy knock on the door, waiting patiently for one of the ladies to answer it._

_"Brook, for the last time, I am not showing you my panties." She scold as her orange hair came into sight. "Oh, Rin-kun." She greet him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the room._

_"Brook-san, asking for you panties again?" Rin ask, his mist-like eyes glowing with amusement. "He don't know when to quit."_

_Nami growl in agreement, "He'd been like that for forever, I don't expect him to change any time soon." He chuckle, feeling her slap his chest playfully. "Your here for a map, right?" He nod his head, watching her go though the dresser. After a short wait, she held out a brown map. "Be careful out there, the weather is very unpredictable, you'll need a good navigator." She warn him, silents filling the room.__ He just start staring at her, his head tilt to the side. "What are you expecting, a hug!" Nami growl, her fist crushing into his skull. He whine from the pain, nursing his head. The smell of oranges entering his nose as the woman arms wrap around his neck. "Try not to get killed and return here please." She whispered, "I don't want to be trap on this ship with idiots."_

_He smile, "Wouldn't I be considered one of those idiots, as well?" He ask, knowing Robin was the only other crew member she didn't consider a idiot._

_"You are, but I've grown a little bit of a bond with this one." She pet his head._

_"Same here."_

_Present time._

His eyes shot open, feeling something pitch his skin. "Sedative!" His mind scream, he remember Chopper using it once. Without hesitation, He launch forward, grabbing the neck of the person and slamming him into a wall. He quickly threw his fist into the man's stomach, hearing the guy grasp for air.

Rin curse as he lost his strength, slowly releasing his grip and falling into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Lady Ryutomo." A middle age man spoke. "I heard rumors that their will be event taking place in town today."<p>

The woman turn, her hair swinging side to side from the action. "What type of event, exactly?"

"Execution." He answer, "The bandits seem to have capture somebody with a high bounty and plan to put him to death."

"I'll go check it out." She dismiss the guy. "Well, seem like today got a bit more exciting, wonder if he's strong." The woman vanish, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Wake up." The rough voice woke him. "It's time to say goodbye to the world of the living and hello to the land of the dead." The man lift him from the ground, pulling him across the room.<p>

"I'm still alive?" He thought, "They plan on executing me, how pleasant." He shield his eyes from the sun, realizing that he was in a large town. The heavy cuffs and chains shook, weighting him down. His steps was slow and steady, as he examine the city. "I've never seem something like this before." He whisper, coming to a stop on the scaffold.

"Put him in a wooden restraint." One of the bandits order, pushing Rin to his knees. The Restraint being place around his neck and wrist, "Do you people see this?" The leader bandit spoke, "A man worth 140 million, 'Mist eyes' Rin, will be put to death by own hands." Rin roll his eyes, his usual insane grin appearing on his features. "Any last words?"

Rin grin only got wider, "My master used to smile in the face of death, so why would I be any different?" He asked, veins appearing on his fist and forehead, "Till I create my own crew and visit Skypiea...There's no way I'm gonna die!" He yell and in a amazing display of strength, broke the wooden restraint. His head crushing into the leader bandits nose, as a small amount of blood shot out. Rin grin, however, he wasn't expecting to see a blade coming toward his head from his peripheral vision. "NO!" He scream, closing his eyes.

The sound of steel meeting steel echo in his ears, a familiar smell entering his nose. "Whiskey?" He watch, as the figure kick the bandit knee out and knock him off the platform.

"Why are you just standing there?" He expected to see a pair of eyes, however, he found himself staring into a pair of goggles. "More are coming."

Rin, finally over his shock, held out his hands, "Cut the cuffs." Once the weight was gone, his grin return. He held both his palms out in the bandits direction, taking a deep breath, "I'll take them all out in one shot." He thought, "Kūki Kūki: Blast." He spoke, a strong bust of wind seem to shoot out of his hands, leaving a cloud of smoke where it hit. "That's that." He thought, feeling a pair of eyes on him.

"Why did you allow them to capture you?" Rin could tell it was a woman behind the pair of goggles from her voice.

"I didn't." He rub his neck, shamefully, "I went to sleep and they sedative me." The woman wasn't buying his excuse for some reason.

"Strong people shouldn't do such stupid things." If he already wasn't feeling bad than that definitively made him a bit upset, "You need to get the wound clean, I don't think they took the time to clean the needle."

"I know, but where am I, exactly?" He question, rubbing his arm where the needle enter from.

"Your in Sanubia."

"What!" He was definitively off.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Nicknames:**

**Alias: (nickname on a bounty poster or what the world knows the character as)**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Former Affiliations: (before joining the main crew?)**

**Occupations:**

**Species: human, cyborg, fishman/woman, mermaid/man, skypeian?**

**Devil Fruit:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Markings:**

**Other Physical Appearances: (accessories, anything strange?)**

**Clothing:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Possessions:**

**Odd Habits:**

**History:**

**Devil Fruit Information (Delete Section if there is None!)**

**Name:**

**Meaning:**

**Type:**

**User:**

**Ability:**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Section<strong>

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Attacks:**

**Color: (Representative Color?)**

**Animal: (Representative Animal?)**

**Smell: (what does he/she smell like?)**

**Favorite Type of Season and Island:**

**Favorite Foods:**

**Least favorite Food:**

**Themes: (Songs that you feel represent your character, for the sake of inspiration)**

**Quote:**

**Heroes: (who does he/she look up to?)**

**Dream:**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Needed:<strong>

CREW:

First Mate: **Taken**

Doctor:

Chef:

Sniper/Marksman:

Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: **Taken**

Shipwright & Ship:

Scholar/Historian:

Musician:

Navigator:

Pet(?):

Other:

ROOKIES/RIVAL CREW; 10 Positions

Shichibukai; 8 positions open.

Yonkou; 2 positions open

Admirals; 2 positions open.

Vice Admirals; 5 positions open

Fleet Admirals; 4 positions open.

Anything below fleet admiral is unlimited in the marines.

Revolutionaries; unlimited.

Bounty Hunters; unlimited.

Civilians; unlimited.

CP9(10?): 8 or six


	3. Sanubia Act 2: Savior

_**I do not own One Piece! Only Rin :3 I will make each part longer than the other or try to. Make sure you review the story as well and if I am doing bad at characterizing your character please say so. :O**_

**Beta By Mysterious Panther~**

* * *

><p>"Why do you think they decided to kill me in front of so many people?" He asked, whining from the small wound that was being clean.<p>

"You know I'm not your mom, right? Quit whining," The younger woman scolded at Rin as she simply rolled her hidden eyes, "They probably wanted to strike fear in the Sanubian rebels." She started, "They obviously underestimated you. They should know somebody with a high bounty shouldn't be taken lightly even in the New World."

"The Sanubian rebels?" He asked, staring at the woman, "Rumor is that they are really strong! I need strong people to join me on my journey."

"I would love to help you find a crew mate, but I can not." She spoke, fingers pulling at her scarf to allow a bit of cool air to touch her sweating neck and letting a small bit of scarred flesh into the light which piqued Rin curiosity almost instantaneously. He began to question her about it but the timing and the situation he decided not to

"Why is that?" Rin asked, finding her behavior odd.

The girl stared at him like he was the dumbest person on the land. "Are you blind? We are at war...kind of," She growled as she gesture to their surroundings which contain various ammunition shells, sword scabbards, and bloody stains in its wake, "It is a constant battle to keep the bandits away. One we are losing, I'm afraid."

"I see. Why aren't you in battle?" Rin asked the black-haired girl. She faced away, gazing toward the city which various shouts and moans of pain were emitting from the Sanubian camp.

"We are trying to keep the town's people safe, but we are outnumbered. The bandits are slowly gaining the upper hand and more access to the city, as you could tell." She rubbed her hands over the handle of her blades which hung off her hips.

"Where are they fighting?" Rin asked as he moved towards the city with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"On the far end of the city, why do you ask?" She replied. He notice that she was shorter than himself as she placed herself in front of him in a effort to pause his vigilante adventure.

"Take me there." He ordered, "I can not stand by and let these fools overrun the town, plus I owe you one, don't I?" He smiled and walked around the stunned girl.

"This is not your town, therefore, it is no-"

"Either you show me where it is or I'll search for it myself." He told her mildly and continued on past the various Sanubian soldiers that watched in mild amusement as their leader sighed in submission.

"Follow me." She ordered, vanishing from her position as she took a step forward.

'Soru? No. She didn't kick the ground...must be natural speed. Impressive.' Rin thought as he stumbled along behind her in a awkward pace.

"Three of our soldiers had decided to join the bandits in over running the town last night. They specialized in swordsmanship, so be careful." She informed Rin, getting only a nod in response as he huffed behind her to keep the increasing distance between a minimum.

After a short journey, which would have took a normal person at least an hour to walk, the pair arrived at the far end of the battle field. The smell of blood was strong in the air, screams of agony echoed as steel met steel. The grass was gone, leaving a desert-like area which was littered with a few boulders here and there. "Call back your team." Rin ordered the girl, ''This is a great place for a fight.''

"That's suicide, but I guess you are on the suicidal side." She muttered sarcastically. "You may be strong, but-"

"Call them back." He interrupted her once again, "Enough blood has been shed, I can handle the rest."

She sighed, placing her index finger and pinkie into her mouth. She blew causing a loud high-pitch noise. Almost immediately the rebels retreated back towards the city after shooting their leader a few confused looks.

"There. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me." He grinned at her, "I've fought more battles in my life time than these bandits ever will, plus it's not like they are marine elites or anything."

The busty woman watched as he walked down the battle field, the urge to fight building up. 'When did I become like this? I used to love fighting, love the thrill of battle. But...I just don't want to hear...them..speak ill of..him.' She thought as a heavy feeling of sadness settled on her stomach as she walked off the field away from the vigilante.

"Hey guys," One of the bandit trio spoke as they took notice of Rin walking up to them, "Look at this guy." They laughed collectively, "I'll take care of him, watch this." He slowly started to approach Rin and let out a small guffaw. "I bet he will run away!" Rin glared at the crooked ex-soldier as the new bandit held his sword out. "Are you stupid kid? This is a battlefield! This is were men fight to the death for the sins in life! Now why don't you and your little rebel girlfriend there leave so I don't have to kill you right now."

There was thick tension in the air for a moment, "Why would I do such a thing?" Rin asked, his pearly whites coming into view as he grinned madly. In a mere few steps Rin walked up to the swordsman and paused as if he was tempting the thought to retreat. In a second Rin shot his leg straight up toward the thug's hand effectively sending the blade skyward and causing the guy to lose his balance. Taking advantage of this, Rin switched his leg's positions and swung his right leg right into the bandit's stomach with great force. Rin smirked, watching the guy skip across the ground like a pebble on water, crashing into a bolder and breaking it into small pieces. "That's that."

"Dude, did see what he did to Maiku?" The other rebel asked, starting to think that leaving the rebels and joining the bandits was a bad idea but decided against it. The other one just nodded his head slowly, dumbfounded at the moment as he stared at the young male with the blue vest.

"Who's next?" Rin smirked, catching the blade, by the handle, that came falling back to earth. The two ex-rebels looked at each other and rushed toward him. 'Bad idea.' Rin thought, throwing the sword at the two. They quickly split apart, another bad choice. Rin dash forward in front of the ex-rebel on the left, leaning his torso to the left and delivering a powerful kick into the guy's ribs thus sending the man across the field in a very similar way as the last.

'Ow. Ow. Ow.' Rin thought with a slight frown, as he stretched out his leg in a nonchalant manner to stretch out the cramp that was beginning to form.

The last ex-rebel decided that fighting Rin was just asking to get your ass kick and turn to run for it while dropping his swords as a different man walked onto the scene. "Cowards will be cowards I guess." The bandit leader muttered, stepping forward while scratching the bandage on his nose. "I believe we haven't met, the right way that is..." Rin stared at the man momentarily until he recognized that man's raspy voice as that guy who knocked him out!

Rin glared at him. "Rin L. Lowser at your service." He gave a mocking bow, "To whom I own the displeasure to?"

"I am the leader of the bandits, Doreiku." The bandit grinned at Rin with a array of discolored teeth. "Your bounty is rather high for somebody who doesn't have a devil fruit."

"My bounty is not something you should be worrying about." Rin scoffed at him. "Where are the marines?" Rin asked, "I know what you have been doing haven't gone unnoticed."

Before he could say more the woman from before appeared beside him. He notice that her jacket and other clothing were gone leaving numerous scars visible. "He is paying the Marines to pretend that he does not exist." She answered coldly, crossing her arms in displeasure.

"Aha, Ryoko Ryutomo." Doreiku greeted as if they were friends, "Haven't seen you this full of life since your brother died." He folded his arms behind his back as Ryoko growled at him, "He was such a piece of trash, no wonder he died." Rin watched Ryoko grip one of her ninjato as the man finished that sentence. "That grave site you set up for him though how sad I just couldn't help myself from spitting on it."

Ryoko finally lost it, rushing forward with burning hatred in her eyes. She raise one of her ninjato above her head, ready to strike Doreiku down. Unfortunately for her, Rin interrupted the attack, by tackling her. "Let me go now, Rin!" She ordered in rage, she didn't notice the blade glistening with a clear liquid, which almost screamed deadly, that miss her by a inch. Doreiku bared his disgusting teeth in amusement as the girl almost succeeded in poisoning herself.

"No, calm down." Rin commanded, holding her wrists to the ground, "He's trying to get into your head!" Ryoko looked away from him in sad acknowledgment that he was right. "Look at me!" Rin ordered and she hesitantly obeyed. The girl with tears in her goggled eyes stared at the young adult. Rin was sick of those things, he ripped the goggles off with the slight maneuver of his hand as he left go of her wrists. "There."

She gazed up at him with light mixture of blue and green colored eyes which almost left Rin breathless for a moment at such a sight,"You've already help me, let me handle this." He whispered to comfort the distraught girl, "I'll do this as pay back."

She could only stare at the crazy man, debating internally whether or not to trust him. "You said you wanted a rebel to join you in your journey." She smiled briefly, "If you win, I'll join your crew."

"When I win." He corrected her as he picked himself of the ground and turned towards the band leader. Ryoko made room for the two combatants and watched with a growing curiosity . "So Doreiku was it?Let's get this show on the road." Rin told the man as he pulled a his sword back from the ground in a slow taunting manner.

"A fight with you?" Doreiku licked his lips, sheathing his poison blade and reaching for his larger one, "Seem far more entertaining than her." He replied with a sadistic smirk. He stared down at the young adult, being a inch or two taller.

"You'll regret your choice." Rin called out as he dashed forward, raising his blade above his head. He swung it down, making contact with air. 'Fast' Rin thought, still holding the sword above his head.

"Your swordsmanship is alright, but your form is all wrong." Rin told Doreiku as the older man took a defensive stance.

Rin grinned, jumping back to create distance between them, "I suggest you take me serious or this blade will be the last thing you see."

Doreiku only laughed and with a smirk said, "Your a pirate not a swordsman." "You trained under Monkey D. Luffy! Not Roronoa Zoro if I remember right."

Rin smirked, "Only a fool would waste the chance to train under both." He held the sword horizontally above his shoulders while bending his knees slightly. "One sword style: 36 Pound Cannon!" He exclaimed, swinging his arm forward in a circular motion. The field glowed a bright blue as the attack headed towards a surprised Doreiku, destroying all the small brush in its path.

Rin frowned when the attack hit its mark, 'Something is off .' He thought, frowning as the smoke cleared to reveal unharmed Doreiku protected by two large wings. "Devil Fruit?" Rin shouted in surprise.

"Correct." The wings unfolded, reveling Doreiku's now grayed face that match the color of his wings, "I ate the Wing Wing Fruit." He answered while spreading his wings to take flight.

'So one sword style didn't work on him. His wings must be as hard as steel!' Rin cursed himself for not working on that a lot, 'Oh well. Lets try a different strategy."'

After coming back from his thoughts, Rin noticed that Doreiku was gone. ''Where did-'' He exclaimed but was cut off when a large shadow appeared above him prompting him to react.

In a flash Rin quickly held his sword above his head, Doreiku's fist making contact with the blade. The impact was so strong it made the Rin's feet crack the ground underneath him. "How 'bout a two sword style technique?" Rin asked the flying man as he pushed the winged idiot to the left of himself. The action sent Doreiku crashing into the ground with a loud thud but in mere seconds the bandit launched himself back into the air while Rin raced towards one of the earlier bandits' dropped swords.

"Sorry, but I'm not that easy to kill." Doreiku shouted towards Rin as he hovered tauntingly, ''That was close though. Maybe if you decided to actually strike me you would have a small chance of surviving!"

Rin bent his legs, holding both the blades horizontally above his shoulders and swinging the two in a circular motion, "Two sword style: 72 Pound Cannon!" He yelled, sending out two projectiles spiraling toward Doreiku. Doreiku attempted to block the attack with his wings, however, it didn't end the same way as before. Rin rushed forward as Doreiku fell from the sky. "Don't underestimate me!" Rin exclaimed as Doreiku hit the dirt hard.

"Stop him!" Doreiku yelled to his hidden group of thugs. Immediately they rush forward from their camouflaged forts.

A sudden gust of a chilling wind stopped the bandits in their place. "This battle is between them, not you idiots." Ryoko informed them all in a booming voice while crossing her ninjato in each hand in a 'X' fashion, "This is Ginsuzume and Akasukikyo. They will be more than happy to put anyone of you idiots back into your place if you dare try to interrupt this battle."

Rin smiled at his new crew mate's actions and with new gusto, hollered "What you're gonna do now, Doreiku?" Rin watched as Doreiku flap his wings, trying to take flight once more. "Oh, I don't think so!" Doreiku looked up as what the babbling fool was talking about only to find Rin's fist blocking his sight. Doreiku could feel his bandaged nose breaking from the attack. "Can't do much when you don't hide behind your wings and poison, eh?"

Rin followed behind the leader, swinging his foot out toward the thug's face. Unfortunately Doreiku managed to avoid the attack, however, by blocking the kick with his hand it sent a shower of dirt into the bandit's eye temporarily blinding him! He started raise off the ground, but Rin was too fast for him and grabbed his leg. Doreiku quickly started to kick out wildly, smirking when his feet hit something. He kept up the assault landing every blow, however, he was only hitting Rin across arms leaving only giving the young bruised muscles.

Moments later, Doreiku regained his sight and began to strike Rin in the face with his free leg before the boy even realized he had his sight back. Rin jumped back, letting go of the man's leg while he checked his face for any injuries.

"Without a blade or a devil fruit ability, you wont be able to get though my guard." Doreiku's sneer seem to widen as Rin took his hands off his face, "A man like you...is trash."

Rin shook his head, "You're wrong. I do have a ability. The ability to kick guys-like-you'd asses!" He balled his right hand into a fist, dashing for Doreiku. "A man like you does not deserve the gift you ate!" Rin brought his fist back, in taking a small amount of air.

"Air Rocket! " He exclaimed, his fist crashing into Doreiku's leathery folded wings. The impact created a cloud of dust and a powerful gush of wind. The sound of Doreiku bones cracking echoed though out the desert. "Lets make you one with mother nature. How about starting by being buried six feet under?"

Doreiku was sent to the other half of the field, leaving a large line in the rocky ground from where his body ran its course into the ground. With a large crack Doreiku's body crashed into one of the various boulders. As soon as the man began to regain consciousness the boulder cracked and shattered on top of the bandit. Rin spat in disgust at the boulder before walking to Ryoko who was surrounded by numerous unconscious bandit bodies. "Someone who doesn't fight fair or treasure his gift, does not deserve to fly."

"Ryoko, let's go." Rin told the girl as his muscles screamed for his to rest. "Let's visit your brother's grave, slowly if you wouldn't mind."

* * *

><p>Rin watched Ryoko from afar as she prayed over her brother's grave.<p>

"They were close." A rebel spoke from behind Rin, he had followed the pair after witnessing the battle from within the city's small fort. "They fought together all the time, her brother became leader of the rebels after his best friend, who was the leader ,was shot down by Doreiku."

The rebel paused briefly as the air grew a bit heavy around them. Rin nodded for him to go on, "One night a group of bandits arrived, she awoke to her brother laying over her body and covered in blood...He saved her and lost his life."

"Then she became leader?" Rin asked, remembering how all the rebels obeyed her. "She became quiet after his death and depressed?"

The rebel awkwardly readjusted his rifle and agreed with a nod of the head. "I wished I could had helped her." He whispered.

Ryoko return to Rin, looking at the rebel beside him. "Tomī...I would like you to take over as leader." The rebel looked down to her in surprise. "You're the second in command, so don't give me that look." She rolled her eyes as she fidgeted with the brads of her jean jacket, "Keep them in order and become stronger."

Tomi nodded his head in agreement and looked back at the city before turning towards her, "Lady Ryutomo, I will tell them that you said goodbye then."

She gave the rebel a small smile before watching Rin walk toward the docks. "He's...different...and strong."

Tomi smiled in understanding before giving the girl a small pat on the back. "I'm sure you two will be unbeatable together."

Ryoko merely nodded. "Maybe so, but we have a long journey ahead of us." She walked on to the docks and with a small smile that radiated confidence muttered, "And as first mate...it is my duty to make sure my captain survives it."

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Needed:<strong>

Crew

First Mate: **Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo'**

Doctor:

Chef:**Taken**

Sniper/Marksman:

Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: **Taken**

Shipwright & Ship:

Scholar/Historian:

Musician:

Navigator:**Taken**

Pet(?):

Other:


	4. Blacksmith Act 1: Arrival

_**I do not own One Piece! Only Rin :3 I will make each the arrives short and the fighting longer if you don't mind! BETA by Mysterious Panther big help! :3**_

* * *

><p>The sound of heavy breathing and a clicking sound was the sounds in the air that morning on the ship, "Five hundred ninety-three...Five hundred ninety-four..Five hundred ninety-five.." Rin counted aloud as sweat ran down his face. Ryoko was on the other side of the ship, practicing with her ninjato, "You sure you don't want to do any strength training?" He asked her.<p>

"And become a muscle head like you? I don't think so." She went back to swinging her blades, trying to improve her form and close her openings.

Rin placed the large weights on the wooden deck with a small 'thunk', his arms burning from the workout, "I need food."

"You could always eat the floor boards." Ryoko muttered.

"I don't think Franky-san will like that." He smirked, knowing how the man acted whenever something broke on the Sunny Go. Ryoko rolled her beautiful eyes before noticing that Rin was staring at them again.

"Fix your staring problem." She growled at the boy, Rin blushed immediately and looked away like a young schoolboy at his foolishness.

"Sorry." He whispered, his gazing shifting to the calm sea when a green dot appeared in the distance. "Oh, I think I see an island." Rin announced as he peered out as far he could to estimate the distance between them. 'I'm starving.' He thought, his stomach giving a agreeing growl.

Ryoko instantly was by his side, her arm brushing his a little. "We need supplies and maybe somebody to sharpen my blades." She told him as she brushed the edge of her thumb against the dulling edge only to receive a small scrape.

"We need a blacksmith, a navigator, a cook as well." He folded his arms, 'Everything will just get tougher and soon I'll need a blade myself, someone to cook, and some to tell us where the heck we are!' He thought.

The two talked in calm tones as they sailed closer to the island. In the midst of their conversation, Rin made the mistake of calling her 'Lady Ryutomo' and was punished by a rather strong punch. 'Women are so violent...well at least she's not like Nami.' He let out a small grin as the memories of Nami beating manners into surfaced.

After the two dropped the anchor, they jumped off the boat and onto the dock. "Food." Rin shouted as he took off towards a sweet smelling restaurant that was on corner. Ryoko followed, knowing he would eat everything like he did on the ship even if they didn't have the money to pay for it.

'I don't understand him, one minute he is calm and cool; the next he smell food and becomes a idiot.' Ryoko thought, rushing into the restaurant he went into. She was surprised to see a small amount of food beside a empty plate already there when she found her captain. She walked over, sitting beside Rin in the booth. "Your monster stomach couldn't handle anymore?" She mocked in a teasing tone.

"No, it would be wrong if I just ate until I was out of money! That would mean you wouldn't get any to spend," He told her as he placed their coin purse between them as Ryoko start to eat her own plate of food, "You do need your blades sharpen after all." After their bellies were full they started their search in the town to try and find a blacksmith.

Rin covered his ears when a sudden high pitch scream echoed through out the town, "What the hel-" He was interrupted by a woman with black hair, tackled and clung onto him for dear life.

"Get those freaks away from me!" She screamed. Rin could only sweat-drop at the woman as he tried to pry her off his as he looked for the cause of her outburst. The young woman hold was rather strong and so tight that it caused his back to pop in a disturbing fashion..

He looked at Ryoko who shrugged her shoulders in response, finding the woman completely weird. Rin sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back when she finally relaxed a bit. "What are you afraid of exactly?" He asked, only to get no response from the strange female. 'Great just what I need! A mean woman and a silent one.' He thought sarcastically with a slight frown.

"Do you know where we could find a blacksmith?" Ryoko asked, noticing how she became more relax when a group of birds flew off away from the town from the woman outburst. She nodded her head and started to walk off.

"Do we follow?" Rin asked Ryoto as the questionable woman weaved in and out of confused crowd of villager who ran to her rescue.

"No, we just stay here and make small talk." Ryoko spoke sarcastically while she started to follow behind the woman in a few large steps. Rin shook his head, knowing that he would never get a straight answer from her.

They followed the woman to a small shop on the far end of the town where she pushed the doors open. "Seems like it doesn't get a lot of visitors." Rin spoke, trying to make small talk with the woman. She refused to answer his question and simply held out her hand. ''Guess, I wont be getting a word out of her anytime soon.'' He muttered under his breathe as she led them inside her blacksmith forgery.

Ryoko placed her two ninjatos in the woman's hand when the odd woman opened her hands and pointed to a grinder next to her with a slender finger. "I need them sharper." Ryoto spoke in a low hushed voice, "I would like them back right away."

Rin looked at Ryoko and shruggred, leaning against the wall as the short woman went to sharpen the blades quickly after receiving them. Rin and Ryoko decided to wait for her, "Your name begin with a 'R' like mine." Rin stated, annoyed by the tense and silent atmosphere in the room.

"So this is how you plan to break the silent? I'm impressed." Ryoko remarked.

"It's better than nothing." Rin tugged at his vest sleeves, "Plus, I am used to all loud noises on Luffy's ship."

"Aw, I'm so sorry. Would you feel better if I ran around cheering 'Go! Rin, go! Go! Go!' ?" The blacksmith giggled at their odd behavior before readjusting the blades on the grinder.

"Just two 'gos' would be alright, but if you want to go that far then go ahead." Rin replied snarkily while Ryoko glared at him with her goggled eyes, "You know, those goggles make it hard to take you seriously."

" Maybe if you didn't stare at my eyes so much I wouldn't have to wear them." Ryoko bit out as Rin gave her a shameless grin.

"Why thank you, Grandmother Ryutomo!" Rin barely avoided the well-aimed punch for his face, "Hey, this is a battle of witty remarks not fist!" He cried out as she readied another swing. The blacksmith in front of the pair let out a small laugh as she switched blades and began using sandpaper on the sword's edge.

"You turned it into one with that last comment." Ryoko replied as Rin covered his head with his hands.

"You two can't fight in here, take it outside." A older man growled, glaring at the two as he came in from the house besides them.

"Sorry, we get out of hand sometimes." They murmured while bowing slightly to show some respect and took their seats on rusted barrels that laid about the shop.

" Okuda, are you done with the woman's swords?" The rough-looking man asked, shortly after the woman gave a slight nod and returned the ninjatos to their owner.

Rin and Ryoko stared in astonishment at the blades which look even newer and sharper than when they were first bought. "Whoa..." They whispered in unison.

Snapping out of her stupor, Ryoko paid the woman with a handful of gold. "Thank you."

"No problem." The woman murmured under her breath which went unnoticed by the pirate duo.

The two picked up their supplies and left the shop without a word until they reached the dock. If was Ryoko who began, "We should-"

"No." Rin interrupted her which she responded with a growl. "I want her to join our crew...We'll just have to loosen her up a bit."

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Needed:<strong>

Crew

First Mate: **Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo'**

Doctor:

Chef:**Taken**

Sniper/Marksman:

Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: **Taken**

Shipwright & Ship:

Scholar/Historian:

Musician:

Navigator:**Taken**

Pet(?):

Other:


	5. Blacksmith Act 2: New World Pirates

_**I do not own One Piece! Only Rin :3 I will make each the arrives short and the fighting longer if you don't mind! BETA by Mysterious Panther big help! Day-ingale help with this while Mysterious Panther is on BREAK! O.e**_

* * *

><p>Okuda sighed, running her fingers through her black hair as she exited their shop. 'It's so dirty,' she thought as she skipped across the town, the bottom of her feet getting dirty from the ground. She loved working in the smithy but hated it when her natural hair color gets covered from all the soot that it collected.<p>

When she made it back to their house, she quickly washed her hair, her natural white hair swinging back and forth from her movements. She was currently free for the rest of the day, having only two visitors. 'They were funny,' she giggled as she remembered their behavior.

The young teenager made her way through the town, a sudden scream getting her attention.

"HELP!" a middle age woman cried out. She was currently being harassed by two thugs. Okuda recognized her as one of her former customers and rush to her aid.

"I can't believe she carries knives around," one of the thugs spoke, studying one of the knives the woman had hidden. "She sho—" he was suddenly interrupted by a kick to the face. His buddy immediately reached for his pistol. Unfortunately for him, it was cut in halves once he held it out.

"Leave her alone!" Okuda exclaimed, glaring at them with her sapphire-blue eyes. "Leave or get ready for some ass whipping."

Their reaction was completely different from what she expected. They only grinned as if they didn't experience fear.

"Aha, the blacksmith Okuda Eiko," he said. "The white hair is a complete give away." The one who was knocked to the ground slowly stood on his feet as he studying the woman's figure.

"Our captain's been looking for a blacksmith. Are you interested?" He asked with a toothy grin.

"No," she bit out, causing the two to step back. "I would never join such pitiful people. Now leave this town!" She ordered, holding her two blades at her side.

"I don't think so," the two spoke in unison. "Take a look around you." Okuda did as she was told and looked around, gasping at the sight. A large number of pirates surrounded her from the rooftops.

The captain jumped from the one of the rooftops, landing in front of his men,

"Don't think about fighting." He got a few curse words as a response, "If you do fight back than the townspeople will be punished for your actions." He grinned when she sighed in submission. "Good girl. Tie her arms to her back and take her to the ship," he ordered and left, allowing his men to take care of the woman.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to loosen her up?" Ryoko asked, curious.<p>

"There's a bunch of ways to do so, but we would have to get to know her." He rubbed his chin, "That could take forever, so let's just kidnap her."

"Kidnap her? You have to be kidding me! That's your master plan?" She shook her head, wondering why she even joined this idiot.

"I do not want to waste a week on this island trying to loosen her up. Kidnapping is a better idea and it's much quicker," he replied with a serious expression. "Plus, she seem like she would enjoy traveling with us."

"And a lion would love to swim in the sea, correct?" she asked, mocking him once more.

"No, they like dry land," he smirked. "But I don't think she's ever been on an adventure...She just has to say goodbye to her loves ones...and she'll come, I'm sure of it."

"Tch. Whatever captain," Ryoko mumbled, fumbling with her ninjatos strapped to her hip.

Rin smirked, "Remember, only the Captain is allowed to be selfish." He winked, leaping off the boat and onto the dock. He looked back, noticing two large ships docked beside theirs.

'Didn't notice those ships before,' he thought. 'They're big.'

He looked at his ship which was a copy of the Merry Go with a brighter wooden color and a little larger than the original.

'We are going to need a bigger ship.'

Ryoko looked at her captain's thoughtful expression as they started to walk towards the town. The atmosphere was tense, they both noticed, but didn't stop to ask why. After the short walk, they arrived at the smithy again.

"Aha. It's you two again," the rough man from before spoke. "No fighting here, remember?"

"We said we were sorry, jeez..," Rin groaned in response. "We're just loo—"

"Eiko-chan's been kidnapped!" a middle aged woman screamed after destroying the doors of the shop. "A branch of pirates took her!" The man looked surprised by this information. Ryoko looked at Rin who just shrugged.

"Let's go Ryoko." Rin turned to exit the shop. "We have a blacksmith to rescue."

"In a moment," she replied. "I want a moment alone with this guy." Rin nodded, pulling the other woman out of the shop and waiting for Ryoko outside.

"What do you wish to talk about, young lady?" The blacksmith asked, studying her face.

"Why does she have the Tenryuubito mark around her wrist?" Ryoko asked. Her sharp eyes had caught a sight of it when her blades were being sharpened and the bandage fell without Okuda noticing. "Was she once a slave?"

"Yes," he sighed, "She was once a slave a long time ago, but her ship crashed and she managed to escape." He rubbed his neck, looking away, then continued, "I heard news that the Tenryuubito, her former master, had survived the accident and… and that he's recollecting the people that once belonged to him."

Ryoko looked grim. "And Okuda-chan is next on the list?"

He nodded his head.

"I'm afraid they've located her and are currently on their way here." He looked down and fidgeted with his hands. "I want you to rescue her and take her with you on your journey, i-if that's alright...I'm sure she would love to see the world." He smiled as he reached into a bag on the floor. He pulled a Den Den Mushi out. "If she wants to say goodbye, have her use this," he said as he placed it on Ryoko's hand.

"Alright," she dumped the thing into her jacket pocket and exited the shop.

"Then let's go," the two ran off to the docks. However, the two ships had already set sail. One of them was farther out.

"Damn," Ryoko growled, tossing her excess clothing on their ship and went into 'battle mode' (as Rin would call it).

The two quickly leap onto the ship, the large number of pirates surprised by their sudden arrival.

"I'm going after the other ship, you take care of this one," Rin ordered as he ran across the deck. A large number of the pirates ran after him. "Take our ship and set sail after you're done."

Ryoko nodded to tell him she was up to it. She looked around and realized she was getting surrounded by a fairly large number of pirates.

"Sparrow's wind," Ryoko whispered, appearing on the other side of pirates. The wooden deck was painted red right away. "You guys are slow," she taunted, watching them drop to the deck. She glanced at her captain, "Don't take forever, Rin!"

Rin only smirked, breathing in a small amount of air, "Air launcher." He immediately shot across the sea, grabbing on to the edge of the other boat. 'Should have used more power,' he thought as a bullet missed him by an inch.

Meanwhile, Ryoko frowned as she looked up at the unlucky marksman who she saw was the one who tried to shoot down her captain. Then, two thin razor wires wrapped around the man's ankle and Ryoko gave a hard pull. The man fell from the sail, landing on a barrel and hit where it hurt.

"Thanks!" Rin shouted back to her, climbing onto the ship. He decided to search the lower cabins for Okuda before confronting the crew.

Ryoko Vs New World Pirates

"I don't know who you think you are, but there is no way you're taking us all out by yourself!" One of the pirates shouted, pulling his blade out and rushing toward Ryoko. He swung the blade down wildly. However, none of the attacks made contact with Ryoko. She simple swayed side to side, using her speed to her advantage.

She quickly swung her ninjato Ginsuzume upward to counter an attack aimed at her head, sparks appearing from the brief contact. The unexpected move threw the guy off balance.

"Doc, now!" the man shouted.

Ryoko immediately leapt out of danger. The spot where she once stood was now covered in small needles, purple liquid dripping from them.

"It will take a lot more than that to take me out," Ryoko growled.

'The needles are probably poisoned,' she though. 'I'll have to take out the doctor first.'

A group of weaker pirates rushed toward her. Seeing this, she smirked as she pulled Akasukikyo out of its sheath.

"Cardinal's wind," she said, disappearing in a very similar way as she did earlier. The pirates were quickly covered in large wounds before collapsing on the deck.

"Where'd she go!" the doctor shouted, looking around in search for the woman. "Find her!" Before he could say more, she appeared in front of him. She raised one of her legs high above her head, a smirk on her lips.

"Heel drop," she whispered in a sing-song voice as she slammed her foot down into his skull and sending him face flat into the wooden deck. Ryoko expected him to fall unconscious from the magnitude of the attack. However, he did not. He just lay on the deck, moaning in pain. She raised her leg again, planning to repeat the attack.

"Take anoth—" she was interrupted by a bullet piercing though her shoulder.

'Ah, the marksman...' She thought, gripping the wound. She turned to glare at him. "You're a dead man."

"Not before you," he shouted as he reloaded the gun and fired another bullet. She barely dodged it as it succeeded in cutting her cheek.

'What's with this woman?' He thought, firing bullets after bullets as she rushed toward him. With each bullet he fired, she only dodged and it would only graze her, leaving her with small wounds.

"Damn," he cussed after she closed the distance between them, her foot crashing into his face. He was sent across the deck and was knocked unconscious.

Ryoko didn't have time to celebrate though as a woman appeared out of thin air. She swung a short knife at Ryoko's face. The ex-rebel leaned her body back, the blade missing by inches. Seeing an opening, Ryoko quickly threw her foot into the woman's stomach, sending her skyward.

Ryoko quickly spun on the balls of her feet. As the woman fell down from the sky, she quickly delivered a middle round house kick aimed at the opponent's stomach, sending her across the deck and into the sea.

Ryoko smirked as she thought, 'How'd they even make it to the New World. Seriously, they were so weak..," she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 'I hate weak people.'

Her eyes widened in shock as she felt a blade run down her spine. She growled in pain from the unexpected attack, blood dripping generously onto the deck. She quickly skipped back from where she stood before more danger could be done.

'Have to be careful,' she thought to herself. The boat suddenly shook wildly.

"Seems like it hit something dangerous," a man appeared from the shadows with a smirk on his scarred face. The other half of the ship started to become covered in flames. "Now it's just you and me!"

Ryoko just glared at him. Her shoulder was still burning with the pain from the bullet of the earlier marksman. "Who are you?" her frown deepened as she saw the knife covered with her blood. She scrutinized him, looking from his face down to his bloodied hands.

"I am the First mate," he bowed in a mocking manner. "My name is Haku."

"Ah, I see," Ryoko raised a brow at him. "I guess it's a battle between first mates then?"

"Something like that," Haku smirked as he gripped his sword firmly and rushed towards Ryoko. "Haven't had a good fight in a while. This should be entertaining."

Just then, Ryoko noticed something. 'They're all using weapons,' she thought. 'Rin might get in trouble if their captain is using one as well.'

She let the thought about her captain slide as she rushed towards the fellow first mate. She swung one sword forward, meeting his blade. Ryoko didn't have super strength though, so over powering him was definitely out of the picture. She swung her other sword forward, aiming for his head but missed by a couple of inches when he ducked.

Haku threw his foot up, kicking Ryoko's chin and causing her to back up and lose her balance. Haku took advantage of this, as he rushed forward with his sword above his head. Ryoko's eyes widened as the sword ran across her stomach. She took a step back, quickly swinging her blade for him. She missed.

"Asshole..," Ryoko cursed under her breath, seeing the sinister smile on his face.

Haku's smile widened, proudly, as he rushed forward again. Ryoko quickly threw her blade at him but Haku dodged again.

"What a stup—" Ryoko's foot crashed into his chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He took a couple steps back from the drop kick, raising his blade and swinging it down at her while she was on the floor. She held her other sword to block the blow based on instincts before kicking his knee out.

"You dirty scoundrel," he growled as he fell to his knees.

Ryoko quickly rushed to where her other blade was stuck, pulling it out and putting it into its sheath. "I believe it's called using your head." She looked at him, smirking as he stood. "Now come at me. In full force," she added, taunting him.

Haku growled. He didn't like her cocky attitude. Only if he knew it was an act. He rushed toward her, swinging his blade down at her again. Ryoko swayed to the side before swinging her leg up to his chin. He flew straight into the air. Ryoko followed by jumping higher than he flew, sending the heel of her foot onto his head.

"Dragon's drop!"

Haku was sent straight down, crashing into the deck and even breaking through it. Ryoko landed on the ground lightly, panting a bit.

'I need more training.' She thought.

"Wait!" Haku spoke, climbing out of the hole he created. By now the boat was almost completely covered in flames. Haku was covered in wounds, pieces of wood sticking out his wounds. "The fight isn't over yet."

"Yes it is." Ryoko kept her back toward him, licking her lips. "There is no point in facing you anymore. I won." She started to walk off, causing Haku's anger to grow.

"Get back here!" he yelled, removing a large piece of wood from his wound. He rushed forward with it, planning on stabbing her at the back.

"Somebody," she said, "who attacks their enemy when their back is turned is nothing but trash."

She leapt into the air, performing a series of back-flips as she pulled both her ninjatos out of their sheaths. She speared her blades though his back, seeing them come out from the other side as she landed. She quickly removed them, putting them away once again. "Fatality," she said simply before walking off.

Winner: Ryoko Ryutomo

Finishing move: Reverse

Rin Vs New World Pirates

Rin quickly made his way through the lower deck of the ship. The wooden floor and walls were covered in blood. When he looked around, he noticed a large number of torture weapons were laid out on the floor.

'Hope she's alright,' he thought. He continued to think to himself as he proceeded through the halls. 'This ship is completely empty... how strange...must be a trap.' As if to prove his point, a redhead jumped from behind a few barrels. She swung a fist aimed for Rin's face. Unfortunately for her, he caught her hand.

"Tell me where the woman with the black hair is," he ordered, squeezing her hand with his superhuman strength.

"What in the new world are you talking about?" the redhead screamed, feeling her bones break in a disturbing fashion. "They only brought in one with pure white hair!" Rin cocked his head to the side, a curious look covering his features. "She's just down this hall! Now let my hand go!" the woman begged.

Rin shrugged his shoulders as he released her and followed her down the hall.

'Should've knocked her out,' he thought.

He entered a room, immediately noticing the beauty tied up—well, staring at her breasts.

'Damn you Sanji-san...I was hoping he didn't rub off on me.' He shook his head, seeing her glare at him slightly.

"Sorry 'bout that." He was really ashamed of himself at the moment. "You're Okuda right?" She nodded. "So, is that your natural hair color or you do you dye it a lot?"

"Natural," she answered, slightly pulling against the thick ropes. "Are you gonna help me or what?" she asked as she noticed his sly smile.

"You're a blacksmith," he shrugged. "You must be stronger than this. You're just worried about the village, weren't you? That's why you decided to allow yourself to be captured. I bet you were planning to escape when you got to the next island, anyway." Then Rin noticed the large tears in her clothes. "They beat you?"

"Yeah, so what?" she answered, pulling on the chains. They snapped right away, clanging noisily on the floor. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Join my crew." Okuda was surprised by the sudden invitation. "I need a blacksmith and someone strong like you."

"But, I—"

"I'll make a deal with you," Rin cut her off. "If I can defeat everybody on this ship alone than you have to join." It was kind of a cheap deal. The place had almost no more live body on it.

"You just can't decide!" Okuda snapped at him. Rin was showing a bit of Luffy in himself. "Plus, I have to say goodbye if I were to leave."

"Whatever, we will have plenty of time when I'm done kicking their stinking asses," Rin said, quite confident in his abilities. Okuda only shook her head, smirking a little.

"Well, we can't just stay here all day." The male took off, his black locks covering his eyes a little.

The pair arrived on the deck of the ship, a young man waiting for the two. "Hey, who are you?" The skinny man asked, glaring at Rin. Okuda glared at the captain of the ship.

"Rin L. Lowser," he answered mockingly. "Now move before I whip your ass."

A thick silence came after that comment. Rin rushed forward at the same time the man in front of him did. He quickly leapt over him, landing on the deck softly.

"This is a better area to fight in." Rin smiled at the man, stretching a bit, 'I've learned my lesson from last time,' he thought.

The black-haired man glared at him, rushing forward. He fired a series of quick kicks in a familiar fashion.

'He moves like Sanji-san,' Rin thought, dodging the powerful kicks. Rin quickly brought his forearm up to protect the left side of his face, feeling the guy's foot crash into the arm. The attack was strong, but not enough to make Rin lose his balances. He smirked, kicking the guys other leg from under him. Once his body hit the deck, Rin cocked his leg far back. He continued to deliver a powerful kick into the opponent's stomach, sending him across the deck.

He followed up by leaping into the air, performed a front-flip while bringing his leg down in an axe kick fashion. The captain managed to avoid the blow, sliding across the floor after doing so. Rin foot crashed into the deck, even making the strong wood creak.

"You're strong," the captain said, glaring at Rin. "But we have the upper hand."

Rin's eyes widened, quickly jumping back. The place where he once stood was destroyed, a large hole drilled on the floor. A pair of twin pirates stood in the hole, grinning at him. They were both twice his size.

"So, you plan to stop me with three people?" Rin smirked. "You'll need more than that."

"We will see." The skinny male from before rushed forward, spun on the balls of his feet before firing a round house kick at Rin's head. Rin ducked under his leg, a sharp pain ripped though his body when a fist crashed into his abdomen. He felt as though short knives ripped right through his stomach. He spat out blood, being sent across the deck. He quickly flipped himself upright, blocking a well-aimed kick for his face.

He reached out to grab the captain's ankle, swinging the male aside. He crashed into one of the mast hard, but, almost immediately, was back on his feet. Rin didn't have the chance to comment on his recovery as the twins had both appeared on either side of him, their arms raised back. They swung them forward. However, Rin caught them with some difficulty. The force almost sent him back, but he managed to stay in place. The captain rushed forward, his foot crashing into Rin's exposed abdomen. Rin again spat a small amount of blood, sliding across the deck for the second time.

One of the twins decided to follow up, running towards Rin with his hand back. Steel was wrapped around it and on his knuckles were spikes, explaining why the punch harmed Rin so much. He swung down his fist, planning to put Rin out for the count. Unfortunately for him, Rin was faster. He avoided the punch then sent his knee into the poor guy's stomach. The man coughed up a generous amount of blood onto the wooden deck.

The male took a few unsteady steps back before shaking the feeling off and jumped back next to his twin.

"It's about time I got serious," Rin spoke quietly, his mist-like eyes holding a new intense glare. The three simply shook their heads, thinking that he was no longer a threat.

The skinny one took off again, with the other two close behind him. He fired a straight kick for Rin's face which he responded with a side-step. Rin then performed a spin before he let his leg crash into the ribs of the Captain. The man gasped, feeling his ribs crack from the blow. He flew across the deck once more, crashing into the mast again.

Rin quickly turned to face the twins and caught their fist once again. He was lucky that his fingers went in between the spikes on their hands. The two pushed with all their might, but only manage to push Rin back a little. They realize that he wasn't going to move and leaped back, trying to come up with a plan. "Now it's my turn."

Rin rushed forward, holding both his fists at his side. He inhaled a small amount of air, "Air twin pistols!" He swung his fist out, a sudden force crushing into the twins' stomachs. Their eyes rolled in the back of their heads right away as they spit up a large amount of blood. They dropped, unconscious.

Okuda stared in awe, "Wow." After regaining some sense she smiled. "So you're a Devil fruit user?" she asked, although the answer was pretty obvious.

"Yeah, I ate the Air Air fruit." He answered, not going any further. "So, are you gonna join my crew now?" He gave her an 'innocent' smile.

"I never sai—"

"Yes! Now I have three crew members!" he exclaimed before a serious look appeared on his features. "You stay out of this." Okuda stared with a brow raised, completely lost. One of the Pirates from before stood up.

"So, you're not so weak, huh?" Rin asked, covering his abdomen with his hand. It was bleeding from one of the twin's punches.

"I'm far from that." He grinned, walking across the deck calmly. He reached into his pocket, taking a lighter out. He reached in again, pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"What the hell does he put in his pockets?" Eiko thought to herself as she watched the man pour the whiskey all over the deck.

"RIN!" They heard somebody call. It was Ryoko, sailing their ship not more than a mile away. Rin smiled, waving toward her.

'Just in time,' he thought, grabbing Okuda's arm. He spun her around a few times before tossing her straight toward the other ship.

"RYOKO! Catch her!" he shouted. But Ryoko didn't really need to catch her as she landed firmly on her feet.

"What the hell?" Okuda shouted, muttering afterwards what seemed to be like, "You trying to kill me or something?" Rin only smirked back at her. He pulled at the collar of his shirt before realizing that the ship was now on fire.

"Just you and me now. Captain Vs Captain." The man gave an insane grinned, pulling out a long blade.

"You're a coward. A real captain goes down with his ship." Rin glared at the weapon.

'I need something and fast, I can't just fight him with my fist. It will take up too much time when he has that.'

"Rin!" Ryoko called, throwing her Akasukikyo across the sea towards their captain. Rin caught it, grinning like a fool. "I want it back when you're done!"

"Do you want to die?" the Captain asked in a mocking tone.

"No, I'm just a fearless young man," Rin commented, holding Akasukikyo at his waist. He held onto the handle with both hands before rushing forward.

"One Sword Style: Lion's Song!" he screamed, suddenly appearing on the other side of the enemy. A huge amount of blood shot out of the guy's shoulder as his sword broke in two. Rin had no idea that he managed to cut steel.

'This Technique...it puts too much stress on my muscles...I need to rest...but...I need to get to the ship.' He looked back at the ship.

"JUMP! I'll catch you if you come up short!" Ryoko shouted, steering their ship nearer as she saw the burning shop sink a little. Rin took in a small amount of air before rushing towards the edge of the boat. His clothes burned from the brief contact with fire, the young captain used his devil fruit ability to make his leap stronger. Ryoko watched as he flew towards their direction, her blade in his left hand.

He came up short, his eyes widen as his hand brush against the edge of the ship. He start to panic right away before Ryoko grabbed his wrist. He looked up at her, breathing heavily. She stared into his eyes, noticing something.

"You're afraid of water?" The first mate asked, getting a nod in response aside from a "Duh, I'm a hammer, remember?" Okuda rushed over to help her pull Rin onto the deck.

The two just laid there, tired. Eiko didn't really do much so she took over the wheel. "How'd your fight go Ryoko?"

"I need more training," she said, not answering the question.

"Yeah, me too," he said, nodding. "I forgot how it was to fight tough fools."

Suddenly, some kind of inhumanely loud voice rang, "Rin 'Mist eyes' Lowser give back the Tenryuubito slave!" Rin slapped his forehead as the marines appeared on a ship. Okuda turned pale after hearing the words from the marines.

"Why are they always blaming me for stuff I ain't do?" He asked the two girls with an annoyed expression, "I'm 'bout to start doing stuff, I swear!"

"Well, you're a Pirate, what did you expect?" Ryoko asked, going into her jacket to pull out a Den Den Mushi. She placed it on Eiko's hand. "Say your goodbyes. From now on you'll be running from the Tenryuubito and the government."

Okuda nodded her head before hearing a familiar voice through the Den Den Mushi.

" So, you made it." Okuda nodded her head, resisting the urge to cry. The face of the Den Den Mushi turned serious, at the same time warm."I wish you good luck on your trip with your new friends, Eiko. Try your best and enjoy the new life you were given. I guess this is goodbye."

Okuda rubbed her eyes slightly. "Bye Pops. I hope you do well with the shop while I'm gone. And punch Jun for me." He laughed before saying his last goodbye and hung up the Den Den Mushi.

"Fire the cannons!" the Tenryuubito yelled, raising his good arm, since the other one was missing. Three cannonballs were fired, Rin shook his head.

"They should've fired more." Rin ran toward the edge of the boat, swung his leg back and kicked the thing back, Ryoko simply cut hers in half, and Okuda, displaying her strength, caught it and tossed it back at the ship. The two crashed into the ship, slowing it down.

"Damn you!" the Marine officer shouted, shouts from his underlings heard in the background.

Rin smirked, placing his arms around the two girls' shoulders (which Eiko promptly glared at) and pulled them by his sides.

"Don't forget to raise my bounty and put one on these two as well!" He exclaimed, smiling a very Luffy-like smile. Ryoko just smirked and even Okuda smiled as well. The trio made their exit, leaving behind two sinking ships and a damaged marine ship. Rin was definitely getting his wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Needed:<strong>

Crew Bounty: 140,000,000

Captain: **Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 140,000,000**

First Mate: **Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo'**

Doctor:

Chef:**Taken**

Sniper/Marksman:

Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: **Okuda Eiko "Blackheart"**

Shipwright & Ship:

Scholar/Historian:

Musician:

Navigator:**Taken**

Pet(?):

Other:


	6. Hadoru Island: Marine Base

_**I do not own One Piece! Only Rin :3 I will make each arrival short and the fighting longer if you don't mind! BETA-ed by Mysterious Panther. Big help! Day-ingale's helping with this while Mysterious Panther is on BREAK! O.e**_

Eiko sighed lightly as Rin and Ryoko had gotten into a fight, again. The two were currently trying to act like the other didn't exist, but that didn't work quite well. They would catch each other's gaze or lock eyes for a few moments before groaning. Eiko was finding it entertaining and was looking forward to see who would break in first.

The two usually chatted when they trained, but now there were awkward silences. After their training, Rin walked towards the end of the ship. The young male sat down, folding his arms. He thought about Skypiea and other places they may visit before sleep over took him, consciousness slipping away.

_Rin rubbed his sore head as he exited the woman's cabin. Nami always had left him with either a sore skull or a kiss mark. Sanji then would become his enemy right away when he discovered where he got the marks from. It wasn't a sign of a relationship or anything. Nami was five years older than him after all, and only treated him as a younger brother._

_Rin chuckled and slowly started to make his way across Sunny Go's deck. He could hear the voices of Franky and Usopp as they create something (probably another weapon) in the lower cabin of the ship. He smiled, hearing what sounded like an explosion below deck._

_"Go check it out, Dart-board." Zoro sounded annoyed. Shortly after his order, Sanji appeared and they started their usual fight._

_A dozen of arms appeared on the deck, some of them popping out of the duo's bodies. They were separated by the arms then Sanji strangely melted like a piece of ice left out in the sun too long while Zoro just groaned in displeasure and left the chef alone._

_The black-haired teen smiled, knowing who stopped their fighting. He approached the woman who was leaning on the rail as she drank something Sanji had made for her. Her skin was slightly tanned, gently baked from the rays of the sun. She didn't acknowledge him till he was within touching range._

_"Hello, Rin-kun," she greeted with a small smile on her beautiful features. "What can I do for you today?"_

_Rin only smiled, looking at the book she was reading. "Have you found that book yet?" he asked the woman, watching her shake her head. He sighed, disappointed, "I was really hoping we could find it before I went out to find Skypiea."_

_"Do not worry, Rin-kun." She gave him a knowing smile. "I'll find it and deliver it to you before you leave the New World." She offered him another glass of her drink, which he gladly took. He drank the fruit juice, feeling refreshed. Robin, using her devil fruit ability, pulled a chair over while she opened her book again._

_"What is this one about?" Rin asked, curious to what the older woman was reading. He sat on the chair beside her while she smiled._

_"It's about a young warrior who set out to make his dreams reality." Rin was excited, but still tried to hide it. "I'll read it to you, if you like." The male nodded his head; his mist-like eyes full with excitement, as he listened to the woman's smooth voice read the words out of the hardbound book._

Ryoko was making her way across the deck when she noticed him. She hesitated for a moment before approaching her sleeping captain. Eiko watched with wide eyes as if it was the final season of her favorite soap opera.

"Rin..," she whispered, shaking him a little. "Wake up." Rin looked up at her with tired eyes, "I'm sor-"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted her, surprising her a little. "I'm the captain. Although my word is law to my crew, I do not want them to be mindless zombies who only follow my demands. I want my crew mates to be my family and friends, so I'm happy that you would put your opinion out there." He smiled at her, his head titled to the side.

"Hey, guys," Eiko shouted, leaning over the edge of the boat, "I think I see the island!" She grinned, running toward where her two swords lay. "This is going to be fun."

"Don't forget, Eiko, we don't run around the town destroying everything in sight," Rin said, rolling the sleeves of his blue vest up. They docked on the island, jumped off the deck, and headed for the town.

"It's rather peaceful." Ryoko comment and Eiko nodded in agreement. The trio made their way though the town, seeing Rin tense up a little bit.

"I've been traveling in the New World since I was 15." He spoke, "I've never land an island without a bandit trying to steal something or lacking any noise." He stared up ahead then told them, "Must be a marine base on the island."

He growled as he looked back to the path they took from the shore. _'That's a bad thing...Better move the ship somewhere else.'_

Ryoko was having the same thoughts as him as they all turned back to the shore to check on their ship, but it was gone.

"Damn it, they took it already." Rin sighed. Just what they needed. In no time, a group of marines was surrounding them.

"Mist-eyes Rin," one of the marines said, "didn't expect to see you here." His eyes left Rin, scanning the women's bodies. "Oh, these two must be Lady Ryutomo and Blackheart."

Ryoko had to resist the urge to rush over and hammer the guy's face in. "You could say something like that." Rin smirked, looking around to find a way to escape. His eyes caught a male with silver hair, waving his arm for them to come over.

"I would love to chat, but I believe it is time for us to go." He brought his attention to his Blacksmith/Weapon Specialist. The white haired woman quickly fumbled with her pocket, taking out a small black ball.

"See ya later." Eiko dropped the thing on the ground, covering the area in a thick layer of black smoke.

While the marines were busy coughing from the smoke, the crew decided to make their escape. They rushed though the alley, following the spiky-haired teen. The guy had a large smile on his face, leading the crew across the town. He eventually stopped in another alley, bouncing on the balls of his feet with his tongue out in concentration. Eiko held in a laugh as he thumb wrestled with himself.

"Thanks for the help." Rin smiled at the boy, meting his emerald green eyes. "You really helped us out there."

"Don't mention it!" he shouted and before Rin could ask for his name, he ran off.

"Well, that was...exciting?"

"Not the right word, genius." Ryoko scolded her captain. Eiko knew they would be fighting again and decided to speak before it happens.

"What do we do now?" she asked, curious.

"What else do we do in a moment like this?" Ryoko asked. "Collect flowers?"

"Although that would be thrilling, I'd rather we get to business. Let's collect information and go flower hunting later." Rin stood on his feet. "It will be faster if we search alone." With that said, Rin left the women alone, walking like he didn't have a bounty on his head. Ryoko walked off after.

Eiko watched as the two went into various shops and shrugged her shoulders. Bored, she walked around a corner.

"Hey, it's Blackheart! Get her!" Eiko looked in the direction the voice came from and screamed, running off. She went right to Rin and he soon joined her.

"Why'd you come back to me?" he shouted, scolding Eiko.

"You're the captain! You're supposed to protect your crew!" she replied, hearing him curse a few times.

"Why didn't you go to Ryoko?" he asked. "She's the speed demon!"

"Aw, shut up and run!" Eiko groaned before noticing a familiar face. He was waving again for them to follow, but his smile was now missing. The duo started to follow the boy again, as he led them through alleys and roof tops till they lost the marines again.

Rin noticed the tattoo on his cheek. 'Never seen that before,' he thought.

"Thanks for helping us again."

The boy just nodded his head, his sliver hair blocking his eyes. He wasn't hopping around like before and his aura was rather depressing. He slowly started to walk off, his pale fingers rubbing against the alley walls.

"Well, that was... kinda depressing." Eiko couldn't help but nod in agreement. The two sighed, making their way out of the alley.

"Hey." Ryoko appeared suddenly as they turned around another corner. "The marine base is on the north side of the island. We could probably get our ship back from there. If we get on a tall building we could probably see the base."

"That's good news, so now we just have to get there and kick some ass." Rin smiled, seeing Ryoko put her goggles on. He shrugged deciding not to say anything about the things.

"Also, I've found something interesting." She held out three bounty posters. "Looks like you got your wish, captain-san." Rin's bounty had been raised, but not as much as he wanted. He was sooner on the floor, growling in displeasure.

"Take it like a man," Ryoko ordered as he stood back up.

"Sorry," He grinned then took a look at the other bounty posters. "Whoa, Seventy Million for your first bounty, that's nice Ryoko." The woman rolled her eyes behind the goggles.

"Mine is high too, but I didn't do anything." Eiko stared at the fifty million placed on her head. "Well, I guess they don't know that."

"Mine didn't go up much. Only by ten million…wish it was more." Ryoko shook her head, tossing the bounties aside.

"You might find this one more interesting." She pulled out a bounty of a certain silver-haired teen. Eiko and Rin stared in disbelief.

"Five hundred million! That's more than Rin's bounty doubled. What I don't understand is how he got such a high bounty. And why'd they believe he is dead?"

"Guess, he has some questions he's got to answer." Rin smiled, taking four steps forward.

"Mist-eyes Give it up!" The marines somehow found them and came rushing at them again. They were back to their game of cat and mouse.

"This is so annoying!" Rin stopped, breathing in a small amount of air. "Air Rocket!" He turned to face them, swing his arm forward. A trail of dust headed towards the marines. The attack easily knocked down the weak marines, leaving Rin's fist printed on their faces.

'So happy I could use this at long range as well.' He grinned like a certain Luffy.

"Don't let your guard down." Ryoko said, paying no attention to the teen in the purple and blue jacket watching them with a large smile on his face. His eyes were full of mischief and not to mention he looked a little unstable.

'Forget about him for now,' Ryoko thought, striking down the marines that tried to come within five feet of her. Eiko did the same, and in no time they were all down.

"That was faster than I expected," the teen said, his voice sounding weird to their ears. He swung his legs back and forth on the roof of the building. "Why don't you come and join me up here?"

The trio shrugged their shoulders, joining him on the roof.

"Who are you?" Rin said in a rather annoyed tone. "Your personality keeps changing!"

He remained silent for a while before two exact copies of him appeared: the hype one and depressed one from before, leaving the crew clueless.

"I'm Milo the Centipede," the three spoke at once. " Now suck it, bi-"

"If you finish that I'll rip your throat out your neck," Ryoko threatened, stopping him short. Rin and Eiko seemed a little amused.

"Devil fruit, eh?" Rin studied him for a moment. " Clone Clone?" Milo nodded to confirm it. "Why would somebody with an ability like that have such a high bounty?"

"Misprint," he answered as the clones disappeared. "They messed up...I think you guys should leave this island"

"And why's that?" Eiko asked, wanting to know just what was so dangerous.

"One of my clones sneaked into the Marine base," he started to explain. "They're working on something...something that could take down somebody with a bounty of Five hundred million."

"We can't leave." Rin pressed his fists together. "They stole our ship and we need it back." He then smiled at Milo. "We also have to get your bounty fixed, let it be our way of saying thank you."

Milo stared at him before smiling slightly, "You're nice people." He stood beside them and looked at the marine base from the tall building. A loud roar came from the base, causing birds to fly off.

Seeing the birds, Eiko's face was drained of all blood as she let out a hair-rising scream. She immediately death-clutched the person nearest to her—in this case Ryoko—as the latter groaned.

They heard another loud roar and the four faces paled, watching the front of the base get destroyed in seconds. They all stared in disbelief, no body knowing what to say. One word was heard while the beast howled.

"C-Cerberus..."

TBC

**Characters Needed:**

Crew Bounty: 270,000,000

Captain: **Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

First Mate: **Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

Doctor:

Chef:**Taken**

Sniper/Marksman:

Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith:** Eiko Okuda "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

Shipwright & Ship:

Scholar/Historian:

Musician:

Navigator:**Taken**

Pet(?):

Other:


	7. Hadoru Island: The Beast from Hell

_**I do not own One Piece! Only Rin :3 I will make each the arrives short and the fighting longer if you don't mind! BETA by Mysterious Panther big help! Day-ingale help with this while Mysterious Panther is on BREAK! O.e**_

The beast with three mighty heads roared, shaking the small town with the sheer power of its scream. The four pirates nearly fell, outbalanced, from just its roar. Rin's heart was racing along with the others as they looked at the massive body, casting a broad shadow at them with their proximity.

"Sanji-san told me it wasn't a threat at all," Rin said. "That it wasn't so large...but...he's massive." The beast roared again, his three heads howling at the bright sky. The clear sky was suddenly covered in dark clouds, as if the beast had blocked out the sun with its mere actions.

"That's right," the marine shouted. "Destroy the pirates who're hiding in this town and drag their bodies back to me!" He had clearly gone mad with power. He spotted the pirates then grinned toothily. "There they are."

The beast's slit eyes landed on them, causing the group to shiver.

"What's your problem?" Rin shouted, balling his hand into a fist. "Is this what you call justice? You know he'd destroy the town, kill innocent people, and destroy their homes, all in one package!"

The creature's eyes locked onto Rin. He could swear he saw the thing grin at him. The three-headed beast leapt across the town, its paws leaving craters on the ground. Its head crashed onto the building they were standing on, causing it to fall over.

Ryoko and Eiko leapt from the thing right away while Rin grabbed the back of Milo's jacket.

'This isn't good.' Rin jumped back as the building fell down and destroyed everything underneath. Milo struggled a little from Rin's firm hold, but not enough to drop out of his hands. The duo landed on the floor, running behind Eiko and Ryoko.

"What do we do?" Eiko asked, spinning on the balls of her feet and kicked a large piece of rubble at Cerberus. It crashed into the middle head, only causing the beast to growl.

'Well,' Eiko thought as she cursed her luck, 'that just made him even madder.'

Cerberus' middle head's mouth opened wide, sharp fangs exposed for all to see.

Ryoko looked back. 'There's no way he could attack us from over there.'

Then a flash of bright orange light was all she had to warn her of the danger.

"MOVE!" she shouted, ducking to the side herself. Something similar to a large laser shot out the creature's mouth. Ryoko groaned in pain as she felt that it grazed her arm. She fell over in pain as she held onto her right arm.

"What power." Milo stared from his spot on the floor in astonishment where a straight line was drawn on the ground beside him. Rin, however, was not as amused as he watched the thing approach Ryoko. He ran forward, taking both of Eiko's swords and paying no attention to her protest. He ran in front of Ryoko, glaring up at the beast approaching.

"Two-Sword Style," he turned the blades around, so that he held them parallel, "Double Slice." A dark aura surrounded him as dust blew away. The animal rushed forward. "Climbing a Tower!" he shouted, jumping and swinging the swords up as well. Two projectile slashes crashed into the middle head, causing the beast to take a step back. "Reply Climbing a Tower!" he shouted, swinging the blades downward and sent two more projectiles clash into its head.

The monster was dizzy now. It shook its large head as the other heads growl.

'That thing's skull is tough as hell,' Rin thought, not seeing much blood. Rin landed on the ground softly. 'Gotta give Okuda her blades back,' he thought, tossing the two swords backward. He could hear Milo and Eiko swear at him for doing such thing, but paid it no attention. He rushed to Ryoko's side, helping her up.

"There's no time to rest, Ryoko," he said, surprised when she didn't reply. He took a look at the burn on her arm. It looked painful.

"Look out!" Eiko shouted. The duo looked up, seeing the creature recover. Rin pulled Ryoko into his arms and leapt back just in time to see Cerberus' paw create a crater where they once were.

"We have to get this thing out of the town!" Rin shouted, taking off with Ryoko right behind him. Cerberus followed, stepping on houses and leaving behind paw prints.

'So many people are dying,' he thought, feeling a sudden flash of pain through his skull. He held it tightly, feeling memories trying to push their way back to the surface. 'No, not now...I have to lead my crew.' Ryoko noticed his struggle, but wasn't able to say anything when his eyes focused again.

They ran through the forest till Rin believed they were deep enough. The city was still in view, but Cerberus was focused on the crew. It was just growling at them.

"So," Eiko asked as she positioned herself in a fighting stance, weapons out, "what do we do now, Rin?"

"If he is anything like Oars, then he doesn't feel pain." Rin shivered as he remembered the tale the straw hats had told him about the beast. "If he is, then the only way to defeat him is to dislocate his spine and make him unable to move." He studied the beast for another second. "But I'm pretty sure he felt pain from the earlier attack...he did get dizzy after all."

Cerberus roared. It was obvious it didn't want to wait any longer.

"Toss me!" Eiko shouted, running towards Rin. The boy put his hands out and locked his fingers together, holding them low. Eiko's bare feet made contact with his hands, and then he tossed her straight into the air above Cerberus. Milo created a clone running toward Rin as well. The captain grabbed the forearm of Milo's clone. He quickly spun around, throwing the copy with his raw strength.

'Perfect,' Eiko thought as she pulled out her duo pistols. Milo's clone's arm hit Eiko's, causing her to spin like a drill. "Pistols rain storm!" she shouted.

Rin and the others took cover right away as bullets rained down on Cerberus back. The bullets didn't go through like they would have with a human. Some of them even shot off and grazed nearby trees.

'What the hell's it made of?' she thought.

"Milo, get her out of there," Rin ordered the sliver haired teen. Milo nodded, running from behind the tall oak tree a few feet away from the beast. He created a copy of himself and grabbed its ankles then started to spin around quickly. More clones appeared, holding the ankles of the other copies. He swung his rope of clones toward Eiko, successfully getting her away from the monster. "Don't let her down yet, Milo!" Rin called. Milo nodded, even though he was getting dizzy.

The black haired teen rushed towards a large boulder, lifting the thing from the ground with his inhuman strength though he struggled to keep his balances for a moment. The muscles on his arms tightened as veins appeared.

"Okuda, catch!" She somehow managed to catch it while she was being spun around by Milo and his clones. The Devil fruit user twirled around once more. However this time, he swung the rope of clones (and Eiko) towards the three-headed beast's left head. Eiko swung the boulder forward, making contact with the head. Eiko's own strength added with Milo's spinning was enough to cause the monster to lose its balance and fall to the side a bit. The bolder had shattered as it made contact with the head.

"That's great." Rin grinned slightly. The left head was shaking, trying to recover from the blow that had most likely cracked its skull.

'Their heads are probably harder than steel. Maybe that only made him dizzy for a moment or two,' Rin thought. He looked over at Milo who looked dizzy himself, Eiko looking the same.

"You two rest up. Leave this to the monsters of the group."

Ryoko looked at the duo before looking at her captain. "Sure, you could keep up?"

"I'm the captain, it's my job." He grinned, seeing Cerberus' middle head's mouth start to open, "He's about to fire that beam again!" Rin shouted, disappearing in a very soru-like fashion. The male appeared above the head, quickly slamming his feet into its nose. The mouth snapped shut with a gnash, preventing it from firing the attack. The other heads didn't want Rin around for too long and started to growl. They both tried to bite him, but the pirate leapt back.

He slid across the dirty floor till he was beside his first mate. She held her arm out, not saying a word. They didn't need to speak to fight in battle. Rin grabbed her forearm, spinning around and threw her at Cerberus with his power. Ryoko start to spin like a drill just like Eiko did earlier. The woman drew her swords, holding them together as she did so.

"Drilling Fang!" she shouted. Unfortunately, Rin's aim was a little off. Instead of striking the middle and most dangerous head, she went in between the right and the middle head. Her blades tore through the fur, skin and muscle tissue. It was the first attack that actually left a wound on the body.

'Finally, some progress,' Rin thought as Ryoko slid down the end of Cerberus body. The tail of the breast slammed into her, causing the woman to crash into a tree.

"Ryoko!" Rin shouted, running towards her. However, the beast had other plans. The left head shot forward, surprising Rin. He quickly crossed his arms in front of him, in an attempt to block the attack. Rin felt as if his bones were going to crack when the head slammed into his arms. He shot off, skipping across the floor like a pebble before coming to a stop. He lay there, trying to recover like Ryoko.

"Milo!" Eiko shouted, a bit awkwardly as this being the first time she said his name. "Can you clone other things as well?" She took out a larger black ball from the one she used for a smoke screen.

"I don't know, but there's no harm in trying!" Eiko nodded, tossing the ball towards Cerberus. Milo held his hand out, a few veins appearing on his pale pink skin as he concentrated. The bomb multiplied, creating at least 50 identical versions of them. They crashed into the beast face, causing the area to light up in red. The attack didn't only cause damage, but it blinded it for the moment.

Eiko drew both her blades after seeing this. She breathed in lightly. "Black Art:" the ground was suddenly covered in black smoke, making it hard to see a hand even less than a foot in front; "Blind," she held her blades back, so that the tips were pointing behind her; They started to glow white, making them the only visible thing in the black smoke; "Slice!" She swung the blades forward and upward. Two white projectile slashes cut through the smoke then they crashed into something, printing the darkness white.

The smoke slowly cleared, revealing the monster standing in front of her and Milo. The duo stepped back, but couldn't avoid the upcoming attack. The paw of the beast crashed into them, the nails ripping though their clothing. The two lay on the ground panting,

'Did that attack do anything?' she asked herself as she held the wound on her stomach. She could feel the blood running down onto the dirt-covered floor. 'That hurt so much.' she thought.

"He's bleeding," Milo said beside her, glaring at Cerberus. It had two new wounds from Eiko's attack, one on each outer heads. Milo struggled to get on his feet. "Think you could toss me above his head?" Milo asked, sliding on a pair of metal boxing gloves. Eiko nodded a bit excitedly as her muscles had been a little sore from not using them much lately.

'Ryoko and Rin were right,' she thought. 'Training is a good idea.' The white-haired girl turned her back to Cerberus. Milo stepped on her hands and she launched him into the air above Cerberus. The animal, having seen Okuda's back, swung its paw at her again. The attack made contact and sent the woman across the floor. It wasn't a powerful strike, but was enough.

"Time for the real fun!" Milo shouted. He had always loved the dangers even if it wasn't the smartest thing. Fifty clones appeared beside him in mid-air then dropped down toward Cerberus. "Centipede Pummel!" They attacked at once, landing one hundred punches on the monsters unbreakable body.

'No way,' Milo thought, feeling like his attack didn't break any bones like it usually did. The large number of clones disappeared, leaving Milo himself on the head of the beast. He suddenly felt a tug on the back of his jacket and found himself on the ground again, Ryoko standing beside him.

"Be more careful next time," she warned him, tossing her jacket onto a tree branch, revealing her many scars. Rin was standing in front of her with her two blades in his hands, a frown on his features.

"I don't like dogs anymore," Rin said in a deeper tone than his usual carefree one while he bent his knees, holding both the blades horizontally above his shoulders and swinging the two in a circular motion. "Two Sword Style: 72 Pound Cannon!" he shouted, sending out two projectiles spiraling toward Cerberus' middle head. The two crashed into the head, sending small bits of blood onto the dirt covered floor and covering the head in smoke. Rin threw the two swords up into the air.

Ryoko smiled at this, running forward. She jumped on his shoulders before leaping into the air and grabbing the two blades. "Two Sword Style:" Ryoko held her blades in front of her in a 'X' fashion,"X-Cross!" She swung both of them forward, sending a large projectile shaped like an 'X' at Cerberus. The attack landed, increasing the blood flow.

'It's becoming weaker,' Ryoko thought, panting slightly.

The beast shook its heads before the middle one opened its mouth, firing an orange beam for Ryoko.

"Ryoko!" Eiko shouted, seeing the woman's eyes widen in fear. She quickly leapt into the air, pulling Ryoko out of the sky and out of danger.

The left head turned towards where the two had fallen.

'Wait, he can't shoot from that mouth, right?' Rin asked himself. He decided that waiting to find out was a bad idea so he quickly dashed for the two girls. His rough hands grabbing their shoulders in an iron grip, Eiko gasped before she was yanked away with Ryoko from where the head was faced. The ground was destroyed moments after, leaving a long line in the earth. 'It's getting stronger.' Rin thought.

The creature roared, its three tails pointing straight up. A bolt of blue lightning suddenly shot from the sky, striking the raised tails. Milo thought this was a good thing.

'Seem like nature is on our side.' he thought, wondering how sexy Mother Nature was. The sight of Cerberus' three heads holding orbs of blue light surprised him. He quickly looked back at his new pirate friends.

'They are trying to save their ship and they're trying to help me… I should return the favor,' he thought. Any other group of pirates would have run and forget their ship. It was obvious that wanted to keep theirs.

The blasts were fired, causing the sky to light up blue. Milo jumped in the way and created as many clones as he could. "Centipede Wall." The 100 clones crossed their arms, getting ready for the blow. The thing exploded on impact, blowing a tree or two away. Eiko, Rin, and Ryoko were sent back by the force of the winds. However, Milo wasn't. Creating the clones was decreasing his stamina greatly, not to mention the wound on his belly was starting to open from all the movement.

Milo looked up, his eyes widened in the fear. Cerberus' paw was coming down toward him, ready to crush him. The young man shut his eyes tightly, expecting unbearable pain before he was sent to the other world...but it never came.

"What are you going to do, just sit there all day?" Milo looked up, seeing Rin holding the foot up with his monstrous strength. His muscles were sticking out, veins moving on his arms and forehead. Milo stared in pure shock, hearing Rin. He managed to deflect the attack, causing the three headed beast to fall on its side.

Rin panted, holding onto his knees as sweat ran down his face. "I'm too tired to follow up...Ryoko, Eiko." She was surprised to hear him say her first name the first time, but rushed forward along with Ryoko. Rin and Milo quickly moved out the way, allowing the girls some breathing room.

"Duo:" The two held their blades out, spinning them fast; Rin remembered them discussing this on the ship, along with all the other attacks they had performed on this monster; "Revolving Winds!" One large spinning projectile shot from their swords. The attack pressed against the monster's exposed stomach and created powerful winds. It shot across the dirty ground, destroying trees till the two stopped spinning their weapons.

'Why haven't I've tried that attack, yet?' Rin thought, an idea appearing in his head. He stared at the creature, seeing the wound on it stomach. 'Well, we are still getting somewhere.' Milo was having the same thoughts as Rin as they watched Cerberus get back on his feet.

'This thing just won't stay down,' Milo thought, looking at the pirates. Their clothes were torn, Rin's left side of his upper body was visible and it looked like even Ryoko's and Eiko's bras would be visible soon. Milo was in no better condition. Now he wished he took off his jacket like Ryoko did. It was almost completely destroyed. Cerberus' middle head mouth started to open.

"He's doing it again!" Milo shouted.

Eiko quickly reached into her pocket, taking out a small black ball. She threw it at Cerberus. The ball crashed into its head before suddenly blowing up and creating a very bright flash. The dog screamed in pain from losing its sight. It shifted back and forth, swinging its heads.

"What the hell was that Eiko?" Rin asked, his vision now a blur from the flash. From where he was from, strong eye sight was one of the things that almost everybody had. He'd notice a lot of things that the crew didn't, but never spoke of it.

"I don't know!" the white-haired woman exclaimed. "I was just playing with my stuff and made that...I had no idea what it could do, but I guess it's quite helpful." Ryoko and Milo nodded in agreement. Rin would disagree since he couldn't make out their faces now.

"Whatever. Give me three swords." Ryoko handed him her two blades and Eiko handed over one of hers.

"Remind me to make you swords next time," Eiko told him with a slightly annoyed tone. "We can't just always have you get our weapons. What if we were facing another enemy as well-?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rin cut off. "I get it. Thanks anyway."

"How are you going to use them all?" Ryoko asked, seeing him place one of the swords in his mouth. "Aha, so you plan on eating it? I should warn you, it doesn't make you stronger."

"Whatever, Ryoko," he miraculously said, coherently, while holding the weapons. "Everybody move aside." The three pirates leapt back, creating a big gap. "Three-Sword Style Secret Technique," he held two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly, "Three Thousand Worlds!" he shouted, vanishing from his position. Blood shot into the air from the attack, three slashes over the giant dog's body. Rin panted from behind the dog, seeing the tail fly toward him. He vanished once again, returning to his earlier position.

'I can't move...' He could feel his muscles tightening. His body was not responding, either. 'Too powerful...'

Cerberus' mouth opened, firing another of those large orange beams. Rin's eyes widened, remembering the damage even when it only brushed Ryoko's arm. Before any of the pirates could help him, he was swallowed up by the blast. The others could only stare in pure shock when they heard him scream loudly. When the smoke cleared, they were expecting to no longer see Rin, but he was there. He was blasted a few feet from his position and was lying on the ground.

"Rin!" Ryoko shouted, anger visible in her beautiful eyes. She ran over to her jacket, and then pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She ran towards the beast and poured almost all of her whiskey around it. She quickly pulled out a golden lighter from her pocket, and sent the alcohol burning, leaving a dangerous stream of fire around the monster. The beast roared as its fur caught fire, swinging its heads back and forth in a poor attempt to put out the flames.

Ryoko was growling as she watched the thing burn for a few moments. The flames started dying out, to her surprise. It took a moment for her to realize it had started raining.

'Damn it. Mother nature, what have we done to you?' Milo asked, frowning a little, 'Well, maybe we just have shitty luck.' The rain suddenly stopped when the flames went out. 'Who am I kidding? What the hell did we do to you, nature?' Milo was having second thoughts on having fun with her and Eiko just wanted to kill her right about now.

A sudden strong wind caused the remaining of their clothes to blow wildly. Dirt flew up from the ground and the leaves from the trees blew off, the power taking the pirates off guard.

'I thought using my Devil Fruit would be a stupid idea; that I should save it for later...but that plan is asking for death,' Rin thought to himself, slowly getting up from the ground. His shirt was gone and one of his pants' legs was torn up to the knee.

"No more games." His eyes held a more intense look, the mist looking as if it was moving in his pupils.

"Devil fruit?" Milo stared in surprise, Rin already was a powerhouse and he had an ability?

"Powerhouse." Ryoko probably was on the same leave of strength as him, she was wounded pretty badly on her right arm. Eiko seem to be having a hard time like him. Milo noticed a tattoo of the straw hats' jolly roger on Rin's right bicep.

Rin cocked his right arm back, a vein or two appearing as he breathed in a little air. "You guys take a break..." Rin ordered, glaring at the creature in front of him. "Air Rocket!" He swung his arm forward, dust shooting up from the ground. There was a moment delay before the middle head shot back, Rin's fist print on its forehead.

The creature growled, opening its mouth and shooting off another beam. Rin disappeared, reappearing on a tree branch. He leapt off again to avoid another shot. "Air," he took another small breath, extending his arms back, "twin pistols!" He swung both his arms forward, hitting the two outer heads with the attack. More blood shooting out on to the floor, Rin disappeared to the ground. He realized if he rushed in, he would probably be shot at.

He sighed, "Ryoko."

"I know already," she replied, causing him to smile. She disappeared in her usually fashion. "Keep him still!" he called after she disappeared, her voice echoing loudly.

Milo decided that it was his duty to keep the beast still, the young male quickly leapt into the air. His body split into copies that rained down onto the three-headed animal, covering its whole body. The thing swung its head wildly, trying to get the clones off of him.

"Hurry up! It won't stay still!" one of Milo's clones shouted. The real Milo quickly got away from the thing.

The moment his feet hit the ground, his clones were destroyed and Cerberus was pinned down. A thin razor wire pinned the beast to the ground, the heads hitting the ground hard. Ryoko reappeared beside Eiko, nodding her head when the middle head mouth started to open. Eiko quickly dashed across the floor, raising her blades above her head. She slammed the blades down on the nose, causing the mouth to snap shut. Okuda leapt back from the beast. "Rin, go!"

The male with a bounty over 100 million ran forward, breathing in a larger amount of air than usual. He brought his right arm as forward back as he could before throwing it forward, along with his whole body. "Air Bullet!" His fist was about to crash into the skull, but the monsters mouth opened. 'Damn it, it's too late to stop now!'

Eiko and Milo blinked when a sudden strong wind brushed past them. The mouth of the head snapped shut, as Ryoko's double blades went into its skull. Rin's hand crashed into the head after. He felt the bones break and his hand enter the head.

"Even when you're serious, I have to save your ass." Ryoko smirked, watching Rin pull his hand out of the creatures head. The three-headed beast lay on the ground, looking as if it was dead.

"Shut it, Ryoko," he growled, shaking his hand. "My hand hurt." He started to message his hand, walking till he could see the city. He stared at the destroyed place. "This all look...so... familiar." And after that, he felt something snap.

**TBC**

**Characters Needed:**

Crew Bounty: 270,000,000

Captain: **Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

First Mate: **Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

Doctor:**Taken**

Chef:**Taken**

Sniper/Marksman:**Taken**

Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: **Okuda Eiko "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

Shipwright & Ship:

Scholar/Historian:

Musician: **Taken**

Navigator:**Taken**

Pet(?):

Other:


	8. Hadoru Island: Ill Memories

_**I do not own One Piece! Only Rin :3 I will make each of the arrivals short and the fighting longer if you don't mind! BETA-ed by Mysterious Panther. Big help! Day-ingale's helping with this while Mysterious Panther is on BREAK! O.e**_

"This all look...so... familiar." His voice came out shaking; his eyes wide open as he stared at the burning houses. The smell of flesh burning entered his nostrils, causing a nasty taste to enter his mouth. He swallowed. Large paw prints were where houses should be. "I don't like this at all..."

Rin gripped his head, sharp pain shooting through his system. He ran his fingers through his black, messy hair. He felt as if his skull would crack, as if his head was breaking apart. It wasn't until the suppressed memories started to resurface did he start screaming.

"Make it stop!" he screamed, swinging his head wildly side to side. His eyes were shut tightly, afraid of what he would see if he opened them. "I don't want to remember! I don't want to relive it!" he screamed, falling to the floor on his knees.

"Rin!" Ryoko shouted, rubbing her arm where she was burned. She stared when he started banging his head on the dirt-covered floor, screaming more.

'He's in pain, but… what can I do?' Ryoko thought, hesitating as she approached her captain.

Rin looked up, opening his eyes full of pain and sorrow. He didn't see Ryoko. Instead, he saw a blonde woman screaming, as a large blade went straight down her body, her blood splashing everywhere.

"Run Rin...and stay strong." She smiled as her soft voice faded. She hit the ground, lifeless.

Rin bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, shutting his eyes again. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, pushing his head into something soft.

"Tell me what's wrong, Rin." Ryoko stared down at him with her beautiful eyes. Ryoko could make out the sound of people cheering,

'What's that about?' she thought.

Rin looked up at Ryoko before wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. His eyes were wide open.

"Make it stop, Ryoko..." His voice sounded surprisingly weak, unlike his usual strong voice, full of confidence. "Make it stop... It's too painful," he whispered, but Ryoko couldn't do anything. She felt useless at the moment and could only comfort him by rubbing his hair. It wasn't enough. She could feel him shaking in her arms before she suddenly found herself on her back, watching the male run off toward a tree. He gripped it, slamming his head into the thing, causing the wood to break.

"Make it stop!" he screamed before whining, hearing deep voices speaking in his head, one of them laughing. He could feel the steel bonds holding him down. The cold steel wrapped around his wrist and ankles, preventing him from escaping. He struggled, causing the steel to scar his wrist. A sharp pain ran through his system as needles were pushed into his arms, injecting something into his body. He screamed loudly.

"Go away!" present Rin screamed, hitting his head on the tree again, trying to get rid of the ill memories. They wouldn't go away. They wouldn't disappear. "I don't want to remember this! I have a better life now!" he shouted before falling onto his knees, tears threatening to escape from his eyes.

'I have a crew to lead. I can't...I can't break down like this,' he thought, trying to push the memories back, but they just wouldn't disappear. 'I wish Nami-san was here.'

He suddenly felt a pair of warm slim arms wrapping around him from behind. His body relaxed right away, his eyes closing as a smile appeared on his features. His body became heavy and he slowly fell to the ground. The woman gave him a worried look.

"Wonder what got to him," she said to her friend who only shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe Rin-kun was recalling something horrible," the big breasted woman said with a knowing look. The orange head nodded in agreement before suddenly being pulled back by several hands. A blade landed where she once stood. The woman squeaked at this.

"What was that for?" she shouted, seeing the black-haired woman holding Rin protectively against her chest.

"It's my duty as first mate to protect my captain," Ryoko replied, growling a little when the woman took a step forward. Milo and Eiko also looked ready to jump into action if the two tried anything.

"We are Rin-kun friends," the calm woman spoke, smiling a little. "We are not going to harm him." The woman sounded trusting, but Ryoko knew it could be a trick.

"How do-" a sudden roar stopped the woman from talking. Turning around to the direction where the sound came from, they saw the three-headed dog standing on its feet. The Middle head was clearly dead, but the other two wasn't.

"The thing isn't dead!" Eiko shouted, completely surprised.

"Thousand Flower," a thousand pair of legs appeared, fusing together and creating a giant pair of smooth legs behind the three-headed dog, "Gigantic Tree: Stomp!" They started stomping on the dog, easily breaking its bones and defeating it. Rin's crew stared in astonishment.

"Whoa," they all spoke at the same time, although Milo was saying it for a different reason. He was just wondering if he could be a giant for the day and get the rest of that body.

Rin frowned in his sleep, waking up after Cerberus was defeated yet again. He massaged his sore skull. The teen blushed when he felt a soft pair of breast on the back of his head. He jumped up right away and almost fell flat on his face. Ryoko stared at him, clueless before realizing why he was blushing. Her face turned a little pink.

"You prev."

Rin grinned shamelessly at her, "Sorry, but I would have stayed if I was a prev." He smiled at her, "Thanks for caring though." He turned around and looked rather surprised, "Nami-san? Robin-san?" He stared in disbelief. Nami calmly went over to hug the teen with Robin as well, who smiled at him.

"You have a trusting crew already. It's rather a pleasant surprise," Robin said, looking over his crew members. "Maybe you guys should rest."

"Can't. They took our ship and we have to get it back." Rin rubbed his neck, hearing Robin giggle and Nami shake her head.

"You wouldn't have had to worry about it if you didn't go the wrong way!" Nami scolded him, slapping him in the back of his head. "I gave you a map and you still got lost!"

"It's not my fault! I was kidnapped by some bandits and brought to who knows where!" he shouted back at her, nursing his sore skull. "I haven't looked at the thing since!" Robin giggled when Rin avoided Nami's second attack, pissing the woman off a little.

"I was hoping I could keep you away from the more dangerous parts of the sea, but now you are heading towards them." Nami sighed, clearly not pleased with the discovery.

"My crew needs to be strong," Rin said with a very Luffy-like attitude. "If I just send us toward the weaker parts of the sea, then we could never grow." He smiled, looking down a little, as he started to walk off.

"I'm sorry about earlier guys," he whispered. "I'll take care of getting our ship back." Then he went off.

"What was that about anyway?" Milo asked Ryoko and Eiko, but the two had no idea either.

"It's his past," Robin said. "He's been suppressing his memories and now they are resurfacing." Robin turned to face the direction the young man ran to. "We could discuss this some other time. Rin-kun will be hurt himself if he keeps fighting." The pirates nodded and took off towards the same direction Rin did.

The marines were staring at the broken doors of their base, when they spotted a black-haired teen walking toward them.

"It's Mist-eyes! Give it up boy!" Rin sent the marines a cold glare, sending chills down their spines.

"Give up?" he asked. "What a joke." He took a light breath, stepping forward towards them. "Air," he started, clapping his hands out in front of him and pointing his palms in their directions, "Blast!" he shouted. An invisible force struck the marines and sent them air bone. Rin ran forward afterwards, running through the dust that had risen before he suddenly felt a dozen of hands grab him.

"Wait up, will ya?" Milo shouted, rolling his eyes a little when Rin glared at him when Robin was the one who clearly stopped him. "You can't just diss your crew."

"So, you're joining my crew, Milo?" Rin asked, the slightest hint of a grin on his face. Milo nodded his head. "Good, now let's change your bounty and get our ship back." All of the other pirates nodded their heads in agreement.

That day, the marines lost their base in 3 minutes to their enemy, and an updated bounty for Milo was created by the pirates. The only proof that they were there was the missing camera, and the photo of all the pirates sticking their tongues out (but not Robin.)

"Stop moving," Nami scolded Rin (again) as she wrapped the bandages around his body. He obeyed, smiling like a fool.

"I'm happy you came, Nami-san." His smile didn't fade, even when his head fell to the side and fell into a soundless sleep. Nami shook her head, walking over to the rest of the crew.

"So, what is it that we need to know about Rin?" Ryoko asked. She didn't know much about him herself.

"Well, I'll explain his story," Robin started, looking over at the sleeping captain. "First is that his body is different and probably is the only reason why he is still alive." Milo raised his hand.

"Can he still have sex?" the silver-haired teenasked, hearing Robin giggle and nod her head (while the other girls present choked on air).

"I guess I should explain everything then. Rin was born on an island where strong eyesight was common and blue eyes were as well. Everybody had blue eyes, but Rin wasn't born with them. His eyes, as you could tell, are very special. "The crew took a moment, remembering when he seemed a little off when Eiko had blinded the three-headed monster. The said girl gulped guiltily.

"He was hated by his town for his eyes and his family left him for dead on the streets. He was taken care of by a stranger who didn't find his eyes scary. Throughout his childhood, he was punished for his unusual eye color by the other children and adults. They beat him and he always come home upset. Only the woman who took care of him showed him affection. At age 13, the marines kidnapped him. And trying to create the perfect weapon, they experimented on his body, making it stronger than an average person's; so much that, to make him the perfect weapon, he'll only need training. After he was returned home, the villagers start to show him love which he believed was real."

"This does not explain how he got his devil fruit," Eiko spoke up.

"I'm getting to that," Robin spoke in her usual calm manner. "After he was 15, the marines came back for him, planning to take him away and train him. However, the villagers had actually started to love the caring teen for his actions to the village. The villagers hid him from them which only made the marines angry. They wiped out the village and set the houses on fire. Rin only managed to survive because of his unique body. And that was when Luffy had found him, buried under the rubbles. After a week or so at sea with us, he ate the devil fruit by mistake, when Sanji had found it."

The crew members just nodded their heads, looking over at Rin. "That was two years ago, right?"

Robin nodded her head. "And he hasn't gotten over it. Must have been a pretty bad experience."

"Yes and this is why I wanted to ask," Nami started, "could you please take care of him?" The teens gave the woman small smiles.

"We were planning on doing that anyway."

**TBC**

**Characters Needed:**

Crew Bounty: 303,000,000

Captain: **Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

First Mate: **Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: **Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**

Doctor: **Taken (1.)**

Chef:**Taken (3.)**

Sniper/Marksman:**Taken (5)**

Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: **Okuda Eiko "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

Shipwright & Ship:**Taken (4.)**

Scholar/Historian:

Musician: **Taken (6.)**

Navigator:**Taken (2.)**

Pet(?):

Other:


	9. Bonding Time 1

_**I do not own One Piece! Only Rin :3 This is a little present for those who have been reading.**_

After joining the pirates, Milo realized two things. One was that Ryoko and Rin fought almost every day, fighting over who had won in their usual battle of snappy comebacks. Two was that the two women, Robin and Nami, tried to get a tan every day. Not that he minded anyway.

'I think I'm starting to like older woman.' He licked his lips, laughing lowly to himself.

"Guys, I think Milo is broken again!" Eiko shouted, seeing the male laughing to himself about whatever dirty thoughts were going on in his head.

"Maybe Mr. Milo needs medicine treatment," Robin spoke up from above deck. Ryoko rolled her eyes at this.

"What he really need is a good ass kicking." Ryoko cracked her knuckles and Milo was seriously thinking about running at the moment.

"You can't beat him up every day, Ryoko," Rin said, appearing out of nowhere, and wrapped his arm around Milo's shoulder. "We are the only guys here. It's normal for us to go crazy after a while." Ryoko sent Rin a death glare. "Plus, if you kill him than you will be keeping us on course."

"And what if I say it's your job as a captain?" Ryoko asked. "But of course, you can't even spell your name, so I shouldn't be surprised if you couldn't head in the right direction even if I pointed it out!"

"Does the captain have to kick your ass?" Rin asked, standing in front of Ryoko now. "I suggest you go and hide short stuff." He poked her forehead. And soon enough, they were fighting again. Rin somehow stole Eiko's swords in the middle of the duel, eliciting an irritated "Somebody give me a smithy! I'll make you swords for your own good!" from the girl.

"Cut it out! You two fight every day!" Nami scolded them (yet again), nailing Rin on the head with her fist of female rage.

"Why'd you only hit me?" Rin asked, sounding less than thrilled.

"Because you're the man. I thought I taught you better than that." She raised her fist, "Maybe I didn't beat you enough." Soon enough Rin was running around the ship from Nami, asking Robin to stop her.

"Well, now that that's over," Milo started, looking over at the half-dressed Robin.

"Don't even think about it," she said, scaring the young man. "You're not my type." Milo started to sink, hearing Robin giggle. "Though you are a nice young man, you should try somebody your age." He nodded his head with newly gained confidence.

He started to approach Ryoko, calmly wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey there, Ryoko," he greeted in his best sexy voice. "I know I haven't said anything, but I think you are a very sexy woman. And smart too, just my type." Ryoko glared at him, looking at the arm he had wrapped around her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it Milo."

The silver-haired teen turned to the direction of the voice, only to get kicked in the face and sent flying into the sea.

"Whoops." Rin rubbed his neck. "Somebody save Milo!"

After Nami had rescued the sinking Devil Fruit user, the crew decided to have dinner.

"Ohh, I'll cook it!" Eiko cheered, rushing toward the kitchen.

"NOO!" Rin and Ryoko tackled the white-haired woman, stopping her from entering the gallery. "Nami-san said she would cook!"

"But she's a guest! Let me handle it," Eiko pouted, trying to force herself out of their arms.

"No, Eiko! Milo is just going to warm the food up." Rin looked at Milo who just nodded his head. "See? So don't worry about it."

Eiko pouted more, "I never get to cook."

'If she did cook, then we won't have a ship to sail on,' Rin thought, rubbing his neck as Milo went into the gallery with Nami sneaking in behind him.

During dinner, everybody was silent, and Rin was starting to get annoyed by it.

"So, I've seen Eiko's panties today," Rin started, making the white-haired woman blush scarlet and instinctively grabbing her pistol.

"What were you doing, going through my clothes, you asshole?" Eiko exclaimed, threatening to pull the trigger at him.

"I was cleaning the clothes!" Eiko looked murderous.

"Oh bro, I bet they were small." Milo smiled. "She looks like the type to wear tight panties. Ryoko's look tight too!"

"What the hell were you doing with my clothes!" Ryoko asked, another pair of eyes glaring at Milo.

"What? I'm a man. I need something to entertain me while my clone drives the ship!"

Robin was laughing at the teens, watching as they fought amount themselves.

"Rin! Don't you dare touch my clothes, ever again!" Eiko screamed. She'd thrown 22 punches at him and only caught him twice.

"Fine! I'll just clean Ryoko's then!"

"No you won't!" Ryoko yelled, slapping the male hard.

"What's the big deal? I was just cleaning clothes! You two touch our underwear when you clean!" Rin shouted before Milo wrapped his arm around Rin's shoulder.

"Listen my friend. Women are hard to understand." Milo smiled, "They do not enjoy us touching their stuffs. But if you put the moves on them, then they'll throw their underwear at you." Robin giggled at this.

"Don't listen to him, Rin!" Nami kicked Milo through the wall. "He does not know what he talking about."

'You know, I don't think this ship's gonna make it to fishman island if this keeps up,' Rin thought. The fighting went down (after a few cuts and bruises here and there). And soon everybody went to sleep, Rin on watch duty.


	10. Snow Wonderland: Arrival

**I do not own One Piece! Only Rin :3 I will make each arrival short and the fighting longer if you don't mind! BETA-ed by Mysterious Panther. Big help! Day-ingale's helping with this while Mysterious Panther is on BREAK! O.e**

* * *

><p>The pirate crew was doing what they normally did in the middle of the day. Rin was working out, after being unable to do so for three days after the fight with that monster. Robin and Nami had forced him to rest till his wounds were healed.<p>

Ryoko was beside her captain, working on her sword moments and every once in a while looked at her captain who was doing shoulder presses with the gigantic weights.

"You're gonna be nothing but muscles," Ryoko said, but Rin paid no attention to her.

Robin and Nami were currently tanning as usual, until Nami sat up quickly.

"It's about to become cold, I suggest you guys get a jacket from below deck." Robin took her advice and went to get a coat for herself.

"I'm alright!" Rin shouted, still doing his shoulder presses with the large weights. He was sweating a lot with Ryoko beside him who also refused to wear a jacket.

"I'll just get hotter if I wear one."

"Fine, suit yourself," Nami shouted. "Just know that Chopper is not here to help you when you get your ass sick."

Her threats weren't very threatening to Rin, since he knew she would take care of him if he became sick. Robin shortly returned to the deck, handing Nami a jacket. Milo and Eiko also were returning to the deck with jackets on, before the boat shook violently suddenly.

"Ohh!" Rin shouted, falling back, his huge weighs flying out of his hands toward Milo. "Milo, watch out!" the black haired teen shouted.

Eiko quickly jumped in front of him, catching the large thing. She gasped in surprise when it felt as though her arm would give out, having no idea there was such a large gap in between hers and Rin's physical strength. She took a few steps back, off balanced and almost fell, if it wasn't for the dozen of arms holding her up straight, and the clones helping her lightly place the weight on the wooden deck.

"Rin...you're a powerhouse."

"What are you talking about?" the teen asked. "Zoro-san lifts way more than that." The woman stared in complete shock, Milo looked the same.

"How could he possibly lift more?" the two shouted, getting a shrug in response.

"Though I am rather surprised that Rin-kun doesn't have the same physical appearance," Robin spoke up, scanning the male's form. Rin was small compared to Zoro. Zoro was like an ape while Rin was just rather toned.

"Muscle heads will be muscle heads," Ryoko commented, watching Rin put on a white shirt and a black jacket over it. The male handed her a jacket as well, she silently took the white coat, putting it on over her black shirt. "That reminds me, when are our battle clothes going to be repaired?" she asked.

"That will take a while, Ryoko-chan," Nami answered. "It's not like they just have minor tears. They were burnt and almost completely destroyed."

"Well, never mind that then," Rin spoke up, placing his hands behind his head. A snow flick landing on his nose, surprising the teen. He rubbed his nose before noticing that it started to snow. "Hmm...it's snowing." the male pointed out.

"We are entering a winter island," Nami said, leaning against the boat railing. "From here on it's going to get a lot colder."

"Fun in the snow, ohh how I'll miss the sun." Ryoko whispered lowly to herself.

"Now will be a good time for you to put on shoes, Eiko." Milo smiled at her, getting a hiss in response.

"I hate shoes!" she exclaimed, wishing she didn't save him from the weights.

"It would be smart to put something under your feet." Robin explained, "If you do not, than you mostly likely will become sick." Eiko sighed in defeat and went to put on a pair of boots for the high snow that would be on the island.

"So, we dock the boat...get food." Nami sweat dropped at this. Rin earned a smile from Robin. "Then maybe search for some sewing fabric to repair our damageed clothes."

"Umm...Rin don't you realize that your outfit was completely destroyed?" Milo asked, approaching his captain with a smile on his face.

"Rin doesn't have much brain. His muscles are damaging it," Ryoko said, not scared by Rin's glare.

"You two do this every day. For once, don't start." Nami sighed, realizing how odd the teens were. "The island should be coming into view soon."

"Good, the quicker we get there, the better," Eiko said, already feeling uncomfortable with the boots on her feet. "Then I could finally take off these boots."

"Look on the bright side, Eiko." Milo patted her shoulder. "Umm...wait, there is no bright side to this huh?" Eiko growled at Milo.

"Don't worry Eiko-chan, this stop should be short," Robin spoke up, stopping the woman from killing the Helmsman.

"That reminds me." Rin looked at the women. "What were you two doing so far away from the crew anyway?" he asked, smiling a little.

"Well, the crew decided to take turns on visiting you," Robin started. "Nami was thrill and wanted to be the first to find you." Nami glared at Robin. The woman acted as if she didn't notice. "We also knew you was probably lost, we been searching for you for a little while now."

Rin rubbed his neck, blushing slightly. "Sorry about that." He smiled, "So, who's going to visit me next time?" he asked with excitement vivid in his voice.

"I do not want to ruin the surprise, Rin-kun." Robin giggled at him, seeing his disappointment. "Aww, relax Rin-kun."

"The island is coming into view," Nami said, the white fog disappearing. The white winter wonderland was what they expected to see. Instead, the most noticeable thing was the thick black smoke coming from the island. Rin's eyes widened at this, Nami already knew what he was about to do.

"Rin, wait!"

Her shout fell on deaf ears as Rin ran to the edge of the boat, stepping on the railing. Ryoko quickly grabbed her captain's arm. She held on tight when he leap from the boat. The teen landed hard on dock, running off with Ryoko by his side. Robin, being protective over the young male, quickly made a bridge using her devil fruit and ran across till she was on the dock. The hands disappeared, as she ran after the two teens.

Nami sighed. That was rather out of character for Robin. "I guess I'm trapped with you two." Nami shook her head. 'Even Robin ran off.'

"Rin, stop!" Ryoko shouted, running behind the male. He kept going as if he didn't hear her. Ryoko glared and ran in front of him. She grabbed his shoulders, and yelled "STOP!" when she was in front of him.

"What do you expect me to do?" he shouted, his legs shaking a bit as the urge to run grew. "I have to help, I ha-"

"You have to use your brain!" Ryoko yelled at him, seeing him relax a little.

"If you run out there without using your brains, than you may do more damage than help," Robin spoke, surprising the two a little with her appearance. She smiled at his now more relaxed look. "Now that you have calmed yourself, let's search for the survivors." She got a nod from the two teens then they started to run toward the town.

The burning houses brought back bad memories for Rin. "Use my brain...oh." The teen took a deep breath, expanding his rib cage to its limits. He blew out the air, putting out the flames on the buildings. "There...let's search." The trio quickly started to scan the buildings and the rubbles for somebody who could have survived the fire.

The smell of burning wood and flesh was strong in the air as the three looked for stuff. Rin grabbed a large piece of rubble, using his super human strength to toss the thing aside.

"Guys I found somebody!" Rin shouted as he rushed to the side of the small figure. Her black hair laid out on show, her body being covered in white burns. Rin shivered at the sight, slowly and carefully picking up the small girl.

She barely weighed anything, making the male check to make sure she actually was in his arms. Ryoko and Robin came shortly.

"I didn't find anybody," Ryoko said, looking at the girl in Rin arms.

"I see that Rin was the lucky one," Robin said, looking at the woman. "Let's get back to the ship, she needs to warm up." The three R's start to head back to the ship, running past the others.

"Back to the ship," Nami sighed, running towards the ship with Milo and Eiko who were also annoyed. The moment they entered the ship, Nami was planning on giving them a piece of her mind. She pushed open the door to the lower deck and opened her mouth.

"Nami, treat her!" Rin ordered. "You have some knowledge in the medicine field, right?" Rin exclaimed. Robin and Ryoko had already got out the needed supplies to treat burns and cuts. Nami nodded her head. "Good." The boy smiled softly at her, placing a kiss on her forehead since he had the height advantage. Nami blushed slightly, watching Rin and the others leave the room.

"So, do you think she will survive?" Eiko asked, avoiding a snow ball that Milo had thrown at her. She tossed her own at him, missing by an inch. Robin just watched the display.

"I don't know, " Milo replied, throwing a snow ball at Rin. The cold ball of snow never made contact, getting struck down by Ryoko's blade. Milo was surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Leave him alone. Can't you see he's thinking?" Ryoko asked, causing Milo and Eiko to take a closer look at the male. He was leaning over the rail with a thoughtful expression and his eyes with a gentle look. "Let him think freely."

"It's alright, Ryoko," Rin spoke up, still staring out at the sea. "I'm just wondering how she'll react when she wakes up...Her village was destroyed and she lost everything...we can't leave her here...so I've decided." He smiled slightly, his eyes still holding the gentle, yet sad look. "We're taking her with us."

Robin smiled at Rin's choice. The crew seemed a little surprised.

"But, why?" Eiko asked, staring at her captain. "What will be her position on the ship? But I guess it would be fun having another playmate other than this pervert." The comment earned her a glare from the said pervert.

"I don't know," Rin answered truthfully, smirking at Milo's reaction."But I am sure that she could fill some position." Before another one of them could speak, he went on, "We can't just leave her here. She will be alone, nobody wants to be alone. What if you have been alone after losing everything? If you had nobody to be with...how would you feel?" Rin asked, none of them answering. "That is why, she's coming with us...or she could leave when we get to the next island."

"Excellent, choice Rin-kun," Robin clapped, smiling at Rin. Rin nodded his head, looking back out at sea. A loud bang from the lower deck, caused the pirates to rush down the stairs to the deck. The small female was covered in bandages and pressed against the wall. She was shaking lightly and looked scared out of her mind.

"Who are you people?" she asked, her voice small like her body.

"We are pirates," Rin answered, staring at her. Her body was covered in bandages head to toe, one of her eyes were covered, "We found you in your village…everything was burned down." Her body stiffened from this while she stared at Rin. "You were the only one who survived...everybody else is dead."

"NO," she shouted suddenly, surprising everybody. "They were suppose to survive...we were suppose to stop the war!"

"What war?" Robin asked, staring at the small teenage.

"The pirates...they were fighting and came to our village for medicine attention." She cried. "We refused and they attacked...Now, everybody is dead...Please...Stop this fighting!" she exclaimed. "SAVE MY HOME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" she shouted, tears running down her face.

There was a thick silence in the room before the sound of footsteps started to echo in the room. The small woman gasped when she suddenly was pulled into a soft embrace, Rin pressing her small form against his body.

"I can't save your village," he answered, feeling her tense in his arms. "It's far too late...Nobody's left...but...I could stop the fighting...and I could save you from being alone...all I ask in return...is your name and for you to stay aboard my ship," he whispered, stroking her long black hair. He could feel her tears on his jacket.

"My name is Taka..." She spoke in a lower tone, "Just please...please stop the bloodshed."

"Alright, just stay here...we will return shortly," Rin said, releasing her.

"Be careful...there's a tower on the island," Taka started. "If the flames were lit...then the marines will send a battleship to destroy the island."

"I'll do what I can to prevent the flames from being lit," Rin answered, making his way out the room with the other pirates.

"Do you have a plan, Rin-kun?" Robin asked, staring at the male, knowing he was bad at planning.

"When people have war, don't they usually have areas that are there home bases or whatever?" Rin asked, rubbing his neck as they stood on the ship, looking at the island. Robin nodded her head, "Then we will head in different directions in teams."

"Well, who is going with whom?" Nami asked, eyeing the young male.

"Well, Robin-san, Milo, and Eiko will head on the west side of the island," Rin answered. "Then me, Ryoko, and you, Nami-san, will be heading to the east side."

"Wait, why do you two powerhouses get to be on the same team?" Milo and Eiko exclaimed, glaring at Rin. The boy gave them a clueless look, pointing a finger at Robin.

"She's a powerhouse too." He spoke, defending himself. Eiko said somebody about pouring cold water on him when he's sleeping, but Rin wasn't scared.

"Anyways," Rin smiled softly, pulling out a Den Den Mushi. He placed one in Eiko's hand and gave the other to Nami. "Contact us after your fight, but for now...let's move out. We have a war to finish."

TBC

* * *

><p>Taka is Taka The Electric character. :) I did not create her, but I have permission to add her to this fic. :)<p>

**Characters Needed:**

**Crew Bounty: 303,000,000**

**Captain: Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

**First Mate: Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

**Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**

**Doctor: Taken (1.)**

**Chef:Taken (3.)**

**Sniper/Marksman:Taken (5)**

**Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: Okuda Eiko "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

**Shipwright & Ship:Taken (4.)**

**Scholar/Historian: Taken (Guess I'll make another character cause no body wants this position.)**

**Musician: Taken (6.)**

**Navigator:Taken (2.)**

**Pet(?):**


	11. Snow Wonderland: Power of Youth

I do not own One Piece! Only Rin :3 Fight scene

Robin sat on a tree branch. The snow was wiped off of it to prevent her butt from getting cold. The snowflakes fell over her face, melting from the heat that radiated from her body. Her nose was red from the cold and she was surprised that her nose hadn't started running yet. She placed her hands in front of her mouth, breathing on them to warm them up. She rubbed her hand together afterwards. They've been watching the base for a while, learning the patterns of the pirates on watch duty.

"This should be easy." Robin started, seeing four pirates she'd been watching for the last few minutes walk by.  
>Her arms a cross over her chest, "Treinta Fleur," she said, the pinkish-white petal-like particles looking bright compared to the snowflakes. A dozen arms appeared behind the group of men, covering their mouths. "Clutch." The sound of bones breaking was quiet, not loud enough to get anybody's attention, just the way she planned. "Milo."<p>

The male quickly made his way over to the bodies, creating 8 copies of himself. He removed the clothes of the four men and put them on, having the other four clones carry off the unconscious bodies. The clones calmly started to repeat the pattern that the pirates were doing. Robin calmly made a bridge of arms and walked across them, Eiko following behind her closely. Once their feet touch the ground, Eiko took off, but not fast though. She pressed her body against a cold wall, her breath visible as she steadied her breathing.

She could hear the sound of footsteps approaching, stepping on the white snow and creating foot prints on the snow. Eiko held her swords, but kept them in their sheaths. She jumped out, startling the two pirates. She didn't give them time to shout or scream. The sheathed blades slapped against their foreheads, quickly making them enter dream land. The two was dragged off by a number of arms and tossed into a hill of snow.

The two women took off, Milo joining them after he had buried the unconscious pirates. "So, how's it going so far?" he asked loudly to the two females, getting a 'sh' as a reply for how loud he was. "Jeez, sorry." The silver haired teen rolled his eyes.

"There are 28 pirates here, the others must have left the island for more supplies," Robin stated. "We've taken out 6, not much progress, but it makes a difference nonetheless."

"How do we take them out?" Eiko asked, before seeing Robin look at Milo. The teen pointed at himself, getting a nod from Robin. "We use Milo?"

"Toss him into the air and I'll take care of the rest," Robin ordered the white haired woman. Eiko said something about her being bossy before walking over to Milo. She held her arms down and allowed him to step on them, feeling the cold bottom of the shoes before she launched him straight into the air. Milo wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

'Well, this is useful,' he thought to himself, feeling a little odd when something exit from his stomach. He looked down, seeing a tan arm much to his surprise. It looked up at him, a blue eye in its palm, 'Ohh so that is what she was up to?' he asked himself. He watched the thing scan the area before suddenly a branch of arms started to form on the bodies of the visible people, the sound of all their bones cracking at the same time. 'Whoa...she is a powerhouse,' he thought, dropping from the sky.

Milo expected to hit the cold snow and really wasn't looking forward to hitting the ground. Instead he landed in a net of arms, bouncing up and down from it before it finally stopped. He crawled out of the net of arms and stared at Robin. "I didn't get them all," she stated, "There were only 18."

"Well, that doesn't sound bad." Eiko rubbed her neck. "They must know we are here and are planning an attack. Not much you could do with three people though, right?"

"No," Robin answered. "Let's split up. I'll go guard the ship," Robin suggested, seeing the two stare at her. "There is always a crowd in a group. The third one could be heading towards the ship to escape."

"Well, she is either confident in our abilities or just don't want to be in the cold any longer." Milo smirked at Eiko after hearing this.

"Well, let's search so we could join her." The duo split up, searching the forest for somebody who ran off.

Eiko

The white haired woman sighed, blowing onto her palms to heat them up. She rubbed them together, before something caught her attention. She reached for her blade, feeling a strong hand grab her wrist. The blade made a clicking sound from being forced back into its sheath.

"I don't think little girls should play with swords." The woman smirked. "Plus, aren't you a little too young to be a pirate?" Eiko opened her mouth, but before words could escape, she felt a sharp pain in her face that caused her head to jerk back. She gasped slightly, sliding back from the blow.  
>She pulled out her dual blades, glaring at the woman who just punched her in the face. The woman shot forward, spinning on her heels and delivering a roundhouse kick for Eiko ribs. The kick made contact, but didn't have the results she hoped for. Eiko simply lost her balance.<br>'What? Anybody else would have had their ribs destroyed,' the woman thought, not understanding how she took such a strong shot with the iron boots she wore.

She quickly raised her foot above her head, and brought it down toward Eiko's face. The young pirate held up her blades, the iron boots making contact with the swords. Snow shot up from the ground. However, the struggle was short lived. Eiko, having the advantage with her strength, pushed the woman back while she was trying to regain her battle stance. Eiko swung her blade toward the woman's ducked, quickly throwing her leg straight up. Eiko's blade shot straight into the sky, sticking onto a tree."No more toys for you." The woman switched her leg's positions and swung her right leg right into the Eiko stomach. However, the kick was blocked by the blunt end of her second sword. Eiko flew across the floor, her back crashing into a tree and cracking the wood.

She felt odd without her other weapon in her hand, feeling lost without the thing. 'I hate not being able to use both my hands,' she thought, seeing the woman approach her. She raised her single blade above her head, swinging it down for the ladies head. 'Damn,' Eiko swore in her head, realizing that the attack was too easy to avoid and that's exactly what happened. Before Eiko could recover, she felt a strong fist crash into her jaw, causing her head to shoot up. Her blade slipped out of her hand and soon it wasn't her weapon anymore.

"I told you, toys are not for CHILD!" the lady shouted, swinging the blade down for Eiko's head with one quick movement. She expected to see blood, to hear the lady shout, but that did not come. The blade was stopped by the woman's hands, holding her palms against the blurt ends of the sword. 'What?'

"I will not be killed by my own sword!" Eiko exclaimed, she raise her leg kicking at the woman's stomach. 'Rin steals my blades enough already!' she thought, feeling the sword slip from her hands from the woman jumping back. Eiko quickly reached into her coat, pulling out her dual pistols. "Drop dead, bitch!" Eiko swore, her bad mouth nature coming to the surface. She fired her bullets at the woman, her sharp eye staying on her as she ran from the dangerous shots. The snow shot up as each round bullet hit the snow.

"I'm too fast for you!" the woman shouted, leaping onto a tree branch. She threw Eiko's blade into the tree with its sister. "I'll have to keep the toys away from you." She smirked, looking down at the young lady.

"Give them back!" Eiko shouted, firing more bullets at the woman. The woman simply jumped into the air, performing a series of front flips, the bullets only tipping her skin and leaving her with small burns, nothing too serious. She extended her leg, and her foot crashed down onto Eiko's cross pistols. Black heart lost her balance, falling back from the strong strike. She fell onto her back side, quickly firing another bullet at the woman. The blonde avoided it once more, jumping out of the way.

'Damn it, I hate this girl. She moves like a damn cat.' Eiko thought, going into her pocket. She took out a small black ball, throwing it into a tree.  
>The area was quickly covered in a thick smoke, making it hard to see in front of you. Eiko sighed, running and leaping onto a tree branch. She repeated what she was doing, till it became easier for her to see. She spotted her swords.<p>

'Yes!' she screamed in her head, jumping toward the two swords. Unfortunately she was stopped by a kick to her ribs, sending her to the snow and away from her precious blades."Damn it, you bitch! When I get them, I'm cutting off your every limb!" she shouted, coming out of the snow and rubbing her bruise side.

'That woman is tough,' the blonde thought. The young pirate was getting on her nerves. "Whatever, no more games." She ran forward toward Eiko, cocking her fist back. Eiko smirked, taking a hand full of snow and throwing it into the woman's eyes. "AHH!" she screamed, rubbing her eyes.

Eiko quickly leaped onto a tree branch and jumped up to where her swords were, deep into the wood of the tree. She pulled them out, dropping to the snowy ground. "Finally!" Eiko shouted, watching the woman glare at her though teary eyes.

"So what? You got your swords back. I'll just take them away again," the woman shouted at Eiko, watching with surprise while Eiko put her blades away. "What's this, some kind of joke?"

"Just come at me and find out!" Eiko shouted and the woman did what she expected. She dashed forward, leaving foot prints in the snow as she cocked her hand back and threw a violent hook for Eiko's jaw. "All this time, I haven't land one hit on you...But that changes now." Eiko blocked the punch with her forearm, stopping the blow completely.

"This ends here," she growled, her hand balling into a tight fist. She threw it forward, the snow shooting up from the strength behind the blow. The punch made contact with the woman's jaw, effectively dislocating the bone and causing her head to throb in pain. She shot across the floor, skipping a few times before crashing into a boulder, the thing collapsing and burying her.

Eiko sighed, a smile on her face, "Guess I did learn a thing or two from Ryoko and Rin's fights." She turned to leave, knowing that her enemy wasn't gonna stay back up.

Milo

"Well, I think this island is awesome," he spoke to himself, enjoying the snow that fell while he rubbed his tattooed cheek. The sliver-haired teen took a step forward, pressing down on something hard. He jacked his foot back at the last second, steel jaws coming into view. They shut around where his foot would have been. "Well, at least I don't have to come up with an over exaggerated story of how I lost my foot now."

"You should start coming up with that excuse now," a deep voice spoke, standing on a tree branch. "There are booty traps everywhere, bear traps." He smirked. "I know where every trap is located."

Milo smirked. "Do you know who you are facing exactly?" Milo asked, clearly not impressed. "That won't work on somebody like me… or should I say 'Us'?" He smirked and in a puff of smoke he was surrounded by 10 copies of himself.

"Ohh, I see." The man leapt from the tree, dashing across the ground. Milo's eyes widen at this, ducking at the last moment. Milo knew he couldn't face somebody who fought in the same manner as Rin.

'I really need to work on my combat,' he thought. He stepped back, his eyes widened from the steel he stepped on. Before it could snap off his foot, two of his clones pulled him away from the trap. He tripped, falling back a little.

'This isn't good. Till I work on my strength and combat skills then I won't be able to do much,' he thought, wishing he had done that when he was busy hiding from the marines. His eyes locked onto his foe, seeing the guy disappear before his very eyes.  
>'Fast!'<p>

His clones quickly surrounded him to protect him from the blows that surely would come from his speedy foe. One of his clones shot back from a powerful blow, crashing into the real Milo and sending him into a tree. He growled from the impact, quickly running out of the way when the tree started to fall. He found himself crashing into a rock-hard chest."How pitiful, you can't keep up." Milo took a step back. "The New World is not for kids, my friend. It's for manly men."

"So, I'm guessing you're a sissy and I'm a kid." The man's eye twitched from the comment. 'Now time to finish the job!' Milo thought, reaching into his coat. He pulled out his Knife Boomerang and threw it for the man's head. At the last moment, the thing flew off and missed completely.  
>'Damn it,' he thought when a strong gust of wind threw the thing off and made it fly into the distance. 'Why is she always messing with me? I thought Rin controls the wind?' He stopped his thoughts on Mother Nature, watching the man back up a great distance.<p>

"This is where it ends." He got into a running stance. "After this, I'll go find the women you were with and get rid of them like I've done you." He took a deep breath before running forward, making the white snow cover the green leaves on the trees. The man gasped, losing his balance from the boomerang returning and hitting his calf. Unfortunately for him, he was much closer to one of his bear traps than he should have been. He stepped on it, the steel jaws biting into his foot and almost taking it off completely.

Milo smirked, four copies of himself appearing out of thin air. The copies wearing the Metal Boxing Gloves the real one wore, multiple fists crashed into the guy's chest and ribs. The man gasped loudly and skipped across the floor. He came to a stop, lying on his back. Before he could stand, a pair of feet crashed into his hands. His legs unable to move, two of the clones broke his ankles with strong steps (using their body weight.). The real Milo looked down at the guy. "Time to go night-night," he smirked, waving his hand in front of his face before slamming his foot onto the guy's forehead. The man lost consciousness right away.

"Well, guess I'll go find Snow White," he thought, grinning at her new nick name. Little did he know that years from now, a fictional character would be created with that name. Mile started walking off and almost got his foot cut off again.  
>"Umm...I'll take the trees."<p>

Team 2: Rin, Ryoko, Nami

Rin lazily swung his legs back and forth while sitting on the tree branch, his expression dull which meant he wasn't enjoying himself much. Nami sat beside him, surprisingly close with her leg pressed against his. He felt extremely warm and she wanted nothing more than to cling to him at the moment. She was surprised that his cheeks weren't red and he wasn't showing any sign of being cold.

"Rin, aren't you cold?" Nami asked, looking around. She was making sure Ryoko wasn't gonna pop up yet. She was scanning the base they had found and counting the pirates they would have to face.

"I don't get cold easily. The government won't want a weapon unable to stand winter islands," he answered, his broad gaze still on the base. He blinked, feeling his jacket open and the orange head pressed herself against him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not like you, Rin-kun," Nami started, blushing slightly. "I am freezing. I need warmth," she answered, feeling his warmth under his black shirt. The male decided not to say anything and pulled her closer. Nami blinked at the sudden action. She looked up him, seeing him staring out at the base still.

"There's one thing I and Sanji-kun had in common," he started. "We're both protective of you. So, I'll lend you my body heat if it's something you need." Nami stared and smiled slightly. Rin just went back to staring at the base.

Ryoko appeared a moment or two later, causing Nami to jump away from Rin. The male gave her a lost look before locking eyes with Ryoko.  
>"So, how does it look?"<p>

"Not bad, there aren't a lot of them," Ryoko answered, a cloud of mist coming from her mouth after the words escaped. She tightened the scarf around her neck, trying to prevent the cold air from touching her exposed skin. Her cheeks were slightly red. "Why aren't you cold?" she questioned Rin, getting a smirk as her answer. "I guess those muscles keep you safe from the weather."

"Something like that," he answered, zipping his coat up and standing on the tree branch. He leaned forward while rotating his right shoulder. The bone popped from the action. "Alright, Let's tear them up, Ryoko." The teen spoke with a smirk on his features.

The young pirate leapt into the air with his first mate close behind. He breathed in a small amount of air which expended his rib cage slightly. His arms tucked at his sides, "Air..," he swung his arms forward, swinging strong punches, "Gatling Gun!" Multiple projectiles were sent to the base. Normally they would be unseen, but due to the cold weather, they came out like a held out her duo blades, sending them in a circular motion over and over again.

"Sandstorm!" she shouted, sending the attack toward the pirates along with Rin's. The attacks stuck the snow-covered group, making a mushroom cloud of snow and blinding the people trapped inside its icy hands. The two pirates landed on the ground hard. "Well, that wasn't as hard as I expected."

"Don't put them out for the count yet, Ryoko," Rin spoke, getting a growl in response. 'Where's Nami-san?' he turned back, seeing Nami hanging on to the tree branch for dear life. "OI, Nami-san! Stop fooling around!" he shouted, causing her to lose her grip and fall into the icy snow. She was at his side right away, driving her fist of female wrath onto his skull.

"I'm not like you, monsters!" she shouted, causing the male to swear under his breath while messaging his sore skull. He seen Nami drop from higher places than that tree, he had no idea why she was so scared. It was only 35 feet high.'Women sure are strange,' the male thought, seeing the smoke clear. The pirates lay on the floor, unconscious from his and Ryoko's tag-team attack.

Rin found the whole thing a bit strange. 'How… This is a bit too simple,' he thought, taking a deep breath. He blocked out everything, using his senses. The sound of a tree branch snapping was all he needed to jump into action. One second he was standing there and the next he was in front of Ryoko, his arms folded in a 'X' to block a kick.

Ryoko was pressed against him, her swords out, blocking an attack from another one of the pirates that was hidden."Seems like it's not gonna be that easy," Ryoko stated, noticing how familiar the blade in the pirate hands look, her heart start to beat faster in excitement once she realize who it was.

Rin smirked. "A short fight is not what I'm looking for. I think the thrill of battle is more fitting." He pushed forward, causing the man to jump back. "Don't you agree, Ryoko!" After those words, the four pirates disappeared in a cloud of dust and snow. Nami stared in surprise, wondering how they could have vanished so quickly.

"Damn Soru users!" Nami cohmplained, having no idea which direction they went in. She scanned the floor in search of foot prints. However, she did not see any. 'Well, this is great,' she sighed. 'Guess it's time to search for the two.'

Ryoko

Sparks lit up the area in bright yellow, lighting the tree leafs on fire. The fire was short-lived, however. The snow from the branches quickly put out the red flames. The two pirates came into view, appearing from nowhere. The two airborne pirates' blades pressed against the other. Ryoko gasped, feeling a strong kick to her black-haired woman shot across the sky, landing on a tree branch. The male growled, leaping up and swinging his blade down for her head. Ryoko having her speed to her advantage as usual, swayed to the side. The sword cut clear though the wood and slowly started to fall from the tree.

'That could be useful,' Ryoko thought, jumping off of the branch. Her feet meeting another tree, she kicked off of it, launching herself toward the falling tree branch. Her foot crashed into the wood, shooting it toward her foe. It fell to pieces right away, not surviving the sharp end of his blade. Ryoko quickly slammed her foot into his head. The male shot across the ground, sticking his blade into the ground to stop himself from going any farther."You're a little tougher than I expected," he grinned at the woman.

"I'm known to pass people's expectations," she remarked, holding her ninjato at her sides. "More importantly, where did you find that weapon?" she asked, watching the man steady the sword in his hands. The blue sheath was covered in diamonds, the blade looking a light blue itself. "Do you even know what that is?" she questioned, knowing men were stupid. I mean look at Rin.

"Stole it from some pirate from West Blue," he answered, standing on his feet and smirking at her. "Why? Do you like it?"

"Of course," she almost purred, something very out of character for her. "Plus, you saved me the search!" she shouted, dashing out towards the guy that held one of the swords she needed to complete her dream. She raised her double blades, crashing into the male's sword, the impact causing the snow to shoot up. Ryoko during her excitement forgot one important thing: she didn't have super human strength. She was forced back easily, one of her swords being knocked out of her hand and the handle being forced into the tree, making the sharp end point out.

Ryoko lost her balance, stepping back into the cold snow. The woman, always quick on her feet, threw her right leg straight up. Her foot crashed into his jaw and caused him to back up. She pushed forward, feeling her speed decrease from the height of the snow which made it hard for her to move. She threw another kick, her foot crashing into his rib cage and bruising them. She gasped from the icy cold hand that grabbed her exposed ankle. The strength of the grip was almost enough to make her whine in discomfort. He swung around, throwing her toward the tree where her blade stuck out from.

Her back hit the tree, her sharp blade thrown right away. Ryoko grasped it, her breaths becoming heavy as excitement and panic ran though her system. She slowly gripped the weapon, pushing herself from it slowly. She whined from the pain, but her determined look never faded. She was going to have the Blurry Moon from the four blues even if it killed her.

She growled once the sword was removed, leaning over slightly to pant. She pulled her sword to hold it and crash the guy again. She leapt into the air, jumping over him completely. She took off into the forest, the cold snowflakes falling onto her face as she set up her wire, leading the guy on a cat and mouse chase. She led him to an opening and watched as he rushed toward her.

"You know..." Ryoko ran forward towards him. "You're not that bright." She quickly dropped, sliding in between his legs and covering his ankles in her razor wire. She quickly leaped back as he turn to face her, clearly not feeling the wire around his ankles. "Spider's trap!" she exclaimed, the guy shooting straight into the air. She looked up at him, watching as he rose a great distance from the snow-covered ground. She held the wire, excitement running through her body at the thought of holding the weapon that will help her dreams come true.

"Do you want the quick way out or the painful way out?" she asked, getting an insane smile as her answered. "I'll take that as the painful way." She released her wire, watching him drop at an amazing speed. She expected him to hit the ground, break a few bones, but the snow would soften the impact, she knew that much. 'Somebody is fast on their feet,' Ryoko thought, watching the blade sink into the ground. The male held his body erect with his hand pressing against the handle of the sword, keeping him from falling onto his head and breaking his neck. "Enough games. Let's get this over with already so I could have my reward."

"As you wish, miss beauty," he smirked. "Now I will show you the power of Blurry Moon!" He cocked his arm back with the blade in his hand. Ryoko stared at this, thinking that he lost his mind. He swung the blade, even though there was a large distance between them. The last thing she was expecting was a shiny diamond projectile fly toward her face. Ryoko's eyes grew wide as she swayed to the side and avoided the thing at the last moment. Her reflexes saved her. Right away five trees were cut down from the attack.

'Is that the power of Blurry Moon?' she thought, quickly leaping out of the way of another attack. A large slash cut through the snow, the brown dirt coming into view. Ryoko shivered at the thought of being caught in the blast. 'But he's not a swordsman though. He shouldn't have the skills to handle that blade.' She scanned him, seeing his muscles pulsing and the veins sticking out. She smirked, deciding to strike a few nerves."Is that all?" she asked in a mocking tone, folding her arms under her breast. "I'm not impressed." The male growled at her, swinging the blade and sending another dangerous projectile at her. Ryoko leaped out the way.

"Ohhh, slow just like the others." Ryoko smirked before seeing the guy raise the blade again. He suddenly started to fall forward, unable to stay up straight anymore. His breathing had become heavy. "You fool, you can't control that sword because you're not a swordsman." She dashed forward, sinking both her blades into his shoulders and forcing him against a tree, his body sticking to it. "Now I will take what is mine." She picked up the Blurry Moon, her eyes widening at its weight.

"A little girl like you...could never master a man's weapon," he laughed, wincing in pain when she yanked her blades out his shoulders, putting them away.

"And you didn't deserve to hold the blade at all." She slammed her foot into his face, knocking him out cold. Ryoko walked off, holding onto her injured side.

Rin  
>The duo appeared in a clearing, not making time for introduction. They shot back, both receiving and giving a hard punch to the other male. Rin, even though he felt pain, smiled from the shot that landed on him. His body shot off, striking a tree and causing the upper half to slowly fall. As soon as Rin's feet touched the icy cold snow, he dashed forward, leaving a line of footprints behind. The black-haired teen cocked his arm back, throwing a strong straight hook for the other male's face. He quickly held up his other hand, catching the punch the boy threw and feeling his own attack crash into the other's palm. The impact caused the snow to shoot straight up from their pure strength.<p>

"What's your name?" Rin asked, pushing against the other pirate, trying to force him back.

"Urufu," he answered, trying just as hard to push Rin back, surprised when the teen didn't move an inch. "What's your name?" he asked the teen in front of him. He didn't wait for an answer though. He quickly pulled backwards. Rin lost his balance from the action, almost falling face first into the snow. He tried to regain his balance but unfortunately, Urufu caught him, holding onto the back of his head and only allowing him to see the snowy ground. Urufu threw his knee up, aiming for Rin's face. He felt the strike land, noticing that something was off almost right away. His knee crashed into Rin's palms. Having not noticed this, Urufu threw another knee for the teens face. The second one was force down by Rin's palm and before Urufu could react, he felt a fist driving into his stomach.

The force from the blow caused his eyes to shake and widen. He fell back, struggling to regain his balance. Rin smirked, seeing the teen throw a strong hook toward his face. Rin threw his own hook with his left hand, the teens aim being off. The punches missed the enemy's face, going over their shoulders. Rin quickly leaned forward, throwing his right arm into the other's face. Urufu felt his nose break from the strong blow. His body flew off, crashing into a tree. He tried to catch his breath, finding it hard to do so after having his nose broken. He massaged his broken nose, staring at the teen in front of him.

"Rin."

"Huh?" Urufu asked, forgetting that he asked for the other boy's name.

"Rin L. Lowser. That's my name," Rin answered, a smile on his features as he watch the other slowly rise to his feet. "I'm guessing it will take more than just a hard punch to finish you, huh?"

"You have no idea!" Urufu rushed forward, leaving a trail of foot prints as he went after his target. He threw his leg up for the side of Rin's head, but his foot crashed into Rin's forearm instead. Rin countered, throwing a strong shot for Urufu's stomach, the blow being blocked by the teen's palm. Urufu's fist ran across Rin's jaw, causing some blood to escape, but the smile never vanished. A strong shot to Urufu's stomach, the teen felt like his ribs cracked. 'What is he?' Urufu thought, blow after blow they went. Rin's smile never left his face even after receiving Urufu's hardest hits, hardest punches and kicks. It just wouldn't fade. 'Why is he smiling?'

After every strong shot, the snow would shoot up from the ground. A circle of dirt lay under their feet, all the snow gone from the ground they fought on.  
>'It's like he don't feel pain...' Blood shot out to the ground, covering the brown floor in a dark red. Urufu almost fell after receiving another strong kick to his leg, causing his muscles to tighten. 'He's enjoying this.' Rage filled Urufu's body, numbing the strong pain he felt. The feeling of a strong punch hitting his jaw he barely noticed, the dislocated bone, breaking completely from the shoot.<p>

"AHH!" he screamed, new-found strength running through his veins. He brought his right arm to his side, throwing the strongest uppercut of his life. The punch collided with Rin's jaw, causing the dirt to shoot into the air and painting the snow brown. Urufu smirked. Seeing Rin's feet rise from the ground slightly, his smirk slowly vanished, feeling his fist being force down. But that wasn't the thing that surprised him the most. He could feel Rin pushing his hand down with his chain. He pushed back, but was no match for Rin's astonishing strength.

Rin's face came into view, the smile still on his features as the veins in his neck pulsed. Urufu didn't understand. No man could have such strength. Rin's fist suddenly crashed into Urufu's already cracked ribs, breaking them with the attack. Urufu attempted to jump back, but the many kicks to his legs made them weak and they wouldn't response the way he liked. He felt Rin's open palms crash against his ears, causing his ears to ring from the strike. His head flew back from the strike, before suddenly feeling a strong shot to his broken ribs. His breathing halted as one of the broken ribs poked through a lung. Before he could do anything, he felt a fist crash into the side of his head. The punch caused his brain to shake violently inside his skull.

His body shot across the floor before coming to a stop. He tried to stay up, tried to push himself, but he just couldn't. It was too much for him, his aching legs and tight muscles, his broken ribs, the bruises on his arms from blocking the opponent's attacks, the ringing of his ears, his broken jaw, the feeling of his brain shaking in his skull threatening to snap into two. He could take nothing more. He couldn't even move. He could only stare at the pirate who removed his torn jacket."Devil fruit."

"Don't be ridiculous. I didn't use it. Everything would have been too fast," Rin spoke up, a smile on his features. "When I entered the New World, I wanted to go on my own trip across the sea. I expected everything to be like the time when I was with the Straw Hats. I didn't fight much, but I enjoyed the fights I had..." He closed his eyes, thinking about those days. "But it was different. I expected to have fights like the one I have with you, but nobody fought fair here. Everybody used some type of weapon, something that could tear skin or break bones easily. I slowly started to realize... that I wouldn't have the fights that I enjoy so much, the feeling of exchanging blows with another fighter who fought with such passion. After today, I'll ask Eiko to make me a sword." He looked away, before looking at him with the same smile. "You fought like a man. You exchanged blow with another blow with me and for that...you gain my respect."

After the words escaped his lips, he turned to leave. The man stared at Rin's back, trying to move, but couldn't gain the strength. He slowly started to shut his eyes, a smile appearing."I wish to face you again one day...Rin..." After that, he lost consciousness.

"Oi, Rin!" Nami shouted, running towards the male with a smile on her features. "You blockhead, you have no idea how long I've been looking for ya," she exclaimed, obviously delighted.

"Sorry, I was taking care of business," the male replied, smiling at her with his slightly bruised face. The sound of a knife being pulled out of its scabbard got his attention rather quickly. 'There's always a coward in the group,' Rin thought, looking at next thing Nami knew, she was on her back and staring up at Rin, who was holding onto a man's wrist, gripping it tightly.

"Get out of here!" he ordered Nami in a deeper and scarier tone. His grip on the man's wrist tightened, crushing the bone and causing him to release the knife in his hand. Rin's hair seemed to be sticking out and pointing in every direction as his rays of rage seem to shoot off from his body and warm up the area. The teen drove his fist into the man's stomach, the force behind the blow shooting him across the floor and almost making him lose what was in his stomach. Rin took a deep breath, his rib cage expanding. "Everybody off the island NOW!" he screamed, in an inhuman voice.

Nami stared at Rin's back, standing and starting to leave after telling the teen to be careful. The man who he just attacked stood back up slowly.  
>"How touching, you care about your crew." He then laughed, running off towards a tall tower.<p>

Rin ran behind him, trying to stop him from doing what he knew he would try to do. "And what is wrong with that? You attack a woman. Only a coward would do such a thing!"

"Family, crew mates, and love ones… They are all useless!" The man laughed, running into the building and leaping up the stairs. "It's just something they tell you to help you sleep at night!" His laughing increased.

Rin paused for a second, grinding his teeth, a vein sticking out of his forehead. "A Fairy Tail, right?" he asked in a surprisingly low voice, his body suddenly vanishing. The pirate was about to light the flames to call the marines.

"Stop!" Rin ordered, appearing out of thin air and tackling the pirate. The man's back crashed into the window, causing it to shatter into pieces. The sharp pieces, cut their skin in an uncomfortable fashion. Rin held onto the other's shirt while they dropped, a scowl on his face. "Family and love is useless. Right!" Rin yelled in his face, the cool air slapping against the teens' face and causing his hair to blow wildly. "It's just what they tell you to help you sleep at night!" He slowly released his grip on the man's coat. "Then get ready for your nightmare!" Rin raised his foot, breathing in.

"Air," he started, slamming his legs down, "Stomp!" His foot crashed into the man's crossed arms. His bones cracked instantly, making his arms completely useless. The pirate dropped faster, his back crashing into the snow covered ground, the snow shooting up and revealing the brown dirt under. Rin breathed in deeply, turning his body so that his foot was pointing up toward the sky.

"Air," he pushed, launching himself down towards the pirate, "Launcher!" He quickly started to perform a serous of front flips, breathing in deeply again. "AIR!" he shouted, extending his leg and crashing it into the guy's skull, "Spinning AXE!" The power behind the blow sent out a powerful gust of wind, knocking snow off of the trees. The man's skull broke as his brain bashed against it, trying to escape.

Rin took some shaky breaths as his foot stayed on the man's head, trying to control his rage. He finally managed to steady his breathing before running towards where he remembered the ship being.

"You run like a man that forgot his wedding anniversary." Rin smiled at the voice, looked at his side and saw Ryoko. He notice her wound right away, but didn't comment on it.

"Nah, that sounds like something Luffy-san will forget," he replied to his first mate, the duo coming to a sudden stop and staring up at the large bear-like man.

"So...that is a Pacifista?" Ryoko asked, not surprised or impressed at all, though it looked bigger than what she had heard. "Marines must be running around the island now."

"No, it's different," Rin spoke up, noticing an obvious difference. He looked at the large black spikes sticking out of its back and the heavy armor around its body. "Must be a prototype for a new version."

"In that case, use this." Ryoko tossed him the Blurry Moon sword, surprising Rin a little with her new blade. She didn't need to ask for it back, knowing Rin would return it no matter what.

The thing opened it mouth slowly, a bright yellow orb forming and causing its body to shake violently. The beam shot off at the duet, the two simply moving their heads to the side. The tall tower was hit by the beam, a strong wind following behind it. The trees broke from their roots in the earth and smoke blowed wildly with the wind as the tower started to fall.

"One Sword Style," Rin started, holding his blade in front of his face and holding onto the handle, "Lion's Skin!" He pulled the blade out, swinging it horizontally. An orange flame appeared in the shape of a lion, dashing across the snow and caused it to melt from the touch. The beast leaped up and bit down on the shoulder of the Pacifista.

"Akasukikyo," she slowly started to pull the blade out, "Wolf Walker!" She swung the blade, a bright blue flame appearing in the form of a wolf and taking off toward the Pacifista. The sharp teeth sank into its shoulder and ripped away at its armor along with the Lion.

The two young pirates dashed forward, Rin breathing in a small amount of air. "Air!" Rin started, holding his arms at his sides.

"Two Sword Style," Ryoko yelled beside him, her blades crossed in an 'X'.

"200 Pound Canon!" The duet shouted in unison, a bright spinning beam firing off into the prototype's stomach, sparks lighting up the sky. The trees that didn't fly out of their roots shot off from the strength of the attack. The two teens breathed heavily, waiting for the thing to become scrap tools. That moment never came. The first mate and captain watched in shock as it flew across the floor and start to bleed blood oddly.

"It..didn't break?" Ryoko asked, landing on Rin shoulders in a sitting position. It was odd, but she wasn't gonna stay there long.

"Yeah...that thing would make a good sword," he spoke, handing Ryoko her dream sword back. The woman slowly got off his shoulder while holding onto her wound and walking towards the Pacifista. Rin picked it up, earning a 'Are you stupid?' look from Ryoko.

"Eiko is going to make me a sword out of it. So she could stop complaining about me stealing her weapon." He placed the thing on his shoulders and started to run toward the ship. The two pirates didn't have anything block their path, oddly.

The marines returned to their ship, but were already out of firing range. Rin slowly realized that his scream must have gotten the marines' attention and wasn't too happy with the discovery.

"Umm, Rin? What's that?" Eiko asked, pointing at the large thing in his hands.

"It's what you're gonna make my sword out of," he answered, smiling, and causing Eiko to sweat drop.

"I'm a blacksmith!" She exclaimed, dragging the thing to her own 'smithy room' and talking about how she didn't create monsters. Rin and Ryoko were scolded by Nami for getting such wounds and were treated that night. The two actually fell to sleep on the deck after trying to have one of their usual fights. Nami placed a blanket over them as they slept.

**Characters Needed**:  
>Crew Bounty: <strong>303,000,000<strong>  
>Captain: <strong>Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000<strong>  
>First Mate: <strong>Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000<strong>  
>HelmsmanCarrier Pilot:** Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**  
>Doctor: <strong>*May Be taken.*<strong>  
>Chef:<strong>Taken (3.)<strong>  
>SniperMarksman:**Taken (5)**  
>Weapon SpecialistBlacksmith: **Okuda Eiko "Blackheart" 50,000,000**  
>Shipwright &amp; Ship:<strong>Taken (4.)<strong>  
>ScholarHistorian: **Taken**  
>Musician: <strong>Taken (6.)<strong>  
>Navigator:<strong>Taken (2.)<strong>  
>Pet(?): <strong>Taken<br>Others: *2 spaces left. ***


	12. Bonding Time 2

**FILLER/Bonding!**

"Crew front and center!" Rin yelled and his crew was all there, standing in attention with annoyed faces, Taka being the only one with a determined look on her features. "Today we will practice hand to hand combat!" Rin yelled, causing Robin to laugh as she watched the show.

"Well, if that's the case than I don't need to be here, dumb ass," Ryoko commented. She and Rin have fist fights almost every day, anyway. Rin nodded his head in agreement with Ryoko's statement.

"Wait, why do we have to learn this?" Eiko frowned. She was still working on his sword and he had the nerves to do something this stupid. "Plus, we have our weapons!"

"But you will not always have your weapons. Somebody will disarm you!" Rin stated. "When you're facing somebody strong, I mean really strong that's a monster... someone like Nami-san." After her name escaped his lips his head was flying up from a strong blow to his jaw. He fell back before regaining his balance.

"What was that supposed to mean exactly?" Nami shouted in his face with sharp teeth.

"It was a compliment! Calm down please." He smiled. "Anyway, that is why we are going to work on it." Eiko rolled her eyes and started to walk off, before suddenly falling face first onto the deck by a strong gust of wind.

"Rin...I am going to destroy you," she threatened reaching for her blades. They were gone. "It doesn't matter." She stood up, reaching into her coat for her guns. Rin jumped in front of her and reached into her coat but grabbed her breast instead, trying to get the pistols. His face turned bright red along with Eiko's.

"S-Sorry," he spoke, but that didn't stop him from stealing her two pistols and running off. "I'm soo sorry, I did that. I didn't mean to!" He still was a bright red as he watched Eiko stare at her chest, before growling at him and growing sharp fangs.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Eiko yelled, chasing after her captain and getting into a fist fight with him, having a hard time landing a blow at all.

"Why is Rin always getting lucky?" Milo asked before looking at Taka, and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from these idiots."

"I don't think you should make fun of yourself," Taka stated, causing Milo to fall over in surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled, his face as red as Rin's.

"Well, Nami says all you guys are idiots," Taka answered, smiling. "That means I will become one too...way too soon."

After about 10 minutes Eiko was lying on her back, breathing hard with Rin standing over her with a smile. "Good job today, Eiko. Same time tomorrow."

"When...I ...catch my breath...your ass is mine..," she growled.

"But my ass doesn't look good, are you sure you want it?" he asked with a smirk.

"It looks fine Rin-kun." The male blushed, staring at Robin who was smiling.

"Uhhh..." Rin didn't know what to say at all for the moment. Taka was busy staying away from Milo who was still wondering what she meant.

"Well, who's cooking today?" Ryoko asked, wanting to get some food.

"Uhh...where's Eiko?" Rin asked, searching for the female. "Please don't tell me." Everybody's face became pale. Before they could do anything, thick black smoke was coming from the kitchen doors. "Damn it!"

Eiko came out from the smoke with a frown. "There must be something wrong with the oven!" she yelled, not realizing that she had no cooking skills whatsoever. "Why does it always blow up when I use it?"

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Ryoko asked. "Milo likes your hair black."

"What?" Eiko glared at Milo. "You're the reason why it always does this to me?" she yelled in the boy's face, causing him to back up. "You better run, mister." She reached for her blades, before realizing that she never got them back from Rin.

"So, how do you use a gun exactly?" the young man asked Robin, sitting beside her and playing with one of Eiko's pistols, her swords tied to his waist. He shot up a bullet in the sky by a mistake.

Nami was walking back toward her seat when a bird dropped dead in front of her. She yelped.

"Opps." Rin smiled, shamelessly. "Sorry Nami-san."

"You're mine, Rin!" she was about to run after him, but changed her mind. "That will be 5,000 Beli Rin-kun."

"WHAT?" the teen shouted. "I'm not giving you that money! That money's for our food!" he exclaimed. Eiko already burned everything, sadly. 'We need a cook or we are all going to go hungry,' he thought.

"Doesn't matter, should have thought about that before shooting stuff out the sky." Nami ran for the teen, suddenly finding herself on her back with Ryoko sitting on top of her belly.

"Although I believe my captain should be punished for his actions, we need food to survive. And so I will not allow you to take it," she spoke in an annoyed tone. Milo was looking over them with wide eyes and quickly went to get the camera they stole from the marines.

He took the photo right after, smiling brightly. Nami and Ryoko glared at him.

"Uhhh.."

"Wait!" Rin yelled. "Keep that! I want to send it to Sanji-san!" He smiled. "He will freak out."

"I never understood why you like to cause Sanji such pain." Robin smiled softly at the teen, taking the photo from Milo hands. "But I will surely remember to deliver this to Cook-san."

"Thanks, Robin-san." Rin smiled, hugging the woman. The rest of the day was spent with the crew having fun, fighting, and telling Taka stories of their travels.

Eiko was up late working on the sword Rin wanted her to make for him. She was having a hard time, though. She had just started making the sheath and she wasn't used to all these materials Rin had provided her. Her eyes were low as she tried to finish the sheath and then she would start the sword.

"You should rest," Rin spoke, surprising her with his arrival. She was too busy in her work to notice the door opening.

"When I'm done," Eiko spoke up, not really listening to her captain's voice.

"No, Eiko. You look dead tired. Bed now," he fought back, not wanting his blacksmith to stay up much longer.

"No, I have to finish this," she growled, wishing he would leave her be. He wanted the sword in the first place. He started to speak again, but she blocked him out. It was when she felt her arm being yanked away and only when her body was being lifted off her seat did she react, "Hey!" She pushed back, but Rin was much stronger than her. He had just lifted her up with one arm by her wrist. She gasped when her back hit the wall and her arms were pinned above her head.

"How could you work on the sword when you're just about ready to fall over and sleep down here?" Rin yelled, clearly mad, "I don't care how long it will take to make the sword. I will not have you up all night and damaging your health!" He had noticed the other days that she would sleep most of the day and not to mention her speed was down when he fought with her earlier.

"Why do you care? You made a fool out of me earlier, aren't you happy?" she yelled back before being silenced by a hard look from her captain, his eyes capturing her a little. "Rin?"

"I'm sorry Eiko." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You're an excellent fighter with your swords and stuff. But I wanted you to be ready for somebody who fought with their hands." He sighed, his breath pressing against her face and making her blush a little. "But don't stay up all night working on that sword, I want you to be able to rest and sleep."

"O-Okay Rin." Eiko felt so small compared to him at the moment. She had always considered herself strong and never meet anybody in her village that was tough enough to beat her in any physical sport. But Rin had just forced her up and out of her seat and pinned her to a wall. She was also a little weaker from being up so late. She would have at least put up more of a fight if she wasn't.

"Good." Rin turned his head and slowly start to move toward her lips, parting his own. His cheeks were slightly red and Eiko's face was becoming redder and redder as he got closer.

"R-Rin, w-what are y-you d-d-doing?" she stuttered, her face a bright red as she got ready for her first kiss to be taken away by her captain. She opened her eyes when she felt his lips press against her nose. She blinked at this.

"Sorry, Milo told me that it would be smart to kiss a lady after saying sorry," he answered, still blushing brightly. "Uhh..I should let go of your wrist." He slowly released her wrist, noticing the bruise on them. He sat down and sighed. "Sorry," he repeated for the third time.

"What's the matter?" she asked, rubbing her bruised wrist. She noticed him look away.

"Have you ever had problems with your rage?" he asked, playing with his hands. "I let myself slip on the island and lost my cool. I don't like it when I'm like that, but whenever somebody hurt one of my friends I freak out."

Eiko patted his shoulder. "It's alright." She smiled. "I know you'll go to hell and back for us," she said. Being the third member of the crew meant she knew him the second best. "It's just understandable if you freak out when one of us is hurt." She gave him a soft smile, her eyes dropping slowly.

He smiled, just as tired as her. He lifted his blacksmith up and paid no attention to her weak protests. He carried her to her bed room in the Ladies room and laid her in the bed. Tomorrow the crew would be hearing a lot about how Rin and Eiko was an item, and Rin will most probably kill Milo for the fourth time by kicking him in the sea.


	13. Blood Act 1: Arrival And Confusion

**I do not own One Piece! Only Rin :3 By the way I got the 'Bone to be Wild' Thing from Brook's New World song. Day-ingale as BETA By the way I missed up a bit with the song because I forgot a lot of it! ;A; I was going to wait till the fight scene was done, but I didn't want you guys killing me soooo...yeah~ Enjoy! The next part will be 7,000 words!**

* * *

><p><em>Rin sighed peacefully. The smooth sound of the piano playing in the background, the rhythm going from soft and slow to something more upbeat and fast, Brook's bony fingers would run over the keys and press them down at the perfect moment. The skeleton's laughter echoing though the Thousand Sunny, Rin smiled at his friend.<em>

_The teen slowly got up from his spot against the rail and made his way across the deck. The piano was found in the sea and pulled up by Luffy when fishing. Surprisingly, it still worked._

_The teen jumped up onto the piano and lay on his back, his eyes closed lightly, as the tone floated into his ear and made him rock his leg to the rhythm._

_"Play it over, Brook-san." He smiled at the skeleton and bobbed his head when the song started. He took a deep breath and start to sing, "Watch the world spin, imaging what will meet us in the new strong world~" Rin started in a surprisingly smooth voice, deepening his voice on the last part. "Large islands, it's amazing, listen to the blue bird song~" He held the last word, stretching it out for a bit._

_The tone of the piano started to speed up and become louder. "Keep going, can never turn back, now it's all clear to me!" His voice became louder, taking on a more rock-star-like voice than his smoother voice, still sounding surprisingly good. "Keep going, can't never back down, gonna meet my destiny~" He repeated the word two times, increasing the volume each time he repeated it and held the last note for a while._

_"Bone to be wild!" Brook started in a rough rock star voice, the hype and upbeat tone only increasing. After the words escaped his mouth, his usual 'Yohoho' followed. "Oh~ we will face the sea, the dark skies the cold wind blowing!" He pressed down harder on the keys, increasing the volume with his rough rock star voice, "My path is clear to me!" Rin looked down at him, smiling at the words._

_"Approaching danger with a smile!" The two started in unison. "I will never, ever, ever back down!" The two songs, Rin's voice matching with Brook's, two different voices blending perfectly together._

_"Keep going, can't never turn back, now it's all clear to me!" The two went on, the crew gathering around the duo and listening to their duet. "Keep going, can't never back down, gonna meet my destiny! Destiny~ DESTINY~" After the last words, the beat slowly started to slow down, becoming softer before finally coming to a stop. The crew cheered for them, Luffy being the loudest of them all of course._

_"Whoa~ I have Goosebumps, but wait, I have no skin to get Goosebumps on! Yohoho, Skull Joke!" Brook exclaimed, earning a laugh from Luffy as usual. Rin laughed at this as well, actually finding this one funny. "Maybe we should do this again one day, Rin-san!"_

_Rin couldn't agree more._

"Rin." The teen snapped out of his thoughts, scanning the room for the voice that called him. "Your girlfriends are leaving." Milo smiled at Rin when he saw the boy blush and went out of his room with his shirt off for once.

The pirates were on a marine's ship, smiling.

"Wait!" Taka shouted, running toward the edge of the ship. "Take me with you!" she yelled. Her injuries had healed up nicely.

The rest of the crew looked at Rin to see what he had to say about that.

"It's her choice, if she wants to go." He looked at her, lifting the small girl up. "Then she could go. Robin-san, catch!" He tossed Taka across to the marine ship that Robin and Nami had taken over quickly. Taka landed in a net of arms as the ship started to move off.

"Also," Rin shouted. "Thanks for the book Robin-san." He smiled. The book was in his room on the dresser.

"Nami-san." Rin said, smiling a little with his head down. "Whenever we meet again, I'll be stronger and stronger each time. Tell Luffy-san to watch out. I'll catch up to his bounty very quickly if he's not careful."

Nami smiled at this and nodded. The pirates watched till the ship disappeared, the thing becoming a dot in the distance now.

'Taka.., become stronger,' he said with his head low, before turning around and leaning over the other side of the ship.

"Awww," Milo yelled. "Why'd you let the hottie go, Rin?" He was immediately shut up by a certain snow-haired girl.

"Because...she's not a fighter yet," Rin replied, looking out at the sea. "We can't protect her like how the Straw Hats can." The crew nodded, understanding him. "An island is coming into view, let's try not to cause too much problems here." The crew nodded again. They had noticed in the past days that Rin would be off and be snapping at everybody on the ship. He even snapped at Nami and it didn't end the usual way. Instead of being pound into the ground, Nami had actually backed off from her younger friend.

The crew arrived at the island at dusk, the sun setting over the horizon. Rin blinked.

"I've seen this sight a lot before." He smiled slightly, even though he was upset. "Now that I think about it...my crew needs a name. The Horizon Pirates sound like a nice name, after all." He stared up at the sun setting, though it was hard to see from the tall trees blocking the sight. "We are always heading toward it."

The crew members studied their captain, noticing his thoughtful expression as he walked. They stayed a few feet behind him, his new sleeveless vest exposing his arms and his tattoo.

"Do you like your new outfit, Rin?" Ryoko started, hoping to hear him reply in his usual fashion.

"Yes, though I've never seen black as my color," he mumbled, seeing the village come into view. The buildings were made with a combination of bricks and wood. They looked as if they could be easily lit on fire. Surprisingly, nobody was outside at the moment.

"Well, this is a wonderful welcoming," Ryoko commented, in her usual sarcastic manner. She earned a smiled from Milo.

"I don't think it's completely lost," Eiko spoke up, pointing at a toned back. A pair of wings spread out on the large man's back.

"Is that an angel?" She feared that it was a bird that she killed when she was younger, coming back for revenge.

"Why does Mother Nature find joy in punishing me?" she thought, believing that Milo did something to the woman.

"Are you freaking crazy? Angels are topless women that pleasure men!" Milo exclaimed, earning a groan from Rin. Milo clearly was related to Sanji in some way, especially if his thoughts were like that.

"I'll hate to hear what you think Mermaids are," he commented, though the whole straw hat crew told him that mermaids were really rather pretty. The teen shivered as he remembered the old lady that they said was a mermaid.

"If I ever meet a mermaid like that, I'll cut out my eyes," he thought. He decided that he was getting side-tracked and turn his attention back to the man who was walking without them noticing.

"He's tall," Rin voiced.

"Maybe he's a ghost," Ryoko spoke again, still sarcastically. Of course Milo thought it was the father of one of the women he slept with, coming for pay back. He hid behind Rin's back in a childish manner.

Rin blocked out his crew, deciding that he couldn't focus with them talking about the guy. Rin noticed the mark on his back. He looked at Eiko's wrist to make sure it was the right sign.

"Aha, I get it now," Rin thought.

"Hey!" he called out to the man.

The man turned to look at them quickly, his long brown hair swaying from the action. The tall man took off right away, surprising the crew.

"Maybe we should let him run away, you know," Milo said, getting dragged by Eiko as they chased after the man.

"When Eiko's asleep, I'm dragging Rin and I'll put him in her bed,' Milo thought, wanting pay back for her dragging him to what might be his death.

The group of teenage pirates lost sight of him for a moment. When they turned around the corner he had went around, the male wasn't in sight at all.

"Well, guess the angel flew away," Ryoko commented in an indifferent tone. Milo sighed in relief. He didn't want to meet the guy at all.

"Well, if he had a hot girl in his arms and wasn't a ghost then maybe...I would have been more...gentle." He laughed lowly at his own thoughts, making Eiko believe that he was broken once again.

"Stop your thoughts, Eiko," Rin ordered in a serious tone, earning a slap from Eiko.

"Why would I be having those types of thoughts?" she exclaimed, getting a shrug in response. "It's Milo having those thoughts!" The three pirates looked at the said guy who was currently lying on the floor with drool dripping from his mouth.

"Not sure if I should wake him up."

Rin's eye twitched as he heard the other male moan in pleasure. Ryoko watched with a nasty taste in her mouth, looking away.

"It does seem like he's enjoying himself." Rin didn't have to waste more time deciding whether they should wake him up, unfortunately for Milo. A broom was slapped against his exposed forehead.

"Hey!" the old man shouted in a deep, voice, "Move it! I'm trying to clean up!" Milo shot up right away, rubbing his now red forehead. "Can't do anything with all these young men running around!"

Milo glared at him while rubbing his red forehead. He was having the greatest dream with Nami and Robin in it. "Asshole, if only you saw what I was dreaming about. I wish I could just ri-"

"Excuse me," Rin cut in, preventing Milo from threatening the man. Eiko had fallen silent as usual when they meet a new person. "Have you seen a man with brown hair, no shirt and tan skin?" Rin wasn't going to mention that he caught the man's eye color as well. His unique eyes gave him the advantage when it comes to noticing things.

"The tall fella?" the old man asked, getting a nod in response. "He just ran into the forest, you should be able to catch him." The crew ran off again into the forest.

"Well, now that that is taken care of," the old man smirked, his wrinkled pale skin becoming smooth and tan. His back straightened and his muscles grew. His white hair became long and brown, reaching the back of his neck. He smiled, relieved.

"Phew, that was seriously a close one," he said to himself, looking back with his silvery-gray eyes. After doing so, he walked off, heading into the bar.

It came as a shock to him when the four pirates barged in, taking the door off its hinges as they entered. He hadn't expected to see the pirates anytime soon.

"What the hell was that forest made out of?" Milo exclaimed, quite loudly.

"It was made out of trees you idiot," Eiko retorted back. "The things inside it were the problem." Ryoko paid no attention to the two and just went over to get herself a drink. Rin went over for food, sitting beside his first mate. The tall men served them their food and drinks. Rin for once did not eat like a monster. Ryoko calmly ate her food before drinking the wine.

"I think that old geezer lied to us..." Ryoko sighed. They wasted what little day light they had in the forest searching for the ghost.

"How ridiculous. What could he have gained by tricking us?" Eiko asked, sounding rather smart.

"Entertainment." Milo and Rin answered in unison, surprising the two girls.

"Great, we just needed a second Rin," Ryoko growled, as if she didn't fight with the real one enough already. The tall tan man came and placed another plate of food down, "Don't he look familiar?" Ryoko asked, staring at the guy. He looked at her and ran out of the bar. The crew got up and ran after him, Rin actually carrying all his food out with him. Ryoko had bottles of wine in her hands. Eiko trapped a large piece of meat in between her teeth while Milo ran out, drinking his bottle of wine at the same time.

"Who were those people?" a man asked, finding them odd, and wondering why they didn't just carry the table out with them.

"I have a feeling if my son met them...he'll be fat or half insane," the other man said, getting a nod as an agreement.

"So," Rin paused to bite a piece of his meat off, "where'd he go?"

"I don't know," Ryoko answered, standing beside her captain and drinking from her bottle of wine.

"If you two weren't busy stuffing your faces and drinking then you would know," Eiko scolded lightly, even though she was busy eating as well.

"I don't blame them. I would never pass up a good meal and wine." Milo laughed, coughing from drinking the wine. They've been running around all day and Eiko burned all their food the other day.

'I just realized something...we are all becoming idiots,' Eiko thought, watching Ryoko toss one of her bottles aside. She handed Rin the other one so he could wash down the food.

The teenage pirates finished their meal outside, getting stares from the people that walked out of the bar. A collie walked up to them, barking and getting their attention. The dog was white, brown and black.

"I think he finally found his long lost brother," Ryoko commented, looking at Rin. She was trying to hide the fact that she loved the cute little doggy.

"His long lost brother is about to bite off that mouth of yours," Rin snapped back at her and the duo would have had another one of their usual fights if the dog hadn't start barking more.

"I think he want us to follow him," Eiko said, pointing at the dog. She oddly had a pair of shoes tied around her neck in case she had to walk on glass or something sharp.

'I'm definitely not letting Milo carry me over glass if I lose these. I'll jump into Rin's arms to escape if I have to,' she'd thought.

The crew followed the dog, having their usual 'friendly' battles while following the furry thing. They eventually ended up in front of their ship, looking completely lost.

"Seems like somebody doesn't want us here," Rin spoke in a scary tone, suddenly having large fangs. "It also seems like we are frying my lost brother tonight." The dog tugged its tail between it legs.

"You're not frying anything," Eiko shouted. "Just because your brain cells are burning out doesn't mean we are going to let you eat him."

"Sorry, guess I'll eat you." He licked his lips. "That hair is going to be a problem though."

"You're not touching my hair, Rin!" Eiko yelled and started to hug her long white hair protectively, of which Ryoko rolled her eyes at. It took the teenagers a few moments to notice the ship pull up. Three pirates leaped off the ship and took off into the village.

Just moments after screams and shouts were heard, the collie looked at the ship and back to the village. The dog barked again before slowly standing onto two feet, the dog transforming into a very similar tan male.

"I thought something was fishy," Rin said, seeing the sliver necklace around his neck. He roared, taking off with it and wrapping it around one of the pirates who wasn't expecting it. He quickly slammed the pirate into the ground with it.

'Impressive,' Rin thought.

"I wouldn't run off like that if I was you." a pirate shouted from the ship, jumping off it. "I think you have your own problems to worry about." He smirked, his crew standing beside a giant hammer that was held down by a rope on the deck.

"Crush him," the captain ordered. It took a good number of crewmembers to swing the axe and snap the rope, sending the hammerhead for the tan male.

"I will protect my village at any cost!" he yelled, getting ready for the impact.

"Eiko," Rin whispered lowly, the hammer suddenly being stop. Eiko groaned in displeasure with Rin by her side as they held up the massive thing, a vein appearing on both of their heads. "I don't tolerate disrespectful people. If he wishes to protect his village then allow him. Because it is not your choice to pick who lives and who doesn't!"

Ryoko quickly unsheathed one of her three blades, cutting the hammer into pieces with her amazing speed. "Rin...We have to get the three that ran to the town," she said, pointing at the direction the pirates ran off to.

"As if you could defeat those three," the captain mocked. "Buri, Neito, and Mame are the top fighters on my crew!" The captain laughed, but stopped when he heard a few of his weak crewmembers scream and fall down after struck down by a built lion. "That asshole..." The man leaped from the ship, the lion following suit. But he was caught before its jaws could make contact with his skin.

"You must be Tobias McCalen, The Secret Thief." He slowly released him, allowing him to drop, before his leg crashed into Tobias's ribs, nearly cracking them. Tobias flew off, skipping a few times before coming to a stop. "A bounty of 25 Million is extremely weak here in the New World."

"Then face somebody near your level." Rin balled his hands into fist. "Misuto 'Blood Bath' Mokuhyō." Rin scanned the tall man with the sword around his waist, large scars covering his arms. They looked like burns and they covered most of his white skin. "140 Million Right?" Rin asked.

"I am happy somebody knows me." He licked his lips. "Rin 'Mist eyes' L. Lowser." He smiled with his red teeth, looking as though it was made out of flesh. "150 Million, I may need to make this a handicap." He looked at Tobias who was getting up, still in his lion form. "He will do just fine." The man zone pass Rin, taking out a golden watch and waving it in front of Tobias face.

"Guys!" Rin shouted to his crew, already knowing what Misuto was doing. "Go after the pirates that took off. I'll handle him." The crew nodded in unison and split up, going to face their foe.

"Now, he's my new pet," Misuto exclaimed, turning around with Tobias standing beside him, growling loudly. "Now how will you handle this, Mist-eyes?" he asked in a cocky tone. "You might get hurt if you refuse to fight him."

"Trust me. My health is the last thing you should be worried about," Rin growled.

"So, you're Neito?" Ryoko asked, smirking slightly at the blonde man. "Now I get to test my new sword." She held out the blade, the light blue color shinning from the sunlight that struck it.

"Lady Ryutomo?" He bowed mockingly. "I've always wanted to cut you."

"I should've known I'll be facing the buff one." Milo sighed. "Who would have thought somebody named Mame would look like you." Milo laughed to himself, not scared at all.

"Milo The Legion?" The man smirked. "Your fighting style won't work on me."

"Only if you knew how much I've improved."

"You use razor wire?" Eiko asked, getting the attention of the pirate. He had a number of blades and short knives on his body. "Ohhh, a weapon man? This is going to be fun."

"Eiko 'Blackheart' Okuda, how nice it is to meet you." He smirked. "Buri is the name."

* * *

><p>Rin Vs Tobias &amp; Misuto<p>

Ryoko Vs Neito

Milo Vs Mame

Eiko Vs Buri

**Characters Needed:**

**Crew Bounty: 303,000,000**

**Captain: Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

**First Mate: Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

**Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**

**Doctor: *Taken.***

**Chef:Taken (3.)**

**Sniper/Marksman:Taken (5)**

**Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: Okuda Eiko "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

**Shipwright & Ship:Taken (4.)**

**Scholar/Historian: Taken **

**Musician: Taken (6.)**

**Navigator:Taken (2.)**

**Pet(?): Taken  
>Others:<br>*Two spots remaining.* **


	14. Blood Act 2: Pirates Blood Bath

**I do not own One Piece! Only Rin :3 Day-ingale as BETA I have to say its my most impressive fight yet. I am getting a hold of the characters greatly!**

* * *

><p>Milo breathed in slowly, watching Mame and studying his form.<p>

"He's covered in thick muscles and he's not a swordsman, so we should be on equal ground,' he thought, becoming excited at the chance to fight with the guy and knowing that it would be dangerous."It's obvious we have a large gap between our strength. Maybe 3 or 4 clones would be helpful."

"Why are you just standing there watching?" he asked, his yellow teeth coming into display. Milo rolled his eyes. Mame kicked up dirt with his foot, smoke escaping from his nose. The bull took off toward Milo, making a line of dirt as he did so. Milo's eyes widened and having no other choice, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Mame rammed into the young pirate's arms, nearly cracking the bone from his strength. Milo was easily pushed back. The gap between their physical strength was huge, and that much was obvious.

Three copies of Milo appeared, stopping the teen from being forced into a large building. A smirk appeared on the teen's features and two more clones appeared and struck Mame's exposed stomach with roundhouse kicks. Mame slid across the floor.

"Looks like I'll need something more powerful," Milo thought, grabbing onto his clone's arm. The others quickly grabbed the other's arm as well.

"Ready!" Milo yelled, pulling his clone back along with the others. "Centipede," they launched the clone forward at an amazing speed with their combined strength, "Bullet!" The head crashed into the man's abdomen, causing a small amount of red liquid to escape from his lips.

A smirked appeared on Mame's face as he grabbed the clone."How about a taste of your own medicine?" He lifted the clone easily with his right hand and launched it back with the same speed, but with more power.

"Crap!" Milo yelled, running to a safe distance from the missile. The force of the impact caused Milo and his clones to roll over the dirty floor. The clones disappeared from the strength of the attack.

"Damn, he's stronger than I thought."

"And now for the big shot!" Milo raised his head quickly, the man's large paw aiming for his face. He quickly crossed his sore arms in front of his face, ready for the impact. The fist crashed into his crossed arms, the bones shaking violently on the inside. Thanks to his small weight compared to the 300-pound beast, Milo was sent skipping across the floor like a pebble on water. The teen's back crashed into one of the brick houses, breaking the wall down. He was slightly dazed, but the scream of a beautiful lady woke him up.

Milo quickly hopped up and was by her side right away. "Sorry for the rude entrance. I would have done something much smoother if I knew I was running into a woman like you." He winked at her, causing the woman to giggle. "Milo Milo Milo The Legion at your service."

The sound of Mame growling and running toward the house quickly stopped Milo from putting more moves on the teenage woman, plus her mom and dad were glaring at him.

"Excuse me for a moment."

He turned quickly, creating two clones. The duo ran out for the bull like man. Mame was surprised by their sudden appearance and quickly put his hands out to catch their fists. The real Milo saw an opening and quickly ran forward, delivering a straight kick with great force into the man's exposed sent Mame sliding across the floor a bit, gripping his bruised stomach and growling in displeasure. Milo quickly turned towards the woman and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on it.

"We shall continue this another time." The woman nodded, blushing as she watched her new hero run out the house.

"I'm so gonna get lucky tonight," Milo thought.

"Why do you mock me?" Mame asked with a growl. "You're not supposed to be this good in combat; you're supposed to be a rookie!" Mame yelled at the teen.

"I wasn't mocking you; I mean did you see how she looked!" Milo asked, smiling. "And I been working on my combat. My captain does not want me falling behind, you know?"

"Either way, you're not going to beat me!" He rushed forward again, causing Milo to sigh.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" the teen asked with a cocky grin, ten clones appearing and rushing forward as well. "Centipede Punch!" The train of Milos slammed into the man. Unfortunately, they were equal in power. Dust shot up from the floor from the strength of their attack.

"The same attack won't work over and over." Seven of Milo clones rush forward, throwing a punch, one on each side of Mame's face, chest and stomach. The man slid across the ground, growling.

"Muscles isn't everything. You have to plan!" Milo yelled, his metal boxing gloves on now.

Mame threw a heavy punch at the teen. Milo simply stepped aside and threw a punch into the man's jaw, cracking the already weakened bone from the strike. Mame's head flew back from the strike, but he still threw a counter uppercut aimed for Milo's jaw.

"Damn," Milo thought. He had become too cocky. The fist crashed into his jaw, sending him skyward. Milo felt like his jaw would break. His body wasn't made for this type of abuse unlike Rin who would have probably been taking these blows like they were nothing.

"I'm not going down that easily!" the sliver haired teen shouted.

He flipped his body in mid-air, creating 13 clones. "Centipede!" he grabbed their ankles as they linked onto each other ankles, spun and swung the whip of clones toward Mame, "WHIP!" The whip of clones crashed into the man's oblique's, the guy's bruised ribs cracking as he was sent across the floor, stopping in front of a house. Milo landed on the ground, his clones grabbing each other's arms and at the end was the real Milo.

"Centipede!" he shouted, feeling them getting ready to throw him, "Super!" The 13 clones quickly threw the male forward at the speed of a bullet, "BULLET!" Milo's metal boxing gloves crashed into the man's stomach with great force, causing a powerful gust of air.

The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head quickly, losing consciousness as he flew toward the building where Milo sexy lady was in.

"Crap," Milo thought as he rushed towards it and created a wall of clones. The 300-pound man crashed into the wall of clones instead, causing the real Milo to fly back into the house.

"Well, that's over." He laughed. "Doesn't the winner deserve a kiss?" Milo asked the young lady. She bent down and kissed his lips.

"My savior deserves what he wants," she answered, her mom and dad not at all happy about this. Sanji could learn a few things from Milo.

* * *

><p>"I don't see the point in carrying around loads of weapons," Eiko said, pulling out her pistols and keeping her blades at her side. "It will only slow you down."<p>

The moment her foe opened his mouth, she fired rounds of bullets at him. The male swayed around the bullets, Eiko keeping track of him with her skillful eyes.

"He's pretty fast, I'll say,' Eiko thought, the male jumping up to the roof of one of the surrounding buildings. He quickly dashed across them, pulling one of his short knifes from his shoulder. "Damn,'' Eiko thought when he leaped from the building and down towards her.

Her opponent, Buri swung the knife for her head, the steel making contact with Eiko's gun, using it to protect her face from the weapon. She struggled slightly from his strength, closing one of her eyes to avoid the sparks that appeared from the contact. The white-haired woman smirked, placing the barrel of her other gun against the knife and pulling the trigger. The tip of the blade flew off right away, earning a growl from Buri. Eiko's eyes widened from a sudden blow to her stomach, causing her to slide across the floor. She gasped and quickly held up her pistols, firing bullet after bullet to the male's stomach.

"Not much of a threat," she thought, watching in astonishment when his head started to rise. She noticed the metal worn around his stomach, which prevented the bullets from entering his stomach and causing major damage.

"This might take longer than I-" She was cut off when her sight was blocked out by the male's foot. The boot crashed into her face and sent her sliding across the floor, striking a building. She was buried in rubble seconds after.

"Chicks are so easy," Buri said, smirking at the buried lady. The rubble shot into the air, Eiko appearing from the dust and breathing hard. She held her two swords now, her pistols safely inside her jacket. "Ohhh, seems like I spoke too soon."

"You're going down, you piece of shit!" Eiko shouted at the male, rushing forward. Buri quickly threw his broken blade aside and used his razor wire, shooting out two long lines at Eiko's swords. He pulled roughly once they wrapped around them. However, they didn't come off the woman's hands.

"Pathetic, I am ten times stronger than you." She yanked her swords back and stuck them into the ground as the male stumbled forward. She quickly pulled out her pistol expecting to get a clear shot.

Buri's eyes widened from the sight and quickly slapped her hand aside, causing the bullet to tip his leg. Eiko quickly shot her leg straight up, her bare foot crashing into Buri's jaw hard. The man felt as if it would crack.

"What a strong kick," he thought. "But she seem more like a weapon user than a hand to hand fighter.'

Eiko quickly grabbed one of her swords and swung it forward for the man's hip.

He quickly blocked the blade with another one of his short knives, losing his balance from the force behind the attack. He easily regained his balance and rubbed his now sore jaw Eiko rushed for him again with her swords in hand. Buri threw his short knife for her, watching her avoid it before using his speed to his advantage. He launched forward, avoiding the swing of her blade before driving two of his knives into her shoulders. They drew blood easily and stopped Eiko right away. She groaned from the pain the two knives brought. Her breath was knocked off her when a powerful front kick to her midsection cut off her air supply and sent her across the dust-covered floor.

"Asshole! "Eiko yelled, reaching for her right shoulder. She gripped the handle of the blade before feeling a foot crash into her forehead, then she cried out in pain. A small hole formed from the strike, causing the back of her head and forehead extreme pain. Before another kick could be delivered, she grabbed the male's ankle and quickly threw him aside as if he was a piece of paper.

She quickly grabbed the handle of the knife and yanked it out roughly, grasping in pain.

"I'm gonna give him hell," she thought, grabbing the other knife and pulled it out as well.

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Eiko shouted, surprised that her pair of shoes didn't fall from her neck. Nami would kill her if she found out that she lost them in the first day she carried them around.

"And what are you going to do exactly?" Buri asked, laughing as he stood on his feet. "You're far too slow." He ran forward towards the white-haired woman. He disappeared, surprising her only slightly.

The guy appeared behind her with his hand balled into a fist. He swung for her head and made contact with...air.

"Huh?" he thought, suddenly feeling a strong yet soft hand grab his neck and slam him onto the floor.

"Welcome to hell," she whispered before driving her blade into his hand and repeating the action with the other one. "Remember?" she asked."You kicked my forehead!" She ran to a building and jumped on top of it while he struggled against the blades that bound him to the floor.

The woman took a deep breath and ran forward, leaping from the building and performing a series of front flips, similar to one of Ryoko's and Rin's attacks. The heel of her foot crashed into the guy's skull with a great force, successfully making him lose consciousness and causing a great amount of dust to shoot up into the air.

Eiko stood on her feet, massaging the part of her foot that hit the guy's head for a moment.

"Thick skull," she thought, pulling her swords out of his hands and putting them away.

"Men are so easy," she said in a mocking tone and started to walk off.

* * *

><p>"What a beautiful weapon," he said, his voice surprisingly smooth. "It fits a woman with such features."Neito studied Ryoko's curves, nodded and added, "You will actually make a nice slave."<p>

"Keep dreaming," Ryoko growled, holding her sword in her left hand.

"It's much heavier than my other blades," she thought, remembering Rin telling her the same thing. She had to switch and hold the weapon with both her hands.

"Keep your eyes on your foe!" Neito said.

Ryoko raised her head just in time to see the sword coming up toward her face. She quickly held her blade out in front of her midsection, blocking the strong attack. The black-haired woman was launched into the sky quickly from his strength.

"What a ridiculous mistake," Ryoko thought, her hair blowing from becoming airborne. Neito leaped for her, smirking the whole time. "What a foolish move," she thought, quickly swinging her blade for Neito using her speed. However, the blade slowed her down from its weight.

"Damn!" she exclaimed, seeing Neito avoid it quickly in mid-air.

He swung his blade down for her head, expecting to feel blood cover his face. Unfortunately for him, Ryoko was also a quick thinker. She quickly pulled the sheath of her new sword up to protect her sheath had a hard diamond cover, matching the strength of the steel blade. She was sent toward the dirt-covered ground, a smirk on her features now.

"The sheath is light," she thought.

"Not bad!" Neito yelled, coming down with the sword once again for her head. Ryoko quickly swayed to the side, turning on the balls of her feet and delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to his ribs. Neito lost his balance, but quickly recovered, the attack bruising him slightly. Neito swung his blade wildly afterwards, the steel cutting Ryoko across her chest and over her breast.

Ryoko's sheath slapped against his face after, the diamonds cutting his cheek and closing his left eye.

"Rookie," Ryoko thought, quickly delivering a power kick into his stomach. He swung his sword again, cutting her hip, but it was a minor injury. Ryoko kept up the pressure, kicking his hips and stomach. The whole time he swung his sword around wildly, cutting her, but only leaving minor cuts.

"And headshot!" Ryoko smirked, teasing her foe as the heel of her foot crash into his jaw.

Ryoko smirked when he started to fall back. She kicked his legs from under him and caused him to fall onto the ground hard. The black-haired woman quickly leaped up, performing a front-flip and causing her knees to crash onto his mid-section as she forced her blade through his shoulder. She heard him scream in pain before his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Rookie, you were no match against me to begin with."

Ryoko struggled to pull the blade out of his shoulder and nearly fell after doing so.

"Stupid heavy sword!" she yelled, standing up after sheathing her weapon. She turned to walk off, putting the blade away. "Guess I get off lucky this time, small cuts." She smirked.

She gasped loudly in pain, feeling a blade run down her back. Her eyes widened as she stumbled forward, feeling the liquid drip down her back and to the ground as she met the dust-covered floor. She rolled over quickly, avoiding the sword that was aimed for her head. She kicked the male's shin, probably crushing the bone. She threw her other foot up, striking his jaw and effectively putting him on his back.

Ryoko quickly got up with the male and ran forward, leaping up and successfully delivering a drop kick to his face. He fell back again, holding onto his face and checking for injuries. Ryoko quickly pulled out the heavy blade again and swung it, cutting though his stomach and leaving a large line across his mid-section. She panted after, holding onto the sword and had a hard time even standing up straight with the thing. Her muscles burned badly from using the weapon. She watched the guy hold onto his stomach.

"How are you still standing?" she questioned. She watched as he slowly raised his head, causing her eyes to widen at his unharmed body. "Impossible!"

He smirked at her, rubbing his cheek where the bruise once was. "You really thought I was going to die that easily? I would have been defeated if I was so weak." He held his arms out, displaying his body free of scars. "This is the power of the Heal Heal fruit." He licked his lips."One scar." He smirked, showing a small scar on his belly. "But you will never be able to punish me enough to give me a scar."

"He's right," Ryoko thought. "With this sword, I'll get nowhere." She put the heavy thing away and stuck it in the ground.

"There, I feel much lighter now."

"As if weight is going to make a difference." He smirked. "Swinging your blades wildly isn't going to do a thing!" Neito rushed for her, swinging his sword upward for her jaw. Ryoko easily avoided the attack, throwing her foot up, effectively sending him skyward.

"Running your mouth isn't going to do a thing," Ryoko growled, her teeth coming into view. She quickly lassoed her razor wire, the thing wrapping around his ankle. "Back to earth," then she spun him around for a moment before swinging him down into the brick house. His bones cracked from the impact as he crashed though the house. The family inside quickly took off after, followed by a large number of other families clearing the area.

"Well, at least I don't have to hold back anymore," Ryoko thought.

She watched as the smoke cleared, keeping a tight grip on the razor wire. After a short while, Neito came rushing out. The cuts and wounds slowly closed as he shortened the distance between him and Ryoko. The teenager quickly yanked on the wire, causing him to stumble forward and fall over. He flipped a few times and ended up in front of Ryoko.

Neito quickly swung his sword upwards, making Ryoko leap back to avoid a dangerous injury. He smirked and quickly jumped onto his feet, driving his knee into Ryoko's stomach. She gasped for air right away and skipped across the floor. The teen growled, her body becoming bruised by the second. She truly hated people with super strength now.

Neito rushed forward and jumped into the air, driving his sword though Ryoko's thigh, earning a painful groan and a grasp from the sharp tool. He grinned, leaning forward and rubbing his fingers across her cheek slowly.

"It's such a shame." He shook his head in disappointment while Ryoko growled in disgust from the dirty hand stroking her cheek. "Such a pretty woman has to die. I should have my way with you before that. Give you something to remember in the afterlife." She growled and spat in his face. He growled back before the (probably) worst thing he ever felt in his life happed. Ryoko's knee crashed into his lower area.

"Get the fuck off me you freak!" she screamed. She came far too close to being raped by this guy to feel comfortable and keep her cool. He rolled over, holding onto his area and groaning and weeping, even with his devil fruit ability he couldn't heal that fast from a strike to that area.

Ryoko leaned up and grabbed the handle of the blade, yanking and tugging at the weapon. She whined in pain. Even if she did enjoy pain to a limit, having a steel blade strike though a sensitive area wasn't really something she could enjoy. She inhaled a shaking breath when the sword was finally tugged out of her thigh.

"Damn freak," she thought, realizing something. He cut her thigh and over her breast. He obviously liked cutting sensitive areas. She threw his sword aside, standing on her feet and almost falling over from the affect it took.

"You bitch!" Neito shouted, not at all happy. Ryoko barely avoided the fist aimed for her face. She put out her foot to make him lose his balance. Neito almost landed face first, somehow managing to regain his balance. His eyes landed on the sword, causing a smirk to appear on his features.

"Using my weapon is much more pleasurable than my fist." He kneeled down, reaching for it.

"Not so fast." Ryoko yelled, driving her light sword though his hand. Neito gasped in pain before Ryoko's foot crashed into his skull hard, cracking it for the third time. He flew off, half of his hand cut off to break him free from the sword. He crashed into a building shortly after being buried by the rubble.

"You can't heal forever; sooner or later you will crash." Ryoko panted, the deep wounds on her body causing her to lose blood at a fast rate.

Neito erupted from the rubble with a roar, his eyes burning with an intense insane look.

"Akasukikyo," Ryoko started, taking a deep breath as she slowly started to pull the blade out of its sheath. "Wolf Walker!" she shouted, swinging the sword toward the man. Flames shot from the weapon, taking the form of a wolf and rushing for Neito, leaving fiery foot prints.

Neito's eyes widened in shock, his body shutting down in panic.

"No way," he thought and at the last moment he took off running from the flame-covered beast. He leaped across the roof tops barely avoiding its sharp fangs that bit at his shoulder, the heat burning his skin,

"Not good enough!" he yelled, a smirk forming on his face.

"Ginsuzume!"Ryoko reached for her second blade, taking another deep breath, "Fox Fire!" She swung the blade, an orange flame taking off this time and chasing behind the man. Neito kept up his movements, avoiding the animals that bit for his arms and legs. He was breathing heavily and taking a much longer time to heal due to being burned repeatedly.

"Impressive," Ryoko thought, chasing after the man as well. "He moves like Rin a bit. Speaking of the captain, I better finish this before he ends up hurt.'

When Ryoko was an arm's length away, he suddenly stopped.

"I could heal remember?" he asked, his disgusting teeth coming into view. The two flaming animals collided, lighting the area up in bright colors and sparks shooting into the air. The building caught fire quickly from the sparks and the explosion that followed blew the light Ryoko off of her feet.

Her head crashed into one of the flaming buildings, causing her vision to fade slightly. She breathed in the dark smoke and starts to cough right away as it entered her mouth and nostrils. She coughed heavily, holding her hand out in front of her mouth. Her head was hurting like hell, feeling like she took one of Rin's devil fruit attacks in the back of her skull or a punch from Nami. She looked at her hand, seeing the blood on her palm that came from her violent coughing. The sound of laughing made her angry.

"Seems like you put up a great fight," Neito grinned, standing beside her heavy sword which lay next to her. "However," he held up his own weapon, "this is where it ends." His injuries were gone like before. Neito swung the sword downward, cutting from her left shoulder down to her right hip. Ryoko's beautiful eyes widened in pain. She dropped onto her side, her vision fading, and with "It has been fun," he turned and walked off.

_A cheerful laugher almost ruined Ryoko's contraction, but she paid no attention to the approaching male with the soft smile on his features. She swung her light blue blade, trying to improve her form and leave no openings. She could barely keep the heavy thing in her hands, covered in a thick sweat. She was wearing her flared pair of shorts and her high up halter top. Too much clothing would just ruin everything._

_"What are you doing?" the black-haired teen asked his first mate, not in a mockin__g tone, but an amused one._

_"Fishing. What else does it look like I'm doing?" she asked in her usual sarcastic manner._

_"Listen, Ryoko." Rin placed his hands over hers, standing behind her as he raised the blade. Ryoko felt odd pressed against his chest. "Don't swing it like it's just a weapon meant to destroy, don't force it to follow you," he whispered. "Let it guide you when you need an answer, work with it in a fight and…" She felt the blade pulse in her hands and swung down with him, a power gust of wind followed, causing some waves. "You'll have a perfect partner."_

Ryoko eyes snapped open, grasping for much needed air. She grabbed the Burry Moon, standing onto her feet and breathing lightly.

"NEITO!" She shouted, the sword pulsing in her hand and the smoke disappearing. Neito looked back in surprise, seeing her eyes burning with passion. "Burry Moon!" she started, breathing in as the pulsing of the sword increased. She raised the sword above her head, "Flash Step!" Silence quickly followed after the words escaped her mouth, the flames on the buildings blowing out after.

Ryoko appeared behind Neito. Everything seemed to slow down and like that, Neito slowly started to feel pain. Large slashes started to appear on his chest, the lines making a triangle on his chest. Blood shot out quickly after he was cut. The pirate dropped onto the floor, covering the ground with his blood, now unable to heal for once.

"I win." She slowly put away her heavy sword, smiling slightly.

"Though, nobody makes a better partner than that idiot," She thought, walking off with a little more respect for her foolish captain. "I better go save his ass." She smirked.

* * *

><p>"Now!"Misuto shouted, his disgusting teeth coming into view."Let the show begin!" he yelled in an announcer voice. The built lion beside him growled loudly, slowly approaching the black-haired teenager.<p>

"Tobias, was that your name?" Rin asked. His hands were placed up at his sides to show that he meant no harm. The lion growled and licked its black lips. "You're a human not an animal. Don't let th-"

His speech was cut short when the large thing launched for him, its teeth sinking into his built shoulders. Rin gasped in pain right away, feeling the claws sink into his arm and torso, attaching itself onto his body. "Get off!" the teen shouted, pulling at the thing.

He yanked Tobias off, tossing him to the side. The warm air struck his wounds, causing him to growl in displeasure.

"You're a man not a monster you fool!" Rin screamed at Tobias, trying to control his anger. Tobias launched at him again and was planning on bringing his huge fangs into Rin's shoulder. Rin swayed to the side quickly, taking a step back and quickly turning around to face the lion again. It jumped again toward the teen, its claws cutting his arms and causing blood to drip down. "Stop fighting me and fight him!" Rin shouted again, his eyes shaking.

"Relax relax," he said to himself. "You can't win a battle if you're just blinded by rage." He felt the claws rip though his pants. Rin glared at the lion, the animal leaping for his neck. He quickly swung his leg up, easily crashing into the lion's side, sending it flying off into one of the buildings. "I said stop!"

"Speaking to monsters is useless Mist-eyes." Misuto smirked. "The only thing he is good for is navigating!" He yelled, "And he's all mine, his senses will come in handy in these wild seas."

The lion came from the rubble, shaking and getting the dust out from its bright fur. The animal growled at Rin before slowly turning back into the tall tan male from before. His eyes were foggy and he looked out of it. He stepped forward with unsteady steps.

"Look what you did to him!" Rin pointed at the man who looked half-dead. "He probably doesn't even know what his name is right now!" The arm he was using to point at Tobias suddenly had a chain wrapped around it. Rin looked at it for a moment before he was pulled forward, and raising his head, he saw a muscular forearm. The thing crashed into Rin's throat, stopping his breathing for a moment.

Rin's body skipped across the ground for a moment before coming to a stop. He looked up from his place on the ground, just in time to see Tobias's knee coming down for his face. Rin quickly leaped back, a cloud of dust forming from the missed strike.

"Tobias…" He sighed. "Why are you doing this? You have to fight it, you..." He was stopped by another pulling from the chain around his wrist. Rin quickly pulled back, stopping himself from going forward. The chains dug a scar on his wrist, a second chain wrapping around his other arm.

"Listen to what I have to say," Rin thought.

He quickly pulled Tobias towards him using Tobias's own chains to his advantage. He grabbed the male's wrist and slammed him into the ground.

"Listen!" he yelled into Tobias's face. "You can't let him take away your freedom!" Misuto started to laugh loudly.

"Speaking to a monster? How hopeless can you get?" Misuto exclaimed. He found this more than amusing, though he was scared at Rin's strength. It didn't seem like the attacks that landed on him was doing much damage.

Tobias's eyes remained blank as hair started to grow from his arms. Rin quickly released him and jumped back, watching the man stand and roar loudly with his teeth coming into view, the black fur covering his whole body.

"Ape…" Rin sighed. He had to have the shittiest luck ever.

Rin was quickly waked up from a well-aimed punch to his face. Luckily, he moved to the side at the last moment. He grabbed the arm, spinning and quickly tossing the large black ape into a building.

"You know, you deserve the bounty you were given." Misuto smirked, a blonde woman in his arms. "But I am tired of this boring fight, time to make it more interesting." He took out the large sword, pressing it against the woman's neck. "Take ten strikes and I'll release this innocent woman."

Rin glared at him, closing his eyes and sighing as the ape approach him. "Ten hits and you set her free..." He held his arms out, getting ready for the punishment that was surely to come.

"He has to be insane," Misuto thought, seeing the ape stand in front of the pirate. "He's bluffing." He was quickly proven wrong when the ape's fist crashed into the male's chest.

The first three strikes didn't really harm the million dollar rookie. The next three, however, had an effect. Rin eyes widened when blood escaped from his mouth and he felt bruises on his chest.

"Why are you doing this, Tobias?" he asked, followed by three more strikes to his stomach, cracking the already bruised ribs. "You're not his pet. You don't have to do what he wants you to!" he yelled. The next strike quickly followed, his ribs feeling as if they would crash in from the punishment.

Misuto released the woman, allowing her to join the people that stood to watch what was going on. They seemed astonished by the male's strength and shortly started to cheer him on. Not vocally of course because Misuto would had killed them.

"He's insane," Misuto thought, watching the ape raise its hands. "But he can't go on if he keeps getting hit. He shouldn't even have the strength to fight anymore."

Rin looked up at the ape, its arms coming down for his head. He quickly held up his own hands, grabbing onto the hairy ape's forearms, stopping the attack dry.

"You do not let him decide your fate, it is you who choose!" he yelled, gripping the hairy forearms tightly and screaming as he spun around, throwing the 500-pound ape into one of the buildings. He panted slightly, the rage never leaving his eyes. Tobias erupted from the rubble, roaring and changing for the teen. "You want to go! Then let's go."

Tobias swung his large hand for Rin's face, missing all together. Rin quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to his right leg, easily bruising it. This kept going, powerful punches being avoided by the teen which lead to strong kicks getting the ape's leg. The teen quickly jumped back from the ape and took a deep, shaky breath, quickly holding onto his cracked ribs.

"So, you are hurt?" Misuto smirked. He wasn't as tough as how his act seemed. "What a shocking discovery."

Rin paid no attention to him, nursing his ribs.

"Now for the big strike." The black-haired pirate quickly ran forward, spinning on the balls of his foot. "Concasse!" His foot crashed into the back of Tobias's knee, crashing it to give out. He fell onto his knees and growled up at the panting teen.

"I'll give you one more chance," Rin said, breathing heavily. Tobias raised his arm in a poor attempt to punch Rin. "Never listen." Quickly, Rin threw a strong hook into the jaw of the ape, repeating the attack with both hands before finally coming to a stop when he saw that the ape lost consciousness.

"If I wasn't trying to talk sense into you," he started, still breathing hard, "it wouldn't had ended up like this."

"It was all for the better." Misuto smirked. "Now you have bigger problems." He slowly drew his sword, watching as Rin panted and stared at him. "You could barely breathe, how do you wish to def-"

"Shut up!" Rin shouted before he could finish, panting and growling as he bit his lower lip slightly. "Shut up. Shut up, shut up!" He glared at the man. "You tried to take his freedom away… Now I'm gonna break every bone in that body of yours!"

"Tr-"Misuto was cut off completely by a foot crashing into his face that sent him skipping across the floor. He quickly flipped himself upright, glaring at the teen, feeling as If his nose was broke. "Such rage, but how far will it get you?" Misuto smirked.

"As far as it needs to; all I care about now is crushing you!" Rin took off forward, leaving a trail of dust. He cocked his arm back and breathed in a small amount of air. "Air," he swung it forward, a large gust of wind and dust following behind it, "Rocket!" Misuto's eyes widened slightly. He quickly swayed from the attack, the thing crashing into a tall building behind him and causing it to fall down. The rubble almost fell on the people watching which lead to them going farther into the town to watch the display.

"He dodged it..." Rin's eyes were wide at this. The only three people who actually avoided his attack were Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji when they got into a four way fight. This meant his enemies were getting stronger. He'll need his sword soon. Misuto smirked, rushing forward while Rin was distracted.

"Wide open," Misuto shouted as he swung his sword down, managing to cut Rin's forearm slightly. "Fast reflexes, that's what I like to see!" Mist-eyes quickly stepped down on the blade and threw his elbow into Misuto's nose again, causing him to stumble back. "Strong striker too."

"Shut up and fight!" Rin yelled, rushing towards him. Misuto quickly turned his blade around, swinging down for the other pirate's skull. Rin quickly threw his arms up, capturing the blade in between his palms. He was rewarded by a strong kick to his midsection and his already cracked ribs. He gasped painfully, wondering if he could take much more damage.

"Damn that stupid ape," he thought.

"No day dreaming!" Misuto shouted, swinging the sword for Rin's midsection with both his hands on the hilt. Rin quickly leaned back, to the point where his head almost hit the floor, his back creaking in a very uncomfortable fashion. He shot back up after, seeing an opening since Misuto was off balance.

"Air," Rin balled his hand into a tight fist. In this range there was no way he could dodge it, "Rocket!" he shouted. His fist crashed into Misuto's face, effectively breaking his nose and seeing him flying off.

Rin rushed towards the male, spinning on the ball of his foot. He took a deep breath while doing so. "Air," he started as Misuto slammed his blade into the ground, getting ready for the attack, "Concasse!" His leg crashed into the blunt part of the sword, causing Misuto to spin like a drill and backward. Once the spinning ended, Misuto smirked at the angry teen.

"Not good enough!" he yelled, seeing the rage in Rin's eyes as he rushed forward again, throwing a roundhouse kick for Misuto's ribs. Misuto didn't try to dodge it. He took the strong kick, feeling his ribs getting bruised.

"Like I said," he switched his sword to his left hand quickly and swung it down for Rin, effectively cutting from Rin's right shoulder to his left hip. "Not good enough."

Rin's eyes widened, seeing the blood shoot into the air.

"That's my blood…that's a lot of my blood," he realized, his vision fading a little before he refocused his eyes and took a painful deep breath.

"Air," he cocked both his arms back, seeing Misuto's eyes widen, "Twin Pistols!" Misuto's eyes shook wildly from the strike, blood escaping from his mouth. Rin's fist was as if printed on his stomach, a large amount of dust shooting up from the strike. Misuto flew across the floor like a rag doll shortly after, his bruised ribs now cracked.

"So much blood," Rin said, taking a few unbalanced steps backward and almost falling onto the floor. His will power was the only thing keeping him awake. "I'm hurt." He could feel the blood dripping down his chest from his torn black vest. He laughed nervously.

"If Nami finds out that I destroyed this outfit already," Rin thought, "she'll kill me."

"Stay awake, the fights haven't ended yet!" Misuto rushed forward, swinging at the half-conscious male. Rin's reaction was much slower. He could barely avoid the blade and this led to unwanted small cuts on his toned body as he tried to refocus his vision. Misuto quickly tripped him, watching as the male fell onto the dust-covered ground.

"Guess it's already over!" Misuto swung his sword down, blood shooting up as it went through the shoulder where Rin was bitten at. The teen gasped in pain, his eyes wide and focused now. "How disappointing," he added. Rin took another painful breath, Misuto quickly stepping on his other hand. "Ohhh no, you don't," he smirked. "You're done for. Give it up."

"Air..." Rin said anyway, "Push!" He blew out, a strong gust of wind striking Misuto and knocking him a few feet from Rin. Dust entered the pirate's eyes, keeping him busy for a while.

"My shoulder…" Rin whined, gripping the hilt of the blade and yanking it out of his arm. "That hurt..." He clenched his teeth, throwing the sword aside. The thing landed next to Misuto who was rubbing his eyes violently. Rin took this chance to take off, jumping onto a building. He took a deep breath and leaped from the building.

"Air!" Misuto finally regained his sight, looking at the male with teary eyes. Rin started to perform a series of front flips. Misuto realized what he was doing and quickly grabbed his sword on the floor. "Spinning AXE!" He extended his leg while Misuto held up the blunt end of his blade to block the attack. The attack landed, making Misuto's arms feel like they would snap. A large amount of dust shot into the air, the strength of the attack creating a nice size crater in the ground and causing rubble to blow away quickly after. The people in the town covered their eyes from the dust.

"You're strong…" Misuto commented, still holding his blade up. Rin was panting heavily with sweat running from his features. "But it's not over yet!" He pushed Rin's leg back, and swung the sword down Rin's bad shoulder, causing more blood to drip from it.

Rin backed up quickly after, his eyes shaking from the attack. He barely avoided the next wild swing for his face, holding onto his shoulder.

"One sword style…" Misuto said, holding his sword out. Rin's eyes widened at this and he quickly ripped his vest off, leaping into the air. "Blood Dragon!" He swung his blade upward for Rin. A flame-covered red dragon headed up for the teen.

Rin took a deep breath. "Air!" He quickly swung his legs down, "Stomp!" The attack struck the dragon, destroying it and causing red sparks to light up the sky. Rin started to drop fast, quickly tossing his torn and blood-covered vest into Misuto's face before he landed. He held his body up with one hand and started to spin in front of Misuto while he was distracted in violently trying to pull the vest from his face. A smirked appeared on Rin's features. "Concasse!" he shouted for the third time, extending his leg and causing his foot to crash into Misuto's ribs, effectively breaking them.

Misuto shot across the floor, skipping a few times and dropping his sword. It took him a moment to actually get back on his feet.

"You're dead now!" Misuto shouted, pulling out his back up weapon which was a knife, knowing it would be better for close combat than his pistol.

Rin rushed forward. "Air."

Misuto swung the knife forward in a stabbing motion. Rin quickly held out his other hand, the blade going through his palm.

"Rocket!" He swung his arm forward, causing it to crash into Misuto's chest and send him across the ground again. Rin grabbed the knife in his hand and threw it on the ground. He watched Misuto struggle to get up again and start to run for his sword. It took forever to make Misuto drop the thing. There was no way he was going to let him pick it back up.

Rin turned to follow him, his sword lying beside the pirate. Rin noticed Tobias sit up, look at his captain then to him. Tobias grabbed his pistol.

"Shit." Rin swore, dodging a bullet. He ran faster when the male started to reload and roughly kicked him in the face when he raised his head. Rin grabbed the gun that he had dropped and turned to face Misuto. He pointed the weapon at Misuto who quickly drew his pistol. They fired at the same time, blood shooting out of their bodies from the bullet. Misuto smirked when blood escaped from his mouth, while Rin only growled. They fired again, this time three shots. Misuto was hit in his thigh, right shoulder, and chest. Rin was hit in both his shoulders and his hip.

The two stared at each other for a while before Rin dropped onto his knees, breathing heavily and almost unconscious.

"So, you're not as strong as you seem." Misuto smirked; making this a handicap was a smart idea. "Now your talk about freedom is worthless." He walked over, pulling out a golden watch and waving it in front of Rin's mist eyes while he fought to stay conscious. "Since your freedom is gone."

_"He doesn't deserve what he has. The young waste their youth!" he yelled, mad. "He did not earn it!" he shouted again, annoyed with the woman who did not agree with what he was saying._

_"Freedom is not something you earn, it is not something you could find or steal from another. You are born with it!" Rin's stepmother shouted._

_"He was designed to be a weapon and nothing more!"_

_A marine shouted, "We marines wish to end this pirate era, to bring peace among the seas, what we are doing is justice!"_

_"Justice?" a blonde woman shouted. "Taking a child and using him for your own selfish needs is justice? Everybody should have the right to choose their fate!" She bit her lip, "As long as I live…I'll make sure he has the freedom he deserves!"_

Rin's eyes snapped open, refocus. He grabbed Misuto's shirt and pulled him down till they were in the same eye level. "My freedom…is my own!" His voice took on a demonic tone. He tossed the man aside, standing on his feet and taking a deep breath as Misuto held out his sword.

"Air," he rushed forward, cocking his arms far back, "Bazooka!" he screamed, his palms crashing into the blade, snapping it in half and causing dust to shoot up and Misuto to fly back.

"Air," Rin breathed in deeply, "Launcher!" He shoot forward like a bullet, attaching himself to Misuto and cocking his head back after taking another deep breath.

"Air!" Misuto's eyes widened, seeing him swing his forehead forward, "Bell!" The teen's forehead crashed into Misuto's head, causing his brain to shake violently inside his skull and his eyes to roll in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Rin jumped back, panting and now holding onto his head. He watched as the weaker pirates from Misuto's crew came and picked him up, running off to the ship. Rin smiled weakly, seeing the town people stare at him.

"There….everything's…alright now," he said, dropping onto the dirt-covered floor with a peaceful smile on his features. He lost consciousness right after.

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Needed:<strong>

**Crew Bounty: 303,000,000**

**Captain: Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

**First Mate: RyokoRyutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

**Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**

**Doctor: Taka**

**Chef:Taken (3.)**

**Sniper/Marksman:Taken (5)**

**Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: Okuda Eiko "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

**Shipwright &Ship:Taken (4.)**

**Scholar/Historian: Taken (Guess I'll make another character because nobody wants this position.)**

**Musician: Taken (6.)**

**Navigator:Taken (2.)**

**Pet(?):Taken**

**Other: *Two Spaces left.***


	15. Blood Act 3: Goodbyes

_The blonde man shook his head at the black-haired teen. Although he offered to wash the dishes, Sanji knew he had no idea what he was doing. The only reason he even offered was because Sanji's hands were burned in a recent battle from saving Rin from a fiery death._

_"Do you even know how to wash dishes?" Sanji questioned the teen, seeing the innocent yet determined look on his face._

_"It can't be that difficult," he whispered lowly, sinking his hands into the soapy, hot water. "It's hot, but I rather wash this stuff than being covered in flames." Sanji shook his head at the teen and blew the smoke from his cigarette. He watched as Rin started running a dish rag over one of the plates, the tower of dishes were going down; slowly, but surely._

_"Seems like you did get the hang of it, lucky first time," Sanji said, hearing Rin chuckle and smile shamelessly in his direction._

_"It's the least I could do." He looked at Sanji's bandage hands. "After all it is my fa-"_

_"Stop right there," Sanji interrupted the male, giving him a hard look with his free eye. "You would have done the same thing if it was me, so shut your shitty mouth and just say thank you." Rin stared at him for a while, before smiling again._

_"Alright, thank you Nosebleed-chan." Rin smirked, seeing Sanji's eye twitch from the nickname._

_"Shitty teenage boys," Sanji growled, a wet rag slapping against his face after, stopping him from saying more insults._

_"Shut up Sanji, insults like that could really be harmful to people like him!" Sanji's eyes became hearts right away, swooning over Nami and how great she was. "By the way Rin-kun, you have a visitor." Nami smiled, pushing Sanji aside. Rin stared, clueless, while rubbing his hands on a towel to dry them off._

_"Visitor?" Rin asked, walking out of the room. His eyes widened at the woman, his head to the side. "Ohhh, you're…"_

_"Hancock-chan~" Sanji performed his usual weird noodle dance and quickly grabbed her hand. "I am not worthy to be in your presence." Rin face palmed at this, watching Nami drag him away from the woman._

_"Now that that is over with…" Rin looked at the woman, noticing the light burn on her arm. "Are you okay?" he asked the woman, smiling at her._

_"Yes, I am very grateful to you for your actions today." She hugged the male, burying his head into her cleavage. "I had no idea that the palace was on fire, and one of my servants must have slipped something into my drink." Rin was struggling to get out of her cleavage, taking a deep breath when he escaped. "I am very sorry about slapping you, but it is not every day that you wake up in a young man's arms."_

_"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're okay." He smiled at her. "Just promise me if I visit your island you won't have your guards hurt me."_

_Hancock laughed lightly. "That could be arranged."_

_"Shitty teenager," Rin turned his head, getting kicked dead in the face by Sanji and almost flew overboard. "How dare you touch Hancock-swan~" Before Rin could get pay back, Sanji was kicked in the face._

_"How dare you interrupt me?" she scolded Sanji, watching the male bow and beg for forgiveness, "How rude of you." She turned to Rin with a much softer look. "Now if you come to visit, tell the guards your name. They will let you and your friends though."_

_Rin smiled at her, nodding his head. "Thank you Hancock-san." Sanji quickly hugged his knees, tears pouring from his eyes. "Uhhh…Hancock-san could you give him your shoe or something so he cut it out?" Unfortunately, giving him her shoe led to her and Rin chasing him around the ship most of the day, trying to get it back._

"He had been out for a while," Milo said, seeing the male's chest rise and fall. "Maybe he's dead."

"If you are alive then he's alive too, you dumbass," Eiko scolded him, looking at Ryoko who lay beside the unconscious teen. "You're right…maybe they're dead."

"Well, if you two are so comfortable with our deaths than you won't mind joining us," Ryoko growled at them. "I just brought him in a couple of hours ago. How would I be dead?" she questioned, holding onto her sword on the side of the bed.

"Well, maybe you're like the dead in your sleep," Milo replied. Rin was sitting up, but none of them noticed him. "I mean you were badly injured and Rin was worse and he still hasn't waked up."

"Sure, I'm not sitting up on this bed and wondering who is this woman bandaging my arm," Rin said, watching as the woman bandaged his shoulder, growling from the pain.

"RIN!" Two of the three crew members' launched at the teen, clinging to him. "We thought you were dead!"

"Sure, jump on the injured person, I'm sure he's okay," Ryoko said sarcastically, shaking her head at them. She watched them release him. "By the way who is this woman?"

"Ohhh, I met her in the middle of my fight," Milo answered, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind after she finished bandaging Rin's arm. "We should stay here for a few days so I could get to know her better."

"No, we are leaving." Rin glared at Milo. "We are not staying here so you could get what you want."

"Actually," the woman spoke, gently pushing Rin down, "you are badly injured, I think you should stay here until you are better, for a week or two." Ryoko was about to open her mouth. "You too, you are almost as bad as him and lost lots of blood."

"You think carrying Rin was easy? And it sure as hell took Milo long enough to find us." Ryoko glared at Milo who had a thoughtful look.

"I just realized something..." he spoke up. "Mother nature didn't attack me today." A large smile found its way onto his face. "Finally she has forgiven me!" he yelled loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ryoko rolled her eyes, Eiko and Rin smiling at this.

"Wow," Rin comment before feeling something on his bed. He looked beside him seeing the brown-haired man. "Why is he in my bed?" Rin freaked out.

"Relax, there were only two beds in here and Ryoko refused to share a bed with you." Eiko smiled, looking at Ryoko who glared at her.

"Soo, we could sleep on deck together, fight together, train together and I can't lay beside you unconscious?" he asked.

"I don't know what you would have done," Ryoko said, glaring at him suspiciously. "I mean I was almost raped today by that guy, I have the right to be extra careful."

"You got a rapist? It sounds way better than Misuto. He just wouldn't shut up!" Rin replied. The man had truly annoyed him with all his talking. "And I had to fight this one right here." He pointed at the unconscious Tobias.

"Well, you did a number on him," Ryoko spoke up, seeing the bandages around the guy's legs. "You hurt him pretty badly."

"I had no choice. He wouldn't listen." Rin massaged his head, feeling Tobias move in the bed before jumping up.

"Whoa, buddy calm down," Milo spoke, patting Tobias back. "By the way that th-"

"Excuse me, Tobias. I wanted to know the name of your devil fruit," Rin interrupted Milo, knowing why the male ran from them. "It is very unique."

Tobias stared at him, before offering a smile. "I ate the DNA fruit," he replied, pushing himself up, "I could turn to anybody that I touched."

"Soo, touch Ryoko and strip." Milo giggled, watching Tobias reach for Ryoko, lightly tapping her. After that, he started to change. He became Ryoko shortly afterwards. And since he didn't have a shirt on to begin with, this was a bad idea.

Rin had turn his head quick enough to not see and get a nosebleed, Milo wasn't so lucky though and was on the floor, blood running down his nose. Ryoko's eye twitched.

"Serves him right." She turned her attention to her twin and punched his head. "Turn back to you!" She had a very heavy blush on her face, seeing that everybody had seen her body, Rin being the only one who didn't.

Tobias turned back like he was ordered, rubbing his head.

"Ryoko, relax. He just was doing as Milo ordered."

"I believe we should give him a blood transfer something," Eiko spoke up, seeing that he was still unconscious at the moment.

"Nah, have his new girlfriend do it." The blonde woman nodded at Ryoko and dragged Milo out of the room.

"Thanks for saving my mother, Rin-kun," the said male stared at the blonde, then an older version of her entered the room after she left.

"Ohhh, you…" Rin spoke up, pointing at the woman. "No problem, just try to stay out of danger, the ape's punches really hurt." The woman clung to Rin before he could react, almost making Tobias fall out of the bed. "Whoa, hold on." Rin easily lifted her up, holding her in his arms. "I'm injured remember?"

"Ohhh sorry about that." She blushed. "I'm just happy that I could live longer. After Milo-kun crashed to my house, I went to see what was going on at the docks. Unfortunately, it didn't end too well." She giggled, nervously. "Is there anything I could do to repay you?" she asked as he placed her in the bed beside Tobias. She stared at him for a while and slapped him. "How dare you hurt this nice young man!"

"No, wait." Tobias covered his face. Opening his eyes, he saw Ryoko holding the woman's wrist.

"He was under the control of that man. He's really a nice guy, though he runs too much." She glared at her.

"Yeah, he didn't mean to." Rin smiled at him. "Sorry I had to hurt you though, buddy. I didn't mean to hurt you too badly." Rin patted Tobias' back like Milo in his friendly nature. "Ohhh and I know how you could pay me back…I want a photo."

Eiko giggled, she knew where this was going. She went and got the camera they stole from the marines off of the ship. "Here you are captain."

After that, Rin took a photo with a large number of women in the town. He had a bright blush on his face with the blonde woman he saved kissing his right cheek along with another. Behind them were a large number of women with a pair of breast on his head and the others clinging to his arms, trapping his arms in between their cleavage. Rin had the largest smile ever on his face, his eyes shining bright. Sanji was going to be pissed.

While Rin was busy with the women and having them help him pick out outfits that would look nice on him and supplies for the ship, Milo was busy getting much needed blood in his system and Ryoko had to tag along with Rin to make sure nothing bad would happen.

"Well, while they are busy," Eiko turned to Tobias, sitting on the bed across from him and holding up her wrist. "You're a slave too, right?" she asked, just a bit uneasy since this was her first time to talk to him. She saw him nod his head while she was staring at her own mark. "So, what happen to your master?"

"I was a slave for a week and was forced to eat the DNA fruit. I escaped afterwards," he answered, leaving out major parts of his story and lying a little, so he wouldn't become depressed. "I was taught the ways of navigation by a man and joined a pirate crew to test it out. I quit shortly and stayed here."

"You should join us then." She smiled at him. "You and I were both slaves, and Rin himself was taken and experimented on to be a weapon for the marines, so he hates them as well."

Tobias stared at her for a while before nodding his head. "I'll join." He smiled. "It seems fun, and you guys are all full of life. I'll love to write a book about our adventures.

"Okay, then!" Eiko smiled, happily. "In a few days when we are all healed up then we will leave, so get ready." She beamed at him, glad to make a new friend.

The next couple of days went by smoothly and Rin healed up nicely. He was surprised to see Tobias on the ship.

"Tobias? You're joining us?" he asked.

"Of course he is." Eiko grinned. "I talked him into it. He seems like a nice guy so no worries."

"Plus, she told me how you got lost," Tobias said, seeing Rin glare at Eiko. He started to hear the girls on the island saying their goodbyes.

They yelled their goodbyes back while Milo begged for one more day there, being annoyed completely by his crew members. "Well, since we have a new crew member," Rin smirked, placing down their glasses full of alcohol, "we will celebrate." The crew took hold of their glasses. "This is to Tobias McCalen, and may we never get lost again!" They slapped their glasses against each other's and began the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Needed:<strong>

**Crew Bounty: 328,000,000**

**Captain: Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

**First Mate: RyokoRyutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

**Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**

**Doctor: *Taken.***

**Chef:Taken (3.)**

**Sniper/Marksman:Taken (5)**

**Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: Okuda Eiko "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

**Shipwright &Ship:Taken (4.)**

**Scholar/Historian: Taken )**

**Musician: Taken (6.)**

**Navigator: Tobias 'The Secret Thief.' McCalen 25,000,000**

**Pet(?):Taken**

**Other: *Two Spaces left.***


	16. Bonding Time 3 Read it! ROAR

BONDING!

"Well, then I woke back up while he planned to take away my freedom, "Rin started, watching Tobias write down what he told him. "With new found strength I grabbed his shirt and tossed him aside. I then rushed forward and used my Air Bazooka and broke his sword into two. After I clung to him, I brought my head back and did my Air Bell." Rin rubbed his forehead. "He was out like a light after and I lost consciousness."

"Well, you perform poorly if that's the case," Ryoko spoke up. She wasn't saying anything at first. She saw a smirk appear on her captain's features. "Ohh don't you dare," she threatened with a glare.

The last week Rin discovered something about her. She didn't like it when he carried her or picked her up, so that was exactly what he was going to do. He quickly picked the woman up which lead to her screaming and demanding to be put down. "Nope," Rin replied and walked away from Tobias who was shaking his head and watching Ryoko pound on Rin's chest.

"Is it always like this up here?" Tobias asked, a smile on his features as Rin and Ryoko got into one of their usual fights below the deck.

"Pretty much, they fight every day." Milo smiled, hearing Eiko join the fight when Rin stole her sword for the third time this week. "Hey guys cut it o-" Milo was cut short when Eiko's shoe crashed into his face. It was obvious that Rin threw it. After all, he had a wide smirk and mischief was in his eyes. "Rin you're dead!" Milo jumped down from the upper deck and joined the fighting.

Tobias smiled and watched them, writing down in his book, "I just joined the crew a week ago and they treat me like family. They don't ask questions about my past. I guess it's because they are all troubled teens and have hard times in their past too that they do not wish to discuss. "He smiled, his pen rubbing across the page, "There are three devil fruit users now: myself, Rin, and Milo. Rin ate the Air Air fruit. He could send projectiles and double the strength of his punches. From some of the stories he told me, it seemed like he has knowledge with blades as well, and he's the captain.

"He also said we are The Horizon pirates since we are constantly heading toward the Horizon.

"The second devil fruit user is Milo. He ate the Clone Clone fruit. He could now make a number of copies of himself and use them in combat well by working together as one big team. This guy is our Helmsman/Carrier Pilot. He drives the ship, most of the time using one of his clones to take care of it.

"The third Devil fruit user is myself. I ate the DNA DNA fruit and could turn into anybody I touch, it's really cool. I make sure we don't get lost, I'm the Navigator.

"The first to join the crew is Ryoko, the First Mate and apparently Rin's fighting buddy or his lover. Who could tell? She is very skillful with her weapons, three swords now even though she only uses two for combat. And she also uses razor wire.

"Next is Eiko. She uses two-sword style as well and carries two pistols during combat. She is currently making the captain a sword. She's the Blacksmith." He smiled.

"Rin's dream is to visit Skypiea, the land in the sky. Ryoko's dream is to find the three legendary swords; she only has one so far. Eiko's dream is simply to enjoy the new life she has been given. Milo's dream is to pilot the world's weakest ship through the grand line and have it emerge without a scratch. My dream? I don't really know, but what I do know is that I'm going to write the best atlas of the entire Grand Line, just like Nami! I'll write a book about all our adventures, and keep it waiting for the next generation." Tobias smiled.

"My new crew is so full of life and fun. They love each other, I could tell that much. I just hope they accept me for who I am," he wrote.

"Hey Toby," Rin called from the deck, seeing Toby look down, "come join the fight! I need a teammate."

Tobias smiled at Rin, slowly putting his book down and rushing for the lower deck to join in their friendly battle. He knew one thing about the crew: they wouldn't leave him alone.


	17. The Devils Island: Marine Ford Effect

**I do not own One Piece only Rin~ :3**

**By the way, PLEASE READ THIS! Would you guys prefer quite frequent updates like 3,000 words or longer updates like this one? Because I think the quick ones would be annoying. Please tell me!**

* * *

><p>The sound of running water was what he woke to, hearing the rushing water slow down before the sound of drops hitting the bottom of the sink was the only thing he heard in the room. The teen took a deep breath, feeling pain from the action, though it was bearable. The black-haired teen slowly pulled himself up, yawning and groaning in displeasure.<p>

"Where am I?" he thought out loud, a hot cup of water being held out in front of him.

"Drink," the red-haired woman ordered him. "It has herbs to help with your injuries." She watched him down the drink quickly and places it on the nightstand beside him. He looked up when she placed herself on his lap, running her nails down the sensitive part of his neck, causing the teen to shiver.

"What brought you to this island? You're lucky I brought you here. Those injuries would have killed you if the snow didn't take care of you first."

"Snow?" Rin asked, peeking over her shoulder and seeing the snow outside. The feel of her soft fingers turning his head felt oddly comforting. "Well where was I?" he asked, staring into the red orbs in front of him.

"You and your buddy over there," she pointed at Milo who was still unconscious and covered in bandages. "I found you near the shore half dead and covered in water, luckily I got you two here." She smirked lightly. "I want payment for my help…" She smirked, slowly bringing her lips toward the still confused Rin. She was just inches away when the sound of something breaking stopped her. "Damn them snow lions!" She leaped from his lap running out into the hall.

"I don't know if I should be happy that she likes me or scared that she'll rape me." Rin sweat dropped, upset with his tighter pants. He let out a nervous laugh afterwards. "Guess Milo was right…I am getting lucky with the ladies..." Rin stood up and yawned, picking up his vest and tying it around his right bicep and allowing it to cover most of his arm.

"It's extremely warm in here," he thought.

"Rin…uhhh…I think she was gonna rape you," Milo spoke from the bed he lay on. "We have to get out of here, and I think she's crazy!" he yelled, causing Rin to panic slightly and run for the door. "NO! Wait I can't move!"

"What do you mean you can't move?" Rin yelled before calming down with a thoughtful look. "You know if she raped you already Milo, the way you talk about women, I would expect her to be the one unable to move. Especially after hearing those stories you told me about how you could get any woman to pass out."

"You idiot! She put something in that drink!" Milo yelled at him, "Get me out of here!"

"You know, you owe me one after this." Rin picked Milo up, grabbing the other teen's shirt and taking off out of the door, passing the redhead. "CRAP!"

"Get back here!" the big breasted woman shouted, chasing after the two. "I didn't get what I wanted!" she yelled, her big breasts jiggling as she ran after the two, throwing weapons off the walls at them and needles.

"Why do we always end up in these positions?" the two teens shouted.

"I blame you, Milo!" Rin replied.

"Me? Why me?" he asked, taking it as a compliment that Rin thought he had actually put the moves on this woman and as an insult for blaming it on him without a second thought.

"Because you're always talking about what you did to women! The real question is why I wouldn't blame it on you!" Rin felt Milo move and leap out of his arms, able to move again. He ran in front of the black-haired boy.

"Why are you running? You're always complaining about me getting lucky. Here's your chance!"

"Hell no! I'd rather have Ryoko or Eiko!" Milo replied, clones appearing behind him and pushing Rin back.

"Cut it out!" the teen shouted, getting closer to the woman.

"I can't! When I'm nervous my clones go high-wire!" Milo lied, trying to get Rin caught so he could escape. The black-haired teen quickly leaped onto the clones' heads and ran across them, ending up in front of Milo, yelling lair.

"I hope the others are doing better than us!"

Ryoko stared out of the window where the show fell, rubbing her fingers along the bandage on her cheek. "Kind of sucks that we crashed," she commented. "Luckily, the villagers were kind enough to help us. The only problem now is finding Tobias, Rin, and Milo."

"Oh don't worry. Milo and Rin are probably just trying to kill each other. And I think Tobias went out with the villagers to search the island," Eiko replied, shrugging her shoulders ever so slightly. "The bad thing is that I have to wear shoes! AGAIN!"

"If you really hate shoes so much, than allow me to cut off your feet," Ryoko said, rejecting the tea one of the villagers offered her. Eiko didn't do the same, needing it to warm up her system.

"If you cut off my feet, how will I help in a fight?" Eiko asked, before thanking the villager for the tea and calmly slipping on it.

"You'll be an ankle biter," the black-haired woman answered her friend.

"No thanks and I think Tobias is off looking for the ship with the large man who brought us in." Eiko rubbed her chin.

"Aww, so that was the young man Iruson went off with?" a small woman asked, placing down her pot of tea. "He brought his pet with him, to keep away the wolves I bet."

"Ohh, so we just have to worry about the two fools huh?" Ryoko asked, wondering if Rin and Milo were having fun or just searching the island for them.

"Yeah, my husband couldn't carry all of you guys so he left them and was planning on coming back. Sadly, they were gone when he returned." Iruson wife sighed. "I wish my youthful days were spent like that."

"Don't worry, you still have plenty of time on your hands." Eiko smiled, feeling a little odd talking to the stranger. "Your only in your 30's I could tell, just go on a trip once in a while."

"I would love to make small talk, but we have to search for our captain, blacksmith-san." Ryoko looked annoyed by Eiko's actions.

"Wait," the woman said, stopping Ryoko from exiting the house. "Let me tell you a story first; it may come in handy during your search."

Tobias covered his mouth with the collar of his jacket, trying to prevent the cold air from striking his chest and neck. He tightened his grip on the fur-covered beast he rode on. "Iruson, what type of animal is this? It's huge!" Tobias exclaimed.

"It's a special animal; they only live on this island," Iruson explained. "It has the DNA of a dog and a bear. They grow very huge as you could see. Their called Asuitas"

Tobias nodded, excited about turning into the thing at some point in time. His smiled grew bigger when he saw their ship. It didn't have any marks on it and was surprisingly parked in the docks.

"Ohh did you do this?" Iruson shook his head.

"The ship was slowly drifting off when I saw you guys here. I guess it crashed and you fell off into the water and were washed ashore. I was surprised you guys were still alive," Iruson explained, getting a nod from Tobias.

Tobias sighed, smelling an unfamiliar scent.

"That's definitely not one of my friends,'" Tobias thought.

"Iruson, go back to the house. I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong and I don't want you hurt." He smiled.

"Okay..." Iruson wasn't going to fight with the pirate and ask to stay. He knew the boy was stronger than he appeared. "Just don't fall in the sea again, or we will be cooking your ass." Tobias smirked at that and leaped off the large creature he was riding on.

"Cook me with BBQ and make sure Rin doesn't get any because then there will be none left." Tobias smirked, watching the guy ride off with the creature.

"Merry," Tobias started as he walked toward the ship, "I'm sorry that some low life got aboard you. I'll make him pay." Tobias stopped on the deck. "Show yourself!" he ordered. "Get off the ship and face me!"

"Foolish choice," a tan male leaped from the ship, performing two front flips. The flips were just for show sadly. "I bet you would want your ship ba-"He was cut off by a snow ball striking his face, hearing Tobias laugh in a mocking manner. "Why you little brat? You're dead!" He rushed for the pirate, not seeing the smirk that appeared on his features. The man threw a punch for Tobias, his blue hair swinging wildly while he did so.

Tobias swayed to the side, leaped forward and stepped on the man's head. He pushed down, forcing the man's head into the deck. The wooden deck was unable to withstand the impact and creaked,

"Just have to get him from the ship," Tobias thought, the smile on his features was replaced with a serious expression.

Tobias took off right away; his enhanced senses helping him avoid the trees and remain safe. He stopped in the middle of a clearing, seeing the blue-haired man appear with a not too happy look on his features. "You're red."

"Of course I am!" he yelled. He looked rather young. The only thing that actually made him look crazy was the stitches covering his face and arms.

Tobias's eyes widened. They looked painful. "What happened to you?" he asked, staring at the male.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked back, an insane smile appearing on his features, "I was experimented on, by the man that will surpass the great Dr. Vegapunk!" He smiled, his eye twitching a bit. "My program is weapons…such as," he held his arm out, his hand transforming from the hand up to the forearm, "a canon." He smirked, aiming for Tobias.

The pirate's eyes widened. "Cyborg," Tobias exclaimed. If he had been Luffy he would have the 'starry eyes.' He was just lucky he didn't have to pass the awesome test to join Rin's crew.

"Drop dead!" the Cyborg shouted, firing a cannon ball at Tobias. Tobias's eyes widened more, quickly jumping out of the way. The force of the explosion caused him to roll a few times on the snow-covered ground. He looked back at the Cyborg.

"This is dangerous," he thought, pulling his jacket collar up to cover his face from the snow, most of it getting trapped in his hair. "Why doesn't he shoot again?" Tobias thought, glaring at the man. A smirk appeared on his features. "Ohhh I see, just have to keep my cool and I'll win."

"Do you see the difference between us? A mere human man could not defeat somebody like me!" he shouted, watching Tobias rush forward. "Foolish human!"

Tobias paid no attention to his annoying speech, unzipping his jacket to grab his necklace. The sound of a cannon being fired was heard and smoke blinded Tobias's view of the Cyborg. The pirate didn't need to see to dodge the cannon ball. Tobias quickly swayed out of the way, running around the large cloud of smoke. He quickly wrapped his chain around the man's waist once he came into sight, spinning on his feet and crashing the Cyborg's head into a thick tree. The impact would have cracked a normal human's skull, probably splitting it into two.

The hand of the Cyborg pressed against the tree, pushing hard till his head exited, Tobias stared in astonishment. "Stupid boy," he exclaimed, pointing his cannon arm at Tobias. He tried to fire but got a powerful shock in exchange. "Damn this body!" he yelled.

"I haven't heated down yet," he thought out loud, smirking when the smoke vanished from his arm. "Now drop dead!"

Tobias's eyes widened again, pulling at the necklace chain that held onto the Cyborg's mid-section. Unfortunately he was a bit too slow.

"DAMN!" Tobias yelled, seeing the cannon on Cyborg's arm change. He fired a barrage of nails down for the Devil Fruit user. Tobias quickly crossed his arms in front of his face. The nails peirced though his skin and caused blood to run from his arms, the snow started to strike his wounds right after, causing him to shiver and the hairs on his skin to stand up.

"Never thought you would be able to withstand that." The cyborg smirked, dropping from the tree as Tobias pulled the large nails from his body and arms, groaning in displeasure. "Not so fast." The cyborg rushed forward, driving his knee into the busy Tobias, the devil fruit user's eyes wide. He was sent across the snow-covered ground, crashing into a tall tree. "Learn your-" He was cut off by a large amount of snow falling from a tree on to his head, causing him to fire off his nail gun in random directions.

"That was helpful," Tobias thought, quickly taking cover to think about what happened when the man was stuck in the tree. "His arm stopped working… He said something about it cooling off…I just have to figure out how long it would take for the thing to cool off," Tobias thought, taking a deep breath, his body quickly changing form.

The cyborg was finally finished with his riot. Tobias took the time to count before running out. "You can't hide forever!" the man shouted after 5 seconds had passed and started to shoot the nails again.

"Five seconds, not much but it's enough." Tobias took off in his wolf form, his coat of black and white fur keeping him warm. Tobias quickly evaded the nails being much quicker on his feet in this form. He quickly leaped up, forcing the man down with his body weight and digging his fangs into the shoulder of the cyborg.

Tobias was greeted with a powerful shock from digging into metal and wires, and was sent airborne afterwards when the Cyborg kicked him up. Tobias almost crashed into a tree branch, avoiding it by turning back into his human form and grabbing onto the branch. He span around it, shooting himself straight into the air.

"Now it's over," Tobias thought, changing form once again. He turned into a huge bear-like creature, thick fur covering his body. The Cyborg fired at it. The nails had no effect on the thick body covered in muscles.

"DAMN!" the man shouted, seeing the creature drop down from the sky. He landed on his stomach, causing the wire and steel inside to crush from the weight of the creature. His upper half snapped off, being captured in the paws of the large creature. The monster growled, its long wolf-like face staring into his eyes. The fangs came into view as he snapped the cyborg in half. He roared before finally turning back into Tobias who panted.

"Whoa…that was intense," he said with a smile, before looking at the large hole he created. "Well…uhhh."

"You know..." the mouth of the cyborg start to speak, "I wasn't expecting to be defeated so easily." Tobias glared at his remains, seeing that he could no longer cause any harm. "It doesn't matter though, Shi will just rebuild me!" he shouted. "And then you and everybody on this island will be de-"He wasn't able to finish as Tobias slammed his foot down on the thing and destroyed it for good.

"All I hear is a big mouth," he commented, taking the form of a wolf and taking off back toward the house to warn Ryoko and the others.

"A young woman lives up in that castle; you should be able to notice it from a large tree or two," Iruson's wife spoke up, rubbing her arm. "Her name is Ayuka Satori, and she's an excellent doctor! Unfortunately her father's actions caused the town to reject her and make her run off."

"What could her father have possibly done that was so bad?" Ryoko asked, interesting to see where this was going.

"He killed 13 children," she answered. "He was drive insane from the events he saw on Marineford and could not get the thrill he loved from the sight of blood alone, so he decided to kill off the children who were sent in. The lucky ones were killed, the unlucky ones were experimented on using drugs and such, and he had only gotten worse."

"That's terrible," Eiko whine lightly. "I would hate to be his child."

"That's the thing. He never touched Ayuka," Iruson's wife replied. "He never did, not even once. But she is insane a bit herself. Anyway, it is rumored that some of the boys and men that he studied on have returned and are stronger than ever… They may be running wild out there, well the ones that are actually strong enough to survive his experiments."

"What does his child do when she gets hold of one of them?" Ryoko asked.

"She is not like her father…she nurses them back to health than paralyzes her victims and rapes them," she replied, causing Eiko to spit out the tea she was drinking and Ryoko's eyes to twitch.

"WHAT!" both girls exclaimed, blushing madly. "It's alright for Milo to be raped. I mean…he enjoys that type of stuff I bet, and he probably would be more than willing. But Rin…I don't think he would be into that, do you?" Eiko asked Ryoko.

"No, we better go save him before she takes away his virginity." Ryoko wondered if they were really at the said castle.

"Be careful when you guys go. Ayuka may be dangerous, but her father is the real threat," she warned, seeing the teens nod. Iruson had entered a while ago and was listening to their story since. Suddenly, a large white wolf ran in through the door, causing Iruson's wife to yelp and jump into her husband arms. Ryoko and Eiko just looked at the thing calmly.

"Hello Toby," Eiko greeted him, seeing the wolf look at her and growl, slowly turning back into Tobias. He looked over at Iruson who was now kissing his wife after her fear was gone.

"Get a room," Toby commented, pointing at the married couple, before looking at Ryoko and Eiko. "We have to go find Rin and Milo. They may be in danger."

"Happy you joined us because we know exactly where to find them," Ryoko responded, rushing towards the door with Eiko and Tobias behind her, entering the snowy island in hopes of finding Rin and Milo. "Thanks for the help you guys!" Ryoko shouted while taking off into the snowy island.

Rin and Milo nearly broke down the wooden door, slamming it shut after. "Cover the door quick!" The two ended up putting almost everything within arm's reach in front of the door. They looked back, realizing that everything was blocking the door now; they even took some of the bricks out the wall.

"I think we may have overreacted," Rin commented, rubbing his neck slightly. Milo didn't have the same thoughts though.

"Nah, when you are running from a dangerous person, this is the best thing you could do when somebody is going to rape you," Milo spoke proudly. "I would know."

"Yeah you would be the only teenager who has experiences," Rin said, rolling his eyes.

"Or he does this in his free time like how he collects Ryoko's and Eiko's panties in his dresser," he thought, knowing Milo was dead when they found out.

"Shut up, at least I have experiences. I am so better than you in be-" He never finished before he was on the floor with Rin's foot causing into his mouth and knocking him over.

"Shut up!" The male blushed brightly, annoyed by his crew member. "I'm not a man whore like you!"

"I bet you didn't even have your first kiss ye-"He was cut off by a quick kick to where it hurts. Milo rolled around on the floor in pain, swearing about how he would get pay back. Rin stepped over him and simply went over to the wall.

"Something's on the other side," he thought, pressing his palm against the wall. He started to press against it while moving his hands up and down the thing. He pressed a brick, the thing sinking in and causing the wall to fall down slowly, Milo watched from his position on the floor, since he got comfortable. "Milo, get up. Let's go."

"Secret passage," Milo asked seeing the door-shape-like opening. "Awesome." The duo walked down the passage in a calm fashion. They stopped when they saw test tubes boiling with all different colors, some of them laid out fine and probably safe to drink.

The smell of death was in the air and blood painted the floor. There were bones of the previous people who were in the room as well, all over the place. The two teen's eyes were wide.

"What is this?" they both asked at the same time, knowing the answer will be something that they were both not ready for.

Ryoko, Toby, and Eiko rushed through the snow-covered ground, leaving footprints behind them.

"We should be reaching the castle in no time," Ryoko said. "Let's speed it up. If Shi is as dangerous as he sounds, then the two dumbasses could be in trouble," she yelled, using the collar of her jacket to cover her neck to prevent the snow from hitting her neck.

"Let's try to save Rin before he loses his innocence as well," Eiko agreed, wondering if they were already too late for that. They didn't need another Milo running around the ship.

"Does that even matter?" Toby asked with a grin on his features. "Shouldn't you guys be happy about him becoming a man?"

"It depends if he does it willingly or if he is forced," Ryoko spoke, shaking her head at Toby. "The woman won't be a threat. Rin's system is different; she would need a large amount of drugs to actually make him motionless." Ryoko spotted a shadow leaping across the tree branches in front of them. She quickly stopped her two friends.

"You've been spotted, might as well come out now."

The sound of a match being lit was what she heard in response, she looked at the snow at their feet noticing the darker marks, looking like it was wet.

"GAS!" she exclaimed before the match was dropped onto it. Flames blocked their path towards the giant castle and up the snowy mountains. Ryoko shielded her eyes from the bright lights.

"Well, since I've been spotted than there's no reason to hide right?" the female spoke, standing on the other side of the flames. Ryoko noticed her right eye, the pupil had rings around it and was a bright purple. "I won't allow you guys to go any further. Shi is making his move."

"As much as I hate entering something without being invited," Ryoko spoke in her usual sarcastic manner, "I believe somebody who would love to see us is waiting for us there. His date is right here." She pointed at Eiko. "His name is Milo."

"I will never go out with MILO!" Eiko shouted. Ryoko paid no attention to her though.

"I'm sorry; her date is now Shi's play toy!" the woman shouted. She was dressed in a tank top and jeans, the weather not affecting her oddly. Under her purple eye were stitches, probably from her being experimented on.

"Tch, whatever," Ryoko said, pulling out her light swords and keeping Burry moon sheathed. "Just have to force our way through." She placed the handles of the blades together before spinning them fast, creating a powerful wind. An opening formed. "Toby you go find the Captain and Milo since you're still a little banged up. I and Eiko will handle this."

Toby nodded, rushing forward though the opening.

"Not so fas-"The woman was cut off when Eiko's blades came rushing down for her head. The woman threw her forearm up, blocking it. Eiko expected to see her arm fall off and blood shoot into the air. Instead, her steel blade met something just as hard.

"Cyborg," Eiko asked, astonished by the discovery. She barely avoided the swing of the woman's other arm, a long steel blade coming from it. Eiko quickly pulled out her pistol, blocking the woman's blade with it. She knew it would be easier to block with the pistol which was her reason for using that and not her sword.

"Not exactly the time to be sightseeing Eiko," Ryoko spoke, rushing forward when Eiko was pushed back, losing her balance. The Cyborg woman swung her sword towards Eiko's neck in a jabbing motion. Ryoko kicked out Eiko's legs, causing her to fall and the blade missing her neck. Ryoko quickly spun on the balls of her feet, delivering a roundhouse kick into the woman's hip, sending her sliding across the snowy ground.

"Thanks," Eiko spoke, grabbing Ryoko's hand and allowing her crewmate to pull her up. "I didn't expect a Cyborg," Eiko added, seeing the black-haired woman rubbing her mouth, wiping away blood.

"No, only her arms are not real. Her body reacted the way a normal person's body would have," Ryoko said. "So she could still be cut." Ryoko rushed forward. "The only question is what her name is."

"Kanashimi," the woman yelled, quickly raising her arms above her head; she swung downwards for the rushing Ryoko.

Ryoko smirked. "Know what makes us different?" she asked, holding her swords together. She swung them upwards in between the woman's blade arms and quickly spread them out, slapping the woman's arms aside and leaving her whole midsection open. "It's experience." Ryoko quickly slammed her weapons into the ground and brought up her right leg. She kicked forward, delivering a powerful blow to the midsection, effectively sending the woman a few feet back.

Kanashimi looked up just in time to see Ryoko sheath her blade, breathing in hard. "Akasukikyo..." She quickly pulled the weapon out, swinging forward. "Wolf Walker!" she yelled, flames bursting from the sword in the shape of a wolf. The thing leaped into the air, coming down for Kanashimi.

"Weapons left," the girl spoke up, a cannon coming from her shoulder, "Rocket!" she sounded, a small rocket shooting out and striking the thing. She was quickly blinded by smoke that was created from the attack. "Damn smoke."

Kanashimi stared, seeing a shadowy figure rushing forward through the smoke. The sound of a gun being fired caused her to block her stomach and face with her arms.

"I was hoping to land a decent shot," Eiko thought, rushing forward, double pistols in hand. She fired at different body spots. Unfortunately Kanashimi avoided shot after shot as Eiko closed their distance. "Foolish mistake," Kanashimi yelled, swinging her sword at Eiko in a jabbing motion once she was within range.

Eiko smirked, ducking at the last moment. Ryoko leaped onto Kanashimi's arm and ran across the blade. She brought her leg back, swinging it forward and delivering a skull-cracking kick to the woman's face, bruising the cheek slightly, "You have two opponents. You can't forget about one."

"Exactly," Eiko spoke, pulling out her double blades. "I'll love to see how you get out of this." She was spending her two swords now.

Ryoko quickly followed, standing beside the shorter woman. "Duo:" the two women spoke in unison, "Revolving Winds!" One large spinning projectile shot from their swords. Kanashimi had no time to run so she quickly crossed her steel arms. The large blue projectile took her off her feet, cutting her as she flew to the sky.

"Time to end this," Ryoko said, rushing forward and kicking off of a tree. Eiko did the same, both of them flying toward the woman that was still in the spinning projectile.

Kanashimi started to go in the opposite direction, sparks shooting off from the attack being cancelled out. Kanashimi smirked, seeing the women's shocked faces. "Robotics sword style," she spoke, still spinning, "Revolving Winds!" she shouted, a projectile appearing, similar to the pirates'. The girls had no time to avoid it being in mid-air so they were struck, a number of wounds being inflicted. The girls hit the ground hard, removing a lot of snow before the attack faded.

Ryoko breathed out, her breath visible. Her cheeks were red from being cold, feeling the snowflakes land on her skin. Eiko groaned from her position on the floor, snow getting trapped in her hair, though it wasn't noticeable. She also felt a lot colder from her coat being cut in two. "Is that what we did to Cerberus?" Eiko asked, seeing Ryoko nod slightly. "That's terrible, I think that was the worst thing I've ever felt in my life!" Eiko exclaimed.

"Not that fun being on the other side huh?" Kanashimi yelled, rushing forward for the down teenagers. She quickly spun around on her feet while Ryoko stood up, her injuries protesting when she rushed forward. "Bad choice, such foolish children." Kanashimi, still spinning, kicked Ryoko's hip, effectively cracking it and sending the girl into the tree. Ryoko gasped when her back made contact with the thing.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought, holding onto her hip. She felt blood from her thigh, an area that hadn't been cut. "No…" Her eyes widened, realizing where it was from. "My wounds haven't healed from my previous fight." She didn't know if fighting with a limp will help much.

Kanashimi smirked and rushed for Ryoko.

"RYOKO!" Eiko yelled, quickly running in front of her. The woman's blade coming for her in a straight motion, Eiko swung her swords, slapping the woman's weapon aside. Kanashimi smirked, part of her shoulder opening up and shooting out two nails. One of them was deflected. However, the other was easily caught in Eiko's hair. Her long hair sent her back, her lower back crashing into Ryoko's face. Eiko fell onto her butt in Ryoko's lap now.

"And time for the finishing blow." Kanashimi smirked, swinging her blade arm forward. Both of the girls gasped in pain, the sword going through their shoulders. The woman smirked, seeing their shocked expressions and the pain on their faces only brought her pleasure. She licked her lips slightly. "Ohhh this is the stuff that I live for." She smirked, pulling her arm back and the blade out of their shoulders.

She smirked, cocking her arm back. Ryoko's eyes widened and she quickly reached into Eiko's jacket. If the blacksmith wasn't out, she would have blushed madly and protested. Ryoko pulled out one of the pistols, shooting at Kanashimi. The woman gasped, feeling the bullet go through her stomach. She blocked her midsection quickly when Ryoko kept on shooting, the bullets hitting her steel arm and making sparks.

"One sword style: "Eiko whispered, holding onto one of her swords, "36 pound Cannon!" She swung the weapon not as hard as she could since she fears cutting Ryoko. She also had zero experience with using one sword so the attack wasn't as powerful as it would have been if Rin used it. She managed to create a projectile which hit the woman's crossed arms and sent her back.

"You need a haircut," Ryoko whispered, her breath hitting Eiko's ear and causing the woman to blush. Ryoko also had the smallest blush but it was unnoticeable from her cheeks already being red. "This has to be the third weirdest position I've been put in since joining this crew," Ryoko spoke, placing Eiko's pistol down while Eiko nodded in agreement.

Ryoko slipped from behind Eiko and stood up, pulling at the nail that held Eiko's hair. "I would kill for superhuman strength and some gloves," Ryoko spoke, pulling the cold thing with two hands. She smiled when she got it out. "Finally!"

Eiko stood up then. "I hate robots now," she growled, rubbing at the hole on her shoulder. "Ryoko thanks again."

Ryoko nodded. "Why isn't she back already?" Ryoko asked. "She must be planning an attack. Stay on your toes Eiko." Eiko nodded. Not a moment later the tree that the two were just pressed against was slashed from the bottom. The tree started falling right away.

"Damn!" she thought, pulling out her heavy sword.

"Stop! I got it!" Eiko yelled at Ryoko, raising her arms. The tree landing on her hands, she held it up with her superhuman strength. Kanashimi quickly rushed out when she saw the opening. Ryoko interrupted. The black-haired woman threw her foot up, kicking the woman's arm and throwing her off balance.

She kept her foot up, raising it above her head. "Heel drop!" she shouted, slamming her foot down into Kanashimi's head, effectively sending the woman's face down into the snow and almost breaking her skull from the force of the attack. Ryoko smirked before kicking Kanashimi across the floor. "You could have your tree back by the way."

Eiko smirked, seeing Kanashimi stand on her feet. The white-haired woman quickly threw the tree for the Cyborg woman. Kanashimi's eyes widened at this, her shock over taking her body. She almost forgot that she had weapons. She quickly swung her arms up, cutting the tree in half and causing the pieces to fly into other trees.

The moment she did so, black smoke covered the snowy area. "What is this!" Kanashimi yelled, looking around.

"The sword style of a blacksmith," Eiko answered a smirk on her features. "Black Art:" the smoke only got worse, making it hard to see a hand in front of your face, "Blind." She held her blades back, so that the tips were pointing behind her; they started to glow white, making them the only visible thing in the black smoke; "Slice!" Two white projectile slashes cut through the smoke. Kanashimi noticed them but only shielded her eyes from the bright light. They crashed into her, printing the darkness white and red with blood.

The darkness quickly faded, Eiko now on her knees. "I hate that attack…it's too powerful."

Ryoko stared down at her. "You need to train more and stop worrying about Rin's sword." The two was about to fight about that. She was the one that didn't like it when she tried to stay up too long and fought with her whenever she tried.

"Your gon-"Ryoko was interrupted by a foot crashing into her stomach, causing her to go back up a few steps. Kanashimi quickly circled around before delivering a strong kick into Eiko's face.

"I was going to hang the other one, but you've got on my good side!" she yelled, suddenly feeling a strong kick into her knee. She fell down being face to face with the kneeling Eiko now. Eiko smirked and quickly slammed her forehead against Kanashimi's, causing her to fall back.

"Her head is hard," Eiko pouted, rubbing her forehead. She stopped when she felt a thin wire around her neck. "Ryoko cut thi-"

"Not so fast!" She was stopped by a strong tug. Eiko gripped the wire while Kanashimi jumped over a tree branch sending Eiko up into the air by the wire. She was being choked now. "Now who will save you?" Kanashimi asked, having tied the thing so Eiko will stay trapped.

Ryoko stared in fear, she used wire herself. If she wasn't careful then Eiko will be beheaded or killed. She only had a little bit of time before the white-haired woman will start to lose consciousness.

"Don't worry Eiko I'll cut you down!" Ryoko yelled, running forward. The wound in her leg made it more difficult but she would manage.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Kanashimi rushed for Ryoko, throwing a kick for Ryoko's head. Ryoko blocked it with the blunt ends of her blades, pushing Kanashimi back. The black-haired woman slid across the snowy ground, now below Kanashimi.

"No time for games!" Ryoko yelled, pushing her body up with her hands and throwing a powerful kick into the woman's jaw, almost dislocating it. The Cyborg woman was sent skyward; Ryoko quickly ran at the tree and kicked off of it, launching herself into the air above her. "Dragon's drop!" The Cyborg was sent back into the ground and created a hole. "I'm coming now Eiko!" Ryoko yelled from the sky, landing on the ground. She rushed towards Eiko.

"No you don't!" Kanashimi yelled, firing a branch of nails for the woman. Ryoko with her speed and agility, easily avoided the attacks. She looked as if she danced through the deadly things.

"I'm sick of you!" Ryoko yelled. "Dragon's dance!" she yelled, moving with grace and beauty even though she was delivering extremely painful kicked to the face. Kanashimi's robot eye was kicked a few times as well, causing it to work wrong and mess up. Ryoko ended the series of kicks with a powerful straight kick into Kanashimi's stomach, breaking the ribs and sending the woman flying forward across the snow. Ryoko could see that Eiko was struggling less.

"I'm coming Eiko!" she yelled, running forward.

The black-haired woman saw Kanashimi stand back up and growl. She could see the damage she inflicted but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"I'm going to save you Eiko," she thought before leaping into the air, performing a series of front flips with her blades out. Kanashimi leaped up to stop her.

"MOVE" Ryoko shouted, having predicted that Kanashimi would jump while she was flipping. Ryoko's double blades crashed into the woman's arms and sent her down into the snow.

Ryoko spun in mid-air throwing one of her swords at Eiko, cutting the hard-to-be-seen wire. Ryoko landed and quickly rushed over to Eiko. She was coughing heavily as Ryoko knelt down beside her. "Are you okay Eiko?" she asked, rubbing the woman's back as she coughed and nodded her head.

"Thanks….Ryoko," Eiko said lowly, sounding as if she thought Ryoko deserved more.

"Stop thanking me!" Ryoko snapped at Eiko. "I'm your crewmate whatever I do is because I value your life!" she yelled surprising Eiko. "You would have done the same thing, if I was the one trapped in that tree!"

Kanashimi glared at the two from her place on the ground. "So, you got your buddy back? Like that makes a difference!" Eiko glared, stepping forward before Ryoko pushed her back. Her expression promising nothing but pain. "Ohh can't fight huh?" Kanashimi taunted.

"She's not fighting because this became personal the moment you threatened her life," Ryoko said, taking one of Eiko smoke bombs. "And now you're mine!" She launched the smoke bomb. The black ball crashed right into the woman's face. Kanashimi stepped back. If Ryoko had super strength then Kanashimi would have been done for.

The area was quickly covered in a thick black smoke, covering the snowy ground and making it look like it was night time. Kanashimi looked up, seeing the black-haired woman walking on air. "No, way…" She stared in astonishment about to take a step forward.

"You foolish woman, you've entered the dragon's maw and from this, there is one escape. Back the way you came, you get a choice. Leave the dragon's mighty teeth or let the razor-like fangs chew you until you are no more and be devoured by Sanubia's great dragon," Ryoko said from her position, her unique eyes staring down at the Cyborg woman.

"This is just a trick," Kanashimi told herself, her human eye shaking while her robot eye scanned the area, unable to see anything. She stepped forward. Almost immediately, her arms were bonded to her side. Blood coming from her face and legs, "What is this?" she screamed, watching Ryoko walk away, about to leave the center of her death trap. "She's a demon!"

"I warned you already haven't I?" she asked, the diamonds on the sheath of The Burry Moon shining and striking Kanashimi's face. "This is my Dragon's Maw." She smirked before stepping out of the center. She was launched straight into the air.

The woman flipped, pulling at her sky blue sword which shined brightly, an image of the moon appearing behind her while she did so. She came down, holding onto the heavy weapon with two hands. "And it ends now!" she shouted, the sword running across Kanashimi's shoulder, down to her waist. The smoke cleaned quickly from the bright light and the strong gust of wind that followed. Blood shot from the girl's wound right away, the wire becoming visible from the blood covering it.

"Never harm my friend again," Ryoko growled while putting her sword away, the wire seemed to disappear right after. Ryoko stood on her feet after, walking over to Eiko. "Let's get our captain."

The two teens walked around the table with chemicals, Milo grabbing a purple test tube.

"Careful, Milo. There's no telling wh-" Rin turned his head, seeing that Milo was already drinking the purple one like a fool. "You dumb ass spit it out!" Milo stared at him and shrugged after he swallowed the odd liquid. Smoke started to escape from his eyes and formed two small bats.

"Awesome." Milo smiled brightly with the starry eyes like Luffy had. "I'm taking some of these on the ship!"

Rin rolled his mist eyes and start to scan the room; the smell of death was still messing with him. He didn't like it, seeing the remains of people who were experimented on. He lowered himself to the floor, running his index finger across the stone ground.

"Somebody was up here recently," he thought.

While Milo was busy staring at the test tubes, Rin was scanning the room. The sound of the chemicals boiling only made him more uncomfortable while he laid his eyes on some bones. He stopped, his stomach becoming upset at the sight. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, his pupils shaking wildly. "These are children's remains…."

"Hey, I know you two are in there!" the big breasted doctor yelled, kicking down the door and rushing in. She easily tackled the distracted Milo before looking around. "I've never seen this room before…"

The feel of a hand grabbing onto her collar caused her attention to snap to the unhappy Rin. "What exactly is this?" he asked, pointing back at the remains and chemicals. "You better not have anything to do with this!"

"I didn't! What kind of sick person does this….besides….Oh no!" She paled slightly, thinking about her father. "I thought he was dead."

Rin studied her features while she spoke before his eyes traveled elsewhere, his sharp eyes spotting a shadow that dashed across the floor. The teen quickly grabbed onto Milo and the big breasted woman's shoulder.

"Air," he said after taking a deep breath, "Launcher!" He shot back, his back crashing into the brick walls,

"My back..," he growled under his breath, the walls blowing off. A large explosion followed afterwards, the heat from the flames leaving minor burns on their skin.

The trio hit the snow, rolling a few times.

"I hate the snow," Milo said, the ice-cold snow causing the hairs on his skin to stand up.

"Hehe… I thought you would like it, seeing that it's the same color as your hair," Rin commented with a smirk, allowing the snow to help with his now bruised back.

"I do, when I'm dressed for it." He shivered while sitting up and rubbing his forearms, clinging to the big breast woman for warmth. "Why did you do that anyway, buddy?" Milo asked.

"No time for an explanation," the teen answered, leaping to his feet. A black shadow dashed from the smoke, rushing for the teens. Rin threw up his open palm, a growl escaping his lips as he did so. The shadow crashed into his palm, letting off a loud sound. Right away, the shadowy figure started to take form. The blood-red hair came into view, followed by the blood-colored eyes, promising nothing but mischief and pain.

"Father..," the red-haired big breasted woman spoke with shock, seeing the smirk appearing on his features. The odd straight teeth were now sharp like razors.

"Aha, Ayuka," he smirked. "Who are your new friends?" the man asked, licking his lips. He swung his other hand forward for Rin's face. The teen quickly threw his arm up again, catching the fist this time. He tightened his grip on the fist, spinning around and launching the man back towards the castle with a scream.

The man's back crashed into the almost frozen bricks, nearly caving them in. "What's his name?" Rin asked with a hateful glare, not getting an answer from the shivering Ayuka. The man roared, standing on his feet and rushing forward like a bull. A smirk appeared on Rin's features as the man closed the distance between them.

The black-haired teen quickly ducked, Milo swinging his leg forward with his clone. Their kicks hit the man's midsection which forced him back, causing him to slide across the snowy floor slightly. Rin quickly followed up, the two Milos moving aside for the teen. He clapped his hands on the back of the man's head, forcing it down while he threw up his knee. The red locks flew back along with the head of the man from the force of the attack. The smirk on Rin's features only deepened when four fists appeared at his sides, crashing into the tall man's chest and ribs. He flew off, crashing into the brick walls again and this time going through it.

"Teamwork, hell yeah," Milo yelled, fist-pumping Rin who shook his head slightly. "Two Vs One!"

"Shut it already Milo," Rin said, running towards the hole in the brick wall, Milo behind his captain. The duo entered the room, seeing the redhead smirking.

"I don't like his smile," Rin commented, barely avoiding the fist aimed at his face. Rin quickly placed his hands on his stomach with his palms facing outward. The knee crashed into his palms, forcing him back. Milo leaped over Rin.

"Aha, the light weighted one," the redhead said, grabbing Milo's leg. He spun around and threw Milo at Rin. Rin's body reacted on its own as he caught his flying friend, his back crashing against the brick wall, near the earlier hole. The teen growled in displeasure from the impact. Looking up, he saw the soles of the redhead's boots.

Both of the male's feet crashed into Rin's face, effectively sending him through the brick wall along with Milo, the two skipping on the snow a few times.

"You know, I'm starting to hate the New World real fast," Rin commented, spitting some blood from his mouth and glaring at the approaching man.

"I couldn't agree more with you Rin," Milo spoke up, smirking. "It would suck if you never get your first kiss."

"Oh, shut up!" Rin blushed in his head, standing on his feet as the man rushed forward. Milo quickly moved aside, smirking.

"Air," Rin spoke while taking a steady breath and waiting till the man was an arm length away, "Push!" Rin blew out a strong, powerful gust of wind, making the man back up. He tripped over Milo's clone that was giggling in position and fell, the back of his head hitting the cold snow.

This only made the guy madder. "Are you two even seri-" He was cut off by two pairs of feet crashing onto his face and nearly breaking his nose.

"We are always serious!" the two teens answered at the same time, keeping their feet pressed against his face.

"Plus, who said we couldn't use a prank in battle? You didn't see it coming after all." Milo smirked. It would have been funnier if Rin just pushed him calmly and he tripped over his clone. "Just have to be more creative in battle."

"Shi, how are you still alive?" Ayuka yelled, rage clearly visible in her red eyes. "I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again, father!"

The man currently couldn't reply with Milo's and Rin's feet pressed against his face.

"He's your father?" Milo asked, understanding why the girl was a little messed up in the head. Shi reached for Milo's and Rin's legs, the two quickly jumping away and creating a distance.

"Yes, he is my father," she answered, watching the red head stand up and glare at her. "He was in Marineford as a doctor during the war of the best and…he ended up like this." She hugged herself. "He was already half-insane, scaring people in the village…and sometimes he would experiment on me." She looked down. "I almost died a number of times, so I searched for pleasure and anything that makes me feel better….because…I was just his toy to experiment on."

"Marineford…" Rin swallowed. He remembered hearing stories about it from Luffy and how dangerous it was.

"If anybody was there to see that and fix injuries then they really would havegone insane…I don't even think I would be able to handle seeing such a thing," Rin thought.

"Because you are my child," Shi yelled at the girl, his razor sharp teeth coming into view. "I decide if you live or die since I help bring you into this world!" he yelled.

"Sure, you speak like that now," Ayuka yelled. "But there was somebody else who helped bring me into this world, and you killed her. You killed her with your sick experiments, just like you killed those children! Everybody knew you were an excellent doctor! They knew it wasn't a mistake!"

"I had just about enough of your mouth!" he yelled, rushing for her with rage in his eyes. Ayuka was swallowed by fear quickly after, unable to move. Shi gripped her neck, easily lifting her off her feet. "I don't like it when you talk to me in such a manner, you'll have to pay for that." Ayuka kicked and gasped for air before being tossed aside, the male reaching into his jacket. He pulled out a green test tube, looking at Ayuka with a smirk.

"Drop dead!" he shouted, throwing the thing at the still scared woman.

The sound of the glass breaking frightened the girl. There was silence for a short while before Ayuka opened her eyes, seeing the bruised back in front of her and also hearing the male pant as the green liquid dripped down his arms.

"I don't care what he's done in his past," the male said. "I don't care what you've done in yours either, Ayuka… all I know is, that you should be free to do what you please and not in the way you had here." Rin looked back at the redhead, his breath visible and he was panting. "Come with me…and I'll show you the world." Ayuka stared in astonishment and shock, seeing the soft smile on his features, though his panting haven't let up.

Ayuka stared longer, studying his features and seeing Milo smile from where he was standing, nodding his head for her to say yes. "It's a once in a life time opportunity. Somebody like Rin doesn't come around twice."

"Yes….I'll come to the sea with you!" she cried, embracing the male.

The happy moment was cut short with the laughter of Shi. He was holding onto his ribs as his laugher increase. "The sea? He won't make it off this island," he spoke, his smirk remaining on his features. "That test tube, that liquid was poison. It does not need to enter through the mouth. It could enter through the pores in the skin. Just the smallest drop is deadly and the anti-dote is…"

"Jane Vine…" Ayuka answered for Shi, her eyes wide. "You're insane! We are on a winter island. Those things only exist in a rain forest! Not to mention they are very rare!"

"Which is exactly why he's not stepping off of this island," Shi smirked, opening his jacket and looking at the test tubes, trying to find the one he likes.

"I should have a liquid form of that in one of my rooms upstairs!" Aykua said, tugging on Rin's arm.

"You mean this?" Shi asked, holding up the blue test tube, seeing Aykua eyes widen. "I'm not stupid, I know how to plan, unlike you fools." He smirked, his fangs visible as he brought his hand back. "And so, your chance of freedom, "he threw the thing toward the snow covered ground, "is gone!"

"Drama Queen!" Rin shouted, appearing in front of Shi with a hateful look in his eyes. He threw his hand forward, easily capturing the male's neck in his hand.

"Air," he breathed in steadily, "Rocket!" He threw his other arm forward, his fist crashing into the man's collarbone. The bone cracked while sending the man flying off across the snowy ground, being close up only increased the power of the attack, the impact making snow leave the ground. "If I'm going to die today, then you're coming with me!"

"Rin, what's all this talk about death!" Tobias asked, running up toward them in his beat up coat.

"I've been poisoned," Rin answered. Milo was watching Shi like a hawk. "Smell that blue spot on the snow and search for that plant." Rin panted. "Take Ayuka with you."

Tobias nodded, turning into a wolf and smelling the thing. He took off after, with Ayuka following after throwing a worried look back at Rin.

"Now…" Milo said, standing beside his captain, "time to take out the trash right?" he asked, looking at Rin. "If you could still fight with that stuff in your system."

"I should be alright for a while. My body will prevent me from dying from poison quickly…but it must be very strong to have affected me at all. I guess the marines failed at making all poisons have no effect on me," Rin commented, breathing a little harder than usual. "Milo, be careful. I have to get more reckless now." Milo nodded. The duo rushed forward quickly after.

Rin brought his arm back, taking in a small amount of air. "Air," he started as usual, "Rocket!" He swung his arm forward, the air escaping as mist while the attack headed for Shi. He dodged it, swaying to the side.

"Of course, I expected this much after Misuto," Rin thought.

Two of Milo's clones appeared on each side of Shi, their arms back. They swung their arms forward, expecting their fists to crash into his ears. Unfortunately he ducked at the last moment. Their fists crashing against each other, the two growled and pulled their hands back from the pain that it brought.

Shi quickly threw his elbows outward, effectively striking the clones in their midsections. The clones doubled over in pain, giving Shi the prefect chance to finish them. He grabbed the back of their heads and pushed them forward, their skulls colliding and making them vanish in a proof of smoke, the smoke making him lose sight of Rin.

"Air," Rin spoke lowly breathing in a little deeper than usual while expending his rib cage, "Push Kick!" He brought his leg up and kicked forward, a large gust of wind shooting out toward the cloud of smoke.

Shi, being not able to see the attack, couldn't avoid it. His legs were kicked out from under him. His shin bone almost cracked from the attack, and he was heading for the floor.

"Ohh can't let this go to waste." Milo smirked, running forward and dropping on the floor, then sliding forward. He quickly kicked up, sending Shi airborne.

Rin quickly ran forward, leaping into the air. He brought his arms back, planning on sending Shi back to the earth. Unfortunately his arms stop responding at that moment. Shi took advantage of this and quickly shot his leg out, kicking Rin in his midsection and sending him flying across the sky. He crashed into the castle again and fell down.

"RIN!" Milo yelled, rushing to Shi while he dropped. He threw a violent punch for the man's face, missing when Shi swayed to the side. The red-haired man threw his own hook for Milo, connecting with his jaw and sending him skipping across the floor. Milo was caught by Rin, the teen breathing heavier.

"The poison is taking effect on his body…it's going to be harder for him to fight now," Shi thought, rushing forward. He threw his fist forward.

"It's becoming harder to move now, huh?" Shi yelled a smirk on his features. Rin's head shot up quickly; he captured the man's hand in his own. Shi swung his other fist, hearing Rin whisper something while taking a deep breath. Shi's second attack was yet again caught in Rin's hands.

"Wide-open," the male thought while bringing his head back.

"Air," he threw his head forward, "Bell!" His skull crashed against Shi's forehead, followed by a large gust of wind. The mad man felt as if his skull would break in two while he stumbled back, feeling two hands grip his ankles.

He looked down, noticing the clones that were linked onto each other's ankles, Rin holding on at the end taking a light breath.

"Centipede..."

"Air..," Rin and Milo spoke at the same time while the bigger male swung the rope of clones toward the castle. "Shoot!" the duo screamed, Shi crashing into the side of the castle. He was sent clear through, like a bullet though sheetrock. He was sent into the forest, crashing into the snow and making a cloud of white.

"That drug isn't working quickly enough," Shi growled out loud. His head was killing him along with his whole upper-half. The sound of multiple footsteps increased his growling.

"That one had cloned himself again," Shi thought.

"Stop playing hide and seek and come face me!" he yelled, loads of Milos running out to attack him.

The doctor may have been quick on his feet, but these weird attacks were surely hard to avoid or predict. He took them out one by one, but not without getting injures. They slapped at him with tree branches, and snow balls. He was expecting Rin to attack at any moment, but he never showed.

"Hey look up here."

Shi did so, seeing two more of the clones heading down for him, with their fists back. Shi easily caught them, not moving an inch; however, he left his midsection open.

"Air," Rin rushed forward through all the unconscious clones that were now becoming clouds of smoke, his arms were back facing in the other direction, "Bazooka!" His open palms crashed into the man's midsection, cracking some ribs and easily sending him deeper into the forest and further from the castle. He skipped on the floor a few times before crashing into a tree, knocking the whole thing down.

Rin and Milo stood in front of him, breathing heavily, the snowflakes melting when it touched their skin. The man stared up at the two with a small smirk on his face.

"I think he's losing it, Rin," Milo panted, staring at the man; it was hard work making so many clones at once.

The smirk only widened as blood dripped from his mouth, before he suddenly started laughing like a mad man. The hairs on the teen's skin started to crawl shortly after, the laughter sending chills down their spine.

"You two are good!" He licked his lips, wiping up the blood. "But how will you do after this?" He reached into his jacket, pulling out a bright blue liquid.

"What is that?" Rin questioned his voice low as his eyes felt a bit heavier than usual.

"Damn him and his drugs," he thought.

"You'll see." He downed the drink, lots of it running from his mouth and down his chin. He crushed the test tube after, his forearms becoming larger along with his shoulders. His black jacket's sleeves tore, exposing his pulsing arms and veins. His chest expanded; surprisingly the rest of his jacket didn't rip. "Now let's see what had changed," he spoke, his voice much deeper as his red eyes stared at Rin.

He rushed forward for the teen with heavy steps, looking bigger than an ape. Rin rushed forward as well, his hand back. The two swung their fist forward, colliding with the other. Rin mist-like eyes widened greatly, shaking as he felt his elbow pop, the bone nearly cracking from the strength of the man. Rin skipped across the floor quickly after. He kicked himself up and stumbled back which caused his back to crash into a tree not so gently. The black-haired teen held onto his right arm afterwards, breathing hard.

"Aha," Shi smirked. "Now I have the advantage." He rushed forward again, towards Rin.

"Not so fast." Milo leaped in front of his captain, creating a large number of clones. "Centipede Wall!" Milo yelled, 100 of his clones crossing their arms in front of themselves and hoping they could stop the Bull rushing for them.

"How stupid." Shi smirked, crashing into the walls and breaking through easily with his monstrous strength. He struck the real Milo with a quick punch, sending the teen past Rin and back towards the castle. Milo felt as if his lungs would have given out if the punch was any stronger; he was starting to hate power houses as much as Ryoko did.

"Now it's your turn!" Shi swung his large arm forward, making contact with the younger male's chest. Rin spit up blood right away, his eyes widening from pain as he felt his chest bruise. Rin went straight through the tree and ended up beside his friend Milo who was breathing hard.

"So, how's it going?" Milo asked his captain, hearing the teen give off a painful laugh.

"Oh, you know the usual," Rin replied, earning a faded laugh from the white-haired teen as their breaths formed clouds. "You know, I wished you drank that when you were in his lab. Life would be so much easier." Milo nodded his head in agreement.

"Now that you two had caught up with each other, how about a treat?" Rin would have made a snappy comeback if he didn't feel his vision fading slightly, causing him to shake his head slowly. Shi leaped into the air, coming down for the teens with his now heavier body. The two quickly jumped up, stumbling from the impact, which made the ground shake.

"He's open." Rin quickly swung his fist for Shi, making contact with his jaw and causing his head to snap back. Rin knew it couldn't have caused much damage. When he recovered, he smirked and threw a counter punch for Rin's face. The black-haired pirate quickly crossed his arms in front of his face in an X as the fist crashed into his arms, effectively bruising the arm and nearly breaking the bone inside. Rin slid across the snow, and when he finally came to a stop, he was next to Milo who had a line of clones.

"Centipede," Milo started, the clones all holding onto another of them, "Bullet!" He launched the clones forward toward the bull-like man. Shi struck the clone before it could make contact while once again rushing for the teens.

"Toss me!" Rin ordered. "When you see an opening, come forward and attack, Milo." The clones all gripped the male's arm and launched him in the same manner as their copy, towards the 12-foot man. Shi smirked.

"Air," Rin started again when he was within Shi range. Smirking, he continued, "Push!" He blew out onto the snow-covered ground, sending himself over Shi and causing the mad man's fist to crash into the ground.

Milo ran forward through the smoke Rin had created and ran up Shi's arm. He brought his leg back and delivered a powerful kick, hurting himself from the man's strong skull. Milo quickly jumped off the man's shoulders afterwards.

"You lit-" Shi was cut off, feeling a hand grip the back of his jacket.

"You're open again," Rin said, lifting the male off his feet. After he started to spin him around, he launched the man across the ground, causing him to skip and crash through boulders.

"Milo!" Rin yelled, seeing his crewmate nod in understanding. Rin quickly rushed forward toward Shi, when he came to a stop. He gripped the man's jacket again and threw him into the air, throwing Milo after.

Milo gripped the man's ankles, creating a line of clones with Rin at the end again.

"Centipede," he cocked his arms back behind his head, "Air," he swung the rope of clones down with great strength, "Burial!" Shi's head crashed into the ground, the impact making the trees shake and causing the snow to fall off.

"There..," Rin said when the snow started to bury the man who wasn't moving. Milo quickly made his way back toward his captain's side, worried about his health. "Don't worry, I should be fine now. Just have to wait for the two to return with the cu-"Rin was interrupted by a loud roar, Shi erupting from the snow.

"You two are dead!" He rushed forward, his arm back and ready to deliver their punishment. He was bleeding badly from his head, having major cuts on his skin as well.

Rin looked back at Milo and took a shaking breath while rushing forward with his right arm back. "Air," Rin threw his arm forward with all his strength, "Rocket!" Their fists collided again, blowing up a large amount of snow from the impact. Both of their arms shot back after, the strength of their punches equal, thanks to Rin's devil fruit. The two were thrown off balance as Shi threw another punch down for Rin. The black-haired teen quickly ducked while moving forward into Shi's space, to the point where his hair brushed against the male's stomach.

"Air," Rin started again, "Rocket." He swung his left fist into Shi oblique, effectively causing a great amount of blood to escape from his lips as he shot back and glared at Rin.

"Somebody's not that tough," Milo smirked, feeling Rin grab onto his arm. Rin quickly spun around then launched Milo at Shi's legs. Milo slid on his back and easily kicked out his legs.

"Air," Rin ran forward, sliding under Shi as he started to drop, the teen's arms were tucked at his sides. "Twin pistols," he yelled, his fists crashing into the man's chest, nearly caving it in and effectively sending the man airborne.

"Centipede," Milo started, his clones linked together again with him on the end with his metal boxing gloves; "Super," they quickly launched him forward; "Bullet!" His metal boxing gloves clashed into Shi's stomach. Shi's eyes widened again, as he was sent through the upper half of the castle. Milo jumped back onto the ground, looking at his captain who stumbled forward and almost fell onto the snow.

"Rin!" He watched the young male cough up blood before quickly covering his mouth, the blood slipping between his fingers.

"Ohh, now the drug is starting to work!" Shi yelled, lifting the upper half of the castle, seeing the two teens stare in astonishment, their eyes wide. "Too bad I plan to finish you first!" Rin's eyes shook. He didn't have any moves that could destroy that.

"Come on…think…remember..." Rin yelled at himself.

_"What's a Jet pistol?" the 15-year-old Rin asked, his head to the side as he stared at the smiling pirate._

_"Shishishi, it's my signature move," Luffy answered, his large grin looking as if it would split his face in two. Rin couldn't help but smile back._

_"Watch." Luffy pointed at the large sea king that raised from the water. The young pirate put his arm out, steam escaping from it right away. He bent his knees while putting his other arm out to aim at the monster._

_"Gomu Gomu no," Luffy started before swinging his arm forward. "Jet pistol!" Rin's eyes widened when it looked as if Luffy's arm disappeared. The sea king was sent clear across the sea._

_"Wow." Rin stared in astonishment. "That's awesome Luffy-san!" Rin yelled. He was definitely interested in learning how to control his own power now. "Show me more."_

_"Sure," Luffy answered. "But first… SANJI! BARBECUE THAT SEA KING!"_

Rin quickly got up and stared at the large half of the castle coming toward them. "I'll take care of the whole. Milo you get the rubble." Milo stared at Rin as if he was crazy.

Rin took a deep breath, the mist in his eyes moving as he held his arms at his side. A powerful gust of wind followed, blowing snow from the trees.

"Air," he bent his knees while putting his other hand out to aim the attack. He held his other arm back, his hand balled into a fist. Rin had breathed in a much larger amount of air, steam seeming to escape from his body, "Pistol!" He swung his arm forward a large amount of steam going forward and clashing into the thing. It shuddered from the contact, very small pieces of rubble falling from the sky.

"MY ARM," Rin yelled, his shoulder dislocated from the strength of the attack and from the injuries he got during the fight which weakened his arm.

"Rin you okay?" Milo asked watching his captain press himself against the tree while holding onto his arm. "Maybe you should rest."

"No time for that." Rin took a deep breath, looking at Milo. "Just push up and twist." Milo was about to open his mouth. "JUST DO IT!" Rin ordered while Milo gripped his captain's arm. He pushed up and twisted hard, hearing a loud popping noise afterwards and Rin giving off a slight scream as he slided down the tree. The teen moved his shoulder a few times to make sure it was back in place.

"Now we just have to get rid of the bull," Milo stated, walking forward and seeing the man glare at them from his place on the castle. Milo looked back at Rin who was coughing violently and spitting out blood again.

"I just have to take one punch from him, just to give Rin enough time to recover," Milo thought.

"So now the light-weighted one is out to play huh?" Shi asked rushed forward. "How sad, this will be your end."

"I just have to withstand one attack. I just have to stop one punch," Milo thought, looking back at Rin who still was coughing with his hand covering his mouth, trying to stop and get up to fight alongside his crewmate. "My captain is poisoned. He shouldn't be fighting. He shouldn't be out and putting himself at risk. I have to protect him. I have to make sure he makes it to Sky Island," Milo thought, cocking his own fist back. "He tells me I need to train, I tell him that I don't want to. He just wants us to be strong enough to face what's ahead…and if getting off my ass and staying away from ladies for an hour or two will help…than I'm willing to do so!"

Milo pulled his hand into a tight fist, the veins on his arms appearing as he threw his arm forward with a roar. Milo's fist crashed into the man's, the impact causing a great amount of snow to shoot into the air. Milo felt the bones in his arm break, but he didn't fly back. Milo's arm looked thicker than usual as the man smiled at him with his ugly sharp teeth, watching the male hold his broken arm. Milo growled but a smile appeared on his features when he heard Ryoko's voice and the familiar words.

"Any last words before you die?" Shi asked with a smirk.

"Actually yeah," Milo smirked.

"Air," a voice said as he ducked quickly.

"Lariat!" Rin yelled, his forearm crashing into Shi's throat. Shi's eyes widened greatly, blood shooting from his mouth as he felt his head shoot back. The bones in his torso cracking from how far his neck went back, Shi shot across the floor like a bullet and went through the castle again. All strength left his body, leaving him unconscious.

"Heheheh," Milo laughed before hitting the ground and losing consciousness. Eiko rushed towards Milo's side to check on him while Rin stumbled toward a tree.

"You alright captain?" Ryoko asked, approaching the teen, seeing him give her a sad smile. "What's the matter?"

"I think today is the day I die," he answered, seeing Ryoko eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" Ryoko asked him, seeing his wounds.

"I've been poison," he answered, placing his fingers on her chin. "As first mate, it's your job to help me stay happy and make my dream come true." Ryoko nodded, a bit unsure of what Rin would ask her to do. "So…can you let me experience something I never did before?" Ryoko blushed as he moved forward to press his lips against hers. Unfortunately for Rin, Tobias and Ayuka returned at the moment and pulled Rin off.

"We got the cure!" Ayuka stated happily. Rin smiled weakly before suddenly passing out.

The teen woke up once again to the sound of running water. He sat up. "How did the castle get fixed so fast?" Rin asked, seeing Ayuka and the others smiling at the male.

"You're alive. And I thought today was the day you'll die," Ryoko spoke with a blush on her features, her arms folded across her chest. She was bandaged up along with the others. Rin blushed at Ryoko and looked away.

"Blame Milo for messing with my head," Rin told her, holding onto his arm. He looked at Tobias who was watching Milo get up.

"Guys…we have to show you something so no fighting please," Ayuka said. "You know your cure Rin?" she asked, looking at the shirtless male.

"Man, he's hot," she thought.

"Yeah, Jade Vines right?" he asked, getting out of the bed and being a bit off balance. "What about it?"

"They could only be found in tropical rainforests," Ayuka spoke up. "And we are in a winter wonderland." She brought her hand up to her mouth. "Follow me to the place where me and wolf-boy found the plants. You'll be astonished by what you'll find." She added, "And wear a jacket this time."

The pirates found themselves on the other side of the island.

"This…is amazing," Rin spoke up, staring at the bright blue sky and a group of birds flying though the sky. The tree leaves bright. "This is awesome!" Rin shouted the birds flying off.

"STOP THAT IDIOT CAPTAIN!" Eiko shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong>

**Crew Bounty: 303,000,000**

**Captain: Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

**First Mate: Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

**Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**

**Doctor: Ayuka "Blood Heart." Satori**

**Chef:Taken (3.)**

**Sniper/Marksman:Taken (5)**

**Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: Okuda Eiko "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

**Shipwright & Ship:Taken (4.)**

**Scholar/Historian: Taken**

**Musician: Taken (6.)**

**Navigator:Taken (2.)**

**Pet(?):Taken**

**Other: *Two Spaces left**


	18. The Devils Island: Vegapunk Effect

**I do not own One Piece. :3 Only Rin~**

**AxePrincess-37 is planning on writing one-shots to this, so check out her profile. Trust me when you get reviews you really want to write more. So give her your support, she is going to do yoai and yuai and straight. Soo yeaaahhhh**

* * *

><p>"So, is it normal for there to be double sided islands in the New World?" Ryoko asked, interested in learning more about these unique islands.<p>

"Yeah, there should be a lot of them," Rin answered. "I didn't think this island would be double sided though."

"I didn't know there was another side till today," Ayuka commented, running her fingers through her red hair. "Now we just have to worry about Birds."

"Birds!" Eiko stared in fear. "What type of birds, exactly?" Ayuka stared at the short woman with a questioning look.

"Eiko's scared of birds," Milo spoke with a smirk on his features. He wasn't paying attention to where they were headed to so when Tobias ducked under a tree branch, he didn't notice it, causing the thing to snap back and hit him in the face.

"Damn it, Toby!" The said Devil fruit user only smiled at Milo.

"Rin what are you doing?" Ayuka asked, seeing the male lean against a tree. She watched him take his shirt off. "Ohhh, well I do like you shirtless." She winked at the male, his face changing color slightly.

"It's hot," Rin answered, wrapping his shirt around his arm and pulling on the sleeve with his mouth to tighten it. Milo and Tobias started to do the same thing. "Now only if we had some snacks."

"When is food not on your mind?" Ryoko asked the teen, seeing him send her a shameless smile.

"I expected that kind of reply." The black-haired woman pulled out her blade, cut an apple from a nearby tree, the thing landing on Rin's hand.

"There should be some town on the other side; however, you're eating that for now."

"Can I get one too?" Eiko asked. "After all, we never ate anything." Ryoko gave her one too. The pirates slowly made their way through the forest.

Rin smiled when a blue bird landed on his shoulder. "Animals like me," he answered Tobias' unspoken question. Tobias himself had some birds on his shoulders as well. Eiko walked as far away as she dared from them while this was going on, all the while glaring at the birds.

"I just realized something…." Milo stood in place with wide eyes and a shocked expression, the others staring at him. "Rin likes big-breasted women," Milo pointed out, seeing Rin face palm and Tobias laugh loudly.

"Milo, explain yourself please," Rin spoke, feeling Ryoko looking at him. Eiko was studying her breasts and Ayuka just had a smirk on her features.

"Well, look at the women who join the crew." He pointed at Eiko. "She has double Ds and Ayuka at least has triple Ds!" Milo exclaimed. "Ryoko's the only one with decent-sized boobs, which actually fits her form."

Tobias was laughing more loudly now. "Toby! Shut up!" Rin yelled at him with a bright blush. "It just happens. Plus…I've never really paid attention to big breasts besides that time Hancock almost killed me with hers." Everybody's jaws dropped as they stared at Rin.

"You met Hancock, you lucky asshole!" Milo yelled, shaking Rin. "Did she rape you?"

"No!" Rin blushed brightly. "I just ended up in her room and-"

"And you put the moves on her!"

"Know what, I'm not telling you now." Rin walked off with the others following, sending Milo a slight glare. Tobias was the only one smiling.

"Rin," Ayuka spoke as she walked beside the male, her hand on his upper back. "I haven't told you my name yet have I?" she asked, seeing the male nod his head. "Well, my name is Ayuka Satori."

"Rin L. Lowser at your service," he replied. "I would have done the usual bow, but I really can't do so if we are walking side by side."

"Aww, well doesn't that suck?" she asked, giggling and rubbing his back slightly. The teen didn't really resist. He was fine with it as long as she didn't try too much stuff on him. "So, you're a devil fruit user. What fruit did you eat?"

"The Air Air fruit, I guess you don't really need me to tell you how I use it in battle."

"Nope. Though you must be really strong," she commented, feeling the muscles in his back, "being able to fight my dad while you were dying."

"Milo helped out; I wouldn't have been able to do it without him," Rin said before Milo got in between him and Ayuka.

"Yep, I saved my captain's ass." Milo grinned, his arm still in a cast. "'Cause I'm that awesome."

Tobias pushed in the small group as well. "That's a lie. If it wasn't for me then the cure would have never been found."

"You know he's kind of right," Rin pointed out, the trio then started to fight over who saved who.

"Are they always like this?" Ayuka asked, walking with Eiko and Ryoko. Eiko was rubbing her neck.

"Yes, they are fools," Ryoko replied, and then hearing Rin say something under his breath. "What was that you, muscle head?"

"Ohh, I was just wondering how you're going to get up from the ground when I knock you out!" Rin growled back at her, getting pulled away by Tobias and Milo, while Ryoko was held back by Ayuka and Eiko.

After a few more minutes of walking, the crew exited the forest.

"Finally," Milo exclaimed; Tobias smirked at this.

"I think Milo only enjoy women's company," Tobias spoke, getting a nod from Rin.

"If Milo was the captain, there would be no guy members," Rin added, earning a laugh from Tobias. The man stopped laughing when his sensitive hearing caught something.

"Somebody's crying," he pointed out, jogging off with the rest of the crew following him, their feet running across the sandy ground while Tobias turned into an alley way. A man with black wavy hair was holding a bat above his head, threatening a young girl with purple hair. She looked like she was only around five.

"Hey, asshole!" Eiko yelled at him, but before she could act, the man was already skipping across the ground from a punch by Rin.

"You alright?" Rin asked the little girl, kneeling down in front of her. She looked up at him with her bright green eyes. "Look, let's go get you cleaned up and have something to eat." She nodded slowly. Her clothes were worn out and she looked like she hasn't eaten in days. Rin smiled at her with his heartwarming grin and picked her up. The man he punched had gotten up already and started running off.

"Get'em!" Rin yelled and the crew was chasing the dude right away.

"He ran in the bar!" Milo spoke up, watching as Rin nearly took the doors off.

"Somebody's a little upset," Milo thought.

The loud cheering and laugher stopped the moment the six pirates entered the room, all eyes landing on them and staring into their eyes. The man they were chasing was at the back of the bar, smiling at them.

"Ohh, I can't believe such trash would dare enter our home."

"You're the one to be talking!" Rin snapped at him, "Beating a young little girl." Rin placed her on the floor beside him, holding onto her hand lightly. "It looks like she hasn't ate in days and you would treat her in such a manner!"

"And you haven't done anything?" The man smirked, holding up Rin's bounty poster. "You're the captain of the Horizon pirates!" Rin growled at this. He knew telling a marine the name of his crew was a bad idea, but he was too excited and when the small marine ship attacked, he couldn't resist. "Your head is worth 150 million! How many lives have you taken? How many people, children and woman had you killed or abused!" The bar was brought to life quickly, people yelling and screaming at Rin.

"I didn't do such a thing," Rin whispered softly. "I didn't do anything like you, assholes!" he roared before his voice became softer, "I just want her to get some food and a place to stay. I'm not a monster like the government makes me out to be…I just can't stand to see a child suffer!"

The bartender slowly placed down the glass he was cleaning to watch what was going on. His mocha-colored hair was held down by three pins, keeping it out of his eyes.

"Such trash," the guy from before said.

The bartender looked down at the guy who spoke, while leaning against the bar with his scarred wrist, which extended up to his elbow.

The bar was still screaming with life as they threw insults at Rin. The rest of the crew members stood back and waited for Rin's orders. Bottles were tossed at the male, breaking on the floor and covering it in alcohol, the smell reeking through the air. The next glass crashed into Rin's face, shattering and covering his face in the liquid. The glass cut his cheek and created a wound, which burned as the alcohol seeped into it.

"Stop it right now!" the bartender shouted, driving a large knife into the bar stand. There was silence quickly after. "Why are you behaving this way? So what if he's a pirate?" His green eyes burned with passion. "Have you not heard of the Straw Hats? All he wanted to do is help a child. Why can't you guys give him a break?" the man yelled, everybody staring at the guy in the white shirt.

"Yeah…let's give him a break." The man with black long hair smirked, grabbing the knife that was stuck in the bar stand. He quickly threw it at the black-haired teen, the knife shooting straight into the air, getting stuck to the ceiling. Ryoko stood beside her captain, putting her sword away.

There was a thick tension in the air, which seemed like it could be cut with the knife that was hanging from the ceiling. Rin's hair shadowed his mist-like eyes.

"Milo," he spoke, his friendly tone now replaced with a serious deadly voice. "Restraint..." The sliver-haired male nodded his head, a large number of clones appearing in a pool of white smoke. They quickly started pushing the thugs back, pinning them against the walls in the bar.

Rin started to travel across the room, his footsteps heavy. He held the purple-haired child's hand lightly, the tension never leaving as they stared at Rin. The smell of alcohol entered Rin's nostrils, burning them lightly from the smell. Two of the thugs managed to get free from Milo's clones and rushed forward for Rin.

"Eiko, Ayuka…" The two women crossed the room rather fast, faster than the regular men could see.

Ayuka's foot crashed into one of the men's face, though the action should have been difficult with the tight jeans she was wearing and the tank top. Eiko's sheathed sword crashed into the other's man throat, knocking him over unconscious like his friend. Aykua and Eiko quickly moved aside afterwards, allowing Rin to continue advancing toward the man who threw the knife at him.

"Beetie!" the black-haired man called, a large man coming from the back room.

"Yes, Masatsu?" the large man asked. He was covered in thick muscles, standing at six feet and five inches.

"Get rid of the trash will you?" Masatsu asked, seeing the man grin. He slowly crossed the room, heading towards Rin. Tobias quickly came forward after.

"Ohh and what you're gonna do?" he asked in a mocking manner. Tobias started to grow quickly, white fur covering his body while his nose and mouth stretched out, his hands becoming large paws with claws at the end of them, his height surpassing Beetie's own. Tobias' mouth slowly started opening while he growled. He roared in Beetie's face with his razor sharp teeth. Beetie's eye twitched while fear over took him. He quickly moved aside and went back into the bar.

Masatsu shrugged his shoulders while Rin stood in front of him. "And what are you going to do exactly?" Masatsu asked, taking a huge amount of his alcohol and turning toward Rin. He spitted it out, causing the teen to shut his eyes tightly. The alcohol ran down Rin's face and down his exposed torso and chest. Masatsu started laughing loudly as if it was the funniest thing in the world, holding onto his ribs. The silent room didn't enjoy the scene as much as he did.

Rin growled before roughly grabbing the man's neck and easily taking him off of his feet with one hand. Rin walked over to the side of the room and slammed the guy back into the wall.

"You're a piece of shit!" Rin yelled at him. "Attacking a child is as low as you could get. If you try again…you'll get the beating of a lifetime!"

The bartender quickly crossed the room, grabbing onto Rin with a strong grip. "Forget about him. He's not worth it!" the man yelled before watching Rin release the guy. "Wait outside in the back, I'll bring some food out for you guys," he whispered in Rin's ear as the male once again picked the small child up and carried her out of the room and out the bar with her and the others.

"Why didn't you just dodge it?" Ayuka asked, rubbing a cotton ball against the cut on his cheek and cleaning it. Ryoko was pressed against the wall in the back alley with a Golden Retriever sitting beside her, this being Tobias.

Rin chuckled lightly. "Sorry I was trying to contain my rage and I ended up standing still." He rubbed his arm. "Plus, I was worried about Nelu here." Rin petted the girl's head. She closed her eyes happily. "She's a cutie."

"No I'm not~" Nelu whined and blushed brightly, holding onto Rin's arm tightly and cuddling it as he sat down. Eiko giggled at this action and Ryoko smiled. Something about a small child like her just made them happy.

Tobias walked over in his dog form and licked her, causing her to giggle. "Noo, I don't want doggy kisses." She giggled, hugging him and petting his fur. "Can he turn into a bird?"

"No BIRDS!" Eiko exclaimed in fear, hearing Rin chuckled. "You wanna go, Mist-eyes?" Eiko threatened him, holding onto her sword. Rin held his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"Are you people always so lively?" the bartender from before asked.

"We try to brighten other people's days," Milo answered with a smirk, "Or something like Rin would say."

"Leave the speeches to Rin, Milo. You're horrible at this stuff," Ayuka told him. "Not to mention Rin is just…hmm." She licked her lips looking at Rin who blushed.

"Well, if you guys are not busy. I have the meal for us at my appointment."

"Before we do that, can we have your name?" Ryoko asked, waiting for an answer.

"Sure. It's Sen Araki. You can call me Sen," he answered, sending them a smile. "And what's the name of your cute little friend?" he asked, pointing at Nelu who smiled and stepped forward.

"My name is Nelu, Mr. Sen," she spoke in a cute tone, standing at attention with her cheeks puffed out. "And I'm not cute!"

"She doesn't like to be called cute even though she is," Rin commented, picking up the girl. "My name is Rin L. Lowser, 'Mist-eyes,'" Rin said, looking at Sen with his mist eyes. Sen stared in astonishment, having not seen anybody with this eye color before. The rest of the crew members stated their names, Tobias having to go back to his human form to do so.

"Well, let's go get this one some food." He patted Nelu's head who smiled, holding onto Rin's hand still. They walked across the sandy ground, staring at the wooden houses.

"By the way, Sen." Sen looked at him while patting his shorts to get some sand off of them. "Was this island always like this?"

"Actually no," Sen answered. "It used to be more winter than this rain forest. Vegapunk had experimented on this island and not only increased its size but also changed the weather on this side. So, now it's not just winter wonderland. Though I heard there was somebody who went mad on the other side and is dangerous. You guys should try to avoid him."

"Already handled it," Ryoko said, Rin and Milo sharing a bro fist. "These two idiots finished him off, even though Rin thought he was going to die."

Sen wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything about it now. They arrived on the far end of the town, a large number of the houses destroyed.

"What happened here?" Eiko asked with a strained voice, feeling very uncomfortable from talking to the man.

"Well, I'll explain." He pointed forward where the ground disappeared. "Down there is the larger forest. Due to Vegapunk's experiments, almost all of the fruits are poisonous." Rin and Eiko started to panic quickly, even though they haven't been down there. "Besides the apples," Sen continued. The two calmed down fast, Rin petting Eiko's back. "Some of the fruits have a different effect, creating monsters or doubling their strength. Some of the people here tried to experiment with the fruits but it always had a negative effect, such as death or destroying the town like this."

"So, these fruits are really that deadly?" Ayuka asked. "I'm lucky my dad didn't get a hold of it."

"He probably did," Rin commented, seeing Ayuka's wide eyes. "He drank something and changed shape completely. He strength doubled and forced me to attack with my devil fruit with each punch I threw."

"There have been cases when the person grows large monsters. I've never seen any of the animals eat the fruit though. They must know how deadly it is," Sen said, Ryoko nodded her head in understanding. She had felt an odd power from the first fruit she planned to cut down for Rin, but quickly switched to the apple.

"Can't really see Rin after eating that fruit," she thought.

"Well, here we are," Sen said, standing in front of his house. "It's not much, but its home," the tall male spoke, looking at Nelu. "Your meal is inside." She nodded happily as they entered the house. It wasn't anything special, just the bed and the things that were needed. Sen went into the other room and returned with a huge pot filled with soup and placed bowls on the table.

"Hehe, you will need a lot more to feed Rin." Sen stared, not sure what Milo meant by this. "Bet his cooking isn't better than mine."

"Aha, please Milo, your cooking isn't even mediocre," Eiko said, gladly grabbing the bowl of soup that Sen held out to her.

Rin was staring at his large hands while this was going on, not even blinking. His bangs were stuck to his forehead and covered his mist-like eyes, a depressing aura around the male. He raised his head slightly when the bowl was held out to him, the steam entering his nostrils and causing his mouth to water slightly.

"I'm not hungry," Rin grumbled, hearing his crew members gasp in shock.

"Rin cannot be _not _hungry!" Astonished by this new discovery, Milo slowly dipped his spoon into the soup and brought it up to his mouth. "It's delicious! But it burns!" he exclaimed loudly, sticking his tongue out and whining.

Ryoko rolled her eyes at the silver-haired fool and held the warm bowl in her hands. It did have a comely appearance, especially with the chucks of meat floating around in the yellow liquid. She looked at Nelu who was happily eating her soup, along with the others.

"Might as well try it out," she thought, dipping her spoon into it and bringing it up to her mouth. She blew on it lightly, not planning on making the same mistake as Milo. She consumed it after. "It actually is good," Ryoko spoke in surprise.

"He's a cook," Rin said, getting the attention of everybody. "The clips on his hair are to keep is bangs from covering his eyes and to stop him from making a mistake and ruining the meal he prepared. Also, his display at the bar...a chef hates violence in the place he makes his food."

"He's right," Sen smiled slightly before looking at Tobias. "Oh don't you dare! When you're eating my food you will stay in that form!" he snarled, watching Tobias nod his head and slowly move aside to escape the cook's angry glare.

Ryoko looked at Rin and noticing his erratic behavior, sighed.

"Well, since my captain isn't going to say anything," Ryoko jeered, looking at Rin before turning her attention to Sen. "Join our crew." Sen looked in shock at this.

"It may be weird, but believe me. This guy here is oh so very kind and caring. When I first met him, he was drugged by some bandits and they planned to kill him. He broke free from his restraints, and on top of that, he was willing to fight my battle. Each of us has a story to tell about his kindness. We know who he is and what he will do for people who need help. We are not like other pirates. We will help others before stealing anything or hurting children...so what do you say? Want to join us on our trip?" she asked.

"I...I don't know yet. Give me some time to think about it." He smiled softly.

"I just realized something..." Rin spoke up, surprising the others with his voice. "When I met the bandits...when I was on my ship alone, their sedative...that shouldn't have worked." He sighed, shaking his head. "When I was experimented on, they made sure I couldn't be affected by a large number of poisons. The same thing goes for Shi's poison. It shouldn't have work...somebody is telling them how to fight against me...Somebody is telling them what affects my body and what doesn't...The only question is who?...And is that person watching this as a form of entertainment? This could lead to danger."

"Don't worry about it Riny Riny," Ayuka spoke up, the others sending him soft smiles. "Whatever we run into, you know that we will all fight together!"

"Yeah! I'll help too!" Nelu exclaimed, causing Rin to chuckle lightly along with the other crewmembers. "What? I can~" Nelu whined.

"You will, when you're older." Rin petted her head, his ears twitching along with Tobias.

"Watch out," the two spoke in unison.

Right after, a large rock flew through the window. Ayuka quickly turned on the heels of her feet and delivered a straight kick into the thing, shattering it into small pieces. "Well, that's a nice way to say hello."

"Couldn't agree more," Ryoko commented. They quickly made their way outside, a large number of people waiting to greet them.

"Masatsu!" Rin growled and started advancing towards the smirking guy. The others followed behind the teen, trying to calm him down. "I'm beating you down!"

"Isn't it shameful? You have all that rage and don't know what to do with it." Masatsu shook his head. "And now that child you found, so precious, is going to drop to her death!" Rin's rage disappeared right away. He turned around to see that Beetie guy holding onto Nelu's collar.

"Ayuka!" Rin shouted, racing over toward the edge where he knew Beetie was going to throw Nelu. "Take care of this!" The man launched the small girl toward the edge of the mountain. She crashed into Rin's chest hard.

"Rin, catch!" Ryoko shouted, throwing her sword at him which he caught with one hand. A large beast similar to the one Tobias could turn into raced over the edge for Rin as he dropped at an amazing speed.

Rin held Nelu tightly against his chest while holding onto Ryoko's ninjatos. "Akasukikyo as usual," he thought. The male took a deep breath before kicking off of the mountain and launching himself deep into the rain forest with the poisoned fruits.

Rin expected everything to go smoothly as he held onto the child.

"You have got to be kidding me," he thought, seeing the large beast launch itself toward him. It attached itself to the male, increasing their weight and dropping speed. Rin gasped in pain and shock once he hit the hard ground, hearing the joints in his shoulder snap and jump out of place, dislocating his shoulder once again. His grip on Ryoko's sword loosened, causing the thing to come out of his hand and Nelu to fly off along with it. The small child skipped across the floor lightly before coming to a stop.

"Get off!" Rin exclaimed, keeping the beast at bay with one hand.

The thing snapped at him with its large teeth trying to get his face. Rin was struggling since he only had one useful arm at the moment. Nelu looked at Rin from her position, shaking lightly at the sight.

"..."

The small girl looked around, seeing Ryoko's sword. She reached for it, hesitating.

"No...I have to be brave and help..," she thought, picking up the sword that was easily twice her size. Luckily, it was very light. She approached them slowly while pulling the sword out of its sheath. She held onto it with two hands and closed her eyes tightly. The small girl swung the weapon with all her might, cutting across the beast skin and fur.

Rin was more than surprised by Nelu's brave action, which was a good thing since this was the distraction he needed. The teen quickly placed both his feet on the beast's stomach while it was busy roaring, then he pushed hard, firing the beast back and causing it to skip across the floor.

Rin pushed himself up with one hand into a sitting position. "Give me the sword. Give me the sword. Give me the sword!" Rin yelled, holding his hand out for the weapon. Nelu gave it to him quickly, backing up afterwards.

The animal growled and rushed forward while Rin was sitting down. It rushed to him, leaping into the air.

"One Sword style," Rin whispered, quickly lying on his back and kicking upward when the beast was directly above him, launching it into the air. "Dragon Slash!" he yelled, swinging the sword upwards in a jabbing motion. A blue projectile fired off into the sky at the beast, slashing through its thick coat of fur and muscle. The thing was sent flying off, going though a few trees and messing up a few of the rare fruits.

Rin panted, dropping the sword and holding onto his dislocated shoulder. Nelu tackled him while he was doing so, whining and crying into his chest.

"You're okay! I was so scared!" the small girl whined while Rin held onto her with his arm that wasn't messed up.

"This...it seems so familiar..," he thought, smiling lightly while holding onto her.

"I'm fine Nelu. Don't worry about me okay?" he asked the child, wiping her tears away. He lightly placed her on the floor. "Why don't you get Ryoko's sword's sheath for me?" he asked again. Nelu nodded happily and went to go get it. Rin sighed before grabbing onto his shoulder. He pushed it up then twisted it, snapping it back into place with a groan.

"If I see Shi again, I'm kicking his ass twice as hard," Rin thought, rotating his shoulder a few times to test it.

"Here you go." Nelu smiled happily, handing him the sword sheath. Rin thanked her while putting Ryoko's sword back into it. He tied the thing to his hip, using his vest to do so.

"Well, Nelu, how do you think we are going to get back up there?" he asked the small child with a smile, picking her up and placing her on his shoulder.

"We could always fly!" Nelu giggled, playing with Rin jet-black wavy hair. The male giggled at her.

"Well, I can't grow wings so I guess we are going to be climbing." Nelu pouted at this.

"But I can't climb that," she exclaimed with a cute pout, swinging her arms out. "It's huge!" she exclaimed, only making Rin smile more. She really reminded him of somebody.

"Okay, let's see if we could figure something out."

The beast growled lowly while blood poured from its open wounds and from its fangs, the thing crawling at the ground, trying to move and having a hard time doing so. But the monster was unable to use it legs anymore.

The beast looked around quickly when it felt a pulse, a strong one that even made the ground under it vibrate. The sight of a purple fruit was what greeted it. The fruit had veins running on it that seemed to be pumping blood through it. The beast approached it as best as it could with the amount of blood pouring from it,before sinking its large fangs into the pulsing fruit. A dark aura seemed to escape afterward as the beast shook, roaring loudly as its wounds closed. The thing started growing before roaring loudly, making the whole forest shake, and scaring nearby birds.

Rin paled at what he heard.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Sounded too much like Cerberus for my liking," Rin thought, holding Nelu tightly in his arms. The sight of white fur made him realize something.

"The fruit," Rin exclaimed.

"How could I forget? This explains how Cerberus was created," he thought, seeing the thing grow into the same size as said creature. Rin's face turned even paler when the red eyes landed on him.

The beast quickly started rushing for him and Nelu, easily destroying the trees that were in the way.

"One Sword Style," Rin spoke, pulling the sword out and holding it parallel with the ground, "Single Slice." He took a deep breath while a dark aura surrounded him. "Climbing a Tower!" he shouted, swinging the sword upward and jumping up. One projectile slash crashed into the beast's head.

Rin tightened his grip on Nelu while taking a deep breath. "Air," he turned his body in midair until the soles of his feet were pointing at the monster's head, "Launcher!" He kicked his feet out, two invisible projectiles crashing into the monster's head and leaving Rin's footprints. The strength of Rin's own attack sent himself flying off away from the beast, creating a huge distance.

"I can't let that thing get a hold of me, or Nelu could get hurt...I don't want that," he thought. He smiled when Nelu talked about how high they were, but it quickly turned into a frown when the now stronger and larger beast leaped out for them.

"Damn," Rin thought, taking a deep breath.

"Air," he started swinging punches with his one free hand, the speed of the punches quickly increasing, "Rapid Fire!" Multiple invisible projectiles were fired from Rin's fist, crashing into the beast's head and shoulders. The fur were shot off from its skin.

Rin took a second deep breath before bringing his arm farther back and swinging forward with a punch more powerful than the others. The beast quickly fell from the sky afterwards, its attack being stopped.

Rin's feet met the floor quickly after, causing him to slide across the ground, kicking up dust from doing so. He struggled to come to a complete stop.

"This isn't exactly how I thought this would turn out," he spoke softly to himself, feeling Nelu's nails dig into his skin from her tight grip. She was clearly scared.

Rin looked up just in time to see the beast's large paw coming down for him. He held Nelu tightly to his chest while the claws slash his arms and the attack sent him straight through the forest. He slid across the ground with power, crashing through trees and even uprooting them.

Rin gasped loudly when his back collided with a large tree much tougher than the others seemed. Nelu sniffed and looked up at him with her bright green eyes, full with tears.

"You're bleeding..," she cried lightly, pointing at his arms which had the blood running down it. She had small cuts on her, as well as some dust. Rin's eyes widened when he realized just who she reminded him of.

_The fourteen-year-old whined loudly when his back was stuck to the side of a house._

_"That will teach you a lesson about running your mouth," a bandit spoke, spitting on the floor in disgust. "If you want your little girlfriend then have her. I'm sure I could find somebody much older and better than her to be a slave." He pushed the purple-haired girl forward, watching her stumble and falling into Rin arms. He walked off afterwards, not bothering to stay and listen._

_The girl looked up at him with her green eyes full with tears and small cuts. "You're bleeding," she cried lightly while he held onto her._

_"Don't worry, Dira." He smiled at the purple haired fourteen-year-old. "I'm fine."_

Rin's eyes snapped open quickly. "Nelu...take cover," Rin told her before releasing the small girl. She nodded her small head and ran off to hide behind a tree.

"I remember now..," he whispered softly before slamming his fist into the ground, his legs spread and one of his hands on his knee. A strong gust of wind quickly followed while he stayed in a Luffy-like gear second position. He continued in a louder voice, cocking both his arms back at his sides, "why I didn't become a beast like you!"

"Air," he spoke before swinging his arms forward, "Twin Pistols!" Two large invisible projectiles fired from his fist. They stuck the beast's two front legs, shaking the ground and causing the thing to start to drop forward.

Rin rushed forward, quickly dropping on his back and sliding.

"Air," he pointed both his feet up, the soles of his feet pointing at the beast's head, "Launcher!" He shot the beast straight into the air with his superhuman strength and devil fruit ability. The sight would had been one to behold and a magnificent one. Rin quickly flipped onto his feet, taking a deep breath and jumping into the sky toward the beast's stomach.

"Air," he gripped Ryoko's sword, "Sword Style." He quickly pulled the sword out and swung it forward. "Rain Storm!" he shouted. Right away, blood started shooting from random spots on the body, wounds opening up and cuts appearing on the beast's body before it became nothing but large chunks of raw meat. Rin landed on the ground, breathing harshly as he put the sword away and fell onto his butt.

"I'm exhausted..," Rin whined.

Nelu came out from her hiding place and tackled him, hugging him tightly.

"And I'm hungry," Nelu giggled seeing him smile.

"Well, we do have a lot of meat around. Let's see what I could make, shall we?" he asked, hearing the girl cheer happily.

Meanwhile

"What's up with all of these shitty robots?" a blonde man questioned, kicking the remains of something that attacked him. "They're not even strong."

"That's just because you're too out of their league," a short girl replied, standing beside the male, her large, sparkling, emerald green eyes also scanning the rubble. Her left eye had a scar under it, like Luffy's.

"Let's keep moving shall we?" the tall man said in a well-mannered voice.

Crew

"If you wanted an ass whooping so much, you should have asked," Ayuka said, a light smirk on her features. Masatsu rolled his eyes, annoyed, "Fix your face before I beat it in!" Ayuka exclaimed.

"Beetie!" Sen exclaimed, racing over for the huge man. The large man turned his head slowly in a mocking manner, a smirk threatening to split his face into two. "How dare you try to harm a child!"

Beetie cocked his arm back and swung it down for the approaching male. He expected the punch to land neatly, unfortunately for him, Sen avoided the punch rather nicely. He grabbed the clip that kept his hair from covering his eyes, causing the bangs to fall and cover his eyes ever so slightly. He rammed it into Beetie's muscle-covered forearm, a light purple liquid entering the male's system.

"Poison user eh?" Beetie smirked, swinging his other arm into Sen's exposed midsection. Sen's eyes widened, spitting out a small amount of blood as he shot across the floor, crashing into one of the houses. "It will take a much larger amount of poison to affect me."

"High poison tolerance...that could be a bit dangerous," Ryoko thought, her arms folded across her chest. "If Sen does only use poison and that crossbow than he will need to keep his distance and wait for an opening to apply the poison."

Sen slowly pushed himself up, rubbing his head and getting out of the rubble and dust. He stood on his feet, realizing the great distance between him and Beetie now. He quickly pulled the large crossbow from his back.

"It doesn't matter. Somebody who treat children in such a manner won't make it off this island till I have taught them manners." He aimed the crossbow at Beetie, firing an arrow which easily crossed the distance. The thing tore though Beetie's shoulder, exiting through the other side and getting stuck.

"A tough one..." His twisted smirk only widened. "That's what I like to see!" He ripped the arrow from his shoulder, blood shooting out. Sen's eyes widened as he realized just how insane this guy must be.

"Now its my turn!" He rushed forward for Sen, his heavy steps shaking the ground. Sen quickly started to run away from the wooden house he was next to. He struggled slightly as he placed the arrow in the bow, pulling it back till it was in place.

"Eat this!" he exclaimed, aiming for the male's chest, closing one of his eyes and standing still to make sure he'd hit his mark. He was just about to pull the trigger when a roar caused him to lose focus firing the arrow and instead hit Beetie's stomach.

"What was that?" Sen thought, distracted by the roar. Beetie roughly yanked the arrow out of his stomach, bringing his left arm back and throwing it forward, effectively landing a straight punch at Sen's nose, nearly breaking it. Sen shot across the floor right after, struggling to stop himself.

"Is that all you got!" Beetie asked with a smirk on his features.

"What do you think that roar was?" Eiko asked, shivering slightly. "Is Rin alright down there?"

"Rin can handle himself. I'm sure he's fine," Ryoko replied, turning her attention back to the fight between Sen and Beetie.

Beetie once again decided to rush at the male, swinging his large fist down for Sen. The mocha-haired male quickly leaped back, trying to create distance again.

"I don't think so!" Beetie roared, leaping into the air and coming down towards the man.

Sen smirked slightly, opening his left hand and revealing 5 needles. Each needle was covered in thick purple liquid. He quickly threw the needles for Beetie, the five of them sticking into the left side of his chest while he dropped for Sen.

"So far so good," Sen thought, pulling his crossbow out once again. He quickly leaped back and out of the way while Beetie hit the ground, shooting up a large amount of dirt. Sen quickly fired his crossbow, the pointed rock at its end cutting the side of Beetie's neck and creating another wound.

"Can't you try something else!" Beetie asked, seeing Sen land on the roof of the wooden house, unbalanced. Sen tripped and fell back. "Oh, it ends now I guess." The bandit smirked, leaping up and landing on the floor roughly. He grinned at Sen's face before Sen slapped his neck where the arrow had cut, a sting following afterwards.

"Tha-" he was interrupted when he saw Sen grab a large piece of wood that broke from Beetie's landing on the roof. Sen swung it forward, efficiently sending it through Beetie's other shoulder, blood shooting out onto the roof of the building shortly after. Sen bent his legs and kicked out, knocking the huge man off of the roof. Beetie hit the ground hard and tried to move his arms, frowning.

"What did you do to me?" he yelled loudly.

"Just poisoned you," Sen answered, putting the pins back in his hair to hold it up. He started making his way toward the man, pulling a very thin needle from his neck. "And this was the finishing touch."

Sen started to explain, "I realized that just fighting you or poisoning you wasn't going to work. Your thick layer of muscle made it hard for the needle to penetration deep enough, and even harder for the poison to enter your blood stream. So, I opened up that wound on your neck to make it get to your vein easier. When I slapped your neck it was for this needle to enter your vein." He pointed at it. "It was covered in a stronger poison so it could take effect quicker. And that's pretty much how I got you to get into such a state."

Ryoko smirked and started to clap her hands. "Impressive, Sen," she complimented.

"I guess it's my turn now, huh?" Ayuka asked.

"But of course, unless you plan on giving up early."

"Fat chance, Ryoko."

Rin & Nelu

Rin threw chucks of wood into the large fire he had started, the forest being much darker since they were in the deeper end of it. He collected fruits that he was sure wasn't poisonous and fed Nelu with them.

"Well, after this we have to travel back."

"Okay." Nelu smiled, chewing on an apple. Rin raised an eyebrow when he noticed how she was moving around like an excited child or as if she had too much sugar. A large smile was on her pretty face and her round cheeks were a light red.

"Nelu, what's the matter?" he asked. He found it cute but he wanted to know what she was all excited about.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand!" she exclaimed in a childish manner and teasing ever so slightly. Rin face-palmed, grinning, before holding out his right hand. He closed his eyes as she had ordered him to do. He felt her hands around his wrist tying something around it.

"Okay, open your eyes now~" she sang happily.

Rin obeyed opening his misty eyes and holding up the wrist to his face. She had tied a handmade bracelet, made with tied shells that could be found on the beach. They were red, pink, and white. The light from the fire made them glow and gave them the appearances of diamonds.

"Wow..." Rin stared in astonishment, wondering where she found these things. "Thanks a lot, Nelu. I will take good care of it."

Nelu smiled happily, sitting down next to him.

"You're a pirate right?" she asked him, then saw him nod his head. "I heard that all pirates have to have a dream...what's yours?"

"My dream is to visit Skypiea," he answered, smiling softly. "It's the land in the sky. Luffy-san had visited there before...and he told me that it was amazing. I want to go there...I want to see the fruits that grow there, eat the food they make and lay on their cloud-like pillows. Then, I want to help complete my crew's dreams."

"Can I come with you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Rin looked down. He knew the crew wouldn't agree to this. After all, he could barely take care of Taka.

"Yes," he answered her before standing up and picking her up as well. "But now it's time to start climbing."

Crew

A frown slowly started to cover Masatsu's features, seeing that Beetie really was defeated.

"What a disappointment!" Masatsu exclaimed. "After all those experiments and you were defeated by poison alone?"

"What is he talking about?" Eiko asked, looking back at Sen who was breathing heavily.

He must be tired, she thought.

"Masatsu is somebody who experiments with the deadly fruit...but I didn't know he succeeded in actually making somebody like Beetie," Sen replied.

"Beetie was a nothing without me. He was on the streets dying and I turned him into that to work by my side. But it seems that he is too weak. Making him was a disappointment!"

Ayuka shook her head, tossing her bag of bandages and medicine to the side.

"A big mouth is useless. Action is louder than words." Ayuka quickly took off across the floor, her heels clicking as they met the dust-covered ground.

Masatsu quickly yanked out a gun from his hip, and aimed for the fast approaching redhead. He fired, and Ayuka simply ducked to avoid it. He aimed lower for where her head was now and fired again. She quickly dropped on her back, her speed causing her to slide forward.

She placed both her palms on the floor and pushed herself up, extending her right leg and shooting it up for Masatsu's chin. She delivered the blow, effectively sending him skyward. Ayuka flipped herself over till she was on all fours, in a racer pose.

She took off, running, to where she knew Masatsu would drop, accelerating at the last moment. She quickly spun around on the heels of her feet before extending her right leg. She succeeded in landing her attack, nearly crushing Masatsu's skull. He was sent through one of the houses, leaving a large hole on the wooden thing and crashing into a second one since the houses were rather close together.

It collapsed right after, burying him in rubble and debris. One of the villagers started to complain about his house being destroyed.

"Sorry about that. I haven't had much training when it comes to fighting real people." She rubbed her neck, still smiling. She spotted one of the villagers eating a strawberry. "Can I have one?" she exclaimed. She loved fruits, especially strawberries.

Masatsu was busy getting himself out of the rubble. He was greeted with the sight of the teen slowly biting on the strawberry and sucking the fresh juices out. She moaned in pleasure while doing so.

"Wow...that's hot!" Milo exclaimed, blushing madly.

"All done," Ayuka smiled happily before looking at Masatsu and getting serious again. "I thought that would be enough for somebody like you." Masatsu frowned at her. "Aww what's the matter?"

"I'll show you just how tough I am right now!" he exclaimed, picking up a large piece of rubble and launching it at Ayuka. Ayuka's eyes widened she quickly ducked under it, then looked back, remembering there were people behind her. Luckily, Ryoko and Eiko had interfered.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Ayuka yelled, turning her attention back to Masatsu. All she saw was his fist before it collided with her face, causing her to stumble back slightly. Before she could counter, his knee crashed into her stomach, causing her to double over in pain.

"He actually has some power," she thought, feeling him yank her hair, putting her on eye level with him.

"Now don't you see? I'm not as weak as I appear, I am th-" His speech was interrupted by Ayuka's heel crashing into his knee. He groaned in pain and quickly released her, dropping onto his knees.

"Talk is cheap, remember?" she exclaimed, delivering a roundhouse kick into his cheek while he was in his kneeling position. A bruise appeared on his cheek as he skipped across the floor. He skipped and jumped back up to his feet. He looked up, feeling a kick hit his hip. He stumbled again while Ayuka kept up the pressure, kicking his midsection and face.

"And now you're finished!" she said, delivering a powerful straight kick into his stomach, effectively sliding him across the floor. A large amount of blood shot out of his mouth as he fell onto his knees, covering his mouth with his hand. The blood slipped between his fingers as he did so.

Ayuka rubbed her mouth, wiping away some dirt and blood. "You can't beat me... You lost before this fight even started." Ayuka turned her back to him, walking toward the crewmembers.

Masatsu coughed hard, frowning. "I lost?" He started laughing loud, pushing away the bandits that were trying to help him up. "Give it to me," he ordered one of his bandits, seeing the shocked expression that covered his features quickly then.

"But sir, you haven't gotten the poison out of it," the guy tried to reason with him, his eyes wide. "You could die if you take it."

"Did I ask you to tell me what would happen? No. Now give me the thing right now!" The man, scared now, slowly took out a jar filled to the top with water. Inside was a purple fruit, like the one his pet had eaten when fighting Rin. He quickly took the thing out, the veins pulsing on it hard as he slowly started to bite into it. He ate it all, a smirk starting to appear on his ugly features. His body started becoming larger, the muscles in his arms growing larger. His height increased as well, making him a much larger man than he was before.

"And now the real fight begins!" he exclaimed loudly, almost shaking the whole town.

"He ate a fruit..." Ryoko commented, seeing Ayuka's surprised expression when she heard him roar. She sighed lowly.

"So, this is what happened with Shi right?" Ryoko asked, seeing Ayuka nod her head. "Heads up."

Ayuka turned around, expecting to see the same man as before. Ayuka's eyes widened in surprise, seeing him approach her rather fast, his arm back. He swung his now larger fist for Ayuka's pretty face. She quickly leaned back, to the point that her legs gave out causing her to fall on her butt. She stared up at the beast-like man with wide eyes.

He balled his opposite hand into a fist, swinging it down for Ayuka while she was in her sitting position. She quickly placed her palms onto the floor on each side of her body, pushing herself back. His hand collided with the ground, creating a hole, the size of his fist. Ayuka quickly pushed herself back faster, flipping into a standing position. She leaned to the left and, seeing an opening, quickly threw her right leg up for the man's hip. The attack landing as she expected, the force behind the blow created a gently breeze. Silence followed quickly after as they expected to see some signs of pain.

That never came.

"Wow...what a disappointment." Masatsu smirked. "It seems like I'm too strong for ya now." He gripped her leg tightly, cocking his arm back and swinging his fist for her face. Even with him holding onto her leg and keeping her unbalanced, she managed to sway her head to the side and avoid the strong attack.

"Impressive!" He tightened his grip on her ankle before turning and throwing her straight through one of the wooden houses. She skipped across the floor, getting cuts from the wood and bruises on the process. She flipped herself up just in time to avoid Masatsu who came jumping down for her. She quickly spun on the heels of her feet, delivering another strong kick into his hip. The attack was stronger than the last, but had no effect like before.

"That's all?" he asked, smirking.

"Not even close!" she exclaimed, jumping straight up and driving her knee into his chin. His head shot straight up.

"Tornado Kick!" she exclaimed, spinning around in midair and kicking Masatsu's forearm which he put up to block his face. He stumbled to the side, his forearm no longer protecting his face. Ayuka kept spinning, landing a large number of kicks on him. Blood shot from his mouth, speckling the sandy floor red.

Masatsu countered by swinging an uppercut for Ayuka. The attack landed hard, sending Ayuka skyward. She dropped fast and hit the ground with a loud thud, frowning. Before she could stand up, Masatsu crashed down onto her stomach, causing her to spit up blood.

"Shit, Ayuka needs help!" Ryoko exclaimed. Apparently, she underestimated the man.

"And it ends now!" He swung his large fist down for her face, before a load of petals blocked his attack. The pinkish-white petals cutting his skin and causing blood to drip from his hand. He quickly hopped back and started to study his hand, noticing the small cuts.

"Sorry that we're late," a small girl said, the pinkish-white petals spinning around her form. Her black hair was down her back while her large sparkling emerald green eyes looked at Ryoko.

Ryoko looked back at the girl, smiling. "Taka!" she exclaimed along with Eiko and Milo. "It seems like somebody ate a Devil Fruit."

"Hey guys!" Taka shouted back, rushing over to hug the three. "So, where's the captain?" Taka asked, having not seen him yet and anxious to tell him the good news.

"Oh, you know how he is, always disappearing," Milo answered. "He's done there, prob-"

"Milo, shut up. Rin will be here soon." Eiko added, "In like a year."

"How supportive," Rin's voice said. "I'm lucky to have such a loving crew." They looked around and saw that he was breathing heavily while he pulled himself up from the mountain. Rin's hands were bleeding from climbing the tall thing to get back to the top. Nelu climbed off his back when he stood up.

"So, what did I mi-" He stopped, his eyes landing on Taka, the small girl curling her finger around her long hair nervous under his gaze. Before she could open her mouth, Rin had rushed over and embraced the girl tightly.

"Taka! You look strong!"

Ryoko smiled from this. "Although he was the one who let you go, he felt the most pain out of us all. Isn't that right, Rin?" Ryoko smirked. "And to answer your question, you missed Sen's fight and the beginning of Ayuka's."

"I can't believe it..." the blonde man that traveled with Taka whispered to himself. "Shitty Rin!" Rin turned his head and was greeted with a kick to his face. The male started to scream. Ayuka frowned at this and rushed over, slapping the blonde man.

"What's your problem, Sanji-san?" Rin exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in forever and you kick me in my face!"

"You're a lucky asshole, getting all of these beautiful women on your crew!" He held up the photos Rin had sent him. "And you had the nerves to send me these! These photos of beauties, how could you expect a man to just sit still and not come to see and feel them with his own hands?" Rin face palmed while Toby was laughing hard along with Milo.

"Don't touch your face with your hands while their bleeding," Ayuka said, pulling Rin's hand from his face and grabbing her bag. She pulled out bandages and started to wrap them up quickly. "There."

"Ayuka, why are you all beat up?" Nelu asked, pulling on Ayuka's shorts.

"Because that idiot ate one of those fruits."

Rin sighed. He was hoping the guy wasn't going to do something so reckless.

"Taka." The girl looked up at Rin, her head to the side. "Help Ayuka out please."

Taka nodded and was about to get ready when a tall skeleton approached the redhead Ayuka.

"Excuse me, but can I see your panties?" Rin face palmed again while Eiko and Ryoko sweatdropped. Milo and Toby were just laughing harder than ever. Sen didn't know if he should be surprised that the skeleton was walking and talking, or be surprised by his weird request.

Ayuka stared at him before her hand went into her shirt and moving it around a little before pulling out a blue bra and putting it on the skeleton's hand.

"There, it's not my panty but that should be good enough. Plus," she looked over at Rin with a smirked, "he's the only one who could have my panties." She winked, causing Rin to change color.

"What's so special about panties?" Nelu asked, curious.

Sen kneeled down and patted her head. "You will learn when you're older," he answered.

"Yohoho, I have never been so happy in my life. My heart is beating with excitement! Oh wait…"

"You don't have a heart, Brook," Rin finished for the talking skeleton, causing him to drop to the floor in a depressed manner.

"You don't do that, Rin-san. You just don't do that," Brook spoke lowly.

"Aww… Relax, Brook. The show's about to get on the road anyway," Rin said as he picked Nelu up and put her on his shoulders. "Don't forget you two need to use teamwork." Ayuka and Taka nodded, standing in front of the large version of Masatsu.

"Fight!" Toby and Milo exclaimed in a loud and deep arcade narrator voice.

Ayuka launched forward right away, spinning and delivering a strong kick into the man's stomach. She managed to push the ape-like man back.

Taka, using her small form to her advantage rushed forward, and ducked under Ayuka's long legs. She brought her fist back.

"Petal Dance," she spoke, the pinkish-white petals dancing around her fist. "Straight right!" she exclaimed, the attack landing on Masatsu's stomach. Her physical strength and the boost her Devil Fruit gave her easily sent Masatsu back, effectively bruising his stomach while the small petals cut it.

"Whoa!" Rin exclaimed. "She ate a Devil Fruit?" he asked Sanji who nodded his head. Nelu was watching the pretty petals with wide eyes.

"How 'bout a more powerful attack?" Ayuka asked tauntingly. Taka nodded in agreement. "Okay then. Ready!" Ayuka started, getting into a racer position. Taka took the same position beside her, "Set… And Go!" The two quickly took off, side by side.

"Petal Dance," Taka started again, leaping up with Akyua, "Launcher!" The two females performed dropkicks, effectively delivering the blow into Masatsu's chest, causing him to spit out a large amount of blood while the petals put a large number of small cuts on him again.

"And the finisher."

Ayuka raced forward, and when she was close enough, she dropped onto her back and slid forward. She placed both her hands on the floor and pushed her body up, extending both her legs and causing both of her feet to crash into Masatsu's chin, sending him straight up into the sky. Ayuka quickly got onto her feet and swung a kick forward, Taka jumping onto her leg at the last moment and being sent straight up for Masatsu.

"Petal Dance," Taka whispered, taking a deep breath before performing a series of front-flips, "Spinning Axe!" A large number of the pink-white petals appeared with the attack, spinning around the leg she extended. Her foot crashed into Masatsu's face, sending him straight down into the sandy ground. The impact caused dust to shoot up and a large gust of wind to blow off. Taka landed right beside Ayuka, waiting for the dust to clear.

When the dust did clear, Masatsu was struggling to get back on his feet. When he finally did, he collapsed and started to cough heavily. He covered his mouth with his hand, loads of blood oozing down his arm. Ryoko approached the hole to see this, along with Rin who told Nelu to stay back.

"So I die today?" he asked before laughing loudly, blood running down his chin. "Then she dies too...that little girl...she dies here as well." Rin stared at him with wide eyes. "She's been poisoned... She was one of my experiments...and there is no antidote!" His laughing started to increased greatly, as he gasped for air and coughed. He finally stopped, his pupils shaking as he fell forward into the sand-covered ground, no longer breathing.

Rin looked over at Nelu. "Wait...that means...she's been eating...the poison...it's been eating away her body..," he thought, his eyes shaking greatly.

"Ayuka, Taka, go find his lab or whatever and get a cure! NOW!" he yelled at the two girls who started to search. They were attacked by bandits right then. All of the pirates jumped in quickly to stop them.

"Please don't die, Nelu. Please don't-" His eyes widened in fright when the girl dropped onto the floor. His pupils started to shake fast. He looked at his bandaged hands. The sound of screaming and the bandits swearing started to fuel his rage.

"STOP!" the teen screamed loudly, a burst of air shooting out. Heat waves could be seen in the air as the bandits start to drop, hitting the floor and losing consciousness.

Rin raced over to Nelu, paying no attention to the dropping bandits. "Nelu wake up!" he cried, picking the girl up and holding her in his arms. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" No matter how much he yelled for her to wake up, no matter how much he cried, she wouldn't wake up.

She was gone.

Rin's hands rested at the grave site, his knees in the sand and his body covered in small cuts. His hair lightly covered his eyes.

"She was dying..," Ryoko spoke from behind him, her head low as she stared at her captain's back. "There was nothing you could do to save her…no matter how hard you fought…the outcome would had been the same." Ryoko hated to be the one to give the bad news to her captain, but as first mate it was her job.

He didn't reply. Rin sucked on his lower lip. The crew stood beside him, staring at their silent captain, the newest member surprised by his tender heart. Sanji simply lowered his head and lit a cigarette. Brook's expression being unreadable at the moment.

The silence allowed the crew to hear the sound of Rin's tears hitting the grave and turning the sand a darker color. A strong gust of wind followed, blowing the crew's clothes wildly. They knew who was doing it though. The clouds getting a little darker, Milo and Tobias lowered their heads, feeling the sad aura coming from their captain. Ayuka kept her medical bag on her back. These were wounds she couldn't just simply wrap in bandages and heal. Eiko was in tears herself, biting her lip. Brook and Taka joining her.

Ice-cold rain started to pour over the pirates. Rin's hands slowly crawled on the sand, memories of the child running through his head.

"NELU!" he screamed to the skies, shortly followed by heartbroken cries and screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Crew Bounty: 328,000,000<strong>

**Captain: Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

**First Mate: RyokoRyutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

**Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**

**Doctor: **Ayuka "Blood Heart." Satori****

****Support Fighter: Taka 'Flower Storm.'****

**Chef:Sen 'The Winter Archer.'**

**Sniper/Marksman:Taken (5)**

**Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: Okuda Eiko "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

**Shipwright &Ship:Taken (4.)**

**Scholar/Historian: Taken )**

**Musician: Taken (6.)**

**Navigator: Tobias 'The Secret Thief.' McCalen 25,000,000**

**Pet(?):Taken**

**Other: *Two Spaces left.***


	19. Bonding Time 4 :3

BONDING

Rin stared off of the ship, his arms folded on the rail while he stared off into the deep blue sea. His misty eyes scanned the sea; the wind blowing lightly, and moving his wavy hair. He lowered his eyes while hearing shouting from Brook and Eiko. The two weren't really on good terms, since the skeleton had been stealing her panties and bras. Ayuka and Sanji weren't really on good terms either. The blonde was trying to get one of her bras since she did give Brook one.

"Why do you want it anyway?" Aykua exclaimed loudly. "Are you a fucking sicko? I mean you're like 5 years older than me! Go mess with that Nami girl!" Nami had to come with them of course because there was no way Sanji could get them to where they were now.

"Love knows no bounds, my sweet Aykua-swan," Sanji swooned, performing his noodle dance around her. He kneeled over, holding a rose out to her. Ayuka frowned before kicking him across his face. "Love is painful..," Sanji whined.

"I don't like people like him," Aykua thought, looking at her captain's back. The depressed aura was upsetting her a little and as a new member of the crew she felt that she should try to help out, but not without a little help.

"Oi, Taka, Sen, can you two come and talk for a moment?" she asked the two, meeting in the kitchen. Sen tried his best to listen while cooking for the crew.

"What's the matter, Ayuka?" Taka asked, curious. She was leaning against the table, sniffing the delicious smell.

"It's our captain..," the redhead said, going into the refrigerator and grabbing a strawberry. She avoided Sen who reached for her, trying to take the thing from her. "He's upset," she started, biting into the strawberry slowly and started to suck on the juices like she usually did. "We have to do something about it. We can't keep him like this."

"What should we do about it?" Sen asked. "I can only make him a meal, but in his current state, I doubt he will eat anything." Rin had been in the same mood since they left that island. "Also, can you tell everybody that dinner is ready?" he added. He had recently let Sanji try one of his meals. It didn't happen the way he wanted it to, but Sanji did say that he would improve with time and that's all that mattered. He was going to be the best cook he could be.

"Dinner is ready, you fat pigs!" Ayuka yelled. Milo and Toby rushed past everybody.

"I'm not fat!" Eiko yelled back at Ayuka while making her way into the dining room, Ryoko and Brook being the last ones to enter.

The redhead made sure everybody was in the dining room before making her way over to where the captain was, placing her hand on his upper back.

"Rin...what's the matter?" she asked, her flirting tone gone and covered with concern for her young captain.

"Nothing," Rin's answer was short. "I'm the captain...I have to be strong." Rin pushed past her, walking into the dining room. Rin finally understood why Luffy said the burden of being captain was heavy.

Their time in the dining room went just as Sen predicted: Rin barely ate his meal and had his head low the whole time. Rin had offered to help clean the dishes, but Sen refused, saying he should rest after what he had been through.

"Rin," Taka pushed against the male's chest, her small form making her feel like a child compared to him. "I know what you're going though," the green-eyed woman spoke, staring up into his misty eyes. "I lost everything too, remember? But you helped and so did the crew. I know you must have bonded with that child, but now you must allow us to help you recover."

The teen-captain shook his head. "You don't know my whole story Taka," he spoke, putting up his wrist without the bracelet Nelu had made him. The wrist had a scar around it from being strap down by ropes. "My story is something you shouldn't have to worry about. And my burdens as captain are not ones I should share with my crew." Rin turned to walk away from her, leaving the girl wondering how he got the scars on his wrist.

"So, how did it go?" Ayuka asked Taka after she came into the crow's nest. Ayuka and Sen were watching the captain walk toward the males' cabin.

"Not very good," Taka answered. "Rin is not speaking at all and is just making me want to ask him questions." Taka sighed, "I'm worried about him."

"Shh, something's happening," Sen said, looking out at the captain. The two girls joined him right after, their breasts on his head and making him rather uncomfortable since he was on the floor now.

Ryoko had calmly blocked the male's cabin's door, preventing the black-haired captain from entering his room. Rin stared at her for a moment, Ryoko's beautiful eyes locking with his misty eyes. The male narrowed his eyes before suddenly embracing the shorter woman and holding her tightly in his arms. Ryoko hugged her captain back, feeling his shoulders shake in her arms, and hearing light sniffs and sobs.

The three newest members smiled softly at the scene.

"Guess all he needed was his first mate."

"Ugh, Rin you have to do something about Ryoko!" Milo shouted, rubbing his hands though his hair and the rest of the crew members looked just as annoyed as he did. Ryoko was going to enter the room, but decided to wait outside the door and listen to what they had to say about her.

"What about her?" the captain asked, his eyebrow raised to show he was lost.

"Her insults, they are going way too far!" Ayuka commented. Eiko wasn't speaking. Eiko loved Ryoko like a sister and loved everything about the woman.

"How do you stand it? She does it over and over. She is so insensitive!" Milo growled. She must have said something that really hit a nerve with the male. Ryoko held onto her hair while listening to this, wondering why Rin wasn't speaking.

A small gentle smile appeared on Rin's features. "You guys don't know Ryoko like me."

"So she could be rude like that?"

Rin nodded his head. "Of course she gets to do that. She's Ryoko...and she always mean far from what she says." He whispered, "She's my First Mate...and I like her just the way she is."

Ryoko smiled softly at this and slowly walked off to go into her cabin, knowing that no matter what she did or said.

Her captain would defend her.


	20. Marine HQ: Answers & Questions

**I do not own One Piece. :3 Only Rin~**

* * *

><p>The stars were bright while the cooling breeze blew the pirate's hair slowly. The sun was gone and the moonlight barely lit the night's sky, the large orb trapped behind the black clouds.<p>

"You're on watch duty, not star gazing."

"I'm not star gazing," Rin replied to his first mate, not surprised by her sudden appearances. "I'm thinking..."

"About what? Mattress dancing?" Milo asked, joining the two of them. He leaned against the rail on the other side of Rin, looking at the captain.

"Real mature Milo, but my thoughts are not like yours," Rin jeered, his eyes low. "I'm thinking about something else."

"Like what exactly?" Taka asked the male, interested. "We are your crew members we deserve to know."

"He will speak when he's ready. He could be as annoying as that shitty swordsman." Sanji frowned, blowing clouds of smoke.

"I'm thinking about what happened to me," Rin started, covering Ryoko's mouth before she could give him a witty remark. "Why me? Out of a village full with adults that were already at their physical peek and who had stronger bodies than most children...There had to be a reason why I was picked...and there's only one way to find out."

"If you're planning on doing something reckless, I'm coming with you," Ryoko spoke.

"Not something reckless. I just want to study something...on the Marine base we should be approaching," Rin stated. "But I will need a new look...any suggestions?" Rin asked, turning to look at Sanji who shrugged his shoulders.

"How about we dye your hair green?" Milo asked, a smirk gracing his features. "Then you could be like that shitty swordsman that Sanji talks about."

"There's no way I am dyeing my hair any damn color," Ryoko growled looking at Milo and holding onto her hair.

"I am not against the idea." Rin rubbed his black wavy hair. "As long as I am able to change it back."

"If that's the case than I am coming with you Rin," Taka butts in. "I don't have a bounty so they won't be able to identify me and I wont need a new look. Just a new outfit," she aded, pulling off her finger less gloves and placing them in Milo hands. "Take care of these please."

"With pleasure," Milo winked at the woman who shivered, feeling uncomfortable. Taka slowly moved closer to the captain she knew would never hit on her.

After succeeding in dyeing Rin's hair, the crew started to talk about his eyes. "There's no body with the same eye color as you Rin," Ryoko commented, studying her captain. "Your eyes look like a stormy night."

"Maybe there was somebody who had the same eye color as him before." Taka rubbed her chin in thought. There had to be a way to get away with his eye color.

"Not likely," Rin commented, waiting for a marine ship to come by for Ryoko and Eiko to steal. "I was the only one born with this eye color in my village. The last person with the same eye color as me was born 400 years ago. At least that is what I was told." He smirked. "But if I don't make eye contact with anybody than I will be alright."

"There goes the boat!" Eiko exclaimed, leaping off their ship to the smaller marine ship and easily defeating the weak marines with Ryoko's help. "Well, it is all clear for you Rin."

"Good." The now green-haired male dropped down onto the ship. "Sanji, you're in charge while I am gone. Have them train or something." Rin eyed Taka before she could leap down. "You stay too. You could use a little more training."

"But what about you," Taka questioned her older brother figure, who smirked at her.

"If I'm in any danger, I'll just wipe them out with my Devil fruit." Rin waved them good bye, moving the ship in the direction of the Marine base. Rin had changed his outfit into a white undershirt with a Marine jacket. The sleeves were folded up to his elbows while the shorts were white with black shoes.

"Well, this should work fine," he whispered lowly to himself, pushing his marine hat down and covering his eyes a little. He docked the ship, jumped off of it, and turned around to look at it.

"Can't be here for too long. They will realize that this ship was supposed to be gone," he thought out loud.

"Hey!" Rin shivered under the voice quickly turning around and standing at attention. "What are you doing out here?"

"Sorry, sir," the pirate dressed as a marine spoke. The taller marine looked down at him with a slight smirk on his features. "I thought I heard something so I came out to look."

"All Marines are in the gym at this hour, we are having a PE test. I suggest you get there," the tall man spoke, turning to walk off. "And it's nice seeing you again." Before Rin could question him, he disappeared.

"Well, I better be more careful now," Rin thought, quickly making his way into the Marine base. He took a moment to look around. It was huge and impressive. The windows were made with bright clear glass and the ceiling looked like it was made out of diamonds.

"This isn't a normal base...that much is obvious." Rin quickly made his way to where he heard groaning and metal clicking. The gym would surely be in that direction.

"No hats in the building." A passing marine officer spoke, this one being a woman. Rin's response was by removing his hat and keeping his head down. He shook his head a few times to make his hair messy and cause his green bangs to cover his eyes.

The girl stopped and looked back at him with wide eyes. Her pupils were faded, appearing as a light pink, while her black hair was past her shoulders.

"You idiot!" she hissed in a harsh whisper. She roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him aside into an alley way. "What do you think your doing?" she asked, pushing his bangs aside and exposing his eyes.

"Uhhh..." Rin wasn't sure how to answer exactly. He was a bit scared that he had already been found out and it made him feel stupid for being caught so quickly. "I was about to take the PE test."

The woman sighed, reaching into her jacket, and pulled out a small container. "I know that." She reached out with her glove hands a small circular ring on the tip of her finger. She held his eye open and pushed the moist thing against his pupil, covering his mist-eye and making it appear blue. "I understand you're a spy and all, but…" she paused to push the other way in, "you don't have to be so reckless." She sighed, shaking her head as if she was disappointed. "I mean really, Conan."

"Conan?" Rin thought, his head to the side. He could see his reflection behind her, realizing that his eyes were blue now, oddly.

"I'm sorry, but what did I do wrong?" He asked.

"Your eyes," she said as she lightly slapped him. "I understand that you don't want to hide them. However, if somebody sees your true eye color you know what the results will be. We don't need them to know that you are actually blood related to Mist-eyes. You're lucky they just think you share the same last name as him." She patted his shoulder lightly. "You're so dumb sometimes, maybe I should remind you what my name is. "

"I have a brother?" Rin thought in his head. "I must look like him if she mistook me for him...but why have I never heard of my brother?" The teen sighed. He was getting a headache.

"I don't think you need to do that," he finally said to the black-haired marine. She smiled while placing a sword in his hand, which must had been 'his.' He strapped it to his hip.

"Nonsense," she smirked, standing at attention with her right hand line up with her eyebrow

"Cho Reddo at your service, Conan L. Lowser." She giggled at his frown before embracing him.

"I've missed you," she whispered lowly in his ear.

"Don't you two start that again," the marine from earlier said. "So, what if Conan was gone for a while? He'd still need to take the PE test."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at him, not even bothering to say his name.

"I hate that guy...I bet you do too after what he did. We just need to take him out." She eyed him suspiciously.

Rin nodded his head in agreement while entering the gym and seeing the guys lifting weights. "Conan L. Lowser, are you ready for your physical strength test?" one of the marines spoke, holding a clipboard.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rin answered, approaching the weight bench. He slowly got onto it, laying on his back, seeing the small amount of weights.

"Uhh... I don't want to sound cocky or anything, but could you add more weights? That is way too light for me," Rin said. "How about 500," he asked, seeing the shocked expressions of the other marines.

"Well, you heard the man. 500 pounds it is." A few of the lower level marines help put on more weights while Rin got ready to surprise them with his superhuman strength. "You do realize that you have to perform 20 reps right?"

"I could do more than that anyway," he spoke, slowly holding the bar over him with his elbows lock before bringing it down to his chest and pushing it back up much to their astonishment. He easily pumped the thing up and down as if it weighted nothing and when he reach 20 he slowly placed it on the holder before standing up. He stretched a little before looking at the guy with the clipboard.

"With that type of strength I'm wondering why you haven't got a promotion." Rin rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "Maybe you're slow on your feet." The guy smirked, bringing Rin and Cho to the track. The thing was a straight line instead of being a circle like any other track field should be. "Well, you know what to do right?"

"Of course not," Rin jeered in a very Ryoko-like manner. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Good to see she's rubbing off on me," he smirked.

Rin slowly made his way to the line, bending over and getting into a racer position. Cho decided to get on the other side of him. "I haven't seen you run before. I figure it would be fun to finally beat my rival in something." She winked at him, seeing him smirk.

"Well, get ready to eat my dust." He exclaimed.

"Though I've never had to run at full speed before .I wonder if all those leg workouts improved my speed," he thought. The sound of the gun being fired was the signal for the two of them to run. Almost right away, the two took off. Rin felt slightly odd, feeling how fast his legs were moving before he literary left Cho at the half way mark. He struggled to slow himself down, quickly slowing down his steps. He looked back, surprise by the distance between him and Cho.

"Whoa..." he spoke in astonishment.

"...Well, that was easily above 50 miles per hour," the guy with the clip board spoke again, not really sure what to say. "Not to mention you bulked up after your long leave," he spoke, noticing the increase in muscle mass on 'Conan's' body.

"So, I'm done?" Rin asked, seeing the guy nod slowly and say something about him making the other marines feel weak.

"Yes of course," the man smiled at Rin. "But be careful okay? We are sure somebody is an intruder among the marines here. If you find anything suspicious, say so and we will be there to confront the Marine officer."

Rin nodded in understanding and slowly left the room. The marine base was much different than he had imagined. In his head, they were mindless warriors, and in some cases, nameless villains. But being inside and watching them greet each other with causal smiles and gentle faces made him realize that they were no different than him and his crew. They were just enemies like vampires and vampire slayers.

"Such a ridiculous thought," Rin smirked sadly while walking his way though the halls.

How could he think of these monsters as normal people? How could he compare them to his crew? How could he be so stupid? There was no way they were like him or anybody who joined his crew.

They were heartless and bend everything to their will. They experimented on him. They killed his village and everybody he knew and cared about. But can you judge them all just by one bad experience with them?

Cho surely wasn't a monster. She was very kind and he could tell that from when he first laid his eyes on the woman. She had a kind heart just like him, so Rin decided that there could be some good marines even if it was just a handful. Like Coby and his brother who were both missing in action, it seemed.

Rin could not help but wonder what would happen to him as he lazily made his way through the base, slipping past people he did not want to greet and searching for the main office. If he could grab a file, he could research on Conan L. Lowser and he could also research on himself. He knew that out of everybody in the village, he couldn't have been picked randomly. There had to be a reason for it. There had to be a reason why they wanted to experiment on him and him only. The only thing he was sure about was that he was much more powerful than they predicted.

The poison that he was injected with that lead to him meeting Ryoko, the random attack on Eiko's village, the large three-headed dog experiment, the battle at Taka's home island, Misuto testing his limits and knowing his name when a bounty of 100,000,000 is weak in the New World and the poison that had affected him and even took Nelu's life. All of that…

It was planned.

"But why?" he thought to himself, not to mention how. There was no way those pirates and bandits would listen to a branch of marines without a second thought. There had to be somebody they feared who was pulling the strings and making them search for him. There had to be somebody who knew of his weaknesses and that person could only be the one who experimented on him.

"The only question is who he is using to keep these guys on this side of the New World...I will find that out soon," Rin thought, but remembered one important thing. Didn't marines believe in protocol? Didn't they believe in keeping everything neat and organized? So he had to have been chosen for a good reason.

Somebody picked him.

Rin violently shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts.

"Seem like even I am smart when I actually use my head," Rin thought. The teen was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly crashed into a black door. There was a paper on the door that read, "Conan L. Lowser."

He tilted his head to the side. That was a bit too easy. He peeked over his shoulder for a split-second to make sure nobody was watching before slipping into the office.

The room was dark, but Rin's unique eyes made seeing easy. He slowly made his way to a file cabinet, and lightly blew on it, causing the dust that collected to fly off and make the letters visible. He scanned, bending down to pull the third drawer out. He was greeted with cob-webs, but he wasn't afraid of a little spider bite. He pushed the yellow folders till he came to one with 'RIN L. LOWSER' in big, black, bold letters. Rin pulled out the folder and opened it slowly. It was thin with only two papers in it. The first one had his information and stuff about his dad and mom, nothing interesting. The second one, however, was interesting. The white paper had his older brother's signature. Rin read it, and after doing so, he realized something.

"You're reliving that moment huh?" Rin quickly turned to face where the voice was coming from. Almost right away, the shades opened, allowing bright sunlight to light up the room. The tall man with icy eyes and built shoulders had his feet up on Rin's brother's desk with a smirk on his features. "Reliving that fateful moment your brother realized he made a mistake." The marine smirked, jabbing a finger at the folder. "Look in the back."

Rin eyed him for any suspicious movements but none came, so he decided to follow the order. He flipped the paper over, noticing tears and two names scribbled down in a rush, looking sloppy, unlike his neat handwriting and neat signature.

"Hiro Kamikaze ,Kasai Hikari." Rin glared at the male. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"I am Kasai." He licked his already wet lips in a slow manner, trying to make this moment last. "I'm the one that tricked Conan into signing the papers for you to be experimented on." His smiled nearly slipped from his face. "You should have seen your brother's outrage when he figured out Hiro Kamikaze was going to ex-"

Rin crossed the room with amazing speed, speed that would have made Luffy proud. His fist crashed into Kasai's chest, making Kasai cough loudly. The force of Rin's blow sent him straight through the windows and flying toward the grounds below.

Rin, now furious, leaped towards the falling male. The soles of Rin felt collided with Kasai's chest as Kasai's back collided with the ground.

"You..," Rin growled, roughly pulling Kasai by the collar of his jacket. "You monster...do you have any idea what they put me through? I bet my brother trusted you and you pulled this on me...I bet you're not even a real marine." Rin's large hand covered Kasai face. "Why don't I rip that mask off!" he roared with pure rage, his fingers digging into the skin. That was when he realized something, it was too tough to be skin. It felt like rubber, similar to a Halloween mask. Rin's curiosity reached its peck and he pulled back hard, tearing the mask that covered Kasai's face. Needless to say, he wasn't ready for what was underneath.

Nothing could have prepared him for it.

Kasai's face looked like it was dragged across sharp rocks that were on fire. The skin was hanging from his face like rotting flesh on a zombie. Spots of his face were burned; looking like it was burned by that fire that lit in his eyes after getting his mask removed. Rin's rage, his anger, was gone. In its place was curiosity and pity.

"Wha-What happen to you?" Rin asked, his hand that was balled into a fist shaking violently.

"Hiro Kamikaze happen!" he roared and the next thing Rin knew his chest exploded with pain. Rin skipped seven yards away from the man. It did hurt but it wasn't even near enough to stop him, but it did give him a chance to hear Kasai out. He watched the man rise to his feet, frowning.

"I used to be his favorite! He used to love me completely till he finally decided...I could not be his Ultimate Warrior! He threatened to just freeze me. He told me I had been upgraded too many times and that I would never reach his expectations! I feared death so I told him about you, his brother, and your skills. I offered to use you in exchange for my life. But after your brother signed the paper and finally figure out what it was, he did this to me!" He pointed at his rotting face. "And disappeared! Do you not see my pain?"

"Kasai..." Rin voice was barely a whisper, feeling sorry for the man that stood in front of him. A flash of white hot pain suddenly started to burn his scars around his wrists and ankles, remembering the pain he went through to have his body changed.

"Fuck you and your sob story!" after those words left Rin's mouth, the pity and sorrow were gone. Tension and rage grew in its place.

"Foolish child!" Kasai rushed towards Rin with the intention of killing him and riding the earth of another pirate. Rin, noticing his approach, quickly spun on the balls of his feet, swinging the back of his hand toward Kasai's cheek. The tall, rotting man ducked, causing the blow to miss completely. Rin predicted this.

The now green-haired teen quickly dropped while still spinning and kicked Kasai's legs from under him. Kasai's back met the dust-covered ground as Rin quickly got back to his feet. He stepped down for Kasai's face with the force of ten men, planning on ending the battle as quickly as possible. Kasai quickly rolled over. Rin's foot crashed into the ground, leaving his foot print.

Kasai hopped back to his feet and leaned forward toward Rin, probably planning on throwing an overhand punch into the teen's face. Unfortunately for him, Rin remembered that he held a sword on his hip.

Rin tightly gripped the handle and leaned forward toward Kasai. At the last moment, he thrusted the handle forward, and the hilt of the blade crashed into Kasai's abdomen causing stars to sparkle in the corners of his red eyes.

He coughed up blood and slid across the floor, gripping where the handle of the blade had hit. "I am going to de-" He was quickly distracted by Rin pointing upward with his index finger.

The moment he looked up, two feet crashed into his face perfectly, and sent him back. The woman flipped in midair, landing in a very cat-like manner. Kasai held onto his face while she drew her sword, swinging it down for his shoulder.

Kasai managed to sway the attack. His large hand flew out afterward, gripping the perfect neck.

"Cho, know you place!" He brought his arm back and launched the woman toward Rin. She easily flipped over in the air in a very Ryoko-like manner and landed on Rin's shoulders with her feet, standing there and barely weighing anything.

"Why don't you tell me where my place is, scum?" she questioned, venom dripping in her words.

"As if he would have an answer to that," Rin growled, pulling his brother's sword out. Written on the blade was 'New Moon.' "Violence is always the answer when it comes to people like him."

"He's a pirate," Cho noticed. "His bounty was 150,000,000 for attacking marine bases. If I remember correctly he is known for stealth and not his hand to hand combat."

"A coward."

"I've had enough of y'all mouths!" he growled, rushing forward with his arm cocked back.

"One sword style," Rin blinked hearing the marine's voice as she leaped from his shoulders, "Spinning Canon!" she exclaimed, spinning in midair and firing a blue projectile at the approaching male. Kasai barely avoided it, too blinded by his rage.

"One Sword Style," Rin took a deep breath, bending his knees and holding the sliver blade above his shoulder horizontally, "36 Pound Canon!" He swung the sword forward, a bright blue projectile shooting out much faster than Cho's attack did. Kasai barely had time to cross his arms in front of his chest in a poor attempt to block the attack. The attack landed, cutting his arms and sending the male back by ten feet, skipping across the floor.

Cho, after landing on the floor, quickly crossed the dirt-covered ground, holding her blade above her head with two hands on the handle. She swung down with force, aiming for the middle of Kasai's rotting forehead. At the last moment he flipped up, avoiding the attack completely. Cho's blade dug into the ground: a trap. The woman tugged and pulled on the weapon, unable to get it out.

Kasai smirked, bringing his fist back and swinging it forward for Cho's face. He expected it to land neatly on her face, breaking her pretty nose.

"I thought real men didn't hit women," Rin commented, interrupting the attack by catching Kasai's hand. Rin's grip was tight, only increasing, and nearly crushing the bones in Kasai's hand. Kasai dropped to his knees in pain, growling and threatening to kill Rin if he did not release him. "You've done enough to me already."

Kasai frowned, quickly reaching into the holder at his thigh and pulling out a short knife. Rin's eyes widened when he swung it forward for Cho's throat, without thinking at all. Afterwards, Kasai was screaming loudly, some how managing to release himself from Rin's grip. He held onto his hand and that's when Rin noticed.

His hand was gone.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kasai shouted while Rin held onto his sword's handle tightly, having no idea when he drew it to cut off the male's hand. All he knew was that it happened.

"I didn't mean to disfigure you," Rin said while putting the sword away. "I reacted without thinking, but it was either your hand or her life."

"No, it was either my hand or both y'all lives!" He growled, opening his mouth in a manner Rin was too familiar with, a bright beam starting to form in his throat.

"No way," Rin thought, quickly reaching out and grabbing Kasai's throat, pushing his head back till his mouth was facing upward. A bright blue beam fired off, nearly blinding Rin who was so close to the blast. The heat from the attack burned Rin's skin ever so slightly while making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"What did Hiro do to these guys?" Rin wondered, realizing that he probably was the luckiest of them all.

Rin's vision was almost completely gone now from the bright light, making everything a blur. The next thing he knew his chest exploded with pain, a burning feeling he never felt before. He shot back, crashing into Cho and finally getting her sword loosened. The two skipped across the floor, receiving small cuts from the whole thing. When they finally came to a stop, Rin took the moment to lay there on his hands and knees. He coughed violently and took deep breaths till breathing became easier and the burning feeling disappeared.

"I'm gonna kick his ass," Rin threatened.

"You and I both," Cho said as she stood up, looking at Kasai whose mouth was glowing and opened wide.

"He's doing it again!" she exclaimed.

"Get behind me and on my back!" Rin ordered her. "No questions. Just do it." She nodded, following his order and getting on his back, holding on tightly.

The large blue beam fired across toward them, eating up the ground and creating a straight line.

"One Sword Style," Rin breathed up, swinging the white sword upward, "Disaster Harbor Bird!" A half-moon-shaped projectile fired from his sword, cutting the blue beam in half and leaving Rin and Cho untouched. The two ends busted, creating an explosion and covering the battlefield in smoke. Rin quickly kneeled down, getting into a racer position.

"Rushing Bull," Rin thought of the name of his attack. He took off slow at first then his speed increased greatly just like on the track field.

Kasai's smirk disappeared quickly when the teen erupted from the smoke, closing the distance between them faster than Kasai was ready for. Rin rammed into him with the force of a pickup truck (if they existed back then). Kasai's eyes widened as blood fired from his mouth, sending him skipping across the floor. He struggled to get back up, blood slowly running from his mouth and to his chin, dripping and creating a small pool under him.

"Face it," Rin spoke. "You've lost."

"I'll never lose to such scum!" He coughed, standing on his feet and opening his mouth again. Rin smirked as if he predicted this. The light started to glow before Cho appeared in front of the man, thrusting her sword's hilt up and into the guy's jaw, snapping it shut. She quickly leaped back while hearing the explosion go off in his mouth, black smoke existing afterward as he stumbled back.

"One Sword Style," Rin said as he breathed in deeply, holding the sword over his left shoulder with the tip of the blade pointing at the sky. Sweat started to drip from his forehead as heat waves became visible in the air. "Dragon Fire!" He shouted, and he swung his sword down, flames forming at the very tip. The sharp blade easily tore through Kasai's chest while the red flames burned him. A large group of marines had come at this moment, watching as the two males came to a complete standstill after the attack made contact and the smoke started to clear after the fiery explosion.

A smirk formed on Kasai's features. "Kamikaze was right about you," Kasai whispered before dropping face first on the floor, losing consciousness.

Cho came to Rin's side right after, spitting on the man. "I've never liked that guy! I'm happy he's finally going to get in a jail cell with all the trash like him."

"Yeah," Rin agreed, putting the sword back in the sheath, and started to walk away. Cho followed behind him. "I have to leave," Rin told her.

"Leave?" Cho questioned him. "But you just got here and we will probably be able to travel after taking down somebody who has that high of a bounty."

"Just keep in contact with me, Cho." He smiled at her. "I'll meet up with you and maybe help out when you're traveling the seas with our new crewmates, plus...I haven't taken out Hiro yet. The marines know I haven't yet, and I have to stop him before he goes madder than he all ready is."

"Than I should warn you," she said as she hugged him, slipping something into his pocket, most likely to keep them in contact. "If he captures you, he will freeze you and keep you as a prize... so be careful out there."

Rin nodded and started to make his leave, waving back at her while doing so.

It didn't take long for the pirate dressed up as a marine to get back to his ship. He yawned as he got on the ship.

"How did it go?" Ryoko asked, "Did you find any answers?"

"Yes, and now I have many more questions," he answered, leaning against the rail.

"Where is my brother?" he thought closing his eyes before staring off into the distance.

"And what other plans does Hiro Kamikaze have for me?"

* * *

><p>Rin was in a rather bad mood, so when he heard the usual footsteps, he opened his eyes slowly and growled lowly. The black-haired teen ran his fingers through his hair slowly. He was on watch duty tonight, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to visit his 2 'rats' without company. Rin leaped from the crow's nest, slowing down at the last moment till his feet touched the floor without making a sound. He made his way to the girls' cabin first, sneaking in. He eyed his firstmate, seeing her sword beside her night stand. He stood over her for a moment, not making a sound.<p>

"What's the matter Rin?" Ryoko asked, opening one of her beautiful eyes.

"I think it's time we visit our guest. They have been up here for a while after all," Rin informed her, seeing the woman growl before sitting up in the bed. She held the blanket close to her chest and nod toward the door, suggesting him to leave.

"Almost forgot Ryoko sleeps in her bra," Rin thought. "Wonder why she won't let me see her with it just on." Rin shrugged the question off for another time and exited the room. Ryoko came out after a bit in her jacket which was zipped all the way up for once.

"Toby is out here," Ryoko commented, seeing the cat walking across the rail in front of them. The animal's head was to the side in a curious manner. "We are going to say hello to our guest as Rin call them."

The cat nodded in understanding, leaping onto Rin's shoulder.

"I will never know why you enjoy turning into so many animals," Rin commented, feeling the paw slap his cheek in a playful manner. The three made their way into the kitchen, flipping the light switch.

They were greeted by two women staring at them with wide blue eyes, like a child when they were caught stealing from the cookie jar. The shorter one with the blonde hair actually did have her hand in the cookie jar and Rin had a feeling most of the cookie were all over her face. The taller one with the long brown hair had a piece of meat in her mouth.

"Uhhhhh..."

"Uhhh, oh my god. They are so smart, it is amazing," Ryoko spoke in her usual sarcastic manner.

"Relax, Ryoko. You're going to scare them away."

"I always knew Finn was the nice guy!" the short girl with blonde hair spoke, chewing happily on the cookie in her mouth. Rin sweat-dropped. His name only had three letters. How could one get it wrong?

Ryoko smirked, "Finn eh?"

"Don't get any ideas Ryo-chen," Rin countered. She growled at him. He knew she hated it when he calls her that, Eiko being the only one allowed to call her by the nickname.

"Anyway, my name is Rin. Try to get it right." Tobias was walking on the table as the cat, staring up at the tall woman with long brown hair. He slapped his paw at her hair, making it sway side to side.

"Please excuse my sister," the brown-haired girl said. "She is always very hype." Rin nodded toward the girl, feeling odd seeing that she was actually taller than him. The girl was actually rather mature and had stopped eating the food to speak, unlike the other, shorter girl.

Rin smiled softly at her. "You take care of her don't you?" Liz stared down at her blue jeans while fingering the scarf around her neck. "She's your little sister." Liz seemed slightly surprised that he knew already. "I guess you haveto be the mature one and she'll be the wild one."

"Wow, your soo smart Finn!" Rin wasn't ever going to get used to that. "By the way, my name is Patti and my overweight sister is Liz." Liz frowned at Patti, slapping the back of her head.

"Over weight," Ryoko asked, raising her eyebrows. Patti was the one with bigger breasts. Wouldn't that make her heavier than her sister? "I'm pretty sure she's not overweight."

"Aww what would you know Yumi?" the short girl asked, earning a smirk from Rin.

"Yumi, eh?"

Ryoko growled at him and if he was Milo he would had been excited.

"Milo does like that kind of stuff..," he said as he shivered, uncomfortable of the thought.

"Why have you two been hiding away on our ship?" Rin asked, seeing their eyes widen. "You've been up here as long as Ryoko have and never confronted me. I figure today we would talk."

"How long have you two known?" Liz asked, feeling guilty for not speaking up sooner.

"Since day one when we went and met Eiko," Ryoko replied. "The food had disappeared way too fast and it smelt like gunpowder in some rooms when I and Rin do not us guns." Ryoko yawned. "Now explain your story so I could get my ass back to sleep."

The cat on the table was chewing on Patti's forgotten cookie, the tail swaying back and forth.

"Toby is so odd..," Rin and Ryoko thought.

"I'm looking for a cure for my sister." She pointed at Patti who was now teasing the cat by dropping the cookie just within its reach then raising it at the last moment. She giggled each time she performed the action. "She ate some fruit that turns her into guns and now she can no longer swim."

"She's a Devil Fruit user," Rin answered, seeing Liz' lost look and Patti's curious look. "A Devil Fruit is what she ate. It gives you a unique ability. But in exchange, you lose the ability to swim. Your sister ate the gun-gun fruit and I ate the Air-Air fruit." Rin took a light breath and blowed out through his nose, a chilling breeze quickly going throughout the room. Liz rubbed her arms and Patti just stared with a smile on her features.

"I don't think there is a cure myself, but if anybody could find one it is Ayuka," he answered, rubbing his bracelet where the shells were on, shining. "Ryoko...can you take watch duty for me please..."

Ryoko stopped to stare at Rin, seeing that depressing cloud hanging over him. She said, "Go ahead and rest captain. I'm sure you're tired from what happened today." Rin nodded, patting Liz' shoulder, and waved goodbye to Patti who was lost by his change in behavior.

"What's the matter with him?" Patti asked the unspoken question.

"He's upset. It's a long story. Anyway, you two are on watch duty." Ryoko yawned. "And no buts, you two are up running around all night anyway." The sisters nodded and watched the woman leave.

"Sister you scared them!" The two ended up having a small fight afterward, wondering what their position on the ship would be. While this was going on, Toby managed to steal the cookie in his cat form and exited the room with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Crew Bounty: 328,000,000<strong>

**Captain: Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

**First Mate: RyokoRyutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

**Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**

**Doctor: Ayuka "Blood Heart." Satori**

**Support Fighter: Taka 'Flower Storm.'**

**Chef:Sen 'The Winter Archer.'**

**Sniper/Marksman:Taken (5)**

**Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: Okuda Eiko "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

**Shipwright &Ship:Taken (4.)**

**Scholar/Historian: Taken )**

**Musician: Taken (6.)**

**Navigator: Tobias 'The Secret Thief.' McCalen 25,000,000**

**Pet(?):Taken**

**Other: *Two Spaces left.***


	21. Arid Deathtrap Part 1

**I do not own One Piece. :3 Only Rin~**

* * *

><p>The icy cold rain pour over the deck of the ship, 'I don't think the Going Merry-Mk. 2 was built for this type of weather.' Rin thought, his grip on the railings imitating an iron clamp. The rain slapping against his face in a not so pleasant manner. The ship rocked violently from the strong waves, as if a huge battle was going on at the bottom of the sea, which could actually be true.<p>

The sound of a Faux-Milo yelling while sliding down the deck bought a smile on Rin's features, the real, original Milo was most likely inside trying to avoid the cold weather while the others put up the sails, "This would had been a lot easier if _somebody_ told his friends to stick around!" Eiko growl at Rin from her place, holding onto the rope and pulling the sail up. She lost focus and nearly took a tumble, had Sen not saved her in the nick of time.

"Scold the captain later." He offered her a small smile, getting a grunt comment in reply.

"There's a marine ship approaching." Rin comment, the others joining him at the rail, "Their heading to the same island as us, the question is do we stop them here to be safe or let them pass."

"Isn't that the captain's choice?" Ryoko smirked, "You could always just loot their ship."

"I second that!" The Milo gleefully exclaimed, Rin rolled his eyes. He roughly grabbed the fool by his shirt.

"Tell the real Milo to get his ass out here and get wet like everybody else." He toss the sliver haired teen into the sea where he died a watery death, the real, angry Milo exiting the guys cabin afterward and threatening Rin in his usual manner, "I'm going to go check the ship out, maybe loot it like you guys suggested." Rin took a few steps back before running forward and easily launching himself across the dark sky onto the marine ship.

He landed hard, rolling a little before hoping back up. Rin was greeted by a marine with shiny skin and a dress, 'Don't know if that's a smart way to dress out here.' He sweat dropped, her blood coloured eyes scanning him.

"Rin L. Lowser...you just made my job a lot easier." She comment, though her heart didn't follow. It seem like she was thinking about something else completely, but the look faded and was replace by a mysterious smile.

"Sorry, I don't believe we've had the pleasure." He comment, seeing her extend her arm, a knife seeming to appear out of thin air. She quickly advanced toward the boy much faster than Rin expected, his body reacted without him thinking about it. He lean back in the usual uncomfortable manner, making the sharp blade miss him completely. However, at this exact moment the ship decided to shift which cause the two to go sliding down the deck toward the sea.

The tall woman back hit the rail, causing her to grasp from pain. The wooden rail couldn't take it and she ended up falling toward the sea. Rin watched and at that moment a flesh of fear went though her beautiful red eyes. Rin struck the rail after her, surprisingly it didn't break, he reached out quickly grabbing onto her wrist and holding on tightly. The marine stared up at the pirate, "Why?" She questioned, her cheeks a rosy red.

"Because," He spoke with a soft voice, "Only a Devil fruit user shows that type of fear when falling toward the sea." Rin pulled her up till she was standing beside him, he smiled at her before nearly getting cut from her knife which was pointed at his throat.

"Get out my sight!" She ordered him while pushing a yellow folder into his hands, "Next time when we see each other, the weather won't save you." Rin stared at her.

"So, I'm the Luffy to your Smoker?" He asked, seeing a vein pulse on her forehead, "Well, got to go!" Rin yelled nervously and quickly leap across toward his ship and trying to get though the storm again.

They fought with it for a while till it finally calm down enough for them to have dinner, Sen's cooking was nice as usual. The crew was chatting and Eiko was scolding Milo for hiding inside while they were all getting wet. Taka and Tobias was laughing at them while Ayuka kept bugging Sen for some fruit, which he refuse to give her saying it was for tomorrows meal.

Ryoko was sitting close to her captain, reading the document he held open. The yellow folder was placed on the table, "Seem like this may be a little troubling." Ryoko comments, seeing Rin nod his head in agreement. "How did they all get the same Devil Fruit ability?"

"I don't know, that's a interesting question." Rin study the paper, "Can you get them to quiet down for a moment Ryoko?" The first mate nodded her head.

"Hey you monkeys and insects shut up, now!" Rin sweat drop at this, he could had said that. Ryoko smirked when they all started glaring at her, she been tossing insults at them for weeks now when they started rough-housing, "We need to have a discussion, now sit down, swallow what food you have in your mouth and raise your hand when you want to speak."

Milo raised his hand, "What does this look like, a school? Because I've never been this attracted to my teacher before." Milo winked which lead to Toby laughing loudly and patting Milo on the back.

"Quite now." Rin glared at them, causing the two to shut up. They all knew he been on the edge a little still because of Nelu's death and what he found out at the base, but he usually didn't give them that icy tone no matter what. He slid the yellow folder across the table, the thing stopping in the centre, "The Steel Pirates, any of you guys heard of them?"

"Actually yes," Sen spoke up, cleaning a see though glass. He stared at the photo, seeing the guy who had a steel drill for a hand, "Back at my village there was talk about them."

"Did any of them explain how they got Daz Bones devil fruit ability into all 7 members?" Ryoko questioned, her arms folded across her chest, "And how they got his ability in the first place."

"Maybe Blackbeard did it." Taka spoke up, "He did take White bread fruit ability before so taking Daz Bones should had been easy."

"Blackbeard wouldn't have gave it away, not a ability like that. It could be use as a impressive defence and good on office. Zoro told me about taking a drill to his chest and surviving it, he said it hurt like hell. If all of them have that power than somebody must have been planning something."

"How about Hiro?" Ayuka questioned, "You did say he planned everything meticulously before and was in contact with my father. They both have bright minds, I'm sure they found a way to rid somebody of their devil fruit and put it into 7 different people."

"True, he must be planning on testing us again." Ryoko eyed Rin, "Most likely you, the only question is are you ready." Ryoko spoke, adjusting the long black wrist weights on her arm.

"I'm approaching faster than he thought I would and I've got pass everything better than he expected so far. Their no way in hell I'm allowing him to stop us now!" Rin spoke, "I will face whoever I have to just to get my hands on him and find out what he did with my brother." Rin announced, "Now get ready and fill your stomachs, we are going to face hell on toast when we reach this island."

After they were done eating Eiko approach the captain with a smirk on her features, "I'm finish with it." She spoke, seeing Rin eyes light up with excitement, "It took forever, but I managed." Eiko held the sword out with her free hand. The sword sheath was a beige colour with brown pot a dots all over it, Eiko pulled the blade out which was completely black and thick, "Its heavy for me, but it should be light for somebody like you."

"Thanks Eiko." He smiled at her, "Give it to me later if I need it okay?" He asked, seeing her nod her head, "But working with Pacifista pieces must had been hard."

"Of course it was hard!" She slapped the back of his head, "It took me forever to make that thing!"

"Didn't have to hit me." Rin rolled his eyes while they docked their ship, staring up at the large steel walls that surrounded the island, "Well, that's one way to keep people out."

"And a even better way to attract attention." Ryoko spoke, standing beside her captain with her arms folded.

"I bet it's a wonderland behind there." Ayuka smiled brightly, "One without poisonous fruit and mad men." She added lowly to herself, staring up at the walls in astonishment.

"I bet there is a lot of women waiting for my pleasing touch." Milo licked his lips with an extended tougue, making Taka shuffle away from him again, she thought about looking under her bed when she slept for now on.

"Do all his fantasies have something to do with women?" Sen wonder, getting a nod from Rin who sighed.

"Once or twice they've involved cats." Rin comments shaking his head, "Watch when he start dreaming, he makes everybody uncomfortable."

"Enough of this nonsense! Let's see if we could get in already." Ryoko growl, she clearly did not want to be able to hear Milo any more. Rin couldn't blame her, she did find out he was stealing her unmentionables last week after all.

The group of pirates approached the door, Taka slowly moving next to Rin, "Rin-san, isn't the Steel Pirates captain a shichibukai?"

"You don't have to call me Rin-san," He rubbed her hair, "And yes, his name is Gosuto." Taka nodded her head and was about to move away when Rin hook her arm and pulled her closer, "Can you do me a favour Taka?" The short girl nodded her head slowly, "Stay by Ayuka's side."

"Why?" She asked taken back by the request, "She's perfectly fine by herself."

"No she's not." Rin gave her a hard look, but Taka never was the type to back down, so she held his gaze, "You saved her before and I've seen y'all team work. You two are strong alone, but are stronger together. Therefore you guys," Taka fake coughed, eyeing him, "I mean you _girls," _He looked at her for permission to go on, she nodded to confirm it, "have a high chance of survival."

"Fine, but what about Sen?" She questioned her captain, "He fight with poison and we are fighting people who skin is made of steel. How is his needles going to pitch though their skin?"

"Don't worry, Taka." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Toby is going to back up our cook."

"Then what about Milo, Eiko, and Ryoko?" She asked, curious.

"Milo is a team on his own, Eiko is a weapons master with numerous ways to defeat her foes, Ryoko is a speed demon and me." He smirked, his bags shadowing his eyes as Taka stopped, seeing the smirk that cover his features, "I'm the devil."

The group of pirates stopped in front of a large steel door, staring at it, "Hey!" a guard yelled, "You do not have permission to dock at this island, leave at once!" The man ordered, Rin recognized him as one of the steel pirate members.

"Stop being a-"

"Whoa Ryoko, I think he's more of a p-" Milo started, getting cut off just like Ryoko.

"Would you two cut out the curses, I mean he looks more like a d-"

"Shut up!" Rin face palm, "He's a p-"

"No he's not!" Eiko exclaimed which lead to Rin and Milo, having a fight with Ryoko and Eiko about what insult best suited the guy.

"Why can't he just be an ass?" Sen suggested.

"Actually, I agree with that. You sir, are an ass." Milo pointed at the guy, seeing his eyebrow twitch in annoyances.

"Hey guys, isn't that the marine ship from earlier?" Tobias questioned, seeing a lady jump off and run toward them, "Uh-oh!" Tobias rushed pass the guy blocking the door, followed by Rin and the others. They each shot a insult at him, Milo yelling over his shoulder.

"Tell your mom I had a good time last night!" The man probably would had chase after them if he wasn't so pissed off and didn't have to stop the marines to talk.

"What do you think you're doing here, Saori "The Bloody Mary"?" The pirate asked, glaring at her. "You know this island belong to Gosuto and he's taking good care of it."

"Bullshit." She glared at the pirate in front of her, "I know that the forest no longer exists and I've heard of the things he did to the people in there." She brush her hair aside, "This isn't a mission that the marines sent me on, this is a personal mission. To find any survivors on this island and bring them to safety."

The pirate smirked, "Go ahead and look, I doubt you'll find anybody..."

**Pirates.**

"This place is hell." Rin growl, it was hot. Even with his long sleeve blue vest rolled up to his shoulders, the heat still was unbearable.

"I thought you were "the devil", shouldn't you like the heat?" Taka asked, seeing Rin glare at her while they walk across the sandy floor.

"I thought this was going to be a wonderland, not a..um." Milo started trying to come up with a word.

"Arid Death-trap?" Ryoko eyed him, seeing him nod violently in agreement. The place was horrible, there was sand everywhere and the buildings looked like they were drained by a vampire, 'Stupid captain.' Ryoko thought, feeling odd that she would think about a vampire draining life and colour out of the buildings. There was no signs of life, nor people, which never meant a good thing. A large volcano was in the distances as well, "I wonder if that was the cause of this place becoming like this." She rubbed her chin in thought.

"Actually, I wouldn't count on it." Rin growled, the voice was too friendly and charming, it meant trouble. That much was obvious to the teen, the crew all turn around to face the man. He had brown hair and charming diamond eyes, the smile on his features only making him appear more gentle. He wore a coat on his shoulders.

"Gosuto..." Rin voiced seeing the guy smile turn less charming with fangs slightly, "Guys, get out of here." Rin ordered his crew members, seeing them about to protest.

"But your sword." Eiko started, reaching for her hip which held the blade.

"I'll get it later!" Eiko nodded and ran off, all of the crew going in different directions and leaving Rin alone with the 6'6 man. "So, what did you do here?"

"What are you talking about?" Gosuto smirked, "You know exactly who did this and who is capable of such damage."

"Hiro..." Rin growl, he didn't want to start hearing about that monster.

"He's way more interested in you now and your crew. And this is your test, the easy stuff is over now." Gosuto licked his lips, raising his drill hand with a smirk, "And this is not going to be a easy."

He rushed forward before Rin could react, his fist collided with his face. The force behind the blow nearly broke his nose, shooting him across the sandy ground. Rin held onto his nose for a moment, raising to his feet and glaring at Gosuto, "Your gonna wish you never did that." Rin growl from his position on the ground before leaping up and closing the distances between them. He cocked his fist far back and swung it forward with all his might.

"Tekkai!" Gosuto shouted, feeling Rin's fist collide with his stomach. The force behind the attack easily blowing a large amount of sand from the floor and causing a strong breeze to follow. The force behind the blow should had sent Gosuto back even without the use of his devil fruit, it should had sent him flying. It should had cause blood to erupt from his mouth and run down his chin like a waterfall.

It didn't.

"Is that all boy?" Gosuto asked, looking down at Rin with a toothy grin, "I'm disappointed." Rin growl and swung his fist upward into Gosuto handsome face, feeling as if his attack landed on something harder than steel. "Now even if you broke my Tekkai, you still need to hit hard enough to cause real damage." He gripped Rin neck and slammed him into the ground, causing a dust cloud to form while he tighten his grip on Rin's neck, "Both is impossible."

Rin kicked and repeatedly swung his fist into Gosuto face. He was unable to use his devil fruit since Gosuto was cutting off his air supple, Rin punches became noticeably weaker, "The perfect weapon, Luffy's student...your neither. You're just trash that I will get rid of!" He picked the male up with no effect and threw him across the sandy floor. Watching him skip for a bit before coming to a stop and grasping for air on his hands and knees.

The black haired teen took fast shaking breaths unable to take normal ones. Gosuto appeared in front of him, his eyes shining with madness before he swung his drill arm forward for Rin's hip. The drill started spinning fast before making contact with the male hip.

Rin eyes widen greatly, pain shooting though his system and causing every limb on his body to jolt from the white hot pain. The drill tore though skin and ripped flesh like it was paper. Rin pupils shook before shirking as blood shot out from his wound, 'That's my blood...' He thought in shock before his body flew across the sandy floor.

"I guess Hiro was wrong about you." Gosuto spit on the sand slowly turning around to walk off and leave Rin to die.

Rin hand rest on his wound as the bright red blood pour out onto the golden sand turning it brown. It slipped between his fingers while he stared up at the sky the sight of a bird flying around in the sky was what greeted him. "I'm gonna die..." Rin whispered, his stormy eyes becoming faded before he lost consciousness. The Deseret heat and blood loss too much for him to handle.

**Taka & Ayuka's 'Petal Kicker.'**

"This place is soo dull." Ayuka spoke up, kicking a stone that laid in the middle of the city, "It's almost like nobody is here."

"Maybe they hide in the day because of the heat and comes out at night when its cooler." Taka spoke, knocking on a door to a house, "Hello? Anybody's there."

"It depends on who's knocking on the door." The voice was surprisingly calm and collect. Taka felt a strange feeling wash over her but quickly pushed it aside.

"Taka," She answered, "Me and my friend; Ayuka are looking for survivors and people. This place is so dull and it seems like nobody is alive here."

"Taka eh?" The female behind the door smirked, "Welcome to hell." Before Taka could reply, the wooden door shattered. A foot crashing into Taka stomach, causing blood to erupt from her mouth. She slid across the floor holding onto her stomach and growling. She raised her head, seeing golden blonde hair as the woman lower her leg. "Oh my, aren't you mighty small. Almost like a child."

"Shut up!" Taka grunt. The blonde woman smirked, dashing across the floor toward the pirate. She bought her fist back and swung it forward.

"Move it!" Ayuka interrupted shooting her leg up which collided with the women's wrist. The girl, took a unbalance step back as Ayuka span around on her heels and shoot her right leg up for the blondes hip. Succeeding in delivering the blow and creating distances, but not without a price. "Aw shit, that hurt!" Ayuka frowned, dropping down and rubbing onto her now sore foot. "What is she made out of steel?"

"Uhh, Ayuka, They're the steel pirates remember?" Ayuka blushed in embarrassment, "This is the blonde one so it must be 'Golden Wrath.'"

"I suggest you two stop talking and worry about the pirate who is going to kill you two." The pirate rushed across the field, bringing her arm back with a smirk on her features.

"Petal Dance: Shield!" Taka exclaimed, getting in between the woman and Ayuka. She held up her arms in a 'X' as the pinkish petals created a heart shape shield. The fist clashed into the shield with the strength of a bull behind it. The impact caused Taka knees to buckle leading to her losing balance. Her shield shattered floating around Taka and the steel pirate while the inhuman force before the attack sent Taka flying off and skipping on the sandy ground.

"Taka!" Ayuka growl from her position on the floor, overcome by rage she rushed forward for the blond woman known as Golden Wrath. Ayuka knew delivering a kick would just once again bruise her foot, so she went with another assault; force. She tackled the other woman, her speed decreasing greatly from the added weight. They clashed into a building, but Ayuka knew good and well that it didn't hurt the steel women.

"Ayuka move!" Taka rushed forward, her arm cock back and a large amount of petals dancing around her closed fist. "Petal Dance," She started, taking a deep breath, "Straight Right!" Her fist collided with the woman's face and that's when something unexpected happen. The pinkish-white petals actually managed to cut though the steel skin and create a large number of wounds on the woman face. The strength behind Taka attack easily sent her though the small house that she had exited and created a good amount of smoke.

"She's bleeding..." Ayuka pointed out, surprise just as much as Taka, "But she's made of steel shouldn't that be hard to cut? And she's Golden Wrath shouldn't she be the second strongest on this crew?"

The sound of the blonde giggling made the two women stare uncomfortable, "Hiro likes to play favourites..." The woman spoke standing on her feet, "I'm not Golden Wrath, I'm her sister...and my ability is not as strong as hers. I didn't get any upgrades like the first five members of the crew." She spit out some blood, "But that doesn't change the fact that you two are as die as the villagers in this city!"

She rushed forward, her arms extended. Ayuka didn't have time to react before her forearm clashed into her throat. Taka had ducked at the last moment, managing to avoid the attack complete.

Ayuka skipped across the floor, ending up on her back. She pushed her body up with her elbows and started coughing a frown quickly covering her features. "That bitch is gonna get it!" The steel pirate only smirked, rushing toward her and jumping up into the air coming down for Ayuka with her feet. Ayuka quickly pushed her body up, her legs bend and pointing up toward the blonde feet. At the last moment she kicked out and pushed up with her arms, causing her feet to clash with the women and sending her flying back up. "Taka catch!"

Taka nodded running toward the woman, "Petal Dance," She jumped up while the dangerous petals start to dance around her, "Bridge." A bridge form which Taka sprinting across till she was level with the flying woman, "Petal Dance," She started spinning on the heels of her foot, "Kick!" She spoke swinging her right leg out for the woman's hip. Effectively delivering the blow and once again cutting though the skin that was supposed to be hard as steel. The girl flew across the sky, Ayuka racing toward where she knew the woman would fall at.

Ayuka copying Taka moves spanned on the heels of her feet and kicked out for the woman, luckily she was fast enough to catch her before she fell. Her foot crashing into the same spot where Taka attack had landed and succeeding in sending the steel woman flying though another building. Ayuka panted, she never had to sprint for such a long time before, "That's exhausting!" Ayuka spoke, falling onto her butt.

"Steel Dice," The sound of the woman voice made Ayuka leap onto her feet right away, "Blade storm!" The woman exclaimed, loads of steels blades shape like ninja stars shooting out from the building she had crashed into. Taka had quickly used her devil fruit to create shields for her and Ayuka, but there was too many. They easily tore though Taka's beautiful shields and started cutting though skin and flesh. Taka grasp from the wound she received on her arm, quickly running off to find cover. Ayuka followed behind her, trying their best to avoid the deadly rain of steel. Anything they covered behind easily was cut though, causing Ayuka to get frustrated from the many cuts she was receiving while barely dodging the things.

"Urgh, I've had enough!" Ayuka shouted with rage.

"Ayuka wait!" Taka cried fell on deaf ears as Ayuka span on the heels of her feet and threw a powerful kick for a incoming blade. Taka reacting without thinking, used her devil fruit to cover Ayuka leg with her petals to protect it. Her foot collided with the blade, Taka petals stopping it from getting cut off. The large star fired off and collided with the steel pirate shoulder, the speed and power causing it to tear though her shoulder in a painful manner.

"Doesn't feel too good huh!" Ayuka exclaimed, noticing that all the ninja stars that was flying around had vanished. Taka was just as mad as Ayuka but was holding it back which made Ayuka frown, "Let it out girl! Show her who she's messing with!"

Taka nodded taking a deep breath and closing her eyes before reopening them with fire dancing within her emerald green orbs, "Petal Dance.." She spoke raising her arms above her head as a large amount of the pinkish white petals started to gather above the blonde haired pirate, "Down Fall!" Taka exclaimed, pulling her arms down till they were at her sides. The petals falling down and literally burying the blonde haired pirate and the sand covered floor was covered with the petals. When Taka rage finally disappeared and the petals faded away the woman was covered in large wounds and gusts. She dropped onto the floor out cold.

"That's what she get!" Ayuka spit, "Now let's go search for some more people." Taka just nodded, she had no idea she was capable of such power and was now wondering what other moves she could come up with.

**Unknown Location.**

The brown haired teen blushed while rubbing a wet cloth over the males cheek. Her three pig tails moving around as she did so, her mix-match eyes study the male. The green and blue eye travel down the male body to where bandages were wrap around his hip, "He's handsome.." The girl thought with a blush, "I wonder what happen to him."

The male let off a kind aura even while being a sleep, so she was sure he would be upset if she told him that she used a special ointment that her father figure had gave to her to heal his wound faster. She stopped staring at him to fix the red ribbon that travel up from her wrist to her elbow on her right arm.

Carrying the unconscious male had been harder than she expected and she was surprise that he still was breathing. She couldn't say the same for the people who were killed in the village, "One of the steel pirates must had gotten him."

One thing she notice about the male was that he wore a vest just like herself, just that hers was a darker colour. They even wore the same type of shorts, unfortunately they wasn't the same colour and the male shorts had fur at the end of them. "He must be Luffy-san student." She blushed, looking at her bullet shoes and wondering just how kind he was.

The male suddenly shot up, grasping. He was sweating while his wide stormy eyes scanned the room in a slow manner. His eyes landed on the short brown haired teen who blushed once she made eye contact with him, she looked scared by his eye colour. Rin stared, breathing lightly before looking down and breaking eye contact, "Sorry..." He muttered.

"No, don't be sorry!" She blurt out loudly before shyly looking at her hands when he looked at her, "I just never seen somebody who had eyes like you...It's a little over whelming and cool and I think it's just so awesome. And why am I still talking hehehe." She laughed nervously, earning a smile from Rin. "Anyways, what's your name? I'm Birdy." She smiled still a little shy.

"I'm Rin L. Lowser, sorry if I bothered you." He smiled, "By the way-" He stopped, his face turning slightly red as he tried to get out the bed.

"Wait, no! Your gonna hurt yourself! You still have to wait a few minutes till the wound heal!" Birdy cried, "What are you trying to do anyway!"

"Bathroom." He blushed, seeing her face turn slightly red as well, "Uhh...can you tell me where it is located?" Birdy nodded and after a while Rin return from the bathroom and took his previous seat on the bed. "Thanks...for treating my wound."

"No, problem. I just seen you laying out there dying so I came to your aid." She smiled softly, noticing that he was staring at her. "What's the matter?" She blushed.

"You're not human." It was a statement, a small smile appearing on his features, "Your Skypian." Birdy eyes widen, how did he know that exactly. "I've met a Skypian before and he taught me how to identify one. The mix-eye colour was a giveaway though." He laid back in the bed, "I still want to visit your home island though."

"Me too, I've never been there." Birdy spoke up, seeing his surprise expression, "I travelled most of my life. I started living here, but...everybody's dead."

"What?" Rin spoke in surprise, his misty eyes wide. "How did everybody die?"

"I don't know, one day we were all living here happily. And that somebody dropped a experimental bomb and destroyed everything. The people who survived were hunted by the steel pirates as a sport." Birdy answered, "But the bomb got rid of everything, most of the water and food. It got rid of trees and almost everything else."

Rin's fist colliding with the wall making Birdy jump in surprise, "Hiro!" Rin exclaimed, "He must had created a gas made out of the same poison that effected me and cleared this place out! And Gosuto help kill them the ones that wasn't affected. I'm gonna beat his ass!" Rin roared and stood on his feet heading toward the door, unfortunately pain ran though his system from his wound and he ended up falling against the wall. He grasp and gripped his wound.

"Rin stop it, you have to rest!" Birdy spoke holding onto him and pulling him over to the bed, "Rest first please."

"Okay..." Rin frowned, laying down again and closing his eyes. "But when I'm able to walk...he's dead meat."

**Tobias & Sen's 'Poison Animal.'**

Tobias coughed lightly when he breathed in a mouth full of sand, making him frown lightly. He would had turn into a animal, but if what Rin said was true than he will need all the energy on a battle. Sen was having the same problem as him, the strong wind was making it much more difficult to find out where they were heading.

"This isn't the way I expected our trip to go." Sen spoke, his shoes fill with sand which made it extremely uncomfortable.

"Look on the bright side, its calming down a little. " Tobias smiled, the strong winds becoming weaker and causing the blow of sand to come to a stop. Tobias smiled, "See? Plus I'm not much of a sand pie man." Sen didn't really find the joke funny, deciding not to comment on it.

"I guess, Gosuto wasn't kidding." Tobias smiled disappeared, smelling the strong scent of steel, oddly it seem off. Gosuto one smelt far worse and stronger, "The Horizon pirates really came to visit our island." He smirked, "And I get The Secret Thief and the new guy it seems." He smirked, pushing his brown hair aside and staring at them with his all white eyes, "Not sure what a animal person could do to me."

"You'll be surprise." Tobias frown, his hands balling into a fist, "I could still smell the blood on you...its fresh..."

"I found some fools who were hiding out in one of the basements, probably the only family I missed in this place," He licked his lips, "You should had heard them scream."

Tobias growl loudly before dashing across the sand covered ground for him with speed, he pulled the chain from his neck. He swung it forward, causing the long chain to wrap around the man's waist. Tobias pulled hard, spinning around and taking the man's off his feet. Toby rammed him into one of the dull colourless buildings. Sen decided to keep his distances, holding onto his crossbow.

"That's all!" The pirate exclaimed, erupting from the rubble and rushing for Tobias with the speed of a wolf. His fingers replaced with steel clews.

"Toby, duck!" Sen ordered, Toby quickly ducked while Sen took aim. He pulled the trigger, firing the arrow straight for the pirate forehead. The pointed end making contact with the forehead of the steel pirate, creating sparks. The man's head shot back, making him lose focus and take unstable steps back.

Tobias took this as a perfect chance to change form, he quickly grew to twice his size. Fur started growing all over his body followed by his arms increasing in size now in the form of a gorilla. Tobias rose both his arms above his head throwing them down with speed. He succeed in putting the male into the ground, creating a large hole and causing dust to raise into the air. Before Tobias could jump back a fist escaped from the smoke colliding with his chin. Even now that his size was double and his weight, he still flew back a few yards, "How exciting!" The steel pirate shouted, smirking. He held out his arm, the thing changing form and creating a long sword blade. He leaped up into the air, landing hard on Tobias hairy stomach. "Now let's see how you fight with a hole in your shoulder!"

Sen frown, quickly reloading a arrow into his cross bow. He held his breath while aiming for the neck of the steel pirate, "Let's see how you fight with a arrow in your neck!" The pirate looked up right when Sen pulled the trigger. The pointed arrow made contact with his neck, creating small sparks once again. The pirate head shot back before he groan.

"So eager to die." He sighed, grabbing Tobias hairy arm tightly, "How about a game of catch?" He easily picked Tobias up while being in his ape form and launched him at Sen. Sen ducked at the last moment, looking back and seeing Tobias skip across the floor, "Worry about your foe, not your friend!" Sen's eyes widened, turning his attention back to the pirate. Without thinking Sen pulled out one of his smaller needles dripping with poison and slapped it against the guys neck. Instead of entering the man nervous system and paralyzing him, it didn't even go though the first layer of skin, instead it enter Sen palm causing his eyes to widen. Realizing that he has inadvertently poisoned himself and it would take effect in a short amount of time.

"Now let's see how you deal with pain!" Sen had completely forgotten about him, too shocked by his dumb mistake. Before he could react the steel pirate swung his blade arm forward cutting into Sen's shoulder. The cook eyes widen, pain shooting though his system as he flew off, skipping across the floor and ending up beside Tobias.

Sen took quick deep breaths, he didn't share the same type of pain tolerances as Rin and Ryoko. His shoulder was killing him and the blade didn't even exit though the other side of his shoulder. 'If those two could really fight after taking such a attack...they are monsters.' Sen thought. He search his pockets eagerly for something to ease the pain and something to stop the effects of his own poison. He pulled out a small jar barely the size of his palm with green liquid, using his teeth to pull the thin needle out of his palm and spit it aside. He quickly opened the jar and drank the liquid, sighing.

"You okay?" Tobias asked, now back in his human form with a frown on his features, "How do we beat him anyway?" Toby growled, trying to contain his rage. He didn't want to snap and end up hurting Sen as well.

"Focus all your attacks on his neck," Sen spoke in a hash voice, reaching in his pockets and pulling out a small jar again, this one have a red liquid in it, "If you could open up a wound on his neck, I could poison him." Tobias nodded watching Sen drink the odd liquid and sighed almost right away like he had never gotten the wound in his shoulder. "I'll cover you from back here."

Tobias nodded, dropping onto all fours. Tobias knew that wolves worked in cold weather, so he decided to choice something more powerful. Orange fur quickly start to cover his body as his shape change turning him into a lion. Tobias rushed across the sandy floor and leaped up toward the pirate. He quickly attached himself onto the built male and snapped his teeth over the neck, hard. He expected to break though the steel and sure as hell should had been able to, but that didn't happen. Instead the newly sharp teeth Tobias had gain shattered, "Harder than you expected huh? I've fought lions before would you really expect me not to harder this part of my body!" He asked, grabbing Tobias and ripping him from his body. He throw the male aside, seeing him switch back into his human form.

Tobias flipped in mid-air landing on his feet before his chest exploded from unbelievable pain. Tobias cried out from the pirates foot against his chest, causing him to spit out a good amount of blood. Tobias flew off, clashing into one of the dull buildings and causing it to fall apart, burying him in rubble. "Now for your friend," The pirate turn his head at the last moment, a arrow grazing his neck. He caught the thing, breaking the rock off the end, "How about a taste of your own medicine."

"No thanks, I prefer Ayuka's over yours." Sen replayed, quickly throwing up his palm to protect his face from the fast approaching rock. It rammed into his palm hard, creating a bruise. When Sen lower his hand the pirate was already in his face smirking, Sen throw his arms up in a 'X' to defend himself. One powerful punch nearly snapped the bones in his forearms while easily sending him skipping across the sandy floor with the pirate advancing toward him.

Sen finally managed to stop, flipping himself back onto his feet. He quickly placed a arrow in his cross bow, unable to pull it back and get it ready the other pirate was too close. Sen ducked under the guys forearm, turning around and facing him while pulling the arrow back to get it into the right position. At close-range he wasn't sure what a arrow would do to the guy, but poisons needles wasn't going to work. The steel pirate fired a punch for Sen face, failing in landing the blow from Sen leaning too far back for the hook to make contact, "Eat this!" Sen held up his crossbow, firing the arrow which stuck the males neck once again creating bright sparks.

The pirate smirked, "That's all? Re-" He was cut off by the fast approaching tiger. The thing leaped out, claws running across the neck and snapping off, "Like I was saying," He grabbed Tobias by the neck, watching him change back into human form in his hands, "That's all?" He threw Tobias into another building and turn his attention back to Sen.

"What could rip though steel?" Tobias thought while being bury in rubble again, he couldn't turn to that beast he turned to on the other island. He was far too weak to control it, that's when a thought came to mind. He just needed something large and powerful or something short and powerful. He smirked, changing form again. After a moment he erupted from the rubble, roaring loudly. His large two fangs visible as his brown fur shine slightly. His body covered in thick amount of fat.

"A Grizzly bear? Really!" The pirate laughed, paying no attention when the bear rushed for him. Sen quickly jumped back before seeing Tobias push the pirate down with his weight and strength. He quickly bite down on his neck, tearing though the steel and causing the pirate to grasp in pain, using his inhuman strength to kick Tobias off and freak out about his wound. Sen quickly slipped four needles out and jumped onto the guy taking Tobias place. He rammed the four poison cover needles into the guys open wound. He was toss aside just like Tobias, landing next to his crew member. "How could a bear do this!"

"I'm The Animal-Man remember?" Tobias asked, no smile on his features, "Grizzly Bears can bite through steel as thick as one half inch and that's all I needed. " Tobias answered, "Only thing I had to do was increase the strength in that one area..something I didn't realize I could do till now. If I focus I could increase the normal strength one part of any animal and if I work on it I could probably mix them. However instead of being bitten by one Grizzly, the force behind it was great enough to count as at least four."

"You piece of shit." He tried to move, his body not working. "What the hell?"

"That explanation gave my poison more than enough time to come into effect and now your harmless." Sen placed a arm on Tobias shoulder, pulling him along. "Let's go fine the others."

**Rin's 'Air & Steel Grudge Match'**

"Gosuto is going to get it now," Rin frowned his hands balled into fist, there wasn't any more holding back. There wasn't any more hesitation, there wasn't any more worrying about the injuries he would deliver that would be fatal. All he wanted was to make this guy pay and that was what he planned to do.

Meanwhile Gosuto was standing in front of one of the largest buildings around, a Den-Den Mushi in his hand, "He's dead, I made sure of it."

"Oh, how's disappointing," The voice on the other end sighed, "I was hoping he would return after applying ointment."

Rin focus his eyesight, his amazing eyes made it easy to locate Gosuto in front of a building. The black haired captain slowly got into a racing position. He took a light breath before taking off at amazing speed, "Air," he took a deep breath, "Rushing Bull!" His fruit ability increased his already inhuman speed higher than normal. A trail of dust shooting up into the air as Rin closed in on him, Gosuto eyes widen greatly from Rin sudden appearance. "Air," Rin bought both his hands at his side, "Twin Pistols!" He shouted, throwing both his fist forward for Gosuto.

"Tekkai!" Gosuto shouted, putting on his unbreakable guard. Rin had easily sprinted at 150 miles, doubled by the boost his devil fruit gave him easily double it to 300 miles per hour. Rin already insane strength was boost by his devil fruit not to mention the speed at which he attack only increased the power. In short.

Gosuto Tekkai didn't stand a chance.

Hiro smirked hearing Gosuto scream of pain while slowly hanging up the Den-Den Mushi, "Never put the Aero-Bot out for the count."

Gosuto felt as if he was hit by two rushing trains, blood erupted from his mouth covering the sandy floor. His back collided with the tall building going clear though and two more behind it. The area quickly was covered in dusty clouds from the buildings collapsed. Gosuto laid on the floor, arms stretched out while small rocks stuck him. Gosuto stared up before Rin came dropping down from the sky his feet landing on Gosuto forearms and preventing him from using his drill arm. Rin gripped his neck, veins appearing on his forearms, "Thought I was dead huh?" Rin eyes burned with hatred, "You like hunting people for sport right?" The black haired teen cocked his right hand back, "Well, now the hunter had become the hunted...Air." He breathed in, feeling Gosuto struggle. "Rocket!" Rin swung his fist down with inhuman power.

Rin's fist collided with Gosuto's face, even with the steel skin it hurt like hell. The ground literally was pushed in from the force behind the blow, creating a crater. Gosuto grasp feeling his arm get free, he quickly grabbed Rin's foot throwing him off into a building. Rin growled from the impact. Gosuto frowned, "Don't talk with such confidences especially if you can't back it up!" Gosuto swung his drill for Rin's face.

"Air," Rin breath in, bringing his foot up to his chest, "Push Kick!" Rin shot his foot out, the invisible force stuck Gosuto's knee, causing his body to collapse and his face to make contact with the sandy floor. Rin quickly stood onto his feet, however, before he could move out of the way Gosuto recovered, jumping up and grabbing his throat. He quickly dragged Rin's face across the building, the stone cutting his facial features. Rin was launched a few yards away from Gosuto, flipping over in mid-air with the soles of his feet pointing at Gosuto while he advancing for Rin. "Air," Rin breathed in bringing his feet close to his chest, "Launcher!" He threw his legs out. The usual invisible force struck Gosuto chest, stopping him from advancing for the boy.

"It's not that simple!" Gosuto shouted while the attack sent him sliding across the floor, two blades formed in his right hand. He quickly launched them for Rin, planning on pinning him to the building behind him.

"Damn!" Rin exclaimed, taking a deep breath, "Air," He blew out creating a powerful gust of wind that made his flying back faster, "Push!" The blades didn't stop advancing, but he did speed him up faster heading toward a building behind him. Rin's back collided with the wall while he grasp from the pain that shot up his back, he didn't have much time to recover seeing the blades approaching. Rin quickly ran out of the way, seeing the two blades go clear though the building.

"Nightmare Steel," Gosuto smirked holding out his right arm, "Storm!" Right away a large number of blades fired from his hand spinning around him and creating large bust of wind, "Now let's see how well you handle this!" Gosuto pointed the blades for Rin smirking as they fire off after him.

Rin quickly took off the blades following him, Rin leaped toward one of the dull buildings, kicking off of it and firing himself higher. He twist in mid-air in a very Ryoko-esque fashion, but still got some minor cuts from the blades. He enter one of the buildings though one of the broken windows. He rolled a few times on the floor before quickly getting on his feet. The blades ripping though the building while he ran, he stubble from the building starting to collapse, it was most likely from one of the blades going though the support beam. "This guy is a demon." Rin thought, running and leaping out the window. He crossed his arms in a X busting though the stone wall and rolling over on the floor of the opposite building. He flipped up, turning his back toward the other stone wall and breathing in deeply before launching himself back. His back collided with the wall before breaking it completely, creating another exit.

"Air," Rin started his arms at his sides while he started falling for the ground, the blades following behind him, "Gatling Gun!" He started swinging his fist till it increase in speed, the invisible attacks easily knocking the blades out of the way. Rin quickly kicked off of the wall of the building, heading back for Gosuto while the building collapse being the last one to fall. Rin turn in mid-air performing a series of front-flips, "Air," He started, "Spinning AXE!" He extended his foot while Gosuto smirked calmly putting his hand up. Rin's foot stuck his palm the force behind the attack creating another crater in the ground, however, Gosuto didn't move a inch and just watch as the teen expression turn into one of shock. He released his foot allowing him to create some distances which he used to stare at Gosuto with hate in his misty eyes.

"You're a lot stronger than I expected, but you still will never defeat me!" Gosuto smirked, "Look around you at this waste land you help to create...you're as much of a monster as me!"

Rin frowned, pushing off of him. "You're wrong!" Rin frown his hands balling into a fist, "I'm nothing like you." He cocked his arm back, "Air," He started swinging punches for Gosuto, "Rapid Fire!" Multiple invisible projectiles clashed into Gosuto chest and much to Rin's surprise he kept approaching. Rin quickly cocked his arm farther back swinging a much stronger punch into Gosuto powerful steel body. Gosuto backed up but only a little, causing Rin to become frustrated. Rin had landed heavy shots on Gosuto repeatedly and only saw small injuries mainly from the very first attack.

"Air," Rin breathed in rushing forward and extending his arm all the way back, "Bullet!" He swung his fist forward along with his body weight, striking Gosuto forehead. The heavy attack causing sand to fly up from the floor while forcing Gosuto back, Rin frown deciding that keeping up the pressure was the smart thing to do. Rin quickly attached himself to the pirate cocking his head far back, "Air," He swung his head forward with force, colliding with Gosuto harden skull. "Bell!" Rin regretted this action right away when his head started ringing, he release the man stubbing back and holding onto his head.

Gosuto shook the blow off easily with his harden head, "How stupid of you." Gosuto smirked holding up his steel drill, the sound of it spinning put the dizzy Rin on guard, "Let's see how you survive with two holes in your stomach!" He swung the drill forward, a wild grin covering his features. He expected it to collide with Rin's stomach, however, it made contact with something else. "How crazy are you!" Gosuto exclaimed, seeing Rin open palms blocking the blade.

Rin smirked, one of pain and insanity, "I do whatever I have to do to win, simple." He answered, feeling the drill rip though flesh and bone, exiting though the other side of his hands, putting two straight hands in his hands. "The only difference between you and me...is that I'll never give up and I'll take whatever punishment I have to till I win!" Gosuto growl watching Rin jump back, creating distances.

"You have such a unique fruit and all you could do is meaningless attacks. Why don't you shape them? Where is your defence?" Gosuto asked, not getting a reply and only a deadly glare from the pirate.

Rin's bloody hands were in fist, the hole going straight though them, "Air," Rin started taking a deep breath while Gosuto took off after him. Rin swung multiple punches, none of them making contact with his foe while he picked up speed, "Cannon!" He swung both his fist forward with strength. A invisible projectile fired out, striking Gosuto and making it feel like he was struck with 500 punches. A powerful gust of wind followed the attack, blowing away all the rubble that was 20 feet behind the steel pirate captain. Gosuto dropped onto his knees after, blood slowly escaping from his mouth and causing him to gag.

"You...you piece of shit.." He glared up at Rin, having a hard time keeping it threatening after being hit by that devastating attack, "Did you think I didn't have a plan B?" He exclaimed, "Nightmare Steel," he smirked keeping his eyes lock with Rin's, "Death Storm."

Rin frowned, not sure what he was planning before everything went black. "What is this?" Rin questioned turning his head back and forth looking for some light. That's when he started seeing blood print the dark walls, his misty pupils start to shake. He followed the trail of blood, hearing screams far too familiar. His speed slowly piecing up till he was running before coming to a stop in a bloody room where his heart started beating against his rib cage hard like it was trying to escape. Every member of his crew was dead, in a pool of their own blood. "No!" Rin freaked out, dropping onto his knees, "No no, no, no, no! This is fake!"

That is when everything started to reply in his head, causing him to pulling at his hair roughly. Seeing everyone of his crew members being strike down, and killed all of them screaming his name for help.

_"How could you let this happen?" Was Ryoko's pained shriek._

_"You failed us Rin, you failed us all!" Was Milo's condescending sneer._

_"Rin-San, I trusted you!" Was Taka's tortured sob._

Sadly he wasn't able to help them, "NO!" He cried heart brokenly before everything shattered like glass bringing him back into the real world. His eyes were wide open and his face stuck in shock while the tears ran down from his large eyes onto the sand, he was clearly unconscious.

Gosuto smirked, "The Nightmare fruit is usefu-" He was cut off by a sudden strong gust of wind that over took the area, preventing him from coming any closer to the air fruit user. "As if it matters, he's broken...I've won." Gosuto smirked, turning to take his leave once again. "I've had enough of this island, time to leave." He left behind the new wasteland that he and Rin created to head toward his ship.

"GOSUTO!" The handsome pirate features froze, fear quickly covering them. Rin slammed his fist into the ground, coughing heavily while blood escaped from his mouth. The blood pouring on to the sandy floor, Rin mind was screaming for him to stay down, but he refused. His heart was violently beating against his rib cage telling him to not give up, "I..." He started, struggling to get back to his feet. He ended up with his legs stretch out and the palm of his hand on his knee while his other fist rest on the ground, the blood running down from his hand. "I will never be stopped by something so impossible!" A strong bust of wind quickly followed, blowing Gosuto coat violently while he held up a hand to protect his face from the sand.

'What is this kid?' Gosuto asked, barely able to see him from the strong wind creating a sand storm. 'He shouldn't be standing...he shouldn't even be able to fight...and yet...he refuse to stand down.' Gosuto eyes widen at the sight of Rin's insane smirked, his eyes appeared to be glowing as he travel though the sand.

"You say I don't shape my attacks?" Rin hand was balled into a fist while his slow steps steadily increased till he was running for Gosuto though the sand storm he had created without realizing it. Rin stormy eyes shaking as he cock his fist back, "Air."

"This again? I expected something new!" Gosuto shouted, balling his hand into a fist, "Steel Fist," His pale skin turned into a shiny silver as he swung his fist for the black hair teen.

Rin smirked slightly throwing his fist forward and quickly opening it till his fingers were align and pointing straight up, "Stopper!" A powerful gust of wind seem to escape from the pours in his hand, slowing down Gosuto punch, therefore weakling it. The fist clash into Rin's palm where the hole was, blowing a large amount of dust from the floor while the sand storm seem to continue circling around the two. Gosuto eyes widen seeing his punch didn't move the teen at all, "Is this what you had in mind?" Rin asked, the fire still dancing within his stormy eyes.

"Enough of this kid!" Gosuto pulled his fist away from Rin, throwing his drill arm for the teen. However, he didn't realize yet that Rin was the superior specimen in a close range combat situation. This was the 25000 Dollar mistake.

Rin breathed in, easily ducking under the blade, "Air," He took a step forward within Gosuto guard, "Sky Launcher!" Rin threw his right leg straight up, a attack he learn from Ryoko. The sole of his foot crashed into Gosuto's chin, snapping it shut and causing his teeth to dig into his tongue. He was shot straight into the air, "How does it feel to know your outmatched!" Rin exclaimed, rushing forward away from where Gosuto was floating. He jumped back awards, easily ending up above the airborne pirate, "Air," Rin started after breathing in lightly, "Ground Launcher!" He throw his right leg down for Gosuto's face. The steel pirate crossed his arms in front of his face in a X as Rin foot collided with his forearms.

Gosuto was sent straight down into the wasteland colliding with the sandy floor and creating a cloud of smoke while Rin stayed airborne, seeming to be floating while he waited for Gosuto to erupt from the smoke. "Steel Gun," Rin frown at the voice, knowing the male was far from done. The smoke cleared revealing the handsome pirate who was holding onto his arm where his drill once was, now replace by a large gun with multiple barrels , "Drop dead Mist-eyes!" He exclaimed, firing a barrage of bullets for the teen captain.

Rin eyes widen at the steel bullets coming toward him, they were all focus on one area of his body and mostly likely if they land they would all go though the left side of his chest, "Air," Rin held out his palm after taking a light breath, "Stopper!" The air escaped for his pours, stopping the line of bullets while Rin took around breath, "Air," He smirked lightly, recalling Luffy using a attack like this. Rin, on the other hand didn't need to create a rectangle to aim, thank to his unique eyes. "Thank You Fire!" He pushed another bust of wind though the palm of his hand, even though blood still was escaping from it his wounded hands.

The barrage of bullets return for Gosuto faster like they had increased in speed. Gosuto quickly blocked his face, feeling them crash into his forearms, bouncing off into random directions while creating sparks. Gosuto panted, he was really starting to wish he didn't say anything about Rin dull attacks, this kid had to be a fighting genius. "I hate you...so much right now!"

Rin frowned when his foot hit the ground, making a small gap between him and Gosuto who was frowning deeply, "This is what you deserve," Rin jeer while the sand dance around them, making it look darker than it actually was, "For playing such a dirty trick on my mind!"

Gosuto frowned, putting his arm out. A bat appearing quickly after, the thing made of steel, "I've had enough of your mouth. I have a ship to catch and your making that so much more difficult!" He rushed forward, swinging the bat straight for Rin's head, planning on making him lose consciousness. Rin ducked under it quickly, leaping back slightly. Gosuto followed, swinging the bat for Rin's head again, there was no way Rin was going to repeatedly dodge the attack in fear of getting injured. In a battle you had to get injured it was as simple as that.

Rin quickly held up his right arm, the bat colliding with it. The teen grind his teeth from pain, feeling as if the bone would creak from the powerful blow. A bruise quickly became visible on his forearm. Rin quickly gripped the bat with his now injured right forearm, weakling his grip slightly. "Air," Rin started, balling his left hand into a tight fist, "Rocket!" He swung the fist forward, colliding with Gosuto steel face. The force behind the attack causing him to lose grip on the bat and fly back a few yards, holding onto his face. "Now I have a new weapon." The pirate spoke turning the bat around and holding it by the handle, "And now I'm on the offence!"

Rin rushed forward, swinging the bat for Gosuto head. The sound of steel colliding with steel echo though out the wasteland. "Steel Nightmare," Gosuto voice as Rin took another swing with the bat, "Harden!" The bat collided with Gosuto's face, shattering like it was glass. Rin eyes widen from this, that shouldn't have happen at all. "I've had enough!" Gosuto shouted, grabbing Rin by his neck. He cocked his arm back and threw the pirate upward into the sky. "You've asked for this, now let this battle end!" Gosuto drill started spinning fast, creating blue sparks, "Steel Nightmare," He smirked, "Blue Wolf!" He exclaimed, swinging his drill arm forward and releasing a projectile the size of one of Cerberus' heads.

The blue projectile took the shape of a wolf's head, the thing heading straight for Rin with its fangs pointed at the teen while it roar. "That's amazing," Rin thought with a frown, he took a shaking deep breath, "Air," He whispered firing a large number of kicks starting off slow before steadily increasing in speed and power, "Stomp Gatling!" He exclaimed, multiple invisible projectiles escaping from his feet. They collided with the blue projectile beating it till it was nothing more than a few pretty sparks.

Rin came falling from the sky landing on his feet in the middle of their sand storm like battle. He rushed forward with his hand balled into a fist while screaming loudly enough for it to be heard throughout the large island.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank my BETA reader for the update.<strong>


	22. Arid Deathtrap Part 2

**I do not own One Piece. :3 Only Rin~**

**Sorry for the late update! Sorry Sorrry Sorry forgive me! Anyways I was hoping to finish this with two chapters but my beta reader been rather busy and I figured I better update to keep you guys interested! Anyways HF is actually drawing a picture of the crew and it will be the Fanfic image or whatever when he is completed! I am soo excited for it! And just to inform you guys, I have a lot of stuff written after this so don't think I questioned. I at least wrote 17,000 more words ready to be beta! I hope you ladies and gentlemen enjoy! And Thank my Awesome BETA Reader for making stuff even more awesome. 3 w 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko 'Love &amp; Monsters'<strong>

Ryoko frowned slightly, her little follower were really starting to get on her nervous. Didn't she realize how obvious she was being? The whole city was silent and her footsteps weren't matching Ryoko's at all. The young rebel started to believe that she had gave up on being sneaky. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Ryoko comments, turning around quickly.

A golden flash was the last thing she seen before she felt a foot collide with her nose. Blood shot from her nose right after, Ryoko stepped back from the strike, stubbing unbalance. A second kick made contact with her ribs, followed by a series of powerful kicks. A kick was fired for the side of her face, unfortunately for her foe, Ryoko threw up her forearm. Ryoko may not have super strength, but she was more than able to stop a quick kick.

Ryoko threw her own leg up, effectively striking the side of the woman's face and causing her to lose balances. Ryoko spin, placing the leg she just kick the woman with back on floor and throwing her other leg at the woman. The strength increased by her fast spin while her foot made contact with the woman's neck. The steel pirate chin hit the floor in a not so gentle way. "You should know, it takes a lot more than that to finish me." Ryoko pulled her weapon out, swinging it down for the golden haired woman's head. She rolled out the way, leaping onto her feet.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smirked, rushing forward. She leaped up performing a front-flip while her leg took the form of a blade. Ryoko tightly gripped the handle of her blade with two hands, holding it side-ways as the woman kick collided with the long blade. Ryoko was force onto her knees by the strength behind the attack, but wasn't stopped completely. The Horizon pirate pushed upwards with force, knocking the girl off balance. Ryoko reach over her shoulder for the other sword on her back, spinning around on the heels of her feet while she pulled the sword out. She slashed her weapon across the woman's chest with force, she expected blood but got sparks mainly and a small bit of blood. Furious that her attack had little results, Ryoko quickly spun the swords around and drove them both into the pirate shoulders.

She pushed, using her strong legs to force the woman's back. It started off slow before Ryoko was sprinting with her swords pressed against the steel pirates shoulders. They collided with the side of a tall building, going straight though it and coming out the other side where Ryoko stopped her sprinting. She panted slightly, 'I must be getting some of Rin's super-strength in my legs.' Ryoko thought.

"Heads up." Ryoko snapped out of her thoughts when a foot made contact with the middle of her chest, sending her back though the hole she had created in the building which was surprisingly still standing. Ryoko rolled across the sandy floor before leaping back fast, avoiding a deadly kick from the steel pirate.

Ryoko rushed forward, jumping up and over the girl head onto the tall building. The woman followed quickly jumping up and meeting Ryoko in the centre of the building. The golden haired woman spun on the heels of her feet, throwing a powerful kick for Ryoko head. The black haired pirate quickly ducked, kicking the woman legs from under her which lead to her falling onto her back. Ryoko quickly got onto her feet, rising her right leg till her feet was pointing upward and her leg was higher than her head. The ankle weights she was wearing should have made the action difficult. "Heel Drop!" She exclaimed, dropping her leg down with force. The heel of Ryoko foot made contact with the woman's face, that's when something happen that Ryoko wasn't expecting completely. The women went straight though the center of the building, creating a straight line halfway through the building.

Ryoko would have voice her surprise, but decided doing so would give the woman the chance to recover. She quickly swung her sword downward, not attacking having a name for the attack. A blue projectile escaped from the tip of her blade, making contact with the steel pirate and sending her though the rest of the building. The building started to fall apart from being split in half, the two pieces falling in different directions. Ryoko leaped from her falling end, coming down with her swords for the steel pirate, unfortunately, the women flipped up avoiding Ryoko deadly attack, not that it would do much dangerous with her steel skin. The woman quickly fired a kick for Ryoko head, making contact with Ryoko's cross swords and sending her flying off.

Ryoko flipped in mid-air, landing in a cat like manner. Ryoko slowly stood onto her feet, glaring at the golden haired woman, "Gosuto sent you after me?" Ryoko questioned, holding onto her two swords tightly.

"Gosuto as if!" She laughed, Ryoko study her while she did so, realizing that she was Golden Wrath. If she wasn't Ryoko was more than sure she would had finished her off easily.

"If not than who? Why me out of everybody Golden Wrath?" Ryoko seen her smirk.

"You're a first mate and I'm a first mate. Simple as that, plus I would never allow that piece of ** to order me around." She brushed a strand of golden hair aside, her fiery red eyes looking at Ryoko. "I wanted a challenge and that's why I came after you. But never think I would allow Gosuto to order me around. I hate him."

"Then why join his crew? Or did you join for other reasons?" Ryoko frowned; she could never imagine hating Rin. Sure they fought all the time, but never serious otherwise the punches that he landed would have sent her flying and the sword swings would have actually made contact. Not to mention she was never sore after their short fights. They were far too close to hurt each other.

"Because I want to take control." Golden Wrath answered, licking her lips. "And I know exactly how. Hiro told me about Devil Stones."

"Devil Stones? What's next Devil Food?" Ryoko raised a eyebrow, that sounded stupid.

"Yes, Devil Stones." She raised a finger, to stop Ryoko from making another comment, "They are use to upgrade Devil Fruit users abilities. Hiro used them in liquid form, however, in their pure form the results are...amazing. Imagine your captain fighting with his full power, now imagine that doubled or even more depending on the size consumed. Sadly your captain wasn't able to find one; it would make him able to use his ability with more of his power."

"Rin is strong enough as it is and he doesn't need any short cuts to get stronger like you." Ryoko snapped, gripping her sword tightly. "Taking these little short cuts only make you weaker. Training is the only true way to gain strength." Ryoko breathed in deeply, "Allow me to show you."

"Bring it ON!" Golden Wrath exclaimed, rushing forward for Ryoko. She turned her arms into blades, raising them above her head.

"Leaving yourself wide-open." Ryoko shook her head, waiting till Golden Wrath was within range. She quickly shot her right foot out, making contact with the woman's stomach and sending her sliding back. "Your supposed to close your openings for better attacks." Ryoko comment, running toward the woman.

"I fight the way I want!" She exclaimed, swinging her blade arm forward for Ryoko's face in a jabbing motion. Ryoko easily ducked under it and moved into the woman's guard.

"Here we go!" She spoke in a highly sing-song voice while swinging Blurry Moon which was still in its sheath Golden Wrath was launched high in the air from the strike. Ryoko quickly leaped up toward the woman while pulling Ginsuzume and Akasukikyo out. She quickly started releasing as many strikes as she could, sparks lighting up the air as she did so. She spears both her blades into Golden Wrath shoulders while they struck the ground hard, creating a cloud of dust. Ryoko's knee was pressed against the woman's Wrath quickly shot her leg up, being flexible enough to make contact with Ryoko's head and forcing her step back.

The strike made her dizzy, "All that talk about training is useless when you can't cut my skin at all!" Golden Wrath exclaimed, kicking Ryoko ribs. Her eyes widen from the force behind the attack, creaking her ribs and sending her toward a building. She collided with it hard and was quickly buried.

"I'm getting sick of this burying ** happening to me while I'm clearly still breathing." She growl while struggling to remove a large piece of wood from her leg, what she wouldn't give for super strength in her upper body.

"Aww poor thing." Golden Wrath tease while approaching her "Let me move that for you honey." She held her arm up which turn into a sharp sliver blade, "Forgive me if I cut more than just the wood."

"Forgive me for not giving you a kiss DARE!" Ryoko spat back, quickly pulling out her razor wire. She threw it around, wrapping it around Golden Wrath neck. "Let me make up for it by giving you a new boyfriend. His name is woody." She pulled the wire hard with both hands causing Golden Wrath head to slam into the large piece of wood, shattering it and freeing Ryoko legs. Ryoko bent her legs and pulled the golden haired women above her. She quickly kicked upward firing her into the air with the razor wire still wrapped around her. She jumped onto her feet and swung downwards, watching as the steel pirate collided with the sandy floor and creating another cloud of dust. "I freakin' hate the steel pirates already." Ryoko spoke to herself.

A short blade erupted from the smoke, making contact with Ryoko's shoulder and leaving a small wound. She grabbed her shoulder before seeing a very familiar flash before her chest exploded with pain. She flew back, crashing though the wooden house and skipping across the floor. She stopped in a kneeling position, Golden Wrath quickly followed up, swinging a kick for Ryoko's head. The blacked haired pirate dropped lower, causing the kick to miss completely. She quickly leaped up, holding the razor wire tight in her hands. She ran around the woman, wrapping her up in the sharp wire from head to toe. "Now, let's try something new." Ryoko spoke, releasing her wire.

She took a deep breath while holding onto her two swords, "Two Sword style," She whispered, a strong gust of wind following right after. She held her blades in front of her in a 'X' fashion, "X-Cross!" She exclaimed, swinging both her weapons downward. A blue projectile escaping from it and making contact with Golden Wrath. The moment the attack made contact the wire Ryoko had wrapped her up with released her while the force behind the attack sent the woman flying across the sandy floor. 'Of course that's not enough.' Ryoko thought. And of course she was right, Golden Wrath came rushing out with fire in her eyes.

"Two Sword Style," Ryoko smirked, she raised her blades above her head, "Double Canon!" She swung downwards, sending two large projectiles for both of Golden Wrath shoulders. The steel pirate held her arms up, blocking the projectiles and deflecting them. She closed the distances between them, firing another kick into Ryoko ribs and sending her flying off into another building. "Damn..." Ryoko growled, she was getting sick of making contact with these wood and stone houses. It was really starting to hurt her back; she decided to take a moment to breath.

"I was wondering about something." Golden Wrath spoke while approaching Ryoko; she grabbed Blurry Moon from her, "Why haven't you used this yet?"

"Because trash like you doesn't deserved to be touch by such a amazing blade." Ryoko answered with a growl, Golden Wrath frowned from the insult walking to create some distances between them.

"Then you don't deserve to be buried whole, but in pieces. That sounds like a much better way to bury you." She spoke, frowning before holding her arms out. A large number of blades appeared, "Drop dead." She spoke in a cold voice, firing the blades for Ryoko.

Ryoko smirked and rushed forward, she sway and avoided each blade making it appear like she was dancing though the dangerous weapons. She closed the distances between her and Golden Wrath rather quickly before delivering a powerful kick into her ribs, firing her off into the distances, "Too Slow." Ryoko picked up her dream sword and placed it back in its place after Golden Wrath dropped it from the attack.

"I'm sick of you!" Golden Wrath shouted, the blades from earlier coming from behind Ryoko, planning on cutting her to pieces. The smile that was slowly coming onto the golden haired woman's face disappeared when Ryoko performed a back flip over the many blades.

"Attacking from behind, what a rude way to strike your foe." Ryoko shook her head while holding her swords out. She placed the bottom of the handles against each other they stuck together right away. Eiko had placed magnets at the bottom of her blades, making them stick together when Ryoko plan on using one of her favour attacks.

"It doesn't matter how I attack you. I've wasted too much time on you as it is. I have to get to the volcano and get the Devil Stone!" She pointed her hand in Ryoko, the dozen of blades flying toward the black haired pirate.

Ryoko breathed in lightly before spinning her blades fast in a circular motion, "Sandstorm!" She exclaimed, creating a power gust of wind which struck the blades. They turned around heading back for Golden Wrath who blocked her face, sparks shooting off in every direction and some of the blades flying in random directions after making contact with the woman's steel. "And now it ends!" Ryoko exclaimed, pulling her blades apart and swinging them horizontally. A large projectile slash escaped from her weapon, making contact with Golden Wrath chest she was launched straight across the sky and rammed into a building hard. A cloud of dust escaped from the impact before the tall building slowly collapsed.

Ryoko shield her eyes from the smoke that quickly covered the air, "Seem like I'm done." Ryoko thought. She slowly put her swords away watching as the dust cleared and seeing no sighs of Golden Wrath.

Ryoko turned on the heels of her feet and started to walk off. The sounds of a furious scream cause her to turn around quickly and face whatever it was. A golden flash was the last thing she saw before pain came after. Her flesh felt like it was being torn in half, causing her beautiful eyes to widen in pure pain. The steel pirate had turned her leg into a blade with sharp teeth like a shark. They cut into her flesh moving fast like the teeth on a saw and ribbing and tearing though Ryoko skin and meat. Ryoko flew off colliding with a building while the blood pours from her body. "Sounds like that hurt."  
>Ryoko glared up at the woman weakly, which hurt like hell. She could feel the blood pouring from her wound which told her to stay still, however, her will was too strong and there was no way she was going to sit there and watch this woman mock her. Ryoko weakly struggle to stand, "Oh no I can't have that. You're pretty dangerous." Golden Wrath smirked, although she wasn't injured badly the fact that Ryoko managed to cut though her steel was more than enough to worry her. "Steel Cage!" She held her arms out before chains appeared, wrapping around Ryoko's wrist and keeping them high. A collar made of steel also wrapped around her neck. "That's more like it."<p>

Ryoko growl, "This will not be enough to stop me."

"Who said it would be enough?" Golden Wrath smirked, "I'll fight you again after I get the Devil Stone. It will be a great way to test my new abilities." She turned around, "That's if the Gates of Hell doesn't take you away before I get the chance." She took off, vanishing while Ryoko stared with a growl.

She pulled against her bonds unable to break free at the moment. "I can't give up..." She thought, pulling harder even though her injuries told her not to. Finally the chains snapped, it was obvious that Golden Wrath didn't think about making them stronger. "I'm sick of her..." Ryoko comment using her free hand to grab her sword and cut the other chain. She finally started feeling the extra weight from the ankle and wrist weighs she was wearing, "And this is weighing me down." She started to untie the wrist weights she wore and the ankle weights. A small cloud came up from the wrist weights making contact with the sandy floor, Ryoko knew she could easily hold Blurry Moon now.

"Now I just need to.." Ryoko struggle to stand, she managed to get onto her feet taking slow steps forward before falling face first in the sandy floor, "I can't let her..." She tried to move, but couldn't her consciousness slowly slip away. She hated this, if she didn't think the woman was done for than she would had seen that attack coming and would had actually avoided the deadly attack that weaken her to the point she was in now.  
>"You're just like your friend." Ryoko looked up, the last thing she remember seeing was a mix-match eyed woman.<p>

**Milo '1 x 1000.'**

Milo found the whole island boring at the moment, deciding that thumb wrestling with himself was much more interesting than sight-seeing. He looked one way; there were rocks dull, dusty, rocks that were not interesting at all. Not to mention there were not any woman to meet or make interesting friends with. The male stuck his tongue out in concentration. The beanie hat he usually left behind was on his head, changing into a dull colour, which show what he was thinking. He was bored.

Out. Of. His. Skull.

Milo raised his head, an arrow coming down for him. He simply sidestepped it, the thing was not going nearly fast enough to strike him which mean it came from a far distances and slowed down. "Well, guess that's all the action I'll be getting." He sighed; he thought he was going to get some action. No body liked danger as much as the Masochistic Milo.

"Not actually." Milo looked up at the voice, his head to the side. The man stood on the roof of a building, holding onto his bow. He was missing arrows, but Milo was 98% sure he could create some whenever he pleased, because 2% of him was an idiot. The person jumped down, being a few feet away from Milo.

"Steel Pirate." Milo smirked, creating a small number of clones to attack the man. "Let's give the foreplay a miss; I've been dying for some brutality all day."

"Very well." He aimed his bow for Milo, forming a arrow which was made of steel and firing it for the devil fruit user. Milo swayed it and quickly took off with his ten clones for the man. The Man quickly started to unleash arrows for the clones; however, the clones advanced towards him far too quickly for him to actually take out all ten. The first clone leaped for him, swinging a punch for his face. The steel pirate easily avoided the attack, swinging his bow for the first of the clones. He effectively delivered the blow, causing the clone to disappear in a proof of smoke. The real Milo decided to come though for a surprise attack from behind, balling his hand into a fist Milo swung it for the back of the mans head.

"It's not that simple." He shot his leg back, making contact with Milo chest. The horizon pirate eyes widen from the strength of the kick. He spit out a small amount of blood before firing off into one of the buildings. He collided with the wood, going straight though it and ending up on the other side of it.

"Guess it really not that simple." Milo thought that with a small frown on his features, he quickly got back onto his feet. An arrow coming though the hole of the building, Milo was too surprise to dodge it completely and ended up with a small cut on his shoulder. He gripped the wound, growling before a barrage of arrows were fired though the hole for him. Milo did not have the skill or the speed to avoid them easily like Ryoko. Instead, he dodged for about two seconds before summoning more clones using them as a shield from the arrows. He focus to make sure the clones would not disappear quickly, once the attack ended the clone explode into a gunky mush covering the metal man's eyes and making the steel pirate lose sight of him.

"Now!" Milo rushed from the building, his left hand behind his back while he stuck his tongue out in a mocking manner at the steel pirate. The pirate did not response happily and fired an arrow with Milo's name on it, 'Just what I wanted him to do.' Milo thought. He swung his left hand forward, releasing his knife boomerang. It collided with the arrow, causing it to bounce back. Milo was still advancing, catching his boomerang with his right hand and grabbing the steel arrow with the other.

"Let's fight steel with steel!" He exclaimed after closing the distances swinging the steel arrow down for the pirate shoulder. The pointed end successively went though the males shoulder which surprised Milo.

"You, asshole!" Milo looked up just in time to see the bow coming down for his face; he blocked it with his forearm feeling the bone shake violently from the attack while he struck the ground hard. His mouth snapping shut from his chin hitting the sandy floor, "Do you have any idea how painful that is?" He exclaimed before kicking Milo across his face and sending him skipping across the floor.

Milo coughed, blood running down from his mouth from the kick and biting his tongue. He smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what I'm about to do next is going to hurt a lot more than that." The blood dripped onto the sand as Milo pushed himself up, if his own arrow could go though his skin than he must not be that strong. The only problem was the distances they fought at, which could easily be change by some footsteps. "Try me!" The pirate exclaimed, holding his bow tightly with a arrow already aim for the sliver haired Milo.

"My pleasure, though I hope we are on the same page." Milo rushed forward again, creating clones while doing so. Two of his clones slipped into the alleyways and jumped onto the rooftops without being notice by the steel pirate. The steel pirate started firing quickly at the approaching clones, trying to strike the real Milo.

Milo smirked, pointing his index finger upward, which stopped the pirate from firing arrows. He looked up seeing two of Milo clones jump from the rooftop for him, before he could raise his bow their elbows collided with the steel pirates' shoulders. He bend over from the force of the attack before feeling two hands clap down on his head followed by a knee to his face,

"Shit that hurt!" Milo exclaimed, holding onto his knee while the pirate stubble back. Milo clones kept up the pressure, running forward with each of them delivering a powerful strike. The last two sent uppercuts for the chin of the pirate, sending him upward and into the sky.

They leaped up grabbing onto the guy's ankles before locking onto each other ankles the real Milo grabbing onto the end. He spun around sending them downwards for a building. The building was completely demolished from the attack, burying the steel pirate under the rubble,

"See? I told you it would hurt a lot more."

An arrow erupted from the smoke, cutting straight though Milo's thigh causing him to grasp loudly, "I wouldn't say it hurt more."

Milo growl from pain, grabbing onto the arrow and pulling hard. He managed to rip it from his leg, tossing the thing aside, "So, it takes more than that?" The steel pirate nodded in a mocking manner, this fuel Milo's rage. "What would you suggest?"

"I suggest you turn back the way you came."

"Well, that is a normal villain response." Milo took a light breath before clones appeared again, six of them linking onto each other arm with one at the end of the line. "I rather use this way, Centipede!" He started before the throwing one of his clones forward with great speed, "Bullet!" The steel pirate stepped back in surprise before firing loads of arrows in a poor attempt to stop the attack. A good number of these arrows missed, the steel pirate eyes widen when the clone head collided with his chest causing him to slide across the floor.

More clones were launched at him, which caused him to be quick on his toes. He ducked and swayed the clones that he missed when he fired his arrows. "Centipede!" Milo exclaimed from behind the pirate, a smirk on his features as he swung around with a large number of clones holding onto each other feet. "Whip!" He exclaimed, watching as the clones collided with the pirate's hip sending him into the rubble that Milo created with his last strong attack. The pirate escaped the rubble much quicker than Milo expected a frown on his features.

"Is that all!" The pirate asked, firing his arrows for Milo once again. Milo barely managed to avoid this one, stumbling after jumping out of the way. He looked up at where the pirate once stood, seeing that he was gone. "Right here!" Milo looked in the direction of the voice before his ribs exploded with pain, feeling as if they would break from the bow making contact with them. Milo flew off across the floor, skipping on the sandy floor before slowly getting onto his feet.

"So, it will take something stronger than a whip to injury you?" Milo asked, holding onto his creak ribs and wishing this person was not made of steel so he could have defeated him quicker.

"Of course, what do you take me for exactly?" He question Milo who frown slightly.

"Whatever." Milo panted before flooding the area with clones. They quickly disappeared creating a large cloud of dust, "Centipede," Milo started, jumping up and rapidly creating clones to get higher up, "Flight!" He exclaimed now above the confused steel pirate.

Milo gripped the ankles of many of his clones, however, at the end instead of being a clone like his whip attack there were a large number of them creating a ball, "Centipede!" Milo shouted, swinging his clones downward for the steel pirate, "Wrecking Ball!" He exclaimed the ball of clones colliding with the steel pirate sending him into the ground and creating a large hole. The attack actually damaging the steel pirate causing blood to erupt from his mouth, and covered the area in smoke with the impact.

Milo slowly dropped from the sky landing lightly while sweat came down from his face; the large wreaking ball he created disappeared creating more dust, which clouded the area. "Well, at least it's over..." Milo panted. That attack was a lot harder to perform than he first thought.

Milo looked at the smoke, four arrows escaping from it. Milo eyes widen, he was far to tired to avoid the attack. The arrows easily torn though both his shoulders, the other two on the other hand missed completely. Milo collapsed onto one of his knees breathing heavily, "You really thought that would be enough to defeat me? I may be a marksman, but I could tolerate the pain, unlike you."

"You're just like everybody else," Milo whispered, gripping the arrow that stuck out his shoulder, "Taunting me, underestimating me," Milo yanked hard on the arrow, removing it from his shoulder and tossing it aside, "Thinking I'm weak, saying I have no chance at winning." Milo grabbed the other arrow from his shoulder, pulling it out and tossing it aside as well before standing on his feet, "Let me show you that you lost this battle before it even begin!" He exclaimed.

"And how is that exactly!" The steel pirate laughed before the smoke slowly started to disappear from the area, his smile slowly disappearing.

On top of each rooftop stood five Milo's each of them holding onto a previous arrow that was once fired at them. The pirate held onto his bow tightly before realizing something, "Those are clones...which mean."

"Which mean your eye is not good enough to be a marksman!" The Miloriginal answered before the clones all leaped from the buildings with an arrow in hand. The steel pirate did not even have time to react before all of the arrows went straight though his shoulders and arms. A large number of them sticking out his back and chest, he collapsed onto his knees looking up at Milo who stood in front of him.

"You planned this out..."

"Of course," Milo replied, "I knew nothing else would have much of an effect on you, but your arrows seem to be able to cut you easily. So, I forced you to fire a lot of them, having some of my clones take them and hide in the buildings till the time was right." Milo comment before turning around, "Never underestimate the underdog."

**Birdy's Hide Out**

* * *

><p>The image of blood all over the dark floor caused the male to shiver. The dark reds blood everywhere while loads of wind blew widely. The faces of crewmembers that have not been on his ship yet watched from the ship at the battle. Thousands of Milo clones flying everywhere while the real one rest on his hands and knees. His clothes were torn, blood flowing from his wounds while he grasp heavily. Flashes of Milo fight went though his mind against an unknown foe.<p>

The image of a black haired teen shouting while thrusting his arm forward hard, before it faded appearing in another area. Milo laid dead on the blood-covered floor whiles his captain breathing heavily sorrow covering his eyes from the death of one of his very best friends.

"MILO!" Rin exclaimed, waking up from his nightmare and nearly making Birdy fall out of her chair from his sudden shout. He quickly jumped from his bed; the battlefield looked too familiar. It looked far too much like the island they were on now. He could not allow Milo to die. "I'm leaving, I have to find Milo!"

Birdy tried to block his path, but he easily pushed her aside. "You can't Ryoko want you to meet the crew members where you guys left each other at." She started, "An-"

She was cut off by Rin's sudden embrace, holding her tightly against his chest. She blushed brightly, "You've help a lot Birdy...you did everything you could...but you're not stopping me." Her vision faded slightly, about to faint. However, the slap on the back of her neck caused her to lose consciousness. Rin slowly placed her on the bed, exiting the place as quickly as possible.

**Ryoko 'The Reborn First Mate.'**

* * *

><p>Golden Wrath smirked slowly while standing on the edge of the volcano, looking down at the flowing lava. The orange red fiery liquid dancing against it walls slowly. "The Devil Stone...it's beautiful." She whispered, the ruby red stone attached to the inner wall of the volcano. "Now...I'll be the strongest of the steel pirates and no body will stop me!" She knelt down reaching down for the stone. Her fingers brushed it before a knee collided with her cheek; the strength behind the attack was unbelievable. She was a speed devil herself; however, she did not even sense the person coming. She skipped across the side of the volcano before flipping up and hissing at her attacker, "You..."<p>

Ryoko frown at her, all jokes and any comments she had was not spoken. Her beautiful eyes sharp and clear, "So, this is the Devil Stone?" Ryoko questioned, holding Blurry Moon with her left hand as if it weighted nothing. She pressed it against the ruby red stone, which was planted against the wall of the inner volcano. She could see how despite Golden Wrath became just seeing that blade touch the stone, "You cut me earlier...I lost a lot of blood...so in exchange you'll lose your power boost." She pushed hard enough to snap it out of place, causing the pretty stone to fall down for the hot lava. The stone floated on top of the lava for moments before it was consumed, burning up and becoming nothing but ash.

"You..." Golden Wrath balled her hands into fist, "You destroyed it!" She exclaimed, dashing across the floor in a speedy manner. She disappeared in the usual golden flash; she collided with Ryoko yellow flashes shooting off from it. When the light faded Ryoko was still standing in place, her sword held up to block the fist. Golden Wrath pushed hard, but could not move Ryoko a inch. "What happen to you? How did you become so strong?" She asked in disbelief.

"Let's say I've been reborn..." Ryoko answered, raising her right leg and firing it outward. It collided with Golden Wrath stomach causing her to slide across the floor. She rushed for Ryoko again becoming a golden flash, the black haired pirate twist the blade around in her hand holding it with both her hands. She slash out horizontally, standing perfectly still while the flash went pass her before turning back into Golden Wrath. "Something I learn after my fight with you...is that if I used this sword all along you wouldn't have been a match for me." She spoke rubbing the sword against the sheath before starting to push it back into it container slowly, "Blurry Moon," She whispered, "Invisible Slash." She pushed down hard, snapping the sword inside its sheath. Blood fired from Golden Wrath's hip like water causing her to fall onto her knees and grasp loudly from pain.

"What did you say?" Golden Wrath question, holding onto her hip completely shock by the blood draw from the attack. She could barely put cuts on her steel body before but now she had cut her as if her skin was not made of steel at all. "You think you could outmatch me?"

"I don't think I can, I know I can for a fact." Ryoko answered, turning around to face Golden Wrath. "Not to mention...your slow now." Ryoko replied.

"As if, you could barely keep up before." Golden Wrath spoke with a smirk, closing her eyes for a moment, "What makes this diff-" She was cut off by Ryoko roughly grabbing onto her chin and lifting her head to look at her.

"I've lost a few pounds." The steel pirates eyes widen before she pushed against Ryoko jumping back to create distances between them. Golden Wrath finally realized that Ryoko was messing the weights she wore before.

Golden Wrath frown before dashing out for Ryoko again, Ryoko swung the sheath of the blade upward. The diamond covered sheath colliding with Golden Wrath chin causing her head to shoot upward seeing the dark stormy skies. Ryoko swung her sword horizontally with her opposite hand creating a wound across the steel pirate's stomach. Ryoko after delivering the blow span around, swinging her right foot into the steel pirate ribs. The back of her foot collided hard, firing her across the volcano. She collided with the inner wall of the volcano; however, her speed caused her to fire up and falls onto the edge of the volcano, which was lucky for her. Even steel could not stand up to lava. Golden Wrath struggle to get onto her feet.

"You still haven't notice it yet?" Ryoko questioned, running across the side of the mountain. "Blurry Moon," She whispered, holding the sword outward and down toward the inner walls of the volcano. "Lion Roar!" She swung the blade upward. A blue fiery creature escaped from her light blue blade, taking the form of a lion. The lion rushing across the lava, shinning like diamonds before colliding with Golden Wrath. The fangs ripped though the steel shoulders of Golden Wrath causing her to scream while it dang her across the edge of the volcano, causing some of the lava to shoot up. The fiery beast collided with the side of the inner wall, busting into sparks and releasing the Steel Pirate who struggle to move after the attack. Blood pour from her shoulders while her eyes shock, staring at Ryoko in fear.

"You've lost, simple." The black haired pirate spoke seeing the pirate stand onto her feet," Yet you fight still. I'm guessing your starting to understand will power." Ryoko sighed seeing the woman raise her arms, "It's far too late for that...My will is already much stronger than yours." Ryoko swung her arm outward, razor wire wrapping around Golden Wrath wrist. Ryoko tugged hard causing the girl to stumble forward, she quickly cross the distances rather fast. Her knee colliding with Golden Wrath stomach, which caused her to stumble back. Ryoko quickly gripped the wire with both hands spinning around and tossing the girl far from the volcano with the wire still wrap around her. She leap back, landing on the edge of the other side of the volcano. She pulled hard, bringing the steel pirate back which lead to her colliding with the outer wall of the volcano.

Golden Wrath quickly grabbed onto the edge to prevent herself from falling down from the thing. She quickly pulled herself up, "I've had enough of this!" She shouted, running toward the edge and leaping across. Her leg became like a saw while she swung it down for Ryoko. However, the black haired pirate was known for her dodging ability. She leaped aside, avoiding the attack. "You have to try a lot harder to get away!" She exclaimed running forward for Ryoko, she kicked out with her saw leg. The black haired pirate quickly held her sword sheath vertically blocking the attack. The diamond sheath with stood the saw creating sparks that lit up the air. The Horizon pirate swung the sword in her opposite hand for the girl's neck in a jabbing motion. The blonde haired girl quickly lean back fast, using her flexible to avoid the attack completely. She performed a back flip firing her leg upward for Ryoko chin while doing so. However, Ryoko jumped back at the last moment.

They both rush forward afterwards, Golden Wrath arms becoming blades. Ryoko attacked with Blurry Moon and its sheath. Their weapons collided creating a powerful shock wave, "Your strength...it increased." Golden Wrath notice while she pushed, trying to over power the black haired girl. However, Ryoko was evenly matched with the woman.

"It haven't increased, I'm just stronger than you." Ryoko replied, firing a kick into Golden Wrath hip and launching her across the volcano onto the other side. Golden Wrath held onto her injured hip, it was like even the kicks were starting to hurt. She could barely stand and it was just becoming harder and harder.

"Is this the power of the Horizon Pirates?" Golden Wrath thought, frowning before looking down at the lava flowing inside the Volcano fiery walls. She smirked, looking across at Ryoko. "Let's see if you could handle lava!" She pointed her arms for it before her steel arms became a large fan. The blades started spinning fast, causing the lava to rise. It rose until it was heading in Ryoko direction, Golden Wrath smirked she won.

Ryoko frown quickly pulling out Ginsuzume and placing the end against Blurry Moon. Eiko did not have time to place magnets at the end of Blurry Moon, but Ryoko was not worried about that as she started spinning her blades fast. "Blurry Moon," She started, the strong wind pushing against the lava. Ryoko grasp loudly from pain when a drop made contact with her neck, burning it but not having the effect it should have on her neck. "Diamond Storm!" The strong gust of wind only increased as small diamonds appeared in it, creating a hole in the lava and making a opening for Ryoko. She quickly jumped forward though the circle, surprising golden wrath with her sudden appearances.

She swung downward with power, her blade colliding with Golden Wrath cross arms. Ryoko pushed hard while bursts of blue energy seem to escape from her sword. Ryoko eyes widen in surprise before Golden became overwhelm by the strength of the attack, a large slash cut straight down the volcano creating a line though a quarter of the thing. The lava started pouring down for the city right away while Ryoko ran forward jumping ahead of the lava and sliding down the volcano. Ryoko caught sight of Golden Wrath who was slowly getting onto her feet after being blast so far down. The black haired pirate smirked twisting her blade around till the blurt end was outward. She swung it horizontally causing the light blue blade to collide with Golden's Wrath face, firing her off back down to the city or what was left of it mostly.

Ryoko struggle to keep her balances while sliding down the mountain before losing it completely. She quickly leaped. It was a bit of a drop even for Ryoko; she hit the sandy floor hard and rolled a few times before coming to a complete stop with a frown on her features. She coughed slightly, "That's a ride I am never taking again." She thought, slowly standing onto her feet and holding Blurry Moon with her right hand. "Now...where did that blonde head go...?"

"Right here!" Golden Wrath appeared in front of Ryoko both her arms above her head. Her hands were combined making a steel hammer, which she swung downward for Ryoko head. Ryoko quickly side stepped it, firing a kick for the woman's face. She effectively delivered the blow, firing the pirate off into the distances and into one of the very few piles of rubble that was there. She was sure this was where Rin fought.

"I've had just about enough." Ryoko comment, she was sick of this woman now. She held the sword out in front of her, breathing in lightly before the sword started pulsing. "Blurry Moon," She whispered while the sword started pulsing harder in her hand. She raised the sword above her head, "Flesh Step!" Silences followed after the words escape from her mouth before she appeared behind Golden Wrath, large slash wounds appearing all over the girl's chest. Blood shooting from the wound afterward, causing her to grasp loudly.

"You've lost...stay down." Ryoko ordered, hearing Golden Wrath scream and run after her as if she lost it. Ryoko sighed, breathing in deeply again while the blade started pulsing, "Blurry Moon." She turned, raising the blade approve her head. "Moon Cutter!" She shouted, swinging downward. A diamond like slash fired out from the tip of her blade, a large projectile firing from the sword. Golden Wrath eyes widen before she became overwhelm by the blast. She was consumed by the power, being swallowed up by its strength. A large cloud of dust was created by the power followed by a large line in the ground from the strength of her attack. Golden Wrath was not going to get up now, she was done for.

"Now how am I supposed to stop that lava?" Ryoko asked herself while putting her sword away.

"Its not much." Ryoko was not surprise by the familiar voice of her captain, "I should be able to handle that." Rin comments while taking a light breath though his nose. He blew out hard, cooling the lava down till it became stone.

"What are you doing here anyway captain?" Ryoko questioned, turning to walk off with her captain beside them. The male was not wearing his vest, a short sleeve short in its place surprisingly.

"The others didn't return to where we left each other and I decided to find you quickly and have you wait with me. The others should be returning shortly."

"Okay, well this should be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>The Horizon Pirates Bounty: 328,000,000<strong>

**Captain: Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

**First Mate: Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

**Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**

**Doctor: **Ayuka "Blood Heart." Satori****

**Support Fighter: Taka 'Flower Storm.'**

**Chef:Sen 'The Winter Archer.'**

**Deck Hands****: Liz n' Patty**

**Sniper/Marksman:Taken (5)**

**Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: Eiko **Okuda **"Blackheart" 50,000,000**

**Shipwright &Ship:Taken (4.)**

**Scholar/Historian: Taken )**

**Musician: Taken (6.)**

**Navigator: Tobias 'The Secret Thief.' McCalen 25,000,000**

**Pet(?):Taken**

**Other: *Two Spaces left.***


	23. Arid Deathtrap Part 3

**I do not own One Piece. **

**Sorry for such the late update, but you guys would rather it be good than bad right? Anyways I will be uploading slowly with this and want my BETA to take his time with the editing (Slowness is the key~) Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eiko 'The Weapon Specialist.'<strong>

Eiko frown slightly while walking before looking off to the side to see a bright light flash from the volcano before seeing the line cut though it from where she stood with wide eyes while the lava fired from it. "What's going on over there?" Eiko asked while holding onto her hip before nearly falling from the sudden powerful shake. Her stomach exploded with pain, sparks appearing in the corner of her eyes while she skipped across the floor.

Eiko coughed lightly while on her hands and knees, she glared up at the black haired pirate who kicked her. "Well, that was surprisingly useful." She smirked, showing her steel teeth. Eiko guessed her teeth were knocked out before and now replace with the devil fruit. "You must be Black Heart. I am Rage 'Razor Teeth.'"

"I hope you're happy with that attack you landed because you will not be successful with another." She slowly stood on her feet, pulling out her duel blades with impressive speed before rushing for the steel pirate. She twisted the blades around before swinging them horizontally. Rage quickly held up her arms, protecting her face while Eiko double blades made contact with her steel arms. The woman slide across the floor from the strength of her attack, however, it did not do any damage. Eiko quickly pushed one of her swords onto the sand and pulled out her pistol. She fired loads of bullets for the steel pirate. They went though the woman's guard making contact with her forehead causing her head to snap back. She fell onto her back, "Don't be so melodramatic, you're steel, their no way my bullets killed you."

The steel pirate smirked, jumping onto her feet. "True, but my bullets." She aimed her right arm for Eiko, "Are much more dangerous." Her hand became a gun before she fired a bullet at Eiko. The Weapons Specialist quickly leaped out the way, holding up her sword to block the second bullet. She quickly aimed her own gun for the steel pirate, firing a bullet as well. Her bullet collided with the steel one; however, her bullet was not nearly strong enough to stop it right away. The bullet continue it path for Eiko, Eiko grasp in pain quickly gripping onto her shoulder while the bullet exit though the other side. She felt the blood slip between her fingers. Eiko looked up just to see the foot of Rage. The attack hit home on Eiko nose causing her to fly off and slid across the sandy floor in a painful manner. "I have to say, I was looking forward to this fight and so far it been a disappointment. When are you going to get serious?"

Eiko growl from this, struggling to pick herself up before finally getting onto her feet. "Do you really think it take three attacks to defeat me?" Eiko questioned her, putting one of her swords away. She pulled out her second pistol followed by three small black bombs. She pushed down the back of her pistol the thing having an opening for the bombs; she pushed them in it before snapping it shut. "After I finished Rin sword," Eiko spoke, even though Rin had force her to work on other things than just his sword. "I changed my pistol into a more deadly weapon."

"Ohh, why don't you show me then?" Rage asked with a smirk on her features, her teeth shinning from the light of the sun reflecting off them.

"I intend to." Eiko rushed forward, she quickly aimed the barrel of the gun for the woman's chest. Eiko made sure she did not get too close to her because the explosion would have damaged herself. She fired, the black ball making contact with the woman's chest and shooting her off into the sky from the small but powerful explosion. Even though she was made out of steel the gunpowder Eiko had mix with the explosives were much more deadly thanks to the deckhands that only Rin, Ryoko, and Toby new about. Eiko quickly ran forward leaping into the air and swung her sword down for Rage. Her steel blade colliding with the woman's steel forearms sending her to the ground. Rage flipped over landing on her feet hard. Eiko fell down in front of her.

"Too easy!" Rage turned her hand into a blade and swung it forward in a jabbing motion. Eiko held up her sword horizontally blocking the attack. The woman, causing her to slide across the sandy floor, easily pushed her back.

'I have no choice...' Eiko thought, quickly throwing her arm up holding the dangerous pistol in her hand. She fired the bullet into the woman face in close range, screaming in pain from the result. Rage was fired off from the attack, her clothes nearly being burn off. Eiko dropped onto her knees while her dark blue eyes shock violently, she release her grip on her special gun to hold onto her burning hand. She grasp from pain, wishing it would vanish already.

"Seem like that hurt you a lot more than me!" Eiko looked up just in time to see Rage fist coming forward for her face. Eiko was too slow to block it with her sword and ended up taking the attack head on. Her nose felt like it would creak while her brain shock violently in her skull. She flew across the sandy floor leaving her gun on the floor while she laid on her back regretting her earlier action. Rage quickly covered the distances between them, tightly grabbing Eiko's throat and squeezing. Eiko felt the strength leaving her body while she gripped Rage forearms trying to pull her off of her neck. Eiko kicked as well, but wasn't having much luck at breaking free.

'Need air.' Eiko thought quickly pulling out her second pistol and pressing it against Rage teeth. She started firing bullets against her steel teeth repeatedly which cause Rage to loosen her grip. Eiko pushed her off, running toward her special gun. She picked it up, checking to see how many bombs she had left in it.

"Well, you got your weapon back. Aren't you lucky!" Rage exclaimed while rushing forward with her arm turning into a blade. Eiko aim the gun for her, quickly firing the bullet before she got too close. A small explosion went off afterward, shooting Rage off into the distances.

Eiko quickly put her guns away before pulling out her swords, "Black Art:" She whispered while breathing in lightly, the area was suddenly covered in a thick smoke, making it difficult to see anything. She held her blades back with the tips of her weapon pointing up toward the sky, "Blind," The blades started glowing white from the energy running though them. "Slice!" She swung the blades forward and upward. Two white projectiles fired off from her weapon colliding with the steel pirate and painting the darkness white.

The darkness cleared slowly before Rage erupted from the smoke, blood running down her shoulders while she closed the distances between them. Eiko eyes widen while she quickly threw her swords up in a 'X' to block the attack the force behind the attack launched Eiko into the air. Rage leapt up into the air and kicked out downward for Eiko stomach causing her to fly downward to the ground. Eiko collided hard with the ground, creating a hole in the sandy floor. Rage came falling downward with her arm turning into a blade. It went straight though Eiko shoulder making the bullet hole larger causing her to grasp loudly, "Doesn't feel good at all huh?" Rage asked, realizing that Eiko dropped two of her swords, "And you dropped your favourite swords."

Eiko almost forgot that she was carrying Rin's heavy sword, feeling stupid for doing so. She smirked when Rage quickly grabbed onto her wrist to prevent her from reaching her dropped swords, "Want to know why they call me a weapon specialist?" Eiko asked before moving her tongue around in her mouth, getting something. She held it between her teeth, showing the small black ball that she most likely stuck to her teeth in case she was trapped in a position like this. She closed her eyes tightly before spitting it out, the small thing exploded creating a small flash of light. Rage screamed releasing Eiko and stepping back.

"Yo-" She was cut off by Eiko foot colliding with her stomach hard. She was launched across the ground, skipping on the sandy floor. "Your a bitch!"

"Take one to know one!" Black heart shouted. She quickly put her swords back into place while pulling out her special gun and aiming at the pirate. She snapped the back of the gun open, pushing another small black ball into the back of the ground. She aimed carefully while pulling the trigger. The black ball fired off directly in Rage direction and snapping open. Pinkish petals escaped from the shell causing Rage eyes to widen as she cross her arms. The petals easily cut though the steel pirates skin, opening numerous wounds, which burnt from the sand entering them.

Eiko decided to close the distances as quickly as possible, pulling out Rin's heavy black sword. She bought it above her head, swinging it downward with power. The harder than steel blade easily cut Rage skin while sending her into the sandy ground. "You seem to be surprised, haven't you learn yet that I'm a weapon specialist?" Eiko questioned.

The white haired pirate stood in front of the small hole that was created from the attack, a air of confidences around her before her eyes widen in pain. A long sliver spar contacted with her shoulder while Rage erupted from the ground, "I'm getting very tired of your mouth!" She pushed hard, forcing Eiko back till her back collided with a brick wall hard. The steel spar slowly started sinking though the other side of her shoulder while going though the brick wall. Rage moved her arm back, releasing the spar she had created. "Its about time I shut that mouth of yours." She bought her arm back, firing a straight punch for Eiko face. Her fist collided with the white haired pirates face, causing the back of her head to hit the wall.

She fell down, unable to hit the ground due to the spar holding her up and in place. Her vision slowly started fading as Rage pulled the spar out of her, allowing her to hit the floor. Eiko lay still watching her walk away.

"I figure I'll find you in here," Rin spoke, closing the door to Eiko's working room. The white haired pirate growl, pretending he was not there at all, "Another hard day at work?" He questioned, advancing toward her. Eiko quickly threw a blanket over the sword she was working on, knowing exactly why he decided to get close. He knew she did not want him to see how the sword looked yet and that's why he did so.

"What do you want Rin?" Eiko asked, with frustration in her voice.

"We are going to talk about your fighting style." Eiko sighed, he had tried to get her to train with him sometimes like Ryoko, but she refused. "I heard about the fight you and Ryoko had with Kanashimi."

"So?" Eiko wasn't really sure where he was going with this at all, it really was annoying her.

"Your not just a swordsma-woman." Rin quickly corrected himself before he could commit the error, "Your a weapon master or should be." Eiko tap her foot, trying to see what his point was. "But the explosives you carry around weight you down. They are like 10 pounds for each ball and they don't pack much power." Eiko sighed, knowing he was right. "So, I've brought you gunpowder. A much more deadly one to be exact. But I also have another idea."

"Ohh and what is that master captain?" Eiko asked, wanting him to leave.

"Let's see if you could seal devil fruit powers in your bombs." He smiled, seeing her wide eyes. "Usopp created a weapon for Nami which almost made it look like she had devil fruit powers, of course without her staff she didn't have said abilities. Anyways, if he could do that than we should be able to seal powers in your bombs." After speaking the two started working on them with many errors of course. The power much more contracted than normal making it more deadly and powerful.

Rin placed the small black bomb in Eiko hand, "Think of it as always having back up." he smirked.

Eiko eyes snapped open right away quickly getting onto her feet and pulling out her new gun. She opened the back, loading it with Rin's bomb ball. "RAGE!" Eiko yelled, she aimed her gun for her. "Here a present from me to you!" She fired the ball, watching it explode in front of the steel pirate contacted air releasing from it. Blood shot from the woman's mouth, having the effect of a impact dial would had have with more power. Blood escaped from her mouth as she held onto her heart, grasping heavily.

"You really thought that would be enough to kill me!" She yelled, her eyes overcome by rage.

"No, that's why." Eiko pulled out a lighter, a sliver one that she found on the sea. "I also put gas in it." Rage eyes widen as the small flame appeared above the lighter. "I win." She threw it forward, watching exploded before even making contact with Rage. The whole area was lit up with dark red flames and black smoke. Eiko shield her eyes from the huge explosion, stopping dust from entering her eyes. She was easily blew away by it though, however, when the smoke cleared the steel pirate was no longer standing and Eiko had won.

"That was exhausting..." She commented, holding onto her shoulder while walking off.

**Crew**

"Well, somebody's a little late." Rin comment when Eiko finally meet up with the rest of them, she roughly pushed Rin's sword into his hands.

"That weighted me down a lot more than I liked." Rin rolled his eyes while pulling the sword out to look at the blade.

'Black Moon.' He read on the side of his black blade, it also had his name written under the swords name. "We have to get going." Rin ordered, attaching his sword to his slash. The crew started running for the steel walls, "Gosuto is escaping on his ship, I have to get on there and stop him as fast as I can."

"I thought you could handle him." Taka spoke, staring at the male as they ran.

"I could...but I was defeated because of exhaustion.." Rin sighed, that was the stupidest way to lose ever. He was fighting one minute than the next he was waking up in Birdy hide out.

"Not so fast!" The steel pirate that they had all rushed past to get in the island stood in front of the steel door with a frown on his features. "You guys are not leaving here to chase after my captain."

"I don't have time for this...Eiko how many bombs do you have?" Rin questioned.

"One, but its a smoke bomb." Eiko answered, holding one of her heavier bombs.

"Good." Rin response, looking at Ryoko and Ayuka, "After she makes the screen of smoke I need you two to kick me as hard as you could."

"What? No." Ayuka answered, not wanting to hurt him. Ryoko was staring at him like he was crazy.

"You two have the strongest kicks on the crew and I need a running start to get pass him." Rin watched as the two frown, "Don't worry I'll block it."

"Wait, Rin." Sen approached him, placing a small jar with red liquid in it. "This is a powerful pain killer that me and Aykua created. Judging by your injuries this may come in handle." Rin nodded, putting it in his pocket.

"Milo, help Eiko with the smoke." Milo nodded, creating a load of clones. "Taka and Tobias distraction please."

The two nodded while Tobias became a bird flying toward the wall fast, Eiko hissed at the bird. "You don't think it will be that easy to escape do you!" The pirate asked, he raised his arms before a load of pinkish petals blocked his sight of Tobias.

"Okay go!" Eiko quickly threw the smoke bomb into the ground, creating a thick black smoke while Milo clones vanish making the area even more smoky.

"Now!" Rin quickly cross his arms over his chest while Ryoko and Ayuka span around, throwing powerful kicks into his forearm. He felt as if his bones would creak from it, having not heal completely from his previous fights. The teen was easily launched far away from his crew. He turn in mid-air ending up in a racers position on all fours. "Air," He breathed in while running forward as fast as he could, "Rushing Bull!"

"Huh?" The steel pirate looked back, seeing a flash that came as a blur though its speed. Rin rammed into him hard, stepping all over the guy as fast as he could while rushing toward his own ship.

"Trisha n' Lisa, help the others out!" Rin yelled while leaping onto the ship, keeping up the speed before leaping off the other side into the stormy sea and vanishing before the two sisters very eyes.

Rin ended up landing on the marines ship, Saori spotted him right away. However, Rin didn't stop running and ran right by her, "Gosuto is mine." He spoke, taking another leap and barely managing to grab onto the edge of Gosuto ship, he pulled himself up. He sighed before tossing a shirt he borrow from Birdy into the water. His own vest was destroyed and the cool air felt good against his skin. He decided to rest for a moment.

**Crew**

The steel pirate slowly stood on his feet after being run over by Rin; he glared at the other crew members. "You guys are not making it out of here alive-"

"Weapons left: Revolver!" The sound of five shots was loud and powerful, echoing. Each shot struck the steel pirate in the back of both his shoulders, the centre of his back and two shots in his lower back. He collided with the sand while blood poured from his wounds, "Usually bullets wouldn't go though steel, but my sister is the most powerful gun in the world." Liz did not sound so happy while saying this, releasing her younger sister who went back into her normal form.

Ryoko and Toby smiled at the two, "Decided to get in some action?" Ryoko asked.

"No, Yumi. Finn told us to help you guys." Patti answered, smiling happily at finally meeting the crew in person, "After he like flew though the air."

"Who are these two lovely pieces of arse?" Milo questioned, getting a glare from Ryoko.

"There's no time to explain everybody on the ship we have to catch up to Rin!" Ryoko spoke, rushing back to the ship with the rest of the crewmembers.

**Rin 'Equalling The Odds'**

The black stormy sky started pouring rain over the large ship, Rin closed his eyes as the rain drops pour over his hot skin. He opened his stormy eyes, the clouds in his own eyes moving expressing his determination. He slowly pushed himself onto his feet; the shirt he borrowed from Birdy was gone already.

"Its nothing but smooth sailing now." Gosuto spoke, his body beaten up and some wounds on his body, but he would live. His steel skin protected him most of his fight with Rin who fainted in mid-battle. "Finally free from that devil."

"I wouldn't say that exactly." The voice caused Gosuto skin to chill, quickly turning to face the mad man. "The 'Devil' never disappear before getting his kill."

"I've had enough of you!" Gosuto exclaimed, he was a famous pirate, strong man, and above all. He was a shichibukai, "Steel Nightmare," The drill on his arm started spinning faster than usual before he thrust his arm forward, "Blue Wolf!" A large blue projectile fired from his drill, taking the form of a wolf. The beast roared loudly, covering the distances between itself and Rin.

Rin took a deep breath for a moment while closing his eyes. The image of Gosuto coking the life out of him while he punch and killed trying to free himself, thinking he would die by the monster that pin him to the hot sand. The memory drove Rin's rage forward, fueling it like gas to a flame and turning the normally calm boy into a beast. He slowly started to close his right hand, the bones creaking loudly. "You've had enough?" Rin questioned, rage in his voice. He swung his fist forward, colliding with the fiery beast nose. The thing bust in half, two waves of fire shooting off in different directions. Gosuto eyes widen from the strength of the punch the air slapping against his face hard. "I'm just about ready to destroy you!"

Gosuto growled, rushing forward faster than normal. He threw his drill arm forward for Rin's face; a flash of black blocked the drill.

"This shall even the odds!" Rin spoke, hatred in his voice. Sparks fired off his blade from the drill colliding with the black sword. The black haired teen threw his leg up, making contact with Gosuto hip. The force behind the attack fired the Shichibukai off to the other side of the ship. Even with Gosuto's abnormal body, the attack still caused damage.

Gosuto held onto his hip while Rin rushed forward for him, the teen quickly duck and spin. Keeping up his momentum while he swung his sword across Gosuto stomach. Gosuto smirked, expecting the blade not to cut; luck was not on his side. Blood shot from his newly open wound within seconds. Rin stormy eyes showed no regret for his action. The dark red liquid slash onto Rin's face. "I cut steel." Rin answered Gosuto unspoken question. He grabbed the male's wrist with his left hand quickly spinning and easily taking the Shichibukai off his feet. Rin launched him toward the upper deck watching his back colliding with the cabin that most likely was the navigation room.

Rin held out his thick black blade, taking a light breath. "One Sword Style," Rin swung his sword multiple times, firing projectile after projectile after Gosuto, "Cannon Storm!" The blue projectiles race for Gosuto who quickly ducked under one. He ran forward, stepping onto the rail of the ship and jumping into the air. He threw his drill arm forward, destroying a projectile easily.

Rin frown, taking off across the ship faster than Gosuto could see while snapping his sword back into its sheath. He leaped up into the air, in front of Gusuto face. Surprise by the male sudden appearances the Shichibukai quickly thrust his arm forward with the drill pointed for Rin's chest. Rin predicted this already, his open palm slapped against Gosuto forearm, ruining Gosuto aim and causing him to point in another direction. Rin gripped his sword with his right hand, thrusting the halt forward with strength. It collided with Gosuto stomach, causing blood to erupt from his mouth.

The handsome man flew back, his back making contact with the navigation room door again while Rin landed on the wet deck. The rain had already wash the blood off of his face while he leaped into the air, holding his sword with his left hand. He swung it downward for Gosuto, watching as the villain look up in fear. Gosuto quickly rolled out of the way, avoiding Rin's sharp blade. The sword quickly torn though the navigation room, the wood not standing a chance against Rin's sword.

Gosuto rolled across the floor until his back made contact with the rail. He smirked, seeing that Rin's sword was stuck in the wall. Gosuto rushed forward with his drill again, aiming for Rin's face. Rin quickly yank the sword out the wall, spinning and swinging his sword outward. The blade made contact with the Shichibukai drill, knocking it to the side and causing it to tear though the wooden rail. Rin kept up the spinning, kicking outward with his other leg and making contact with Gosuto hip. The man was fired off the rail, dropping and hitting the lower deck hard.

Rin leap from the upper deck, landing next to the pole that held the flag. He stood in front of it while Gosuto rose onto his feet, wiping his face while the rain pour over them. His hair stayed in place surprisingly, unlike Rin's hair which was now sticking to the side of his face and forehead. The drops of rain running down his face and dipping from his chin, "Steel Nightmare," Gosuto swung his drill forward, "Blue Wolf!" The projectile Rin was now far too familiar with fired off toward him.

"That's not going to work," Rin stated, "One Sword Style," Rin breathed in deeply, the boat seeming to shake more violently after he perform the action. "Disaster Harbor Bird!" He sword his black sword upward, a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air was launched for the blue wolf. The flame-covered beast was torn in half quickly; the two halves putting the wood boat on fire. Gosuto rushed forward even though Rin's projectile did not stop advancing toward him. Gosuto foolishly took it head on, blood shooting from his steel body onto the flames and helping the rain put it out.

"I'm going to kill you!" Gosuto yelled, throwing his arm forward for Rin who quickly jumped out the way. He landed in front of the rail on the far end of the ship. "You will die this time; I'll make sure of it!" Gosuto rushed for Rin once more, swinging his drill arm for the teens face. Rin easily ducked under it.

The black haired teen gripped onto Gosuto waist, rushing though the flames until Gosuto back collided with the rail on the other side. "Kill?" Rin breathed lightly, feeling the Shichibukai blade tear though the palms in his hand. The flesh was torn through like paper while going though the bones in his hand. The memories of Gosuto trying to kill him and stop him from breathing once against spark his rage.

"Kill right!" Rin hand gripped his sword, pressing it roughly against Gosuto neck. "Do you know how easy it would be to just cut though that steel neck of yours and be done with it? How easy it would be to just push you into the sea and watch you die!" Rin eyes shock violently, "Or cut off that killer hand of yours!"

"Than why don't you just do it?" Gosuto shouted, pushing Rin forward and causing them both to stubble across the floor. Rin got up before Gosuto.

"One Sword Style!" Rin ran forward, holding the sword handle tightly. He swung the sword downward, cutting from Gosuto shoulder to his hip, however, it did not cut. "Delay Slash." Rin whispered seeing Gosuto surprise expression. "You want to know what's interesting about this." Rin asked, taking a step back. "I could only cut," Rin held onto the handle of his sword like a bat with his back now facing the still surprise Gosuto. "If I want to!" He span on the heels of his feet, swinging his sword. The harder than steel sword collided with Gousto hip, firing him off into the flag pole hard.

Gousto struggle to stand onto his feet, halfway up blood fired from his chest. A large wound opening on his body, blood firing off onto the floor while he dropped half way down. The brown deck was painted in the dark red liquid, the pouring rain-washing it off the deck while Rin rushed forward for Gousto. Rin thrust his sword forward, tearing though the forearm of Gousto and coming out the other side of the flagpole. Gousto drill arm was trapped now, "Isn't this a bit ironic?" Rin asked, thrusting his open palm forward and grabbing Gousto neck hard. He started squeezing hard. The muscles in his forearm bulking up as the veins became visible. It was not a easy task, coking a man made of steel, however, Rin managed. "I much rather be on this side."

The feel of the cold hand grabbing his neck with a iron grip caused the teen to jerk. The steel hand grabbing and squeezing him until he was grasping for air and trying to escape. His lungs felt like they were on fire, in despite need of oxygen. The memory caused Rin's rage to become worse. "You put a hole in my stomach...you made me feel worth less." Rin started, pulling his sword out of Gousto forearm while he grasp for air. "You broke me, my body, and my mind...but...you'll never break my will!"

Rin turned his black sword around in his hand, thrusting it forward and though Gousto stomach, coming out the other side of the flag poll. "And if you break that. You'll have to be stronger than a god!" He pulled his sword out of the man's stomach, leaping back. "Now take your best shot!" The fire burned in Rin's eyes. "You'll no longer a threat!"

Gosuto frowned, pushing himself up slowly while leaning against the flagpole. His drill arm started spinning fast, "Steel Nightmare," He stated, swinging his drill arm forward. "LION!" He shouted, and a huge blue fire like projectile shooting from his drill. It was nearly half the size of the ship, currently floating in front of Rin. It roared loudly, "That's right. You've made your last mistake!"

Rin cough heavily, feeling the sand entering his lungs. Feeling the strength return to his body before pain exploded from his hip, feeling the drill tear though his skin and muscle. Feeling it cut though him as if he was paper while making contact with his bone. The hot white pain nearly causing him to pass out while the drill travel deeper before it stopped leaving him on the hot sandy floor in a pool of his own blood.

Rin took a deep breath, a frown on his features. "Air Sword Style," Rin held his sword horizontally, "Shatter!" The black blade broke not in two, but into multiple pieces. They flew off in different directions; quickly all of them started cutting though the large lino projectile. The thing becoming knowing but pretty sparks in the rainy stormy sky. Gosuto eyes widen to the size of plates while the pieces of Rin's sword attached back to his blade. "My sword works with my devil fruit. I could make it shatter at will." He spoke while the violently waves shock the boat.

Gosuto frowned before hearing foots steps behind him, a brown haired woman leaped forward. "Birdy?" Rin questioned while she swung her scythe downward for Gosuto.

"Enough, I already have one problem on my hands!" He avoided the weapon easily quickly throwing his drill arm forward for Birdy shoulder. The drill easily torn though her shoulder, causing her mix-match eyes to widen in pure pain. Blood fired from her wounds while she was sent off, skipping across the floor.

Rin stared in shock, he new how it felt to be on the end of that weapon. "BIRDY!" Rin cried loudly, his voice being heard above the storm. The lightening started shooting off from the dark clouds loud and deadly while Rin grip his teeth. His hair seems to stick up in rather directions from his rage making his hair raise. "AIR," Rin dash across the deck, his palm clashing against Gosuto chest. There was a moment pause, "IMPACT!" Air contracted in a compassed form escaped from his palm. Blood erupted from Gosuto mouth while the attack ate up everything behind him, literally eating everything up until there was nothing left. The entire upper deck vanished, no longer existing. Gosuto dropped onto his knees in front of Rin while dropping down until his face made contact with the wooden deck.

Usually Rin would express happiness after defeating a foe, he would cheer or at least smile on the inside however, and he could not this time. Somebody got hurt, like on Devil's Island, just this time it would not be quick and painless. It would be long and painful. Rin rushed over to the Birdy, "Birdy!" Rin spoke loudly, seeing her grasping hard. He reach into his pocket pulling out a jar, the one Sen had gave him. "Drink this, it will help you." Rin opened it quickly having Birdy drink the liquid. She drank it and her grasping for air stopped.

Rin stared at her for a moment before seeing that her chest stopped raising and falling. His own heart started pumping against his chest painfully; feeling like it was trying to escape. "Birdy!" Rin stated kneel down on the right side of her. He shock her lightly, his stormy eyes widen while tears slowly started escaping from his eyes. He shocked her lightly, moving over her body and onto her left side. "Birdy wake up, wake up!" He was desperate; it was obvious in his pain voice. The girl had saved him, but he could not return the favour. He stopped shaking her when he realized she had blood on the opposite shoulder. He looked at his own bandage hands, seeing blood soak though his bandages. His wounds having reopened, but he was more worried bout Birdy. "I'm gonna get you help..." He grabbed her gently pressing her against his chest before picking her up from under her knees.

The male could feel blood escaping from the hole that was put in his waist while he rain for the edge of the ship. He leaped clear across, landing on the marine ship again and blasting passes most the marines. "If they shoot at me, I'll sink the ship." He whispered when he rush pass Bloody Marry for the second time before leaping off the other side of the ship.

"Rin is always late, I mean, even I'm not late like that." Milo rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment. "He's probably taking his sweet, sweet time!" Trisha laughed at this while Lisa looked out for the captain.

Rin landed on the ship, not in a gentle manner at all. He rushed pass everybody, stopping at the doctor who was chatting with Sen. "Save her!" He yelled, pushing Birdy into Sen's arms roughly, since he was closer to Sen than Ayuka. "Save her now!" The other crewmembers stared in surprise by the sound of the captain's voice. He lowers his voice while consciousness slowly left him, "Let her breath for another day." He dropped hard onto the deck, darkness consuming him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Horizon Pirates Bounty: 328,000,000<strong>

**Captain: Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

**First Mate: Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

**Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**

**Doctor: Ayuka "Blood Heart." Satori**

**Support Fighter: Taka 'Flower Storm.'**

**Chef:Sen 'The Winter Archer.'**

**Deck Hands: Trisha n' Lisa**

**Sniper/Marksman: Taken (5)**

**Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: Eiko Okuda "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

**Shipwright & Ship:Taken (4.)**

**Scholar/Historian: Taken)**

**Musician: Taken (6.)**

**Navigator: Tobias 'The Secret Thief.' McCalen 25,000,000**

**Pet (?):Taken**

**Other: *Two Spaces left.***


	24. Shatter Hearts Island Part 1

**And since I love you so much (And my BETA is not busy) update is up~**

* * *

><p>Rin sighed heavily, startling Ayuka, "Jeez, you haven't said a word in, like, half a hour and your sighing like you're the one doing all the work." She complain pulling small chips of wood from Rin's wounds, she placed them all in a small silver bowl beside the bed he was laying on. "If you want your wound to get infected, then be my guest."<p>

"Oh sure Ayuka, it'll make me look tougher." Rin response, his voice thick with sarcasm. Ayuka frowned at his rudeness and yanked, with more force than needed to pull another chip of wood from his wound. "Oh, real mature Ayuka."

"Huh? What's that, I can't hear you?" She remarked, pulling roughly and using unnecessary force. Rin hissed, almost a cat-like in sound, "Now maybe if somebody was a little bit nicer."

"Anybody would be pissed if right after the bleeding stop and the wound was wrapped up, the doctor forgot to clean them." He spoke, sighing while she pulled the chips of wood from his cuts. Although he didn't notice it when fighting small pieces of wood was launched into his skin and created small wounds. Ayuka had been working on removing them for quite some time now and it honesty was becoming annoying.

"I panicked okay? You were almost bleeding to death, Birdy was almost bleeding to death, and I was exhausted from all that fighting and running. I wasn't thinking right." She sighed, removing the last piece of ship wood from his wounds. "Now, time to clean them." She spoke, dipping a cotton ball in a clear liquid. She rubbed it over one of his wounds, getting a hiss in return, "Just try to relax."

"Funny." He smiled, "Ryoko told me to stop being a baby." Ayuka giggled at this, she could picture Ryoko scolding Rin as if he was a child, finger wag and all. "Anyways, how is Birdy?" Rin asked, trying to keep the anxiousness out of his voice. Ayuka noticed it, but pretend she didn't.

"She healed up nicely, but she can't put stress on her shoulder or the wound will reopen." Ayuka answered, starting to wrap him up in bandages, "Also whatever she used on the holes in your hands and hip healed the wounds in an amazing way. I've never seen a wound close up so fast." She smiled, cutting the bandages. "And now we are done with your injuries sir, now will you be paying in cash or, something else?" She winked, making Rin blush slightly and roll his eyes.

"Put it on my bill, after all I don't take kindly to paying those who take advantage of their patients." Rin remarked, resisting the urge to smirk his famous vampire like smile, the fangs he developed over the years pressed against his lower lip, he jumped at this. "My fangs are larger...odd."

"Fangs? Oh my god we have a vampire on bored, what type of blood you rather have A positive or B negative?" Ayuka commented in a very Ryoko-type manner before roughly grabbing onto Rin's chin. She noticed the soft skin, figuring that he must not grow chin hair. She opened Rin's mouth, studying the spiked teeth. "That's odd...but then again your body is odd as well. Maybe it is your body adapting to change or something. Or maybe it so you could bite into harder things without losing your teeth."

"Actually, I lost these two teeth before when biting onto a hard fruit and they grew back, but they kept getting sharper and sharper; Now I have fangs." Rin comment, running his tongue over the sharp teeth, Ayuka smiled in delight.

"Ohh, you could so bite me." She flirted as usual, Rin escaped while she started daydreaming. He slipped through the door in the most ninja like fashion that he could manage. He nearly fell over the rail onto the longer deck when the ship stopped so suddenly.

Sen came out the kitchen with soup covering the upper half of his body, "I am trying to make dinner!" He exclaimed, the brown substances dripping from his bangs and onto the floor. He growled and took off for the shower, he hated when he had to stop cooking because somebody decided it was a good idea to stop the ship or crash into something.

Ryoko watched with a dull expression while Sen went into the bathroom, "Shouldn't we tell him that we docked at a island?" Taka asked, her arms folded on the rail in front of her, her fingers tracing over the scar under her eye.

"Of course, but I do not plan to." Ryoko answered, "Let the cook throw his fit over spilling...whatever it is he created." She looked at the substances on the floor, wondering what it could be exactly and curious. "Toby go lick that up, if it poison and you die than we will learn from your mistake." Taka face palm at this, Ryoko was going to get somebody killed some day.

Toby looked at her and shrug his shoulders, turning into a cat and walking across the floor. He started licking up the soup in a happy manner, his tail swinging side to side while he did so. "Looks like it's good...what a waste, I was hungry." Milo spoke, rubbing his belly with a disappointed look in his eyes.

Eiko looked at him like he was stupid, "Your always hungry." She spoke, hissing when he reached out for one of her white locks of hair. She gripped her sword handle, threatening him to come closer.

"You know how hard it is to turn into a branch of copies of yourself and not want food? I'm technically eating for two...billion" He remarked, a smile forming on his features. "Its exhausting, I'm surprise I'm still alive!"

Rin face palm at this before looking down at his scarred hands. The smile that was threatening to take over his face, vanished quickly. 'I'm getting scars...' He thought, staring at the scars on the inside of his palms. He felt a slight pain in his hip, remembering the second scar he had received. 'I don't want to be a walking zombie...'

Rin looked up when he sense a presences, seeing his brave and reckless first mate. "What's the matter captain?" She asked in her usual indifferent tone, "Don't share my love of scars?" She smirked, watching as Rin stared at her and looked away. She sighed, "Look." She spoke opening her jacket and exposing her own hip. Her scar from her battle was on the opposite side as his. "Don't worry about them so much, as long as you are whole, it really doesn't matter."

The black haired captain stared, reaching out and hesitating for a moment before allowing his strong fingers to gently run across the scar she had received. The skin felt a little weird, but still was soft like the rest of her skin. "How do you stand having these markings?"

"Because...they let me know I am alive." She answered, "As long as I can recognize myself than i have nothing to worry about, plus from each battle, each scar I learn something new. So I treasure them and you should do the same." Rin smiled at her while she closed her jacket, "By the way, that was your only chance to look at my breast."

Rin's face turned redder than Ayuka's hair, "What!?" Milo exclaimed, "Open your coat back up I want to see, I'll pay for a show like that!" He spoke, leaning over the rail and looking down at Ryoko.

"Sorry, but performances are cancel for the rest of this evening." Ryoko replied, earning a smile from Eiko and Taka. "Eiko can you please show my number one fan his way out?"

"With pleasure." Milo was launched off of the rail onto the lower deck within seconds, he lay there, complaining about missing his chances. "Anyways, Ryo-chan shouldn't you be putting a shirt on under that?" Instead of answering Ryoko went into the guys cabin. There was some noise before Sen was kicked out onto the deck, hair still wet and his shirt missing.

"At least give me my shirt." The cook spoke calmly, he looked kind of annoyed by this. A shirt was toss onto his face, the wooden door to the guys cabin was slammed after.

"Poor Seth." Trisha spoke with a smile on her face, chewing on a cookie while exiting the kitchen. Her sister corrected her, but the younger paid no attention to the correction.

"What are you doing with that!?" Sen exclaimed, "You haven't ate dinner yet and I haven't gave you permission to take food from my kitchen." He stood on his feet, patting his pants and putting on his shirt. "Give me the cookie."

"No!" The rest of the crew members gave her a curious look. "I'm made out of cookies, ice cream, spices and sweets or anything neat." Toby started laughing after this, already done cleaning up the mess of soup that was on the deck. "Do you want to destroy my existence?!"

"If you already exist I don't think cutting down on sweets would make you disappear." Taka spoke, smiling. "Maybe it would calm you down a little bit."

"My sister and calm...I don't see that happening anytime in the future." Lisa spoke, reaching for the cookie to take away from the younger. "After all she have always ate like this."

"Where's Billie?" Trisha asked, her attention away from her cookie. This allowed Lisa time to take it away without her sister noticing at all.

After this the guy's cabin room door was open, Ryoko pushing Birdy out. The short woman blushed, wearing one of Rin's shirts which fit loose on her. "There she goes." Rin smiled at her, "If we had time we would had gotten your clothes, but I guess you could borrow that for now." Ryoko came out wearing one of Rin's shirts as well, "Well...why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Because...they are comfortable and Eiko made a mess out of the woman's cabin earlier with one of her smoke bombs." Eiko blushed at this, saying sorry very low.

"Well, now that we are all here. Let's get onto the island already." Rin spoke, "Before Eiko cover the ship in more 'smoke bombs.'" Eiko prepared to attack her captain, however, he had already leap from the deck onto the dock.

Lisa leg went straight though the wooden dock, a frown quickly taking over her features. "Don't seem like this thing been used in ages." She comment, pulling her leg free. Now that she mention it, the wood looked pretty worn out some spots would make loud noises. The thing seem like it would break from too much weight.

"So far this island seems like a wonderland. I'll probably shed some tears when we leave." Ryoko spoke sarcastically, clearly annoyed, but she was annoyed by almost everything. The small town appeared next, the condition of the houses looked horrible. The wood looked weak like the docks, some of the windows were shattered.

"If this is your idea of a wonderland you must be on drugs." Rin replied to his first mate, "May I suggest a doctor? Or would you rather do it the trial and error way?"

"What do you think?" Ryoko asked him in a threaten voice.

Rin shut up knowing if he opened his mouth he would had to face her once again. They kept their straight path, spotting blood near the shatter windows. Some of the doors looked as if they were yank off. In the middle of the town a will was located. "I'm pretty sure that thing is sucked dry of all water. The only thing in its place is probably dust and rats." Sen had spoke, "I won't be getting much ingredients from this place."

"It's not completely dry Sen." Ayuka spoke, placing her foot against the thing. She ran her fingers over the blood on the stone will, "Its fresh...something happen recently."

"That doesn't sound good..." Taka commented, feeling a shiver run up her spine. She blew out, her breath visible. "Why is this happening?" The temperature dropped fast, a icy cold breeze blowing the pirates clothes wildly. Taka's skin was covered in Goosebumps very quickly. Fog stream over the area, making the sandy floor invisible.

Ayuka frowned, but she was used to cold weather. Something was off, but she couldn't but her finger with it. 'Rules of a doctor, use your eyes for injuries, your mind for inter injuries and your nose for poisons.' Ayuka thought taking a deep sniff with her nose. Her eyes widen greatly and she immediately started coughing and wheezing. It reminded her of something her father had used, something that Rin's body didn't have resistances to. "Rin Bl-" She felt her legs weaken leading to her collapsing onto the floor. Her consciousness disappearing, the others followed one by one.

"No." Rin spoke quickly taking a deep breath, his lungs were set ablaze burning down to his very core. The world flash into negative colours, his face met the ground after. His devil fruit was useless if he couldn't take a deep breath to begin his attack. The sound of approaching footsteps caused him to raise his head.

"Look like Shi child noticed too late." The voice was deep and thick with a unknown accent. "Now we just need you to sleep!" The pair of black boots collided with Rin's face leading to him losing consciousness and joining the others in dream world.

* * *

><p><strong>The Horizon Pirates Bounty: 328,000,000<strong>

**Captain: Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

**First Mate: Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

**Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**

**Doctor: Ayuka "Blood Heart." Satori**

**Support Fighter: Taka 'Flower Storm.'**

**Chef:Sen 'The Winter Archer.'**

**Deck Hands: Trisha n' Lisa**

****Artist****: Birdy 'Bird of the sky'****

**Sniper/Marksman: Taken (5)**

**Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: Eiko Okuda "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

**Shipwright & Ship:Taken (4.)**

**Scholar/Historian: Taken)**

**Musician: Taken (6.)**

**Navigator: Tobias 'The Secret Thief.' McCalen 25,000,000**

**Pet (?):Taken**

**Other: *Two Spaces left.***


	25. Shatter Hearts Island Part 2

**I do not own One Piece. Truly I kind of forced this, it is important to the story later on after the next era, but I forced it soo much and I hate myself for it. :( I will understand if you are slightly disappointed.**

* * *

><p>Milo wasn't one to say no to 'odd' things. Hey, if a girl likes it than why say no, right? His thoughts were changed completely when he felt the blood running to his head, "Why am I upside down!?" He exclaimed. His legs were tied together on a rope while he swung side to side in the dark room. "I don't care how sexy this girl is, I don't want to be upside down any longer."<p>

"Quit your complaining." The voice of Sen spoke clearly, just as unpleased as Milo, "When I woke up a little while ago I wasn't nearly as loud as you." Sen commented, releasing a sigh, "Plus, this does seem like something you would like."

"Wait...if you're here than Toby is here too right?" Milo asked, an idea popping into his head that for oncedid not involve exposing the crewmembers bodies. "Hey Toby!"

"Yeah?"

"You're awake? Yes!" Milo exclaimed, he was getting very dizzy and it was really starting to piss him off. "Wait, why didn't you speak before? Are you not uncomfortable?"

"I sleep like this all the time." There was no way Milo was going to be able to suppress all of the nasty images that flash though his mind after hearing the words. "Milo, you alright?" His only answer was a small complaint and blood hitting the floor. "Uh… okay?" Toby shrugged, his body turning into a snake and releasing himself from the rope. He turned back into his human form right away.

"Please hurry Toby, I don't think I can stand this much longer." Sen spoke, his face turning red from all the blood rushing though his head. He was used to getting light headed when cooking from the odors, but this was different.

"No prob', don't want to keep ya hanging!" Toby raised his eyebrows and smiled widely, thinking it was funny. Sen just stared at him, straight-faced, "Nobody knows a good joke when they hear one." Toby spoke, taking out Milo's knife and throwing it at the rope, cutting though it easily. "Now we just have to figure out where we are. Ri-"

"Please don't make another joke. Your jokes are as bad as Eiko's cooking." Sen earned a laugh from Milo who was untying their feet now. "And where are we anyway?"

"I give him gold and he laughs at it? I hate you guys." Toby spoke under his breath, "I don't know where we're at. I could smell loads of woman, but-"

"You had me at woman." Milo interrupted, hopping to his feet and grabbing his knife. He rushed for the doors, easily breaking though them and being greeted by females. "Hey ladies, the party had arrived!"

The girls all held powerful glares, causing the smile on Milo face to disappear. "We're in deep shit, huh?"

"Yep." One of the females answered, "Should had stayed tied up." The woman spoke; she took a step forward, a small smirk quickly spreading across her face. "Its been a while since we last laid eyes on men."

"There's all females in here...are there really no men?" Sen questioned, still on his guard "We don't want any trouble, somebody attacked us earlier and we lost consciousness."

"They must have been attacked by the North Siders." A smaller girl spoke, spitting on the floor in disgust. "Them assholes been attacking us for a while now."

"North Siders?" Toby questioned his head to the side, "What's so special about them?"

"Don't you dare question her!" Another solider spoke, growling. "What she says is final."

"Relax, there's nothing wrong with them. They must be visiting." She sat down, "Now let me explain to you who the North Siders are." She spoke, "This is an all woman island, but it wasn't always like this." She sighed, "We were all happily living in peace. There were no violence and no pain. We were a peaceful village known for our treats. But that all changed when Hiro Kamikaze showed up."

"Kamikaze..." Milo spoke lowly, wondering where Rin was. 'This place could be dangerous.'

"He spoke of something called Devil Weed and the Pool Of Redemption." She sighed, "I have no idea what Devil Weed is, but they claim the pool could bring the dead back to life and unlock your hidden potential."

"That doesn't explain what happened to the other people and it doesn't explain who the North Siders are." Sen commented while the other girls entertained themselves with Toby' transforming ability.

"I was getting to that." She said, sighing. "When Hiro arrived he captured all the men that used to live here...and killed them in front of the town. He told us we would learn true pain. He was a killer. I was 15 when this happened." She lowered her head, "He took the woman...our mothers and hid them. Afterward he experimented on us, erasing the images of our mothers and making us forgetting every thing about their faces. It's been 4 years since than and a year since the North Siders showed up. "

"That sounds painful..." Sen said quietly. It seemed like he was the only one listening. He sat down in front of her, seeing that she was slightly upset. "Please, if this is painful for you and you do not wish to continue, than stop." Sen rolled his eyes when the girls gasped in surprise by Milo cloning himself. "What is your name?"

"My name is Nana." She answered, "And I wish to continue since I have already started." Sen nodded his head in understanding before feeling a cup crash against the back of his head.

"Excuse me for a moment..." He calmly stood up, nailing Toby and Milo on top of their heads, "Will you two cut it out? I'm trying to listen to her!" He calmly turned back around, steam coming from both of the idiots heads. "Please continue."

Nana smiled slightly before getting serious again. "A year later the North Siders showed up. We fight for food and water anything that will help us survive. They are older and more experienced, but we are just as strong. We raid each other houses, but never confronted each other in a battle. But that battle is going to happen soon, and we need to be prepared." She stood up, looking at Sen. "So I ask you...will you help us?"

The cook was taken back by the request, but nodded his head. "Our captain and the others may have been captured by them. If their forces are strong like you say than we all have to be ready. Since our goals are connected than I would gladly help. Just like these two." He pointed at Milo and Toby, "We just need to get ready."

"Hello young children of Heart Island." A voice spoke overhead, causing everybody to snap into attention. "We will be beginning a battle shortly, so I suggest you get ready. If there is no blood shed than Hiro will be returning."

"That's unfortunate..."

* * *

><p>Birdy woke up from the odd inhumanly loud voice. "Ugh...I have a head ache."<p>

"My little sister woke up with headaches all the time whenever I gave her sugar." Liz spoke with a small smirk, "That's why she had to cut back on them."

"You're mean!" Trisha exclaimed, before looking around the room. "Where are we?"

"You guys are finally awake?" Ayuka asked, sighing. "Well, at least you could hear about these peoples problems before helping them with a larger one." Aykua was chewing on something red. Of course she carried around the sweet fruit that she loved so much.

"What people?" Eiko questioned, completely lost. She looked at Taka who looked just as lost. It wasn't everyday you woke up and suddenly had to help others out. 'Well, besides that time Sen got gum stuck in his hair.' Eiko thought with a smirk. She giggled softly to herself.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the two armies collided, meeting where no buildings stood and there was only a open field. Sen had given them little tips on how to fire arrows better, which they used to their advantage. Birdy could only stand back and watch the exchange, blood splashing out on to the ground, coloring it a dark brown. "Why doesn't this seem right?" Birdy asked, watching as some people were striked down and others were match, not giving a inch to the other. "Why does this fighting seem wrong?" It was than she noticed the sliver haired male, "MILO?!" She called out.<p>

The silver haired teenager turned his attention to her quickly. "Oh! Hi sexy!" He exclaimed, skipping across the field as if nobody was fighting there at all. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, feeling her tense from the contact. "Why did you leave me alone with all these crazies?"

"Uh...sorry?" She asked, confused by his question. It wasn't like she ran off from him or anything. "But doesn't this seem wrong?" She asked, watching the fight from where they stood. Milo smiled and disappeared.

He watched as swords collided and blood was spilled, but the thing that got his attention were their faces. Their features were similar. Their facial structure and even their eyes. "They're family..." Milo spoke low to himself, shock over coming his body while Birdy screamed at the top of her lungs for the fighting to end. Her voice would not reach their ears. By now it was too late for reasoning.

Milo stared for a moment longer before slamming his fists together, clones over taking the battlefield, appearing on random parts. "I'll stop them...this fighting is pointless!" The clones took off, trying to stop the many people fighting. Sweat formed on his brow as he focused to make sure the clones didn't disappear after taking damage. The others started helping as well, finally understanding what was going on. "I can't hold them back for forever..."

* * *

><p>Rin gasped, waking up from a powerful shock through his body. His head hung low while a sad look over came his face, his black locks shadowing his eyes. "So, you're awake...now you could watch as I-"<p>

"As you scream in pain right?" Rin asked, taking a deep breath and pulling hard at his bonds. The veins on his neck started pulsing as he placed stress on his wounded body, veins appearing on his forehead and arms.

"I wouldn't expect those to break so easily-" His eyes widened quickly, seeing cracks appear on the bonds.

"That's the problem with people like you...you believe science and notes is stronger than will..." Rin frowned, "Only if you knew how wrong you were!" He exclaimed, snapping the bonds that restrained him. He dropped from the steel table and watched as Tanaka backed up.

"Your rough. Will is only a tool, a weapon we use." Tanaka responded, smiling slightly. "Like this island. Facing children against their mothers. The desire to see the person who raised them is strong, but whose will is stronger?"

Rin raised his head slowly, growling. "I will stop them. I will stop everything here!" Rin forced himself onto his feet, gripping his sword and watching as Tanaka rushed out of the room. He sighed, turning his attention to the restrained Ryoko. She looked like she was still asleep. Rin cut through the bonds with his black blade.

"And here I thought I would have to felt sleep all day." She complained as her eyes fluttered open. Rin rolled his eyes at her, "Though I couldn't just pull at the bonds and break them like you. So well done."

"Thanks." Rin said, feeling a strange power rising up from the floor. It made him uncomfortable and made his body feel strange. "Something is wrong here."

"Stop imagining things. There isn't any danger around now is there?" Ryoko frowned at him, pushing him into the hall. Tanaka stood at the end of the hall with a smirk.

"I'll just gas you again. Than the beating will start all over again." The mad-man smiled insanely, pushing his hand against the wall, revealing a control panel. Walls fell down, blocking their sight of the man. "This island is Hiro's and he will do as he pleases with it!"

Rin frowned, the sound of metal clicking getting his attention. The teenager turned his head to the vents, seeing that gas was entering the room. "Ryoko, pull out my two back teeth."

"Why?" She asked, but looked for a tool to do it with, if a bit hesitantly. Her blades were in the way, but she managed to find a screw driver. "Ah, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than me. Actually I may get some pleasure out of it." She spoke with a wicked grin, forcing his mouth open and pushing the two sea stone teeth out. Right away loads of wind escaped from Rin's body, pushing the gas away.

He rushed forward, bringing his arm far back. The power of his devil fruit behind the punch, his fist collided with the wall of stone, shattering it like it was glass. The strength behind the punch knocked the other walls down as well. Tanaka was seemingly unaffected by it. However, the wall behind him flew apart, breaking to pieces like the others. "Tell Hiro..." Rin started, pulling his black sword out and raising it above his head. "This island belongs to me!" He exclaimed, swinging his sword down and releasing a powerful projectile. The thing collided with Tanaka firing him off into the middle of the battlefield.

The fighting paused after hearing Rin's shout, allowing the Milo clones to disappear. By now the teenager was sweating heavily. "Finally!" He exclaimed, dropping onto his back in exhaustion.

"That's strange." Ryoko commented, seeing the way the man had flew out. She walked through the hole, Rin climbing out of it behind her. They both stared in astonishment. "We were walking on a vertical surface?" Ryoko stared down the hole they climbed out of, seeing that everything was still fine. "Seem like it only stop working once you exit. Interesting..."

Rin wasn't as interested in the hole in the floor, seeing all the people holding weapons and looking at each other with intense glares. "Drop the glares and weapons now!" He ordered the relatives. They thought of saying no before a bust of wind ruffled their clothes, forcing some of them to take a few steps back. "I said now!" They started dropping their weapons right away, staring at the male. "Hiro tricked all of you! The person you hate so much, the person opposite of your blade is your family member!"

"I...knew it...hehe." Milo laughed out of breath, "Now one of you hotties go get me some water. I'm dying here." Ayuka smirked at him while he laid on his back.

"Ryoko, could you keep them in line?" Rin asked his first mate.

"Of course, its not like I kept the rebels in line for years or anything." Ryoko rolled her eyes, "Alright, you bunch of wimps, straighten up and get ready to meet your mothers. We start in 5!" the soldiers looked at her confusingly and peered at the other sides faces.

Rin shook his head at Ryoko. "Birdy, Ayuka and Taka come with me." The three looked at each other and shrug, following their captain. "I've been feeling a weird energy coming from under us for the longest time. Ryoko didn't notice it, so I'm guessing that only devil fruit users can feel it." He looked at Taka who nodded her head.

"It was strange, so I paid no attention to it." She answered, truthfully.

"If only Devil Fruit users could feel it than why are me and Birdy here?" Ayuka asked, staring at Rin's back. Birdy was wondering the same thing.

"In case its something like sea stone than we have somebody to save our asses." Rin answered, placing his foot against the well from earlier. The feeling got stronger once his head was above it. "Anybody ready for a drop?" Rin asked.

"Well, these heels are not fit for a fall. So why don't you just carry me, big guy." Ayuka winked, making Rin sweat drop.

"Why don't we just use the rope?" Taka asked, pulling on it hard to see if it was strong enough. "After all we don't know what's on the other side and if we drop there's a good chance that there may be sea water there."

"Good idea!" Taka exclaimed, grabbing the rope and sliding down it. She whined from rope burn, "Owww~" Ayuka followed while Birdy stayed where she stood.

"Aren't you going down too?" Rin questioned, not noticing the small blush on her features.

"I can't put stress on my shoulders, so I'll just stay up here and wait." She answered, nervously pressing her fingers together. Rin nodded, patting her head.

"Okay, stay safe Birdy." He smiled, dropping down into the well without grabbing the rope. He landed hard between Taka and Ayuka.

"That wasn't dangerous at all." Taka said sarcastically, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Rin's a bad boy. He lives for danger. Isn't that right, Rin?"

"Something like that." Rin answered seriously, taking a step forward before the dark cave lit up with bright green lights. Giant stones were all over the place, lighting the room up brightly. Some of them were on the walls, but none touched the ceiling. "What are those things?"

Taka shrug and reached out for one of them, before her hand could make contact her fingers started breaking apart, becoming petals. Taka screamed in fear before Ayuka yanked her arm back. "I-I couldn't reform. I never was about to break apart like that before." She was scared to touch the stones now, and her hands trembles slightly.

"Don't go around touching strange stones, you'll get hurt." Ayuka scolded the younger one, putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Than why," The two looked at Rin who had his hand placed against the stone, experiencing no effects. "Isn't it working on me?" A shock ran though his body suddenly, causing him to yank his hand from the stone. His head started throbbing painful, seeing images of what Hiro did in the caves. Behind the three pirates, a wall opened revealing a branch of men, half of them were unconscious, only one of them was awake.

"Finally..." He spoke, his voice weak. His bones were visible while the same stones that were on the floor held him up. "An answer."

"What's going on down here?" Taka demanded, pointing at one of the stones. "What are these things?" Rin shook his head for a moment, the images disappearing.

"Hiro did this." Rin frowned, looking up at the skinny man who looked like he was going to pass away any second.

"Yes..." another, just as skinny, spoke softly, looking at Taka with glazed blue eyes. "These stones have no name. But these weeds that bond me…and the other men are known as Devil Weed." He talked slowly, pausing often to regain his breath coughed lightly, "It takes our power and uses it, creating these stones that have no effect on non-devil fruit eaters and the one known as Hiro."

"If it's working on all of you guys than that mean...all of you are devil fruit users?" Ayuka questioned, staring at the man.

"Yes. We were the fathers of the many children up there. At least we think we were." He answered, looking at Rin. "You must be Rin. Hiro spoke of you coming for him one day and expressed excitement over how powerful you will be."

"Why are you guys bound by the weed?" Rin questioned.

"It takes our power...and give it to the stones if the stones were taking...they will be able to power a war ship or more..." He coughed again, more heavily this time. "I do not have much time left."

"What do you want us to do?" Taka asked, ready to do anything.

"Destroy the stones...let us rest in peace." The three pirates eyes widened. "If we are cut free we will only become a threat to all on this island, mindless zombies...but if you break the stones than the energy drain from us will have no where to go hTe weed will stop draining our powers and will stop keeping us breathing...killing us."

"Why would you want that?" Ayuka asked, staring at them. "There has to be another way." The man with the pale blue eyes smiled weakly at her.

"There isn't...sadly it is too late. Our bones are weak, our heart beats weakly and our breaths are short...I have not became useless like my brothers as of yet...but if you do not break the stones than we will suffer more."

Rin balled his hands into fists, a powerful gust of wind suddenly stirring up. "I'll do it..." Ayuka and Taka looked at him like he was crazy. "To suffer for years is not a pleasant thing to go though. And who would deny a dying man his last wish?" Rin gripped his sword. "You two get out of here. I will handle it." Taka and Aykua nodded reluctantly, dashing out of the cave and climbing up the rope they used to get down.

The moment they exited Rin went to work, unleashing his anger and destroying everything within sight. His sword created large dashes in the floor, allowing sea water to flow in. The stones were shattered into useless pieces as the lights became dim until Rin's sword was the only glow left in the room. "Let this allow you to live peacefully in the after life." He spoke, turning around and heading for the exit, refusing to look back at the soon to be dead men. The last one to go, the one with blue eyes, smiled one last time before closing his eyes.

Ryoko had succeed in getting the woman in line and now they wereall was speaking with each other as if they ahdn't just tried to slaughter each other. "Guys, let get out of here." Rin called, the crew gathering around him and getting ready to leave. After saying their good byes they boarded the ship.

"I forgot to mention Rin," Eiko started, approaching the captain after Ayuka had bandaged him up a bit. "Ayuka told the girls what went on in the cave and they gave us a map." She held up the map to him, "Its the location of The Pool Of Redemption. They said it could heal any wound. We should check it out sometime soon."

Rin nodded his head in agreement, watching as Eiko walked off. He placed his hands under his chin with a thoughtful look. "Hiro...what are you planning?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>The Horizon Pirates Bounty: 328,000,000<strong>

**Captain: Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

**First Mate: Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

**Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**

**Doctor: Ayuka "Blood Heart." Satori**

**Support Fighter: Taka 'Flower Storm.'**

**Chef:Sen 'The Winter Archer.'**

**Deck Hands: Trisha n' Lisa**

**Artist: Birdy 'Bird of the sky'**

**Sniper/Marksman: Taken (5)**

**Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: Eiko Okuda "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

**Shipwright & Ship:Taken (4.)**

**Scholar/Historian: Taken)**

**Musician: Taken (6.)**

**Navigator: Tobias 'The Secret Thief.' McCalen 25,000,000**

**Pet (?):Taken**

**Other: *Two Spaces left.***


	26. The Mighty Will Fall

**I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p>Rin breathed shakily, screaming in pain as a figure lifted him off his feet by his hair. Rin' body was covered in burns; his right hand covered in blisters and burned badly. All traces of skin were gone, "You gave me a lot more trouble than I expected. But this is where it ends."<p>

Rin gasped, his face surfacing from the icy water he was submerged in. He shook his wet hair out of his eyes, "Must have fallen to sleep."

"You do realize that's dangerous, right?" Lisa asked, staring at her captain.

"Why'd you fill the tub with ice and soak in it anyway?" Trisha asked, dipping her finger into the frigid water and shivering from the low temperature.

"It's to help with muscle soreness." Rin answered. He'd been training harder than usual after his fight with Gosuto. The male had started pushing himself hard and since his body took a while to cool down he'd end up soaking for 3 hours, whereas normal people would be freezing after a fraction of that.

"Could you two leave?" Milo asked up from the doorway, and the two girls promptly did so. Trisha protested lightly, but was pulled along by Lisa by the ear. "We need to talk buddy." Milo sounded serious for once, strange for the usually lighthearted jokester..

"What's the matter?" Rin asked, trying to warm up his frozen limbs.

"I have something to tell you." Milo started, rubbing his neck nervously. He paused, as if hesitating on whether or not he should continue. "I've had this bad feeling for a while. There's this secret I have to tell you." Milo' breath hitched, "There's this…clone of me running around who knows where. It was a clone that defected and developed its own personality. Not only is he a lot stronger than me, he's become completely corrupted. He's vicious and wicked, nothing at all like me. But what's worst is…he wants to take control of me, be the 'main' Milo. Rin…I'm scared." He admitted, rubbing his arms lightly. "If he gets me than I'll just be a part of him and he'll be the complete one. I don't know-"

"Stop right there Milo." Rin interrupted him, "If this guy comes, I promise I'll protect you." Milo brow raised in surprise at how forceful he sounded while Rin held out his hand to him. "Deal?" Milo stared at the hand for a moment before shaking it. "There's no way I'm gonna let my first male crew member disappear."

* * *

><p>When the crew reached land, the first thing they noticed was the huge block of ice in the distance. "Whoa...that thing looks like a mountain." Birdy was the first to comment on it. They all nodded their heads in agreement.<p>

"There's are a lot of pirate ships here." Sen noted, looking at the large ships, all of which were baring Jolly Rogers. Milo stayed silent. His stomach was upset at how uneasy he was feeling.

"Never mind that, there's a bar right there. Let's get a drink!" Ryoko interjected. She hadn't had anything drink worthy in a while now. The group of pirates through the doorsand was greeted by loud roaring.

The first thing Rin saw was a cross-species. At least, that's what he thought the person was. He locked eyes with the slitted cat-like eyes, "Help me." She mouthed. The woman's skin was blue, from her wrist up to her elbows. The rest of her body was blue, and Rin realized her blue skin was just fur cut low. Fur escaped from around her collar-bone, reaching only the upper half of her breast. Her tail was puffy, however, it was held low as a pirate pulled her by the collar around her neck.

Rin would have immediately helped her out, if a man didn't step in front of him first. "Bounty please." The crew shared confused looks.

"Mind explaining that with more detail?" Sen asked nicely Who would understand what the man meant?

"Sure. This is a bar for pirates as you could see." The man, who was dressed in a suit said, "For entrances your bounty must be at 500,000,000 if it is not than you are not allowed to enter."

"What if we don't carry around our bounty posters?" Trisha questioned, rubbing her chain lightly.

"Well, if I am correct than ya'll don't have any reason to worry." He spoke, studying Rin. "Y'all must be The Horizon Pirates. The bounty for your crew has been raised recently. The total bounty for your crew is 737,000,000, which is a lot if you don't know."

Ayuka smirked, "I bet we're the strongest here."

"Second strongest." Ayuka could have torn the guy's neck off; her pride meant she didn't want to be second best in anything. "Another crew came in here before you guys. The captains bounty was 500,000,000 alone."

"WHAT!" The crew exclaimed.

"I suggest you take a seat and worry about that later."

"That's Black M. Bounty isn't it, Milo?" Rin whispered to his Helmsman, watching Milo nod his head slowly. "If he's here, we're best to stay clear of him." Rin whispered. After all, the guys bounty was double his own. If he really was that much of a threat than Rin wouldn't be able to defeat him, not alone at least.

The crew took a seat in the back. Rin head suddenly started pounding, he showed it slightly. The sound of his own voice was in his head, screaming loudly in pure pain. Rin quickly shook it off, "Dammit that's getting annoying."

The sound of pirates cheering and laughing quickly caught the black-haired male attention. "Must be something men like to do, make fools out of themselves." Ryoko commented while the purple haired woman approached their table.

She tripped over her own feet, stumbling toward the table. Rin quickly hopped up, catching her before she fell. Her head collided with his chest, "You okay?" Rin asked, "I suggest you take off the heels though. Your as bad as Milo when he sleep walks with them."

"What? You guys told me that was a dream!" The white-haired pirate exclaimed, "I knew I drank too much."

The purple haired woman giggled lightly before looking up into Rin cloudy eyes, "RIN?" She yelled, embracing him tightly which led to him falling onto the table. "Oh my god!" This time she held his head against her chest, cutting off his air supply.

"Whoever you are, please release our captain. You're choking him." Ryoko shook her head, "This reminds me of when we first met Eiko."

"Please don't' bring that up. I was scared and he looked like the toughest guy around so I clung to him. Jeez, did he tell you that he was staring at my boobs?" The white-haired woman asked her friend.

"I think he does it subconsciously. " Ayuka piped up, shrugging her shoulders. "But he did get a little 'excited' when he met me."

"Really? Now we are talking about how he met you guys? Are you two forgetting about Milo?" Milo asked, "After all I am the woman's man. Girls love me."

"I couldn't disagree more." Milo' smirk vanished from his face after hearing the cool and collect voice. He looked up with fear at the face far too similar to his own; however, the white hair was dyed black. "Black M..."

"Father, how pleasant." Black M replied, a smirk forming on his features. "Seem like I've ruined a reunion." He pointed his finger at the purple haired woman and Rin, "Who knew 'Ice Heart' and 'Mist-eyes' knew each other."

"I wouldn't say we're related. More like close friends." Rin answered when Dira released him, still clinging to his arm as if he would disappear. There was an intense silence between the four. "So, want a drink?" Rin asked with a toothy smile, seemingly unaffected by the appearance of Milo' clone. "Shouldn't get the fighting going till we're all full. Don't you agree?"

Black M smirked slightly, "Agreed." He pulled a chair up beside himself, patting it for Rin to sit in. "Let's talk, after all. I've been waiting for this moment, there is no harm in enjoying it."

Rin smirked, sitting beside Black M. "Dira, we can talk about how you survived later, but first let's get a party going!" Dira nodded, about to leave, "And take off those heels before you hurt yourself. You couldn't rock them when you was little and you still can't now."

"Shut up!" She stuck her tongue out, walking off to go get them drinks while the two crews gathered around the table. Milo sat as far as possible from Black M.

"Allow me to introduce my crew." He pointed his index finger at the largest man at the table, "This is Super J." he appeared to be a cyborg, judging from his metal pieces covering parts of his skin.

"Whoa!" Birdy stared in astonishment, he was huge. "If I was captain I would have him lie down when I give orders so I could feel in control."

"You're a small fry. I'm pretty sure I'd still be taller than you while lying down. Plus, I would never be ordered around by somebody like-" A sword was held up to the mans face.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't think before she speak. And put your knee-gun away." Eiko ordered. Super J simply smirked.

"Ah, a blacksmith. It's smart to pay close attention when in the presence of a cyborg." Super J. looked at Black M who nodded his head. The gun that he had ejected from his robotic knee went back into place. Rin nodded for Eiko to put her sword away as well.

"Well, seems like Super J. and Eiko know each other well now." Rin noted with a bit of amusement.

"Agreed." Black M. paused to drink from his glass, waiting for their food to come. "Dr. Lawson is my doctor." He pointed at the purple and green Fishman with the mohawk. "He likes to experiment."

"Experiment? Eh?" Aykua asked, looking at the Fishman. "What type of experiments?" She winked at the doctor who showed no interest in her flirting. "Oh, by the way did you guys pass my home island by a chance? I was wondering if you tested the poisonous fruit."

"Yes, it's a excellent pain-killer if used right. However, using it on test subjects had shown that when injected directly into the veins it could cause more...amazing effects. But after 30 minutes the subjects muscles became so swollen that the heart bust."

"I've used it as a pain-killer and I tried it on insects. But they never died, they only because larger and was actually able to handle it. They never returned to normal."

"Interesting. Tell me more." It seemed Dr. Lawson and Ayuka were getting along quite well despite their circumstances.

Rin stared at them, drinking from his glass as well. "Ayuka is my doctor. Although she is a flirt, she's excellent at treating injuries."

"I'll have to take your word for it. She does seem to know when to take her job seriously and I've never seen somebody get Dr. Lawson interested so easily." Black M said, an icy smile on his lips. "Beside him, this is my Bouncer, Peeka Dicon." He gestured to the pale woman sitting next to the fisherman.

"Bouncer?" Birdy questioned, staring at her.

"I throw people out of windows." She replied, straight-faced, to Ayuka .

"Birdy is our Artist and Taka is our support fighter. She also operates as a doctor, when Ayuka isn't around." Rin informed them.

"Artist? What help will she be in a fight?" Black M asked Rin, his head cocked to the side in curiousity.

"Not sure yet, never seen her fight. But she's been training with Ryoko, our speed demon, so she should know."

Black M nodded, "Last is Tabitha Caitlin, our Concubine." He pointed at the pixie-like woman who sported a short shaggy haircut.

"What's a Concubine?" Rin asked, his head cocked, mirroring Bzlack M's previous gesture. Black M smirked at how naive the male was.

"Ask Milo what he thinks it is."

"Oh wait, I know. A small, spiky mammal." Tabitha burst out laughing after hearing this, causing Rin to pout indignantly.

"Something tells me that just mean sex buddy." Sen said, shaking his head while Trish smiled.

"Wait! You have a sex buddy!" Milo exclaimed, "No fair! I deserve that after all the times I get my ass handed to me. I'm sure she'll enjoy having plenty of me to play around with. Just think of all them Milo d-"

"Please shut up." Lisa cut in sharply. She didn't need to know what Milo planned on doing when someone fell for his 'charms'.

"The tiniest ass you can tap without setting off an amber alert." Black M said, disgustingly proud while Rin stared at the short girl.

"Look at her. Shouldn't you be scared that she'll break in half?" Rin asked, "I mean I've walked in on a lot of…rated M shows." Black M chuckled at this while Tabitha giggled, "Wouldn't she, like, die?"

"She could take a lot more than you think, my fellow captain." Black M said smoothly, clearly amused with how the conversation was going, "I've noticed that you have more crew members here than me."

"Yep. Ryoko is the First Mate, Sen's the Chef, Lisa and Trisha are Deck Hands and Tobias is our navigator." Rin listed off, pointing at each of them.

"Interesting. Not to mention now that you meet 'Ice Heart'. She'll likely want to join you." Black M inferred, "I wonder what her position would be."

"Captain's bodyguard." Dira appeared suddenly, placing their food on the table. "There's no way I am letting this one out of my sight again. Yet I wonder why I should botherI've missed him for so long and he just checks out my breasts when we finally meet." She said sarcastically.

"You were killing me-You were killing him- with them." Black M. and Rin argued simultaneously, "How could I-How could he-not check them out?" the captains both paused and blinked in surprise at each other.

"Well, that wasn't strange at all." Tobias said, chuckling. "But, as a member of the male race, I admit I agree."

"Whatever, I've missed my rival." Rin said, looking at Dira happily. "We used to fight sometimes and if I remember right oun record is 300 to 299. Myself being the winner, of course."

"Don't lie, you know it was tied!" Dira exclaimed, "I bet my bounty is higher too. My head is worth 140,000,000."

"How strange, seems like I have an equal." Ryoko commented, looking her up and down, trying to judge her level of skill. "I wonder what you're capable of."

"She ate the Demon Fruit." Dr. Lawson suddenly spoke up from his conversation with Ayuka. "A Devil fruit called Demon fruit it is interesting. I heard she could control ice and fire when usually only one ability comes with a single fruit. Then again, it depends on how well you've mastered it."

"Beside her there are two more rather interesting people here." Super J. added, "Beside 'Mist-eyes' who was experimented on by Hiro Kamikaze we have Yukio 'Death Walk' Frozen here."

"Wait, how do you guys know about Hiro Kamikaze?" Rin asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Let's just say our captain has a disease that Hiro could most likely cure. However, the two don't exactly have good history with each other." Dr. Lawson explained, "Having suppressed two of my captains abilities, you'd understand why."

"There's no need to bring him up." Black M hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "I will get him in time. And when I do, he will help me with my problem. Or else." The way he said those last words brought a shiver up some of the Horizon's pirates spines.

"If you met him than you must know something about my brother." Rin said, almost desperately, looking at Black M with hopeful eyes. His spirits were soon crushed, however.

"Your brother is good as dead." Black M cackled, "Dr. Kamikaze is killing him and is using him to charge his lab. He somehow got Enel's ability and had it planted into your brother. Due to his tricks and my disease I was force to retreat without getting the marine. He would had been useful on my ship."

"I'm gonna hurt Hiro." Rin growled lowly, feeling his anger build up.

"Agreed. In due time he will get what he deserves." The rest of the time was filled with drinking and eating. They exchange stories and funny things that happen in their travels till everybody was full, save for Milo, who still dreaded being so close to his defected clone. If you didn't know any better it would had seem like Black M and Rin was the best of friends. The cool and collected one with the naive and nice one. However that all changed when their food was gone and the drinks were no more.

A smirk slowly spread across Black M's face. "And we begin!" He swiftly kicked Rin's chair, causing it to slide across the wooden floor and create distance between them. The momentum behind the attack caused Rin to fly from his seat. The black haired male quickly flipped in mid-air, landing lightly on his feet. Black M chair came flying toward him, aiming a fist for his face, which Rin simply moved around while rushing forward. He kicked his own chair upward, kicking it forward and sending it straight toward Black M. The black haired Milo quickly blocked with his arm, protecting his face from harm. The wooden chair shattered once it made contact. Once the debris was no longer blocking his vision he smiled viciously, "Nice counter,"

He retaliated swiftly, blocking when Rin tried to hit him with a sheathed blade. The force of the collision caused drinks on the tables spill. For a moment they struggled, both trying to over power the other.

"I must ask, why not unsheathed your weapon? It would have been a more dangerous attack."

"Because I don't know if I have to use it yet. And I don't know how powerful you guys are. I wouldn't want to kill you by accident." Rin replied, suddenly kneeing Black M in the gut and backing up as M wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ha, in that case…" He looked at Super J, annoyance blatantly shown on his handsome face, "Show them exactly how powerful we are!" Black M barked.

"With pleasure." The large man stood on his feet, escaping though the door. The others moved at a much more steady pace while Black M left with Super J.

"What is this all about?" Lisa asked the question everybody had been waiting to ask..

"Black M is a bugged off clone of Milo, and his motive is dangerous. He wants to become the 'alpha' model. To protect our Helmsman we must defeat them at all cause. I will not allow Milo to become just a piece of that insane man!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Trisha whined, "They don't look all that tough to me."

"Don't be a fool," Rin advised, "When my sword made contact, it was at almost my full strength. Yet he didn't show any signs of pain, or even a struggle. They, or at least Black M, are dangerous."

"Doesn't mean we won't win." Ryoko countered, kicking the doors open to the bar while the pirates in the back stared. The other crewmembers followed after her. Black M was already waiting for them.

"I believe nobody ever said this to you, but," Black M said in his usual cool yet smug voice while Super J did something that should had been impossible. He held above his head: a pirate ship. He sneered at them, seemingly doing it with no trouble at all. "Welcome to the New World." Black M announced before Super J threw the ship at the Horizon Pirates.

"Ryoko, with me!" Rin ordered, "One Sword Style," Rin said as he breathed in deeply, holding his sword over his left shoulder with the tip pointing straight up. Sweat started dripping down the side of his face while heat waves appeared, black flames bursting from his sword. He swung the sword downward, black flames escaping from the tip of the blade and traveling across the sky in a very fast manner. The heat caused everybody to sweat, Super J having to wipe his face.

Ryoko quickly went into the pocket in her jacket, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. She drank most of it while pulling out her brother's lighter. She lit it in front of her mouth before blowing out hard. "Dragon's breath!" The flames mixed with Rin' black flames, causing an interesting reaction to say the least.

"Black Dragon Rebellion!" The orange flames turned black, vaguely taking the form of a black dragon. The size increased to double that of the ship thrown by Super J while it seemed to almost roar. Upon collision, the golden brown wood was burnt black.

"The ships still in one piece. What was the point in that?" Black M thought for a moment before figuring it out. "Aha, its easier to cut now, so he's planning on making it a counter attack. Very interesting..."

"Two Sword Style?" Ryoko breathed in deeply, crossing her swords in front of her. "X-Cross!" She swung her blades downward, firing the projectile for the burnt, but still airborne ship. It tore though it easily, cutting the ship into fourths.

"Ayuka, Taka! Get ready! I want you to fire the pieces back at him." Rin ordered while turning around, his back facing the ship. "Air Sword Style." He threw his black blade at the ship as it continued forward.

"Shatter!" Everything but the handle of the blade broke into pieces and flew toward the ship. They cut though the wood quickly, easily turning the four pieces into dozens.

As the broken ship pieces started falling down, Ayuka and Taka got into action. With deadly precision and speed, they sent nearly all of them back at Black M, the ones they missed falling harmlessly to the ground. "How is that supposed to hurt me?" He asked with his arms folded before seeing the smirk on Rin's face while he pointed at Eiko. Black M eyes widened at this, seeing pinkish petals falling from the pieces of wood.

"Taka used her devil fruits ability like glue in this case to stick Eikos special explosives to the wood." Rin explained while catching the handle to his sword, the pieces coming back and reassembling. "Boom!"

The explosives went off, lighting the ground around Black M in red and orange flames. "Milo, Ryoko, and Eiko on Super J. Tobias, Sen, Ayuka and Taka on Dr. Lawson. Birdy, Lisa and Trisha on Peeka Dicon. Dira, with me," Rin barked, his crew moving forward to do so. "Black M wouldn't let something as simple as that actually hit him." Rin spoke, focusing his vision to see though the smoke, spotting Black M a ways offm though his clothes seemed to be a bit singed. "Milo fire me in that direction!" He pointed in the direction Black M was located.

"Yes, captain!" Milo shouted, saluting like a marine before grinning and creating 30 clones. All of them gathered together around Rin. "Special Captain Bullet!" He yelled with a wild smile and launched him with power toward Black M.

The black haired Milo smirked, "So reckless." He cocked his arm back in a punch while Rin erupted from the smoke. He inhaled deeply before swinging his fist. "You're not strong enough."

His fist collided hard with Rin's, mimicking the sound of lightning. Despite his power, Black M was unbalanced from Rin' momentum. Rin simply grinned with confidence, "That's why I have help." Before Black M. could respond or right himself, a pair of heels collided with his face hard. Rin held onto Black M' arm, knowing that the momentum from Milo' throw would send them flying off.

"Well, we have Super J. Let's jump him!" Milo yelled, him and all of his clones dropping onto the cyborg. Of course the man simply started tossing them in different directions.

"That was pointless." Super J sneered, looking at the ocean. 'I can't drink that if I'm tired, its sea water.' He thought.

"Let's see how good the huge guy actually is, shall we?" Ryoko said to no one in particular, grinning in anticipation.

"Well, you can't just get away with destroying our ship, you know?" A blonde woman hissed, holding a pair of pistols in her hands. "You're gonna pay for it."

"A three way fight, huh? This should be interesting." Eiko said in return, not unnerved in the least.

.

Birdy nervously held her weapon while staring at the ghostly like woman. "This is gonna be hard..." She thought, another woman had joined in as well, claiming they had ruined her ship. What else could they have done if it was flying full tilt at them?

"Let's go Horizon Pirates!" Trisha yelled, though nobody really shared her energy.

.

"It would be our luck to get stuck with the weirdest looking guy huh?" Sen asked Tobias who nodded his head.

"Well, we are the team fighters so we're kind of struck together." Taka added, looking at Ayuka, "So its four on...two?"

"Apparently, she wants to join Black M. on his trip to become god." They all looked at the black haired woman who stood beside him. "After witnessing Super J.'s strength."

.

Rin, Black M. and Dira struck the flower covered floor hard. The two males leapt back onto their feet faster than was normal and crossing the distances between them, "Air..." Rin breathed in deeply while rearing his fist. "Rocket!" Black M smirked threw a punch as well, colliding with Rin's, sounding like two giants fist had collided. Once again they were evenly matched, neither budging at all. The flowers were torn from the ground near them, along with the green grass, turning the once beautiful landscape into a lifeless black field.

They locked eyes for a moment before both of yelped out of pain. Rin felt crawls run down his back, sporting 4 small cuts. Black M winced from a bullet going though his forearm. The two high bounty pirates jumped away, putting a sizable distance between them. "A five-way brawl?"

"Of course, you can't just destroy my ship and expect to get away with it!" An unknown man yelled with a frown on his face, the cat like woman Rin seen before standing beside him with Rin's blood dripping from her claws.

Dira slowly stood up straight, glaring at the woman who dared cut Rin. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Horizon Pirates Bounty: 737,000,000<strong>

**Captain: Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 250,000,000**

**First Mate: Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 140,000,000**

**Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 66,000,000**

**Doctor: Ayuka "Blood Heart." Satori Bounty: 30,000,000**

**Support Fighter: Taka 'Flower Storm.' Bounty: 30,000,000**

**Chef: Sen 'The Winter Archer.' Bounty: 40,000,000**

**Deck Hands: Lisa & Trisha Bounty: 25,000,000**

**Artist: Birdy 'Bird of the sky' Bounty: 17,000,000**

**Sniper/Marksman:Taken (5)**

**Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: Eiko Okuda "Blackheart" Bounty: 79,000,000**

**Shipwright & Ship: Taken (4.)**

**Scholar/Historian: Taken**

**Musician: Taken (6.)**

**Navigator: Tobias 'The Secret Thief.' McCalen Bounty: 60,000,000**

**Pet (?): Taken**

**Other: *Two Spaces left***


	27. The Mighty Will Fall: Ghostly Struggles

**I do not own One Piece only Rin~ :) Thank my BETA for the earlier chapter updates.**

* * *

><p>Birdy stared at Peeka Dicon, 'Enough of being nervous, I've been traveling with pirates for months now. I know how to fight.' She thought to herself while holding her scythe at her side. She inhaled deeply before screaming and taking off for Peeka with fire burning in her mix-matched eyes. She leaped upward, bringing her scythe back behind her head. Peeka seemed surprised by Birdy' bold actions. The ghostly woman quickly leaned back, the blade of Birdy's scythe missing by inches.<p>

Birdy switched her grip on the wooden stick, pressing down on an area that caused a second blade to escape from the back end. The brown haired pirate quickly started spinning her weapon with practiced ease, switching between hands and bringing the sharp blades of her double-ended scythe down at Peeka before her opponent could leap out of the way. The woman held up her sword, sparks firing off from the steel making contact over and over. 'I have to make a opening.' Birdy thought while she gritted her teeth, switching the scythe into her right hand and stopped spinning her scythe. She spun around and swung the curved blade for Peeka hip. Peeka was quick with her red sword, changing it to her left hand and blocking the attack fairly well.

Another woman from the rival pirate group rushed forward, a nametag on her chest reading 'Dai'. She swung her blade forward for Birdy's head, planning on decapitating her. Birdy sensed the attack coming and dropped down in between the two women in a perfect split. She swung her scythe backwards, the blunt part colliding with Dai's chin, effectively snapping the woman's mouth shut and causing her to take a few unsteady steps backwards.

"And Fire!" Lisa shouted loudly from within a red closed area. The loud boom of a cannon being fired echoed throughout the battlefield. Birdy's eyes widened, quickly turning to the direction of the sound, seeing a large black ball approaching. The sphere missed her and the other two pirates by inches causing the ground to shake violently. Before the three could escape white light escaped from the ball, leading to a huge explosion. The white flash ravaged the ground beneath them and threw them off into different directions by its strength.

"Did we get them?" Trisha asked, shifting back into her human form. She squinted, looking for Birdy and the other pirates through the thick cloud that was formed. "Wait, there's Birdy is running over here right now!" she exclaimed.

Trisha raised her hand to say hi, but before the words could escape her mouth Birdy's open palm slapped her on the back of her neck. "Are you two trying to freaking kill me!?" She practically shouted. "Sure I was trapped in between them, but doing that was dangerous!"

"You're a jerk!" Trisha exclaimed while Lisa sighed at their foolishness. She thought about how it would be if she was the sister with the devil fruit ability.

The three snapped into attention when Dai erupted from the smoke, her blade held at ready above her head. Trisha looked around while quickly changing form into her large green tank, capturing Birdy and Lisa on the inside of the war machine. Dai's blade made contact with the thing, but wasn't nearly strong enough to actually go though it. Sparks appeared from the contact, "Get off our tank!" Lisa shouted from the inside, twisting the wheel and forcing the top open. The steel top collided with Dai, causing her to fall back onto the long gun.

Birdy jumped out of the tank, rushing forward with speed. She leapt up, bringing her knees to her chest while kicking out. Her feet striked hard against Dai's chest, knocking her off and onto the ground. Lisa, still inside of the tank smirked, locking onto her target and firing the cannon at point blank range. The same large explosion was the result, the strength of the attack causing Birdy to cover her eyes and quickly take her place back inside of the tank for safety. "You think that got rid of her?" Birdy asked Lisa who didn't answer, still looking through the gun.

The black clouds of smoke kept blocking her view of her other target. Peeka calmly emerged from the smoke, clenching her sword in her right hand tightly. The red blade screamed deadly and would have had caused the devil fruit user to shiver if she was in her normal form. "You're mine!" Lisa exclaimed after locking onto Peeka she fired her cannon at the woman.

Peeka smiled smugly while closing her eyes, mostly for show, and swaying out of the way of the speeding cannon. She swung her red blade as she passed, cutting through the cannonball. The metal orb exploded a couple of feet behind her, lighting up the area once again. "She dodged it." Birdy said, astonished, "Let me out, I'll handle her!" Birdy just didn't trust that blade, as crazy as that sounded. She wasn't letting it get near the two who wouldn't do any good in a close up fight. An idea suddenly popped up in Birdy's head. "Fire me at her!" She gave Lisa no chance to protest already escaping from the tank and shimmying into the gun hole. "It's a tight fit but I'll be fine." Birdy said.

"I don't think any normal explosives are going to work on me. You should know that by now," Peeka boasted, still advancing for the tank.

"FIRE!" Birdy yelled, being shot out from the gun at amazing speed. "Black Cowl…" Birdy breathed in deeply while gripping her scythe tight, a purple shroud covering her while purple smoke escaped from her blade, turning the wooden handle black. "Soul Split!" She swung the blade side ways for Peeka's hip. The bouncers eyes widened greatly before she blocked the scythe with her own blade, feeling the scythe make contact. Sparks were formed right away as purple light started escaping from the scythe, increasing in intensity quickly before a small sized projectile fired at Peeka's sword, ending their struggle fast and effectively, shooting Peeka into the air.

Peeka flipped in mid-air, landing and sliding across the floor. She glared at Birdy, hate in her eyes. She watched as the black scythe with the long, curved blade slowly started shifting, the black staff becoming brown once more and the curved blade becoming smaller. "Aha, seems like I am in the presence of the Grim Reaper." Peeka chuckled. "How delightful." She sneered, "Though death can not match up against a god like my captain. The rules of life and death don't apply to a ghost either."

Birdy mix-match eyes stared while the bouncer rushed for her. The womans footsteps were almost silent, as if she wasn't touching the floor. She brought her arm back, swinging her sword forward with force. Birdy held up her scythe, effectively blocking the attack. A few small rocks raised up from the floor as the red sword glowed.

"Red Flower," She whispered, pushing Birdy back. "Release!" The red light bursted from the sword, blasting Birdy back quite a ways. The red projectile almost sounded like a screaming animal, breaking though the brown haired teens guard and injuring her. Numerous wounds appeared on her body and tore her clothes. Birdy lay on the floor, coughing hard. Her body wasn't made for punishment like this.

"I can't let her land another attack like that." Birdy said to herself, struggling to get up.

"Fire!" Lisa shouted once again, shooting a load of cannons for Peeka, whom they decided was more of a threat than Dai. Peeka smiled, simply jumping straight up into the air, kicking many of the cannonballs and firing them back in the sisters' direction. Lisa mouth dropped open in shock at the spectacle. She quickly started aiming and firing at each of the cannons that was coming in her direction. The bombs connected, lighting the sky up in a huge white explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Lisa realized that Peeka was gone. She aimed the gun in many directions, looking for the woman who disappeared, never succeeding in hitting. "Where did she go?"

Her question was answered when top of the tank opened up. Lisa looked up before a hand grabbed a handful of her hair. She screamed from pain while being lifted up from the tank and tossed onto the ground. Peeka sneered at Lisa. "You've been hiding inside that tank for a while now. Let's see what your capable of." Peeka spoke, her very presence causing Lisa to shiver. Peeka aimed her red sword down for Lisa's head. Lisa rolled to the side, the blade cutting her sleeve. The red blade drew some blood from the contact.

"Lisa!" Birdy shouted, rushing across the battle field to save her friend from albino. Dai leaped into her path, blocking Birdy's view of her struggling friend. The brown haired pirate decided to use her speed to her advantage. She dropped onto her back, sliding in between the woman's legs. After clearing that hurdle she placed her hands on the dusty ground pushing herself up while inhaling deeply while purple smoke started escaping from her scythe, "Black Cowl," Birdy said, her scythe blade increasing in size while the pole lengthened and turned black, "Soul Cutter!" Birdy shouted, throwing her at Peeka. Peeka saw the scythe approaching and quickly leaped back, dropping her guard and leaving herself open for attack.

Lisa noticed this and would have attacked if Birdy didn't tackle her. Lisa was going to order Birdy to get off of her like the tank commander she was, but then she saw the bullet tip the top of Birdy's bun, taking off a few strings of hair. Dai, the shooter of said bullet, expected the bullet to tear though Peeka's chest leading to a fatal injury, if not death. Instead it went straight though her, doing no harm at all. "What?" Dai squeaked in surprise, the shock visible on her face.

Peeka smiled deviously in response, slowly running her tongue across her fangs. The wind started to pick up. "I'm a ghost, and it's about time I displayed all of my abilities." Peeka said, sliding her red blade down into her right hand. Dai accepted the challenge, charging forward with determined to take care of her foe. Dai thrust her blade forward, expecting it to cut though flesh, but instead went straight though the woman again. Peeka quickly countered by stabbing her sword into Dai's chest. Her red blade cut right though Dai's skin and flesh with no trouble. The result was blood shooting from her newly opened wound. The blood drops simply went straight though Peeka and hit the dirt floor.

Dai grabbed her chest while taking a few unsteady steps back. Her grip on her blade became weaker for a second before she tightened it. She inhaled deeply while she raised her blade above her shoulder; her blade started glowing bright blue. She swung her sword down with power, a large projectile escaping from it at point blank range. The strength of the attack causing a huge cloud of dust to rise while the flash blinded the pirates who watched. Silences followed after the deadly attack while Dai fell onto her knees breathing heavily. A hand erupted from the smoke, grabbing onto Dai's face, effectively covering her mouth. The rest of Peeka body emerged from the smoke while she lifted Dai off of her feet.

The woman struggled against the ghostly woman's hold, grabbing onto her forearm just for her arm to sink though, making her struggles useless. "You mean you still haven't realized it yet?" Peeka asked twisting her blade around having the sharp end point at Dai. "You can't touch me." She thrust her blade forward, the red thing escaping though Dai's back. The woman eyes widen greatly while she silently screamed. Thick red liquid escaped from the blade, "And from your reckless behavior you will end up like me!" Peeka shouted, removing her blade forcefully and releasing her allowing her to drop onto the dirt covered floor in a pool of her own blood, her body lifeless.

"She…she killed her." Birdy shuddered. She had seen death before but never in cold blood. Birdy shivered again from the chilling energy that escaped from the ghost. Birdy could feel her body shaking violently before realizing that Lisa was equally frightened. _"I can't be scared. I have to help my family."_ Birdy thought, drawing a deep breath, "Lisa, get back inside Trisha!" Birdy shouted, her voice wavering while Lisa nodded, running toward her sister for safety from the deadly pirate.

"I don't think that is going to be much use." Peeka smirked while watching Birdy pick up her brown scythe from the ground, "That weapon is useless now! I will no longer play this game with you!"

"I'm not playing either!" Birdy shouted rushing across the field for the woman, she brought her scythe back far before swinging the weapon forward with strength behind it. Peeka smirked and just blocked it, realizing that fear was messing with Birdy's head. The brown haired pirate swung her scythe repeatedly and wildly while only making contact with Peeka blood red blade. Each time the steel contacted sparks shot off of the blades while Peeka weapon flowed as if it was enjoying its punishment.

Peeka smirked as she opened her arms allowing Birdy attack to go though her ghostly form, having no results and doing no harm. "How many times am I going to have to tell you that you've lost?" She asked, almost sounding disappointed while she raised her blade above her head. Birdy froze, feeling some kind of pressure pushing down on her, preventing her from moving one inch. "Red Flower," Peeka spoke while her sword started glowing brightly, the red waves of energy shooting off of it and sounding like screams, "Release!" She exclaimed swinging her blade down across Birdy's shoulder. A red projectile carried the girl across the battle field tearing though her skin and clothing.

Birdy's back collided with a boulder which she used to keep herself up right. "Now that's more like it," Peeka said with a smirk on her features," Now why don't you just stay there and bleed out for me?" Peeka reached into her pocket pulling out a small paint brush. "Now, where should I leave my mark?" Peeka asked before drawing a small circle from where she stood. A wound opened up on Birdy, steadily releasing blood, "I hope the real Grim Reaper is kind to you while you pass on to the other world." Peeka said, watching Birdy drop onto the floor in a crumpled heap, unable to move while she bled out onto the floor.

Peeka started advancing for the tank slowly, prepared for when Lisa fired a cannon at her. Much to her surprise the large heavy tank changed size into a smaller one with two guns. "Like that'll be more effective." Peeka smirked, rushing forward before loads of cannonballs were fired at her. The ghostly woman only smiled, leaping into the air and dodging the deadly attack. From inside of Trisha, Lisa turned the guns pointing at Peeka once again and fired. Peeka quickly swung her sword like a baseball player. Her red blade contacted with the explosives lighting the sky up in a white flash.

Once the flash cleared Peeka was there unharmed. Her sword glowed a much brighter red than usual, "Red Flower…" She whispered before spinning in mid-air, "Flower Storm!" She exclaimed releasing a bright red wave of energy heading in Trisha and Lisa direction. The wave of energy contacted with the tank that was too slow to escape the blast. The tank was torn through with ease, the attack cutting though the tanks steel walls and even effecting Lisa. The power of the attack knocked Trisha out of her tank form and back to her short self. "Aha! No more tank."

Trisha frowned in response, trying to switch back into her tank form. Instead she was rewarded with a powerful shock that ran though her system like fire. Trisha fell onto her knees while staring at her hands in surprise. She'd never had her power suppressed by something that wasn't sea stone. Peeka chuckled in amusement at this display," My sword is made out of Cherrystone, the only thing that have the same effect as sea-stone with a little pain. It's extremely rare, though, so its likely even the Marines haven't heard of it." She explained, her body slowly fading away as she talked. Lisa and Trisha stared in shock at seeing that the ghost was no longer visible.

The two sisters quickly started running in the other direction to escape from the deadly woman. Lisa was suddenly lifted off her feet, grasping for air while Peeka became visible. Trisha tried to grab Peeka hand to make her release her sister, but her hand just went straight though her. She even threw a punch for the woman's face, but got the same result as before. "And now the tank," Peeka said pulling out her red blade, "Lose it commander!" After hearing these words Trisha couldn't stop herself from screaming, "BIRDY!"

_"Somebody's screaming my name..."_ Birdy thought from her place on the floor, _"Why does it sound so familiar?"_

"BIRDY!" The voice shouted, crying and begging her to open her eyes.

Birdy tried to response to the voice, but could not. She felt as if something was keeping her mouth shut while she was consumed by darkness.

_She woke to a strong but gentle grip on her small hand, her eyes burning from the bright light that shine from the ceiling. She would had blocked it with her good arm, but it was being held tightly, "So you're awake?" The voice surprised her just a little bit._

_"Why did you save me?" Birdy asked the black haired teenager with a small blush on her features, seeing him shirtless._

_Rin smiled at her, "Well, you did save my butt two times why wouldn't I save you?" He asked, not getting an answer. He laid back on the bed, covered in bandages unlike Birdy, who only had her shoulder wrapped up. "Plus, you have a strong will." He said surprising Birdy._

_"No I don't!" She protested, "I never did anything that showed it!" Rin shook his head with a smile before getting up and placing his forehead against hers, causing her face to changed color._

_"Of course you've never showed it, because you never had to before." He smiled lightly, "but when you feel like you cannot go on..." He placed his hand over her racing heart, "Use your heart and you can overcome anything."_

Birdy gasped before her face set in a look of determination. She ripped off a piece of her shirt, exposing her bra. She tied it tightly above her bleeding wound that Peeka created. She pulled on it, tightening it to slow down the bleeding. Birdy quickly rushed over, surprising Peeka with her sudden appearance. Birdy kicked fiercely and much to Peeka's surprise, Bird'sy attack actually made contact. Peeka released Lisa, sliding across the floor from the impact. "How did you…?" Trisha asked in pure shock while rubbing her sister's back, of who was coughing violently.

"Take Lisa and get out of here! " Birdy ordered, leaving no room for complaints or protest. Trisha followed the order anyhow, knowing that now was not the time to ask questions. She helped Lisa onto her feet and took off, leaving Birdy alone with Peeka.

"You touched me. That's pretty impressive." She admitted taking out her paint brush and drawing a second circle over the way she drew before making the bleeding stop. "You're full of surprises, aren't you? I wonder if you have haki."

"I don't," Birdy answered tightened her grab on her scythe," The Grim Reaper is able to touch anything that breathes or is dead. Those rules don't apply to me."

Peeka smiled at this, taking out her bright red sword ,"If that's the case than show me your power, oh great Grim Reaper." Birdy eyes widened as pressure started pushing down on her small body, causing the hairs on her skin to stand up while that familiar chilling feeling ran though her body in a not so good manner.

Waves of red energy escaped from her weapon shooting off in every direction and lighting up the surrounding area. The waves of energy sounded like the screams of tortured men. Birdy frowned deeply. "I am strong, I can over come this," Birdy whispered to herself before her own pressure started weighing Peeka down. Her scythe increased in size while her eyes burned with compassion that could rival Ryoko's. The scythe's curve blade became larger as the staff became black and increased in length. Purple smoke started escaping from Birdy's body and weapon. Her two buns snapped out of place and allowed her hair to fall down her back. Waves of purple energy started escaping from Birdy's weapon followed by a powerful gust of wind.

Peeka smile only increased in size from seeing this. "It ends now!" Birdy yelled as she flew across the floor for Peeka who came forward as well. Birdy brought her scythe back as far as she could, swinging it forward at the last moment and colliding with Peeka's red blade. A white flash lit up the area quickly before their power burst out, shooting in every direction, rocks turning into gravel in the middle of their struggle.

Birdy pushed hard, seeing cracks appearing on Peeka red sword before it shattered, breaking into two pieces and leaving a very surprised Peeka wide open. Birdy performed another spin, slashing her blade from Peeka's right shoulder to her left hip. A huge projectile escaped from her scythe dragging Peeka across the floor before shooting into the sky and creating a clear cut though the smoke cover area.

Once all the smoke cleared Birdy realized that Peeka was gone, no trace of her left behind. Either she escaped or died, however a ghost died. Birdy panted before floping onto her back to rest for a bit. "Guess I finally know what fighting with will power is like. Rin...I hope you're alright."


	28. The Mighty Will Fall: Deadly Lab

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>Dr. Lawson smirked at the pirates in front of him. Deadly would be what some people would describe them, but he had completely different words for the four in front of him. They were nothing but play things for him to experiment with. To find out what made them tick and find out how much they could endure before they become useless objects that he could hang on his trophy wall or dispose of by tossing into the sea. "Finally something to entertain me. Two devil fruit users and two humans. If I am correct, the one known as 'The Secret Thief' ate the DNA fruit." He eyed Toby, licking his lips. "I wonder if you have all of the organs of the creatures DNA patterns you have absorbed."<p>

"Your a sick man!" Ayuka shouted, noticing Tobias' slight discomfort. "You-"

"As much as I would like to continue this...battle of the minds, I believe we are wasting time," Dr. Lawson said, his calm voice sending chills down everybody spines. His right arm moved, and strangely, an eel head was where his right hand should had been. His purple and green skin shined along with his serrated teeth. He reached into his green mohawk, pulling out a small container. "Now...I think we should move to a more comfortable fighting zone." Dark green smoke shot out from the container when he dropped it. The smoke knocked out the woman that stood beside him whom recently asked to join him.

"Everybody cover your mouths!" Ayuka shouted, however, she started to sweat greatly. The smoke hadn't even made contact with her and she was already experiencing symptoms and the effects. Her eyes got heavy while her world flashed white, dazing her and making her skin go numb. She fell face first into the ground, growling painfully. Her lungs were on fire and the others didn't escape from the deadly gas either. "This is bad...we haven't even...touched him." Ayuka world slowly started fading until everything turned black.

Drops of water repeatedly dripped fown onyo Ayuka's nose. She struggled to open her eyes, hearing screams echo off of the walls in the room. She was greeted with the sight of a green ceiling. Water dripped down from a pipe above her. The screaming only increased in volume when all of her senses were back at full strength. She lifted her head, seeing a pool of blood, slowly spreading towards her. "Where am I?" She asked weakly, trying to stand up, only to realize that she was bound to a lab table.

She spotted the purple and blue fish man walking away from a table, covered in blood. She noticed the black hair on the table and heard the fishman sigh. "How disappointing. She was nothing but average." His hands were covered in red fluid, dripping onto the floor slowly. "Maybe the one with the one name 'Flower Storm' would be more interesting, hopefully better than that disappointment."

Ayuka eyes widened when she realized he killed the girl who asked to join Black M's crew just for entertainment. 'I have to find a way to wake Taka up.' She thought, pulling at her bonds harder, but got no results. She could see Dr. Lawon turning on the sink, the water appearing green. He dropped the large blade he was using into the sink while washing the blood off of his hands. He took a wet rag to wash the blood off of the knife.

Ayuka was on the verge of panic, seeing that the weapon was ready to cut open another person, either her or the other three pirates beside her. She almost forgot that her legs were the strongest weapon on her. She inhaled deeply and started pushing up hard with her legs against the stone bonds. She suspect that they were sea stone. approached Taka's table slowly rubbing the blade across it making a painful nose almost like dragging your nails down a chalkboard.

Ayuka eyes widen in horror when raise the blade above his head. "TAKA!" She shouted loudly, awaking her fighting buddy. Taka arm quickly became pinkish petals. The blade swung down only to hit the table. Ayuka finally broke the bonds around her legs, swinging a kick that collided with his lower back, knocking him forward. The result was his head colliding with the bonds around Taka legs, breaking them.

He sighed in displeasure, calmly walking away while holding his bleeding nose. The display confused the two woman, but instead of waiting for him to return they decided it would be a smarter idea to break free. "It seem like I got you two mixed up." Dr. Lawson said as he returned, grabbing a rag to wipe the blood from his bleeding nose. "The shorter one is Flower Storm and the red head must be Blood Heart. A fools mistake that I will not be repeating." He stated coldly.

Ayuka struggled to escaped, her arms not nearly as powerful as her legs. Taka on the other hand used her devil fruit ability to cut though the metal bonds like they were paper. "I'll wake up the other two, but where are we?" Taka asked, going over to Sen. She knew cutting his bonds would be easy work if they were normal, but Tobias' were probably made from sea stone and her abilities would have no effect on that.

"My lab..." Dr. Lawson chuckled after the words escaped his lips, watching as Ayuka raised her legs till her heels were in the bonds. She pushed hard, snapping them apart and causing her legs to fly forward colliding with the end of her table. "This place is my home, the place that I own and rule over as a partner to god."

Ayuka was on her feet fast, moving over to where Tobias was bound. The brown haired man was unable to break the sea stone himself, despite his struggling. "I guess this is what they mean when they say rock solid," He said sarcastically and didn't get a laugh in response. "I should really just give up."

Ayuka slammed her foot down on the bonds, shattering them and releasing Tobias. They glared at the fishman after. "What happened to the girl that was with him?" Sen asked, scanning the room and spotting her bloody remains. "Never mind. I think I know where she went."

"It's four against one. There's no way you could possibly win," Taka said, determination in her voice. The doctor only grinned in response.

"I see. You are more confident in your abilities than you are afraid of me. I'll have to change that!" He shouted, swinging his fist back. It collided with a large red button against the wall, and a large section of the metal wall fell back from the contact, revealing a tank. The thing was full with liquid, a murky figure starting to stir inside. " You see Blood Heart, you like to cure, to heal wounds, but what is the point in that? Fights are a part of life, you cannot avoid all fights and you cannot put a bandage on the wound, expecting it to get better just like that. That's why...you must transform." The glass in the tank shattered, releasing a big furry creature. "Here is an example."

"What is that?" Tobias exclaimed while watching the creature shook before raising its head. The four pirates stared in surprise, "A rat?" The eyes were bright red, the arms the width of tree trunks. "That could be an interesting transformation."

The rat zipped across the room at a shocking speed. It collided hard with Toby, slamming him against the wall. Toby gasped in pain and shock, seeing the razor sharp teeth the rat had. It bit down on Tobias shoulder, making him scream. The thing ripped though the muscle tissue easily. Toby growled, his size suddenly increasing while fur covered his body, his muscles bulging. Toby grabbed the mouth of the creature, forcing its mouth open. Seeing its teeth were covered in blood, Toby pushed the beast back.

Ayuka frowned rushing over to the rat, leaping into the air. She landed a powerful kick into the side of the rats head, Ayuka eyes widening at how it had hardly fazed the giant rat. "It's tougher than I expected,' She thought. Toby stepped forward, seeing that he had an opening. Toby punched the rat with all his might. His fist collided hard against the creatures face, the beast striking the lab wall.

"Sen, do you have any arrows left with your cross-bow?" Taka asked, glaring at Dr. Lawson. She knew attacking without help would be dangerous, especially since she didn't know what kind of abilities he had.

"No, my cross-bow is near the sink over there," Sen pointed over where Dr. Lawson was washing the blade he had used earlier, "However, I do still have my poison needles. Maybe we could use it as a distraction." Sen suggested.

"Alright," Taka balled her hands into fists, pinkish petals surrounding her arms. She dashed across the floor toward who smiled at her while she approached. "Petal Dance," She brought both her fists back, "Bazooka!" She shouted, swinging her open palms for Doctor. He grinned raising his hand above his head, Taka eyes widened realizing what he intended to do.

"Thousand Tile True Punch!" He said, veins appearing on his arm while he swung his fist forward for Taka who. The attack easily ripping though her own, making the petals shoot off into the distance.

"Petal Dance," Taka said once again, throwing her arms up in an 'X' formation and creating a shield. "Shield!" The fist made contact with the shield, cracking it before launching Taka across the room, her back colliding with the tables they were bound to. The force of the attack sent her across the room. "Sen, now!"

Sen had already taken the clip from his hair, throwing loads of needles for the man. Most of them went though his skin, save for one in his hand. "Poison?" The fishman questioned, curious. "What a pathetic excuse for an attack." Sen watched in astonishment while Dr. Lawson brought the needle up to his mouth. His long tongue emerged from his mouth, curling around the thin needle. The green poison was licked clean off. "Poisons barely effect my body, especially weak ones like this."

"No poisons?" Sen asked, didn't seem to notice how calm he seem. "How about an arrow?" He questioned, raising his arm. The wooden cross bow landed in his hand, loaded with pink arrows most likely created by Taka's devil fruit. Sen aimed the arrow for the fish man firing the bow for him. Dr. Lawson didn't have time to counter the attack like he did Taka's previous attack. Instead he swerved to the side. The pinkish arrow collided with the wall, breaking into petals.

He quickly grabbed a knife that laid on the counter, throwing it in Sen's direction. Sen blocked the attack with the bottom of his cross-bow, the sharp knife embedded in the wood, 'He's fast.' Sen thought, yanking the sliver blade out.

Ayuka groaned loudly, flying across the room into Taka who was getting prepared to attack after throwing Sen back his cross bow. "Hey there buddy," Ayuka greeted her friend, "Want to switch?"

"Sure," Taka replied, standing on her feet. "You have an stronger attack in close range and probably could counter his fish man karate thingy better than me. Plus poison don't work on him. The rat on the other hand..."

"Look guys, are we switching or not? Because this rat is looking at me like I'm fresh cheese!" Tobias said while the ladies just stared at him. "Okay...I will admit that one was pretty bad."

"Switch!" Sen exclaimed, rushing toward the other side of the room with Taka while Toby and Ayuka went to face Dr. Lawson.

"This rat shouldn't be that strong against poisons. We just have to get a large wound on him." Sen said, reloading his cross-bow with a pink arrow. The large rat rushed forward as soon as it heard the click when the arrow was in place. "Shit!" Sen shouted, firing the arrow. The sharp end tore straight though the muscle tissue around the shoulder of the rat. This didn't stop it from approaching.

The rat raised it arms above its head, the arms becoming larger than usual. "Petal Dance," Taka shouted, jumping in front of Sen. "Shield!" The fist of the rat collided with the shield making cracks appear on the floor. Sweat started forming on Taka face as the rat pounded against the shield repeatedly. "Sen, you better do something fast!" Taka shouted.

Sen nodded, gripping the knife that Dr. Lawson had thrown at him. He brought his arm far back, swinging it forward with all his might. The knife collided with the creatures knee, getting struck in the bone. The rat groaned, retreating a bit and allowing Taka to raise the shield still in her hands.

Taka felt her blood boiling, her anger raising. She was about to suppress it like usual, but remembered Ayuka's advice to let it loose. "Alright you piece of shit!" She exclaimed, tearing her shield into pieces. "Petal dance!" She held her elbows tucked at her sides while the pieces of her broken shield became arrows. "Arrow storm!" Taka shouted, unleashing the loads of arrows for the over grown rat. They tore though skin and flesh like it was nothing. Sen stared, surprised that Taka could be so rough with an enemy. Blood was spattered all around the room from the attack. The creature dropped to the floor after, lifeless.

Ayuka stared down from where she was, the area around her heavy with tension. Sparks seem to appear in the air. "Let's see how strong you really are!" Aykua dashed across the room.

Dr. Lawson grinned, "I don't think rushing me is going to work." He said, raising his arm above his head, veins appearing on his arm. "Thousand Tile True Punch!" Ayuka span around quickly, kicking her right leg out. Her heel collided with fist, creating a powerful gust of wind. "Your legs are a lot stronger than I expected." He spoke, trying to force her back. She wasn't giving an inch.

The two quickly started exchanging attacks. At first Dr. Lawson was very confident that he could over power Ayuka in close combat, but his confidence dropped quickly. Ayuka's speed was proving too much for him, the speed of her kicks didn't give him enough time to start a strong enough attack that would give him the upper hand. She kicked out faster and faster till they became a blur even to Ayuka herself. Ayuka frowned when she suddenly felt her legs burning, though she didn't feel much pain from it, but it made her uncomfortable. "Toby!" Ayuka dropped down in front of her comrade, Toby huge hairy fist shot out beside her. His fist collided with Dr. Lawsons' chest, shooting him across the room.

His back struck the wall, making him hiss. "Well, I guess fighting you inserts like this is a bit bad for my health." He said, his eel arm moving and looking at him. He pet the things head, "There there...you can eat their remains when this is over," He soothed, pulling out a large piece of fresh meat from his coat. Ayuka almost threw up realizing what organ that was, the thing even looked like it was still beating. The eel head ate it like was nothing, the fresh blood spilling on the floor.

"Oh my god! What the hell was that!?" Taka yelled loudly, not sure how else to express her surprise. She turned her head, running toward the sink and releasing everything she had ate at the bar earlier. Sen seem unfazed at first, but his eye started twitching and he ended up beside Taka at the sink in a moment.

"How could he eat that!" Sen shouted.

"I know! That's nasty!" Taka agreed with the chef.

"It doesn't even have protein in it, I mean he's gonna be hungry again in like half an hour!" Sen shouted, making the others sighs. Of course he would be thinking about that.

Toby just shrugged and rushed forward to strike again. "This type of fighting is pointless." Dr. Lawson insisted, grinning. "You'll all just end up back strip to my table in the end!" He shouted, sticking his eel arm out. The eel delivered a powerful shock, electrocuting Toby. The navigator was thrown across across the room from the shock, hitting the wall hard. The smell of burnt hair was strong in the air , "You people are more annoying than I thought," He turned toward the exit, slamming his fist down on a big red button. "If you survive this than I will just find another way to hurt you."

"Survive what?" Ayuka asked before the wooden floor started collapsing. Ayuka eyes widened, and she rushed across the room with the rest of the crew. She grasp loudly when she started to fall. Luckyily she was able to grab onto the only part of the ground that did not collapse with the rest. She groan in pain, feeling the others grab her legs and started to dangle helplessly. The red head looked down, seeing the spinning razor blades that would tear them to pieces if she let go.

"Well, let's make this a little more difficult." Dr. Lawson looked at her hands, "Are you right handed or left?" Ayuka just glared at him, "Since a large number of people is right handed I will say the same goes for you." He said, slamming his foot down on her right hand. She growled and ended up hanging on with one hand. "And now I shall see you in stage 2." He said, exiting the room.

"Dumb asshole...I'm left handed." Ayuka growled, for once being grateful that she wasn't right-handed. "Toby...do something please...if I was hanging by my legs this would be easier...but I'm not so help." She begged.

"Okay...just a bit shaken up still...that was a powerful shock." Toby said between gasps before releasing Sen's leg and becoming a bird. He flew up to where Ayuka hands were before turning back to normal. He grabbed her hands and pulled hard, struggling to get them all at the top. Once they were on safe ground, he laid there panting. "Can we have a water break or something...getting shock really makes your mouth dry."

"I don't think that is a bright idea." Ayuka interjected, even though she wanted a break just as much as him. Her heart was beating extremely fast, not to mention the burning feeling in her legs was strong. It was worrying her slightly. "He will lightly find a way to make us move even more...boy, I would kill for a fruit or something."

"You know you can't live off of fruit forever, right Ayuka?" Taka asked, rubbing the scar under her ear. "You'll turn into a fruit tree if you don't stop."

"Actually, her love for fruit is probably what keeps her body so slim." Sen commented, once again putting out facts about eating.

"Oh...so you've been noticing my curvy figure then?" Ayuka winked at the chef, getting pleasure in seeing his face change color.

"No, I was just..." Sen struggled to find the right words. Luckily Toby decided to save him from this little scene.

"Guys, I'm ready to go now." He comments, taking a deep breath. Running a hand though his brown hair with a sigh, "I hope that didn't burn my hair."

The group started moving, studying the strange design of the ship and wondering where they were actually on the thing. The room and lighting were green, dark green. It made it difficult to see Ayuka's bright red hair. Green goo dripped from the cracks in the walls. "This place is creepy."

"Thank you," The voice sent chills up their spines, looking around for the mad doctor who wasn't in sight. "It was designed to strike fear into anybody who just so happened to make it this far. It is always interesting to watch your lab rats struggle to survive in a unknown environment." The lights clicked off leaving them in the dark tunnel they were walking in. "Now adjust!"

The fact that they were in the place with a crazy fish man and trapped in a tunnel with no light did not make it easy to adjust like the man had commanded, giving them no choice but to obey. Taka felt a strange person was in the room, she was used to being next to her crew members and could easily tell them apart by their smell. Aykua smelled of fruit, Tobias smelled of blood and mint, and Sen smelled like the wonderful food he creates on the ship. This new smell was like blood and fresh saltwater.

Taka took a step back, screaming in pain quickly after. "What is that!?" She yelled. She could feel the blood rushing down her body onto the steel floors. The sound of razor sharp blades spinning was the answer to her question.

Tobias raised his eyebrows, feeling a heavy substance dripping onto his head. "Umm...could we please get a light in here?"

"Of course," Sen answered, placing a thick piece of wood onto the floor. He had decided to take it with him, having predicted that something like this would happen. He pulled an small lighter from his pocket, using it to light the stick on fire. The sight of a huge figure standing behind Toby caused his hair to rise, its long mouth wide open with razor sharp teeth. Drool escaped from the things mouth, dripping onto Tobias' head. "Toby I really think you should move!"

Sen's shout seemed to turn on the lights, completely revealing the huge creature that stood behind Toby. The navigator didn't exactly react the way he should to seeing the strange creature, "Oh my god I want to turn into that!" He screamed, his eyes turning into stars. "Can I please...be as awesome as you?" He asked the thing while the others stared.

"Its an alligator that stands on two feet with arms longer than your body Tobias. I don't think its interested in teaching you how to be awesome!" Ayuka yelled, watching the thing inhale deeply. Her eyes widened, "No way...it can't be...Sen, grab Tobias right now!"

The chef yanked Tobias hard by the back of his shirt, running behind Ayuka. "What's the problem? It doesn't seem to be dangerous."

Taka stared in disbelief while orange sparks started to escape from the creatures mouth at first, slow as it breathed in deeply. Steadily sparks increased violently, shooting out in every direction. "Behind me now!" Taka shouted, moving her arms forward at the same thing as the creature released its blast. A huge shield was created to protect them. The orange flames collided violently against her shield, creaking it as soon as it made contact. Taka closed her eyes while the flames increased in power, bouncing off of the walls. The short fighter felt her arms give out while blood slowly started escaping from her nose. The young woman screamed in pain before her shield was shattered, the shock wave blowing the Horizon pirates backwards.

Taka could feel the burns on her skin, aching with pain. The sound of the razor blades that circled the room couldn't even make her jump into action. The spinning blades was inches away before Taka felt her body get jerked up and away from the dangerous blades. She could see Toby helping an injured Sen. One of the shards from the razor blades must have broken off and went straight though the cooks shoulder. "Toby! Taka is injured too!" He told Toby with a note of worry.

The Secret Thief nodded in understanding, "I don't care how awesome you are. You're gonna pay for that!" He dropped onto all fours. "I don't like using Asuitas, but this is the only creature I see as strong enough to face you." Toby growled loudly while the muscles on his shoulders shot out, the bones growing large. He winced in pain feeling spikes coming out of his back, his spine becoming thicker. His muscle mass increased, becoming whip-like cords, first in his back till the rest of his body caught up. His fingers became longer and thin before shooting out and thickening. His white nails grew out, becoming a light yellow while fur started covering his back. Toby stopped half way though the change, panting heavily.

"Toby, why did you stop!?" Ayuka demanded.

"I need a moment...I could only stand this form for few seconds before losing control...just stall him for an moment." Toby panted, obviously in pain.

"Stall...that?" She pointed at the huge alligator type creature, a sweat drop going down her face. "You're kidding, right?"

"Ayuka, this is not an joke!" Toby yelled at her. "I can only hold it for seconds, so you better make them count when I change!"

Ayuka knew it wasn't time be hesitating after hearing him scream. "Okay, got it!" She got into an racer's pose, but instead of facing the alligator she was facing the wall. She sprinted straight for it, meaning to run up the wall. Once again she felt that burning feeling in her legs, but this time she wasn't going to stop from it. She ran across the ceiling before kicking off towards the creature. The woman flipped through the air, appearing almost as a blur. Ayuka felt like her legs were catching fire. "Take this!" She exclaimed, extending her feet while flipping.

Her attack collided hard against the things nose, which was hard like the rat monster's. Ayuka growled, pushing as much strength as she could into her attack. The result she got surprised her a bit, seeing her attack had forced the beast's head down till it collided with the bottom of the tunnel. "I did it!" Ayuka was overcome by joy before her expression changed, seeing the alligator's claw heading for her face. She crossed her arms in front of her, feeling the nails tear though the flesh on her arms and shooting her across the room to where Toby laid. "Toby...are you ready yet?" She groaned out.

Toby nodded before screaming as the fur started to cover his body once more, his legs becoming muscle bound and long. His eyes became like a dogs while his mouth started to lengthen into a snout, his nose became black. His were eyes dark red and his face was covered in white fur as well. He stood on his hind feet, towering over Ayuka. The red head had never seen him turn to something like this and could only stare in astonishment when he started howling. The simple action caused Ayuka's red hair to blow wildly. She could feel him raw power rolling off of him in waves.

He rushed across the field faster than a creature his size should be capable of. He hopped up, standing a good 15 feet along with the overgrown alligator. Ayuka stared when the two collided, creating a powerful wave of wind. Toby rammed him into the wall, biting though the strong skin the alligator had.

"He can't hold that form for long. Think, think..." Ayuka looked at the spinning blades, the large pieces of metal still spinning in the floor. "Taka!" Ayuka yelled, rushing toward the blade and bringing her right leg back. Taka quickly covered Ayuka's foot in her petals, protecting it from getting sliced apart. Her foot collided with the steel blades, breaking it from the ground. It bounced off of the walls, heading in Tobias' direction. "Toby, duck!" Ayuka warned, relieved when he ducked just in time.

The blade struck the alligator necks, tearing though the flesh and beheading the creature while also painting a large portion of the room in crimson blood.

Toby laid on the floor, slowly turning back to normal. "Uhh..." He rubbed his eyes, feeling sore in every part of his body. "I hate turning into him. It hurts."

"Toby, you think you can move?" Ayuka asked cautiously. Sen and Taka were standing, but struggling to remain upright. Ayuka was hurt herself, blood dripping from the deep wounds in her forearms.

"I think I like the cold floor." He joked, "There's no way I'm moving."

Ayuka nodded, slightly exasperated with his joking, picking him up and putting him on her back. "We have to get out of here..." She said quietly, running further in the tunnel. The crew only made it so far in the tunnel before Sen and Taka collapsed on the floor, screaming from being shocked. Ayuka turned to see who attacked them.

"Thousand Tile True Punch!" Ayuka turned around just to feel a fist collide with her face, feeling her brain bash violently against the insides of her skull. She flew a great distance from Dr. Lawson. "You fight well, I will give you that much." He half-praised. "But you've lost. Your partners are not in the same condition as you. Your physical endurance is greater, you could take more punishment, and you are stronger. However, you are not strong enough."

Ayuka frowned, her heart rate speeding up while she started stomping her right leg repeatedly against the ground, pressing harder enough to dent the steel floor. She paid no attention to the burning feeling in her leg, "I'm the strongest here, right?" She asked, red flames starting to escape from her right leg. "Than it is my job to protect the weak!" A flash rushed though her dark red eyes, "And to defeat evil. You've made an mistake by making me your foe!" She screamed, rushing across the tunnel for the doctor.

He smirked, putting up his guard to protect from the attack. Her flaming leg collided with the man's forearm. The smile on his face disappeared when he was launched sideways, colliding with the steel tunnel of the wall. Taka and the others eyes widened when he actually went though the walls, letting in fresh air while he fell down onto the dock. Ayuka ran forward, jumping out the hole and realizing that they were back at the dock and were inside of Black M's huge ship the whole time.

Dr. Lawson struggled to get up, realizing that he was no longer in the comfort of the ship. He frowned, feeling uncomfortable. "Your body, its been modified." He took notice of Ayuka who now stood in front of him with a frown on her face. "Shi shi shi...he went so far to experiment on his child. Hiro probably had ordered it. What did he turn you into?"

"I don't know..." Ayuka answered, lowing her head. "But if it makes me strong enough to defeat you than I will proudly use it!" She exclaimed.

"Defeat me!?" He laughed, seeing the people from the bar watching the display. "I don't see that happening."

Ayuka slammed her foot into the ground, the flames coming from them making her hair raise up. "We wont know until I try!" She ran forward, leaving flaming foot steps behind her.

Dr. Lawson frowned, raising his arms above his head. The sea water came up around him. "This is where this battles ends. You are destined to just become another one of my lab rats!" He shouted, directing the giant wave of water at Ayuka. She faced the thing undaunted, leaping over the wave.

She closed in on Dr. Lawson, cocking her leg back. She kicked her legs straight for the side of his face. The attack met its target head on. "This ends here!" She screamed, the flames burning though his tough skin before completely comsuming his body into bright red flame. The attack launched him across the floor and left his body covered in burns.

Dr. Lawson laughed, "A chance to cut you open...would have gave me...much...entertainment." He Sid between gasps, slowly losing consciousness.

"And this would have been your only chance."

* * *

><p><strong>The Horizon Pirates Bounty: 328,000,000<strong>

**Captain: Rin L. Lowser 'Mist eyes.' Bounty: 150,000,000**

**First Mate: Ryoko Ryutomo 'Lady Ryutomo' Bounty: 70,000,000**

**Helmsman/Carrier Pilot: Milo 'The Legion' Bounty: 33,000,000**

**Doctor: Ayuka "Blood Heart." Satori**

**Support Fighter: Taka 'Flower Storm.'**

**Chef:Sen 'The Winter Archer.'**

**Deck Hands: Trisha n' Lisa**

**Sniper/Marksman: Taken (5)**

**Weapon Specialist/Blacksmith: Eiko Okuda "Blackheart" 50,000,000**

**Shipwright & Ship:Taken (4.)**

**Scholar/Historian: Taken)**

**Musician: Taken (6.)**

**Navigator: Tobias 'The Secret Thief.' McCalen 25,000,000**

**Pet (?):Taken**

**Other: *Two Spaces left.***


	29. The Mighty Will Fall: Unstoppable foe

**I am soo sorry if this comes out bad, I have to force myself to write it.**

Large fragments of steel were scattered across the dirt-covered earth. Grey smoke rose from the ground, blocking out anything in the distance and making a weird illustration, as if stream was escaping from the ground.

The silence was thick, holding a strange feeling. One that felt despised wounded like a helpless animal. A white haired woman gasping for air broke the thick silence. Her world flashed multiple colors before she started coughing violently, blood escaping from her mouth.

The sound of familiar, heavy footsteps caused chills as cold as liquid nitrogen to run up her spine as fear took over her body. Her dark blue eyes were wide as golf balls. "The injured rabbit eagerly awaits it death."

"I don't think the underworld would accept used items. " Eiko responded with a glare, even though her body didn't have enough strength to actually stand a chance against the Cyborg.

"Than I should burn you into worthless ashes! " Eiko watched in overwhelming terror while Super J's inhumanly large fist started closing in on her.

The blacksmith struggled to lift her heavy swords off of the ground, but she knew her strength would not be enough to counter the assault, so she closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

She was launched backwards, but not from the impact of his fist. It was by a rough tug on her long white hair, of which covered in stains from the dirt.

"Don't you ever do something like that again," Eiko looked up from her spot on the ground at the ex-rebel leader. Her skin was covered in scars from previous fights. "If you do, I swear I will kill you myself. " Ryoko hissed, not bothering to hide the rage in her voice.

Eiko on the other hand, couldn't even find her own voice. This wasn't the first time she was useless, neither was it the first time she had to be saved. She looked up at the woman with admiration, the woman who could fight like their captain for hours to the point of exhaustion and beyond.

"Now you," Ryoko glared at Super J, holding her sword out at her side. Blue energy escaped from the tip of the blade like smoke. "I'll turn you into scrap metal!" She shouted, compassion and determination in her beautiful eyes.

Super J didn't seem very scared by the threat, watching as Ryoko swung her sword violently. A giant bright wave of blue energy escaped from the blade, colliding with the Cyborg's large shield.

The attack wasn't strong enough to rip through, only serving to fuel Ryoko's rage. She repeated the attack, sending larger projectiles with each swing of her sword. The area lit up in blue light, each one brighter than the last.

The ex-rebel leader brought her blade above her head, a large wave of energy shooting upward. Ryoko screamed, the veins in her muscles becoming prominent.

She swung the sword downward, the attack colliding with his shield. The result was the crumbling of the earth between them.

Debris and smoke blocked out everything for a few moments, making Eiko wonder if the attack actually worked. Ryoko growled in frustration at seeing Super J through the smoke. "Tch, of course." Ryoko snarled, sweat dripping from her face.

Suddenly a familiar white haired teenager jumped onto the ground in front of Eiko and Ryoko. "Milo?" Eiko asked

"Yeah," The green eyed teen replied, "After that last group attack I was sent for a trip." The usual joking tone was gone now.

"That shield was…problematic. " Ryoko said, slamming her sword into the ground, watching the reminder of the shield shatter. "Good thing it no longer exist."

Previously

Eiko glared at Super J who smiled nonchalantly in return. "A white rabbit as a blacksmith. How ironic. "

"Well, this rabbit has fangs!" Eiko retorted, reaching for her duo pistols. She started firing with the left pistol, unleashing several bullets.

"You need something much more powerful than that, my little rabbit." Super J bent his leg, a large gun escaping from it. The weapon started spinning, releasing rounds of bullets.

They tore through Eiko's bullets like they were paper. The white haired blacksmith stared in surprise.

Milo, of whom was standing on the sidelines, jumped in front of his crew mate. He created a large number of copies of himself. They took the assault, becoming a small cloud of smoke.

"Aha, the smoke is a distraction." Super J sneered. Ryoko erupted from the smoke, Blurry Moon in her right hand. "So predictable!"

Ryoko smirked, vanishing when she was an inchhes away. A small black ball was in her place. The thing cracked open like a egg. Super J raised his eyebrows before a large number of glowing pinkish petals were unleashed in his face.

The petals barely scratched his armor. He smiled in return, "This will give me a good chance to use my prototype shield. "

"Seem like that actually had some effect. " Ryoko said, standing beside Eiko. "I guess you call the shots this time around."

"Alright. Aim for his mid-section!" Eiko ordered. She wasn't planning on disappointing Ryoko.

"Drilling Fang?" Ryoko asked, getting a nod in return.

A row of Milo clones started connected hands, putting Ryoko at the end with Blurry Mood in her hand. "Ready…Go!" Milo shouted, throwing Ryoko with all his strength.

Eiko kicked, making contact with Blurry Moon, resulting in Ryoko spinning like a drill.

The Cyborg smiled, smashing his fists together. A large steel shield was created, standing taller than him.

Ryoko collided with the wall, sparks and energy escaping from the attack.

Eiko eyes widened in surprise seeing that the steel wall didn't even have a single dent from their attack.

Ryoko seemed equally surprised. She vanished, escaping Super J's reach.

"You guys have no idea what you've gotten yourself into!" He slammed his fists into the ground. "Guess I'll have to teach you to take the New World seriously!" The rocks started tearing up from the ground. " I'll start with you." His eyes landed on Ryoko before he ran forward, dragging his arm in the dirt.

Ryoko eyes widened, remembering his destructive strength. She grabbed the sheath from her back, crossing it in front of her along with Blurry moon. "Don't think that'll make a difference!" He shouted mockingly, his fist erupting from the ground, colliding with Ryoko's guard. Ryoko was launched from the ground like a piece of paper. The force of the punch left her stunned. A small section in his arm opened up, revealing a wire that shot out and collided with Ryoko's neck. He swung down; bringing her body crashing to the ground.

Her back cracked the earth, blood trickling from her mouth from the impact. 'His strength is unbelievable.' She thought, 'My arms are still sore even though I blocked his attack.' She tried to control her shaking arms, while paying no attention to the burning feeling in her back.

Super J yanked, bringing Ryoko forward where she collided with his huge fist, trapped in his palm. "You are the first mate, correct?" He took her glare as a yes, a smile forming on his face. "Than it is your job to make sure they survive!" He started squeezing his large hand, crushing her bones.

"Milo!" Eiko shouted, rushing forward with her twin swords and the white haired teenager. Before they could make contact with him, two wires escaped from his arm attaching to their necks like the one around Ryoko's.

"Such rookies," He commented, releasing Ryoko and swinging the three pirates by the wires connected to their necks. They tore though boulders, shredding their clothes and creating wounds. He stopped for a moment, watching as they tried to raise to their feet.

A blue wave of electricity ran though the cords, shocking the three pirates. "A low volt is not good enough. I'll need to increase the voltage." He sneered, the blue electricity becoming a bright red, running though the cords and shocking their bodies, eliciting screams from the pirates. Their bodies became nearly unresponsive, making it difficult to move and break free. Milo reached for his Knife Boomerang, throwing it off in the distances. It disappeared before returning and cutting though their bonds, preventing them from getting shocked any more.

"Thanks *gasp* Milo," Ryoko coughed, frowning at Super J. "Any more plans Eiko?" Ryoko questioned, looking at the white haired blacksmith. She was sweating slightly.

"He's big, only heavy attacks will work on him of course," Eiko smiled, putting golden gloves on. "Neither of us are heavy hitters, but Milo could be one." Milo stared at her for a moment with his head to the side. "All we need is one heavy attack with as many clones as you can create Milo."

"What are the golden gloves for? After all, I don't think they will distract him much." Ryoko rolled her eyes at how blatant he was.

"Oh, these? " Eiko flexed her hands in the gloves, "I can create more than just swords and guns you know?" She exclaimed, slamming her fists together which resulted in a shower of sparks. She spread out her palms, a current of electricity appearing. She forced her hands apart, sending a wave of electricity in Super J's direction, but it stopped short. "Let's go Ryoko!"

"The foolish white rabbit is rushing toward its death again!" He swung his fist, he was almost, no, completely sure that his attack would meet its mark, but instead his fist connected with only air.

"Above you." Super J looked up in time to see Ryoko holding Eiko by the collar of her shirt. The gloves created a strong current of electricity. "Electric Rain!" She extended her arms, releasing waves of electricity from her fingers. Super J threw up his arms, using his shield to block the attack like he did before. Only this time, it left his mid-section open.

"Centipede!" Milo shouted, spinning around while holding onto a large chain of clones. "Mini Wrecking Ball!" He swung the rope of clones, a small cluster of them at the end. The attack collided with Super J's side, making him lose his balance. "Even attacks like that only make him lose his balance. How tough is he?"

The two female pirates quickly escaped from Super J's side while he regain his balance, knowing a close up fight would only result in danger. "Any more ideas Eiko?"

"Actually, yes," She smiled, "Remember when we fought Cerberus? I have a idea like that, if Ryoko could keep him busy for a while."

"Sure! Leave me with the giant man that's practically invincible." She shook her head, "Hurry up. I can't keep him busy all day."

"Okay." Milo smiled while picking Eiko up, "Enjoy your ride, Snow White. You deserve nothing but first class." He winked, leaping up. " Centipede Flight!" He yelled, using clones to send himself higher up with Eiko. The two disappeared high up in the sky.

"You pirates are weak. I must admit, I am disappointed," Super J smiled, "They leave you alone to face me. Are they really your comrades?"

"You'd be surprised by how strong we are fighting together," Ryoko took a deep breath before rushing forward, "But for now, I will face you alone!"

"Than your death will be first!" He exclaimed, firing a rocket from his arm. Ryoko smirked, swaying to the side and cutting though the rocket. Except she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for. The rocket exploded violently in a cloud of smoke and sparks, the force throwing her quite a distance away.

The first mate struggled to get back onto her feet, 'I wasn't expecting that.' She thought.

"I think we've played long enough." Super J sighed, "I'm still nothing but disappointed in you. You're still weak, even as a team!"

"Weak? I am nothing but a distraction!" Ryoko shouted, running forward with newfound strength. She vanished, reappearing right in front of Super J. He swung his fists, which connected with Ryoko feet, launching her up, her body cutting through the clouds. "You said we were weak, right!?" The dark clouds disappeared, revealing a giant ball of Milo clones. Eiko reached out, grabbing onto Ryoko's arm and spinning around. She used her own strength and momentum to fire Ryoko back at the ball of clones.

"Centipede Wrecking Ball!" Milo screamed while Ryoko kicked the huge ball of clones down toward Super J.

"This? This is your master plan?" Super J smirked, swinging his fist forward. "It is nothing but a toy!" His fist tore though the lines of clones, but that was when he realized something. They all held bombs, which set off a massive explosion. It tore up the earth under their feet, the shock wave so powerful that it even affected the three pirates that set it off.

"Is it over?" Milo asked, sweat dripping down his face. He stood up, only to become light headed and almost fall flat on his face.

"Did you really think it would that easy?" Ryoko asked, equally exhausted. Her legs ached and her arms felt sore, 'He damaged my nerves, even though I blocked his attacks.' She thought, remembering the encounter.

The sound of laughter filled Ryoko's ears. "I've had enough of this shit!" Ryoko 's head snapped toward Super J, who even now had nary any serious damage.

"Milo, take this," Eiko handed him her special pistol, "It has Rin's bullet in there, use that and a lighter." She ordered, rushing off to help Ryoko.

Ryoko screamed in frustration and rage while her sword start to light up, "Blurry Moon!" She breathed in deeply, shaking slightly, while her blue blade started to pulse, "Moon Cutting!" She yelled, swinging her sword at Super J. A diamond like slash fired out from the tip of her blade. It hit Super J's shield as he blocked once again.

"Black Art:" Eiko hissed, black smoke appearing while she leap up. "Slice!" She yelled, firing two white projectiles into Super J's shield. She landed on Ryoko's shoulders, pushing hard to keep the attack going. "Milo!" She screamed.

Milo rushed forward, jumping on top of her shoulders and leaping over the shield. Super J's eyes widened at Milo's sudden appearance, "Good night!" Milo exclaimed, firing the bullet. The round exploded, releasing compressed air and gas that tore at Super J's body. Milo dropped the lighter, causing another huge explosion. A white flash blinded them all, the strength of the attack blowing everybody off in different directions and even tearing through parts of the shield.

"Eiko," Ryoko sighed, the fatigue coming out in her voice "Do you have anymore of the air bombs?"

"Yes. But their is only one left," Eiko answered, holding it in her hand. "I think it'll take more than one to take him out."

"Milo, clone it into has many as you can." Ryoko ordered, a bit hesitant. She knew cloning objects was difficult for Milo. Milo stared before grabbing the small ball; he took a deep breath before focusing his powers into it, opening his hands and showing six bombs.

"There-" He tipped forward, Eiko catching him before he could fall. "I don't think I'll be doing anymore cloning today."

"There is no need for that." Ryoko assured him, taking the bombs out of Milo's hands. "I've had enough of this...and so it ends now." She vanished, appearing in front of Super J. "Goodbye." She released the six bombs in front of the cyborg.

The six bombs went off at once, damaging everything behind Super J and tearing though his body like it was paper. He landed on his knees, looking up at Ryoko. "If you were that fast earlier, you could had fought this battle alone."

Ryoko paid no attention to him, pulling out Eiko's normal gun. "You say you could fight our captain. He unleashes attacks like the one you just experience by himself. It wouldn't even be a proper fight." She told him flatly, firing a bullet that lit the gas, creating the explosion stronger than the last one that blew everyone away. This time, only Super J suffered from the attack, Ryoko being fast enough to escape the explosion.

"Now let's go help our captain."


	30. The Mighty Will Fall: Hopeless Warfare

**I do not own One piece only Rin~ Now this era is over lets see what is in store for the pirates!**

* * *

><p>The five pirates stood in silence before Black M spoke. "Mist-Eyes, Ice Heart, Barrel man, and even Hana, all in the same place. I wonder who will be left when the Marines come along."<p>

"Hana, take care of the purple haired woman. " Barrel man ordered. "Let's see how far you two will get fighting me."

"Talking is easy, fighting is hard." Rin retorted, moving into his battle stance. 'Black M is too dangerous. I have to kill him...' Rin thought, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. He slowly pushed down all his concerns for another person's life, 'If he lives, I'll lose Milo, and I can't do that. I promise him that I will take care of everything!' Rin quickly ran toward the black haired Milo, "Air," He breathed in deeply, seeing Barrel Man take off toward them as well. They swung their fists at the same time. The three high level bounty pirates fists collide in a three-way punch easily creating a hole around their bodies, "Rocket!" Rin swung his other fist forward, the power of his devil fruit being released from it and striking Barrel Man's stomach. He effectively delivered the blow, knocking the pirate off into the distance.

Black M quickly threw his right leg for Rin's face. Rin blocked his left forearm, stopping the attack. The kick left a large bruise on Rin's arm. Rin held his ground, but he started getting pushed back as Black M pushed harder. "Impressive, but not good enough!" Rin was easily pushed back quite some distance when Black M broke through his guard. He collided with Dira, leading to the two rolling on the ground.

Dira opened her eyes, seeing Hana, the cat like woman, coming down with her nails bared. Dira quickly leaped onto her feet. She quickly raised her arm, effectively blocking the attack. The two were equal in physical strength, leaving them at a stalemate. Dira broke the stalemate first, swinging her other arm forward. She left light cuts on the cat lady's hip, growling in annoyance. Rin reach forward from behind Dira, grabbing onto both of Hana's wrists and pulled her forward abruptly. 'Ice Heart' threw up her knee, colliding with Hana's chest and causing her to grasp for air. She was sent skyward quickly. "Bitch!" Barrel Man shouted, getting everybody attention quickly while he brandished his pistol. A punch from Black M shut him up again.

Black M smirked at Rin who frowned in return, blinking for a moment. He reopened his eyes to the clone being face to face with him, "Rin, watch out!" Dira shouted after seeing the renegade clone appear out of thin air. Rin was taken by surprised at the sudden appearance, and, on instinct, threw a punch at Black M's face, feeling his fist collide with something that seemed harder than steel.

"Tekkai?" Rin exclaimed, surprised to see Black M completely untouched.

"Figure it out!" Black M threw a punch, causing Rin's hair to blow wildly as if he was dropping from a mountain. He reacted without thinking, crossing his arms in front of his face. Black M's fist hit Rin's forearms, nearly breaking his bones while blowing rocks up from the ground. Rin was thrown back again, colliding with Dira and skipping across the floor. Once they came to a stop, the first thing Rin realized was the distance between them.

Barrel Man smirked, aiming his gun in the direction of Rin and Dira. "Eat this!" He exclaimed, firing round after round of bullets in their direction. They went much farther outside the range they should have.

Dira frowned, breathing in deeply. "Ice breath," She let to a light breathe, easily freezing the oncoming bullets while she ran forward towards the man firing the bullets. The steel projectiles stopped in mid-air and dropped onto the ground, shattering into pieces. "Fire..." Dira wound back her fist back, increasing her speed and throwing her body weight along with her strength forward, "Punch!" Her fist was consumed by flames while she aimed it for Barrel Man's chest. He stepped to the side, spinning on the heels of his feet and throwing a backwards kick into Dira's back, She cough while hitting the ground and landing in front of Black M. The Milo look-alike smirked at her pitiful condition.

"Hello there," He smirked, looking down at her in more than one sense. "Need a hand?"

"Like hell I do!" Dira shouted back, keeping her mouth wide open. Heat started escaping from her mouth, causing Black M to take a step back, "Fire Ball!" She spit out a blazing burst of fire at the enemy pirate. Black M held up his hand, catching the fiery projectile that should had burned through his flesh. He cocked his arm back and threw it at Rin. "Look out!" Dira shouted at her comrade.

Rin eyes widened at the approaching fire ball, "Air Stopper!" He held up his palm at the last moment while air escaped from the pours in his hand, slowing the attack down while the heat waves caused sweat to run down his face and leave small burns in a not-so-pleasant manner. He locked his eyes on Black M. "Air," He once again took a deep breath. "Thank you, Fire!" He exclaimed sending the fireball back toward Black M.

"Nice counter. But!" Black M held up his arm, almost casual while doing so. "Armament Hardening Arm." His forearm was covered rapidly in a black, shiny material. The fireball collided with his arm, becoming nothing but pretty sparks. "It's not good enough!"

"Haki." Rin growled remembering seeing Luffy do something like this before. It worried him that if Black M was on that level, than this wasn't really going to go too well. "Can't keep my mind on that," he muttered to himself. Rin's ears twitched, and he turned his head in the direction of the sound, seeing Hana coming down for him with her claws. Rin stepped back, succeeding in avoiding most of the attack, only getting his vest cut. Rin stumbled back as she swung her other clawed hand at him, which he barely dodged. She swung her leg at his hip, which Rin allowed, quickly grabbing her thigh and keeping her leg pressed against him. He grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her closer till her chest was pressed against his. "Why are you fighting me? Didn't you ask me for help earlier?" Rin asked looking into her eyes and seeing her pupils shake, stopping her from moving for a moment.

"I..." She frowned suddenly and swung her claws for Rin's face. Rin quickly released her and jumped back. She advanced toward him, kicking at him in a near-perfect split. Rin held out his palms under his chin, catching her foot. The strength of her attack sent Rin into the air. Rin smirked, seeing Black M below him. "One Sword Style," He started swinging his sword rapidly in Black M' direction, "Cannon Storm!" Rin fired projectiles after projectile at Black M.

Dira and Barrel Man quickly leaped away from Black M. Dira looked at Barrel Man and quickly turned, delivering a powerful kick into his rib cage and shooting him across the floor. "Well now, let's see how this goes.

"This is too easy." Black M complained, rushing forward and actually running across the blue projectiles that was heading toward him, closing the distances between him and Rin. "Take this!" An elated grin spread acorss Black M's face as he aimed a punch for Rin's face.

"Air Stopper!" Rin shouted, holding out his palm while a strong wind escaped from his fist in an attempt to slow down Black M's incoming attack. It wasn't nearly as effective as Rin would had hoped. This lead to Black M fist making contact with the the Rin's face, sending him flying across the sky. 'Alright, this guy isn't human.' Rin thought to himself.

"I have to thank Mr. B for getting you where I want you." Barrel Man commentated, smiling evilly. "Bullet Storm!" He shouted, bullets seeming to appear out of thin air from every direction, heading for Rin. It was obvious that he had created a trap.

"Air Sword Style." Rin breathed in, holding his sword in front of him, "Shatter!" The black blade broke into hundreds of pieces and shot off in random directions. The blade fragments collided with the bullets and lit the sky up in sparks. The resulting bullet shards started raining over the battle field as Hana appeared almost out of nowhere. 'Did she jump this high?' Rin thought in surprise at the girl attempting to claw up his face.

Dira frowned again, quickly clapping her hands together and sticking both her pointer fingers in Hana's direction, "Fire & Ice: Twin Pistols!" She exclaimed, firing two round bullets at Hana. The ice bullet striked the cat-lady's left shoulder, freezing it while the fire one burned her other arm, causing her to shriek in pain while dropping to her knees. Dira rushed for her, unrelenting. "Fire.." She began, cocking her right fist back which became engulfed by flames, "Punch!" She swung it for Hana who had just got back to her feet. Hana quickly dropped onto her back and swung both her legs up, connecting with Dira's chin. Dira was sent straight up into the black sky. Hana fell onto her back afterwards, trying to regain her breath.

Black M decided to head for the rapidly descending Rin as the young pirate captain landed on the ground. "Better attack while he's open." Black M said to himself and disappeared. At least, it looked that way to everybody but Rin.

'He's fast..almost like Luffy's gear second.' Rin thought, using his unusual eyes to keep track of his opponent, seeing the attack before Black M even did it. Rin turned around his chest, suddenly exploding with pain as he coughed up blood, flying across the floor. 'He's too fast. I have to attack first.' He thought, taking a deep breath, getting back on his feet. He quickly swung his fist forward to where he predicted Black M would appear, and surely enough, he did. The enemy pirate's eyes widen in surprise, feeling Rin's fist collide with his cheek hard. Mist-eyes screamed, putting as much power as he could behind the attack, his veins bulging with the effort. Black M was launched across the floor, colliding with a boulder. The boulder was instead used as a chair as Black M crossed his legs, placing his elbow on his knee and his fist supporting his head.

"Impressive." Black M commented, "Seems like your Haki is coming to the surface." The clone said, realizing that Rin had used the power of prediction. "Not to mention your eyes and your quick thinking. Swinging the punch before I was even within range, knowing I would run into it due to my speed. Your reputation really fits you, Mist-eyes." He clapped his hands mockingly with a smirk on his face. "This being the second attack that actually made contact with me."

'This is insane.' Rin thought with wide eyes. Everybody had been hit at least more than twice. Everybody had been injured and was showing signs of exhaustion. But Black M seemed perfectly fine. "You're a monster."

"It takes one to know one." He pointed at Barrel Man, "After all, he is a monster too. Isn't that right?" Black M asked. "Hana is your slave...that's what the collar is for, isn't it?"

Barrel Man smirked, "Of course. If she doesn't listen she gets a shock!" The man shouted, smirking. "Now go get Mist-eyes for me." Hana nodded and started rushing for Rin.

Dira stepped forward before Rin pushed her aside with his head low while he stepped forward. His hair obscured his eyes while Hana swung her claws at Rin's shoulder. They expected Rin to move, but he didn't move an inch. Hana's long nails pierced through his flesh, coming out the other side of his right shoulder. This surprised even Black M. "Making somebody your slave...is the worse thing you could ever do." Small tears escaped from Hana's eyes before Rin grabbed the collar around her neck and started pulling hard. He was electrocuted right away, growling in pain while it fried his skin. Barrel Man smirked at his scream of pain and agony. Rin took a deep breath before wind escaped from the pours in his skin, stopping the shocks and turning them into pretty stars. He snapped the collar off of the cat-lady. "It's time we turn this into a four way fight."

Hana pulled her claws out of Rin and stepped aside wordlessly. He started advancing toward the other pirate, slowly at first before speeding up, bringing both of his fists to his side. "Air," he said before speeding up even faster. "Twin Pistols!" He exclaimed, swinging both his fists forward at Barrel Man. The high bounty pirate threw up both his hands, feeling Rin's fist collide with them. The sound of creaking bones echoed throughout the battlefield. Barrel Man released Rin's fist right away, screaming loudly from his broken hands.

"What did you do to me!?" He demanded.

"I told you already." Rin spoke in a deeper voice than usual, the area suddenly becoming cold as a abnormal amount of air escape from his mouth while he spoke. "I'm taking one of the five of us out." Barrel Man frowned then screamed while throwing a punch at Rin, who ducked under the fist and moved closer into the man's guard. "Air," He said while breathing in deeply, "Sky Launcher!" He threw his leg straight up into Barrel Man's jaw, snapping it shut. The attack sent the enemy male straight into the air. Steam started escaping from Rin's body right after before he literally zipped across the floor, only Black M being able to keep up with it. He leapt back, ending up above Barrel Man, "Air Ground Launcher!" He shouted, his leg clashing against Barrel Man's face and sending him down crashing to the ground.

Rin disappeared again, below Barrel Man now. "Air," He pushed his body off the ground with his hands and threw both of his legs upward. "Spine Buster!" He shouted while his feet collided with Barrel Man's back and shooting him back upward. Rin jumped up after him and started swinging punches, quickly increasing in speed to the point where they came out blurry. "Air STORM!" Thousands of invisible projectiles started colliding with the Barrel Man. The punches cut through the clouds, releasing light and illuminating the battle field. The assault kept going till Rin delivered a powerful finishing blow and shot Barrel Man off into the hole he cut in the black clouds, the enemy pirate disappearing from view.

Rin landed on the ground with steam still escaping from his body. His eyes turned on Black M immediately. "Now it's your turn."

"Bring it!" Black M shouted with a smirk on his features. 'Pushing this boy will entertain me greatly. Let's see what he's really made of.' He thought in anticipation.

Rin frowned before bending his leg and holding out his other arm to aim at Black M. He cocked his other arm back while taking a deep breath. "Air..." He started while the clouds closed up again, covering the area in darkness. "Pistol!" He swung his fist forward at Black M, launching a powerful bullet of air at him. Rin screamed loudly when he felt his shoulder dislocate from the attack, like it did the last time he tried it.

"Armament Hardening!" Black M spoke while his stomach muscles tightened. The attack struck hard, creating a powerful shockwave that echoed throughout the battle field and even caused the rocks to shake. Black M eyes widened from surprise and pain while blood suddenly dripped from his mouth. He slid back a few feet from the impact. "That actually hurt." He grinned maliciously. "You're going to pay for that."

Rin looked up from his position on the floor seeing Black M appear in front of him with a smirk on his features. He brought his fist back, throwing it forward, "Rin!" Dira leaped in the way crossing her arms, "Ice Shield!" She exclaimed while Black M fist collided with the shield and shattered it. Dira eyes widened while Black M's fist came closer to her face. Rin grabbed Dira hair and pulled her down causing the punch to hit air. Hana quickly approached after, firing a strong kick into Black M's stomach and causing him to slide across the floor with a frown on his face. "Aha, so you have already picked your team?"

"Yes I have." Hana spoke, a smile slowly widening and revealing her fangs. "I am free from that asshole and Hiro is not here to experiment on me anymore, so I am free to do what I please. And I choose to join Mist-eyes' crew." She spoke, feeling around Rin's shoulder where it was dislocated and helping Dira snap it back into place.

"So now it's a handicap?" Black M questioned with a wry smile, "Mist-eyes, Ice-Heart and Hana vs Black M? Nobody is going to defeat me on my path to becoming god."

"You talk too much," Rin interjected, standing on his feet while coughing lightly. "You're not leaving this island alive." He wiped his mouth with his wrist, still breathing heavily, "If you live, you'll just come after Milo again. Somebody like yourself shouldn't exist, and I will not stop fighting till my body gives out."

"Then let's make that happen!" Black M hissed and disappeared again. Rin's chest suddenly exploded with pain, the sneak attack sending him flying back into Dira and sending them far across the floor. Rin gritted his teeth while slowly getting onto his feet and looking at the distance between them.

"Dira, get on my back." He ordered while getting into a runners position. Dira got onto his back obediently and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Rin quickly sprang forward. "Air," He breathed in causing his speed to increase greatly. "Ice," Dira said, covering them both in a coat of resilient ice. "Rushing Ice Bull!" The two shouted causing Black M to turn and look at them before feeling the block of ice collide with him and shatter upon contact. Black M grunted in pain as he was sent flying across the floor before flipping right back onto his feet with a frown.

"You guys are doing only slightly better than I expected." Black M said with his arms folded across his chest, "You will have to try much harder to defeat me."

"That wasn't supposed to beat you," Rin shot back before taking a deep breath and running at Black M. "Air," He swung his fist forward. "Rocket!" he shouted. Black M sneered at this and caught the teens hand.

"Too easy!" He pulled Rin forward and threw his knee into the teen's stomach, a dribble of blood running from his mouth. "When will you learn stuff like this doesn't work on me?" Black M asked before seeing the smirk on Rin's features, "What's so funny?"

"You are." Rin replied while blood ran down his face and dripped from his chin. "Two of us have super eye sight. You don't share this ability."

Black M frown before noticing the icy mist that was covering the area, courtesy of Dira. "Is this supposed to scare me?" He asked with a smirk. He released Rin's wrist while placing his forearms against each other, "Centipede Teeth!" He transformed his hands and forearms into gigantic steak knives and swung them at Rin, planning to split him in half.

Rin quickly pulled out his sword and snapped the blade in half, creating two thinner blades and holding them outward as far as his arms could stretch to stop Black M attack. The veins on Rin arms became visible as his muscles pulsed and increased in size. "A little help here?!" Rin yelled before Hana appeared out of thin air and kicked Black M away from the teen. Rin took a deep breath afterward while holding onto his knees. "This guy is unreal." Rin coughed out, his muscles aching.

"Go Black M whoo~ You could do it." The sound of a small voice caused Rin, Hana, and Dira eyebrows to twitch. They saw a small girl dancing off in the distance in a cheerleader outfit.

Rin looked at Dira who fired a small fireball at the girl, setting her cheerleader outfit on fire. "Thank you." Rin and Hana said at the same time while Black M watched with a deadpan expression.

"Well, that was a pretty stupid idea." He said to himself while shaking his head, "I really need to make her stay her ass on the ship."

Dira slowly breathed out, "Ice mist." Soon the area was covered in thick white mist. Black M lips frowned, knowing he will have to watch out for Rin and Hana now.

"Air," Rin said, his voice seeming to echo throughout the area. Black M looked around for the voice. But, instead of the punch he expected he felt long nails slash across his back. He turned around rapidly, grabbing a handful of the woman's hair.

"You'll have to tr-"

"Push Kick!" Rin shouted, interrupting Black M. The attack struck him in the gut causing him to release his grip on Hana's hair and slide backwards. He looked up to see Rin's fist coming toward his face. He simply side-stepped it and grabbed Rin by the back of his shirt. He threw the man off into Hana which lead to the two slipping across the floor. The mist faded away, making it easier to see.

"Ice," Dira said, rushing forward with her hand reared back, "Punch." She swung her fist forward, expecting to hit Black M in the face. Unfortunately the renegade clone predicted this and threw up his hand. His hand was frozen almost right away from the attack before he tighten his grip on her arm and shattered the ice that had surrounded his own hand.

"Release her!" Rin demanded, dashing through the faint mist left on the battle field. "One Sword Style," He swung his sword horizontally toward Black M's side, "Delay Slash!" he shouted, appearing on the other side of the man and quickly snapping his sword back into its sheath. He looked back at Black M who smirked, "What?" Rin eyes widened in surprise. 'He dodged it? How? I saw my blade connect.' He thought amidst his shock. The sound of Dira gasping caught Rin attention, mouth agape when he saw his friend injured instead. "Dira!"

He rushed over to aid the girl, only for Black M to get in the way and deliver a powerful roundhouse kick into Rin ribs. The teen eyes widened as he felt his ribs break from the single strike, causing him to skip across the ground. "It hurts more when you cut somebody you care about, doesn't it?" Black M asked seeing Rin holding onto his ribs, "Which raiss the question. Have you every lost somebody you cared about? Have you ever fought a love one? Or are you just very protective over the ones you care about?"

Rin frown while raising onto his feet, "Shut up! What I lost doesn't concern you!" He yelled before raising his black sword. "One Sword Style," He hissed out as the heat waves became visible. "Dragon Black Fire!" The black flames flew toward Black M who pushed his way through unhindered, as if he there was nothing in his way.

"Centipede Hunger!" Black M shouted, opening up an infinite storage dimension inside of him and absorbing the attack easily. He grabbed Rin by his neck after, pulling off the bracelet on the male wrist. "This seems important. Let's see how you'll live without it." Black M tossed the bracelet off the side of the island down toward the sea.

Rin eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand!" The childish voice rang in his head, a remnant of a memory, 'If I lose that, I'll kill myself.' Rin thought and quickly rushed toward it even though it was falling off toward the sea. He leaped for it, paying no attention to Dira who screamed for him to stop.

She started sobbing right after seeing him drop and glared at Black M, "I am going to kill you!" Dira stood on her feet while blood dripped from her wound. She took a deep breath, "Fire," She held out both her hands, palms forward. "Phoenix blast!" She shouted, releasing a large blast of fire toward the high bounty pirate. The ground was singed by the mass of heat that approached Black M.

"Centipede Hunger!" He sneered opening up the storage dimension inside of him again and absorbing the attack just as easily as he did Rin's Black Fire. He wasn't expecting to see Hana appear in front of him after the attack faded. She swung her claws at the male's chest. Black M quickly dodged the attack by stepping back. Hana kept up the pressure by spinning and sending the heel of her foot forward for Black M hip. The attack landed, but only brought a smile onto Black M's lips.

"Ice," Dira breathed in deeply and rushed forward, jumping up at the last moment and swinging her fist forward for Black M's face. "Punch!" The black haired male jumped back again. Dira's fist made contact with the ground, freezing it.

"Centipede Spur." He said before disappearing, much to Hana and Dira surprise. Dira gasped in pain, feeling a hand collide with her shoulder , dislocating it and sending her flying across the battle field. Hana turned her head only to get kicked in the side, sending her flying off towards Dira.

"Why can't we hit him?" Dira asked, rage in her voice. "I want him dead!" Dira spoke fangs starting to grow from her mouth which caused Hana to stare at her in surprise. Purple scales ran up her forearms before stopping at the back of her upper arm. Dira started breathing heavily from pain. "No control it, control it, control it!" She shouted to herself before the scales slowly started disappearing, returning her skin back to normal.

"Are you okay Dira?" Hana asked tentatively, "You stay down. I'll handle the asshole over there." Hana stood onto her feet while taking a deep breath, "Lion," She spoke while holding her claws in front of her face, "Claw!" She shouted swinging her arm forward and releasing five red projectile at Black M.

"Easy as usual!" Black M rushed forward and jumped over the projectiles. Hana was already in front of him with her leg cocked back.

"Tiger Kick!" She fired a kick at Black M's head, effectively delivering the blow and sending the male back into the projectile she had fired. He flipped in mid-air slipping between the gap in between them.

He slide slightly before shaking his head as if he was disappointed, "Well, if this is the best you got, then let me show you something amazing." He raised both his arms as if he was surrendering and left himself open to the attack. "Armament Hardening, Chest." His upper half became covered in black armor. The five large claw projectiles clashed against his chest hard, creating sparks as if it was a saw trying to cut though steel. They quickly burst becoming nothing but small orange flames while Black M remained unharmed. "You two don't realize it yet, do you?" Hana trembled in fear as she took several steps back. She blinked and reopened her eyes to see Black M right in front of her. "Let me show you exactly what I am capable of." She tripped, falling down beside Dira.

"I've had enough of this, it is no longer interesting without Mist-Eyes." He turned and started creating distances between them. He took a seat in his stone chair, "Behold." He raised his arms to full length with a smirk on his face while crossing his legs. "The power of a god." After the words left his mouth the dark clouds slowly started opening up. "Centipede Hunger!" Bright red light started escaping from the clouds as they faded and open up revealing a powerful blinding light. "Let this be your end." Huge orbs of fire became visible quickly and started raining over the battlefield.

Dira and Hana eyes widened in fear seeing the smirk on Black M's face while the fiery rain started pouring over the area, hitting the floor and melting it away. Upon impact the flames became lava turning the ground they stood on into a flaming hot battleground. A flash rushed pass and covered Dira and Hana taking the form of an angel with large wings. The fiery rain clashed against the wings, but had no effect on them.

Black M stared from his chair that was created earlier in the battle. He had coated it with his Haki, preventing it from melting under the heat. "You've spiked my interest once again.

"You really should be, after all." Black M eyes widened at the voice while the wings spread to their full length and the male turned around to face him. "This is the power a god should own. " Rin stormy eyes met Black M who stared in astonishment seeing that he actually caught the bracelet.

"This is amazing! How could you have gotten...?"

"The Book of Maito Gekido." Rin finished for him, "I haven't read all of it, but I have picked up two abilities from it. The fire attack with my sword and wings." The black wings flapped as if knowing Rin was talking about them. "Maito Gekido, the only person who traveled the entire world and picked up as many of these abilities he could. But only somebody with strong will could use them. Somebody with a strong heart and somebody pure...Like me. I have to thank Robin-chan for getting it for me." Black M sneered before a powerful gust of wind followed, whipping their clothes around while Rin breathed in deeply through his nose and blew out gently creating a strong breeze and cooling the lava down. The molten lava solidified, becoming stone and trapping Black M's chair in the ground.

"Great. My favorite seat is ruined. " Black M complained while standing up and quickly turning on the balls of his feet, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick into the stone and shattering it. "Shall we begin?"

"You're not going to win now. It's three against one." Dira retorted while standing back onto her feet with a frown on her features and stepping forward to stand beside Rin.

"No." Rin cut in, "It's two against one." Rin quickly threw his hand forward, karate chopping the back of Dira's neck. The purple haired pirate gasped before collapsing, her face hitting the floor while she lost consciousness. "I lost you once. I won't lose you again." Rin lowered his eyes after performing this action and looked at Hana. "Come on Hana...me and you against this demi-god."

"Demi-God?" Black M drawled with his head to the side, smiling slightly. The clouds slowly started to close turning their battle back into the cloudy dark area. "The light is gone. I guess that is my sign to jump start the battle." Black M vanished again, but Rin's special eyes and newly discovered ability allowed him to pinpoint where the Demi-God would appear. He knew telling Hana to duck would take too long, so instead he kicked the back of the cat-woman's knees, causing her to topple down.

Black M fist missed completely. "Quick thinking." He commended "However," he grabbed a handful of Hana's hair causing the cross-species to shriek in pain. "Not nearly good enough!" He threw the teen into Rin causing the two to slide across the shaded ground. Rin spread his wings, slowing them down easily. "The wings...They would fit me better than they do you."

Rin frowned as he set hana down and put as much distance between them as he could. 'Hopefully a flying punch plus my Devil Fruit would cause more damage than a running attack.' Rin thought and took off faster than ever toward Black Mpushing himself forward with his wings. "Air," he breathed in deeply while bringing his right hand back. Black M smirk widened as he held up his palm. "Rocket!" His fist collided with more resistance than the Red Line. The high bounty pirate didn't budge a single inch. "That's insane."

"No, it's the power of this Demi-God." Black M corrected with his aggravating smirk. He ducked quickly avoiding a kick from Hana. He kicked out backward from his squat position and launched the girl away before quickly throwing Rin aside like a rag. "I was looking forward to a one on one fight with Mist-Eyes." Black M said while turning and looking at Hana. "I 've had enough of you. It's time I got what I wanted."

Hana eyes widened before Black M stood in front of her. He roughly grabbed her chin and raised her head till she was looking him in the eye. "It is such a shame. You would have fit perfectly within my crew. Maybe another ass to tip." He smiled coldly before she hacked and coughed, feeling his knee dig into her stomach. Blood dripped from her mouth and dribbled down her chin. She dropped onto her knees in front of him, "Now die!" He smirked, his fangs peeking out as heat waves started distorting the area. He swung his fist forward mercilessly, Hana whimpering in fear. Her heart started pounding noticably against her ribcage which lead to her fainting from terror before Black M even hit her. "There. That's better."

Rin glared as the Demi-God turned around to face him with a mocking smile, "Now its just me and you Mist-eyes. Let's see if you really have that pain tolerance that I've heard so much about."

The black haired teen sighed, 'I can't beat him in a fistfight. I have to get some type of leverage to defeat somebody with his power...' Rin thought before Black M disappeared again. Rin eyes and Haki barely kept up with him 'Just have to take this punch.' Rin told himself and stood his ground. A split-second later Black M fist collided with his face with the strength of seemingly a hundred men. The punch nearly caused him to lose consciousness as his brain bashed violently against the insides of his skull. Rin, even though he was dazed. Quickly captured Black M in a bear hug and shot straight up into the dark clouds. The two traveled rather high to the point where they were about 100 feet from the ground. 'This should hurt him.' Rin thought while nose-diving back toward the ground.

"I can't allow this!" Black M hissed and easily broke out of the hold Rin had him. He twisted them around to the point where Rin back would hit the ground first. "Now let's speed us up." The Demi-God said with a grin before kicking downward with both his feet and shooting the high bounty pirate toward the ground faster than a bullet.

Rin gasped upon impact, feeling as if his back would snap in half. Even with all the force behind the attack leftover stone didn't crack. Rin growled loudly. He slowly rolled over and pushed himself up with some difficult. His misty eyes landed on Black M who only smirked in response. "The wings give you an unfair advantage," Black M said, seeing that the black haired male was still in a daze. The renegade clone quickly vanished, appearing beside Rin while spinning on his feet. He threw a kick for the male knee, effectively delivering the attack and forcing Rin to drop down onto his knees with a pained groan. "After all," He pressed his foot against Rin's back while grabbing onto the large wings. He stared pulling, hearing the tendons tearing and Rin's cries. "Wings only belong to a true god!" With one last powerful pull on the wings they snapped out of Rin's back. Rin screamed in pain falling face first into the ground. Blood poured from the two stumps on Rin's back, "I see now. They spread from your back and joined with your bones. Must be painful, like getting your arms torn off."

Rin's breath heaved while he coughed. He could feel the cold air hitting his open wounds while his fingers dug into the stone ground, cracking his finger nails. He slowly pushed himself from the ground, stumbling while he got onto his feet. "What happen to that smart mouth of yours?" Black M asked noticing that Rin had been silent. "Did a cat get your tongue?"

Instead of answering the black haired pirate balled his hands into tight fists. His veins bulged on his arms as his muscles pulsed. Rin rushed forward while bringing his fist back and threw a punch at Black M's face. The demi-god copied the attack throwing a punch of his own which collided with Rin's perfectly. The power behind their attacks caused the small rocks that landed on the stone floor to shake. The two quickly jumped apart, "You want to go toe to toe with me? That's a bad idea!" Black M exclaimed.

Rin gritted his teeth and rushed forward throwing a powerful right hook for Black M. He threw up his palm, easily catching the punch Black M had thrown and seeing that his own fist collided with the demi-god's. He pushed hard against Black M, not moving him a inch. The smile on Black M face was slowly fueling Rin's rage. However, there was no more strength left in Rin. His muscles were aching and he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere like this. Rin pupils shook while he spit out blood as Black M's foot clashed against his stomach and fired him across the floor.

Rin fell onto his knee for a moment before sprinting back across the field for the demi-god. He threw his foot up at the other males face, but his foot only met Black M's forearm. Black M countered by firing a right hook at Rin's cheek which struck neatly, but didn't push Rin back. Rin's fist quickly ran across Black M's jaw which brought a smile onto his face. 'Why is he smiling?' Rin thought feeling Black M fist hit his collar bone and eliciting a cracking noise. Rin quickly countered with a low uppercut to Black M ribs. 'This seems too familiar...' Rin thought.

Dust shot up from every punch that connected. Rin could feel his legs giving out from the kicks he received, causing him to stumble repeatedly. 'It's like he doesn't feel pain.' Rin thought while the dust stirred around them making a circle. The stone floor wouldn't break no matter how hard they struck each other. Blood dripped from Rin's wounds, splashing on the floor. 'I can't let him win. Milo will be killed if I do.' Rin thought with a look of determination, only for it to contort into one of pain. "AHH!" Rin screamed, reeling back from the punch that made hit with his jaw and nearly broke the bone. He brought his fist down to his side and fired a powerful uppercut. That was when the memory came back. 'I fought Urufu like this.' Black M feet raised off the floor before he started pushing down hard with his chin. Rin pushed harder and harder, but couldn't stop the male. Black M's face came into view shortly after with a smirk on his features. "Air," Rin breathed in quickly, but before he could attack Black M vanished.

"What a good fight this is," Rin whipped around, seeing the other male clapping his hands. "You've made it a lot farther than I expected." Rin eyes widen as he realized he was being toyed with. "But if you don't have any new tricks than we aren't going to get anywhere."

Rin breathe shuddered, the merest action bringing him pain. There were bones broken all over his body. "If you like tricks so much than try this one on for size!" Rin yelled pulling Black Moon out, "One Sword Style," He yelled while rushing across the field at Black M.

"Ah, the sword?" He asked while taking a light breath, "Armament Hardening." he said, hardening his forearm which he intended to use to block the attack.

"Shadow Slash!" Rin swung the sword, which struck Black M's arm. A powerful shock wave shot off from the contact. An afterimage of Rin appeared swinging the sword in the exact manner and struck Black M's forearm again. The blow effectively shot Black M off of his feet and sent him flying across the field.

'Guess he does have some more stuff up his sleeve.' Black M thought before feeling Rin grab his ankle before he had even landed. Rin pulled him backwards while holding his sword in his left hand. 'He can't cut me. The blade is too long at this close range. He would need a smaller weapon.' Black M thought while Rin brought the blade back, the black sword broke into pieces till it was a small knife. Black M eyes widened at that, "Armament Hardening!" He exclaimed at the last moment while Rin drove the knife down into his chest with all his strength. Black M's back hit the ground hard, cracking the stone floor only a little. The blade managed to cut though his Haki, but barely at all. "I wasn't expecting something like that." Black M said, watching as Rin jumped back away from him. "You'll still have to pay for that!"

"Wh-" Rin was cut short when Black M appeared in front of him while cocking his arm far back. Rin quickly threw up his arms, mimicking an X to block the attack. Black M's fist made contact with his crossed arms as dirt stirred around. Rin eyes widened hearing the bones in his forearms creak and shatter from the attack. His legs trembled from pain before he was launched across the battlefield. Rin skipped across the stone floor for a moment or two before landing facedown. "I'm not done." He pushed against the ground with his arms, feeling his muscles tightening to almost a unbearable level. 'If I don't end this soon…I'll die.' Rin thought, 'If my muscles tighten up too much and suffocate my heart...Than Milo is gonna get captured.' He told himelf while getting back on his feet.

"You just keep getting back up." Black M sneered, "I like that." He held his arms open, "So, what other tricks do you have for me?"

"Shut up!" Rin shouted even as he stumbled a little and fell onto his back with a thump.

"Aw, have you lost the strength to stand?" Black M said with fake concern before disappearing and appearing above Rin. "I guess this is where it ends." he cocked his fist back, veins bulging as his muscles flexed and appeared to grow. He swung his fist down which struck Rin's chest harder than most his attacks. The males eyes widened, feeling as if his chest would cave in he coughed up blood. The previously molten stone floor shattered from the power, becoming nothing but rubble. A large hole was formed from the attack while Rin laid there with wide eyes and blood running down his mouth. "I'm a tad disappointed." Black M said while turning to walk away. "I was expecting you to fight harder if it was for your crew."

"Shut up..." Rin rasped lowly while struggling to get onto his feet, blood staining his chest. "I will not let you have Milo!" he shouted loudly, tearing the rest of his vest off and revealing his bruises and broken body. "He's my friend. I would never allow somebody like you to take him!" A powerful gust of wind followed after causing some of the rubble to blow away while Rin eyes focus on Black M. "Air Sword Style," He held Black Moon out by the handle. "Shatter," The blade shattered into a swarm of pieces once again. "Black Rain!" The pieces disappeared and all started raining down for Black M who easily dodged most of them with his Haki.

He rushed forward for the Demi-God and vanished much to Black M's surprise and appeared behind him, "Air Sword Style!" Rin shouted while stream escaped from his body. He caught each piece of his black sword and rammed each and every one of them into Black M's back. "Shatter Spine." Rin said while walking away from Black M and holding out the sword handle. All of the pieces tore off of Black M's back and reformed the thick black sword known as Black Moon.

Black M remained standing without moving before he burst out laughing. "That actually hurt!" He exclaimed causing Rin eyes to widen, suddenly feeling pressure pressing down on him. The laughing was making him sick to his stomach. "That's going to cost you an arm." Black M voice became serious right away before he vanished. Rin backed up instinctively, his Haki kicking in and showing where Black M would appear. He quickly threw up his arm to block the attack, "Armament Hardening, Arm." The high bounty pirate arm became black right before his fist struck Rin's elbow with the power of a giant. Rin coughed in pain as he felt the bone shatter, but it didn't stop from there. All the bones in his left arm shattered traveling from the elbow to his hand and up to his shoulder. His entire arm had been broken, even his hand and shoulder.

Rin was thrown across the floor, landing on his now useless arm. "That hurt. That hurt so bad..." He whispered to himself, unable to move it now. He took quick, rapid breathes while he pushed himself onto his feet using his good arm. He held out his sword that had shattered and protected his left side. "That's all I could do now." Rin thought, 'I just have to hold out till the others come to help. I can't win.' He conceded.

"I've had enough of this fight. This has gone on for far too long." Black M said before vanishing again, appearing on Rin's left side and firing a punch at the teen, but the sword pieces blocked the strike. "And yet you still fight. Why am I no-" Black M was cut off by Rin turning around and firing a strong kick into the man waist, shooting him off far into the distances. "I guess I have to use something else now."

"Bring it!" Rin yelled, but he knew he couldn't take much more. His body was killing him. His muscles were contracting to the point where it would have killed a normal person. His arm was throbbing from being broke completely. He couldn't even make it twitch and he didn't dare try to. He knew if he didn't do something he would die.

"So be it." Black M spoke, pulling out a pen. He pointed it at Rin before heat waves became visible, Rin quickly held up his good arm to block the attack.

His arm felt as if it caught fire. No, that was an understatement. It felt like he had thrust it into a pot of boiling water. The skin on his arm popped before melting off, "Ahhh!" Rin screamed falling onto his knees and holding his burnt arm in a tight fist. The skin was gone, leaving burnt red muscle in it place. The burn traveled up to his elbow with the rest of his arm covered with smaller burns. Rin eyes were shaking while he took quick breaths, unable to calm his rushing heart from the unbearable pain. 'I can't lose, I can't lose, I can't lose. Milo will die, I will die...the crew...they'll break apart...my family.' He thought.

"Seem like you couldn't take it. This fight is over." Black M said, walking in front of Rin, "Now you are nothing and Milo will be mine." The words seem to snap Rin back into focus and before Black M could react Rin had grabbed his jaw with his burned and bloody hand. If his nails were still normal they would had dug into Black M's face as he squeezed. Black M's smile vanished when the sound of his jawbone breaking rang through out the area. The bone was shattering under Rin's iron grip. Black M quickly kicked Rin in the face and across the dirty floor. "It seem you haven't learned your lesson yet!" The renegade clone roared even with his shattered jaw. "It's time for you to die!" He pulled out his ball pen again and pointed it at Rin. The heat waves once again appeared.

Rin quickly took out his sword handle while the pieces snapped back into place. He rushed forward holding the blade out to protect him, the increased heat causing sweat to run down his face while the blade glowed orange. "You talked too much! " Rin yelled once he closed the distance between them, raising the sword above his head and swinging it downward. Black M used his Haki to cover him in the black armor, but the heat the sword had absorbed allowed it to easily cut through his guard. It cut from his left shoulder down to his right hip causing blood to shoot from the wound and splatter onto Rin.

Black M had a shocked expression on his face, "Nobody had ever manage to leave any wounds on my body." His face twisted out of anger, veins bulging on his face. "And yet you've given me several scars!" His voice was completely engulfed by rage. "I've had enough of this!" He cocked his arm back, the limb covered in his black armor. "It is over!" He swung his fist forward, but stopped as Rin collapsed in front of him. "You've finally reached your limits." This was around the time the rest of the crew showed up.

"Rin!" Ryoko shouted, yet she didn't step in to help. She couldn't risk it. Her body was as badly beaten as everybody's.

Rin looked up at the sound of his name while Black M walked off to keep some space between him and Rin. "I can't do it...I can't beat him Milo..." Rin said surprising the sliver haired teen. Tears ran down Rin face, hitting the dirty ground while he took shaky breaths. "I wont let him...I won't let him take my brother!" Rin yelled, surprising everybody, even Milo. He hadn't known that his captain took him as a sibling.

"Your brother, eh?" Black M asked with a smile, "But you can't do anything to protect him now. You've lost."

"Rin, get up!" His crewmembers yelled. Dira and Hana had joined them after regaining consciousness and realize that they would just be getting in the way if they tried to help. "Don't let him win!"

"Just let me die!" Rin yelled, surprising them again, "I wasn't suppose to be here anyway...I'm a experiment. I should just be a monster, so why do you guys care!?" He yelled with a hoarse voice.

"Because you're our family!" They shouted, even Dira and Hana despite just recently joined their crew.

Rin's mouth was agape with shock at this. A strong gust of wind blew through and causing the crew to cover their eyes to block the dirt and dust. "Air," He breathed in deeply while balling his hand into a fist and he rushed across the floor, the palm of his hand hitting Black M chest. "IMPACT!" Air constrained in a compressed form escaped from his palm. Blood erupted from Black M mouth while his eyes rolled back from the attack. Everything was either blown away or literally eaten up till there was nothing left. The stone pieces no longer existed after the attack, leaving the battle field the way it was when the fight first started. Rin fell onto his knees in front of Black M who had done likewise.

Everybody stared in astonishment and apprehension when Black M slowly stood back onto his feet. "You have injured me, a feat done by none before. Yet everything must come to a end."

Rin breathed shakily, gasping in pain when Black M lifted him off his feet by his hair. His left arm was completely useless while bruises and cuts covered his body. Rin was covered in burns, his right arm covered in blisters and burnt badly. "You gave me a lot more trouble than I expected, but this is where it ends."

Rin still had the will to fight. His hand twitched, but his body no longer had the strength to go on. "RIN!" Each of the crew members exclaimed before the island shock and a blur ran past them, ramming into Black M and shooting him far away.

Rin fell onto the stranger's shoulder. The tall, tan man stood in place with a calm face. His mix-match eyes settled on Black M, "I've been sleeping long enough. It's time for me to cause some mischief."


	31. The Mighty Will Fall: Hollow Victory

**PLEASE READ!**

**So since my BETA Reader kind of just disappeared I haven't updated my story at all and for quite a while. I wrote all of this ahead of time but never updated any of it. So I decided to pull the stick out of my ass and update it for you guys since you did enjoy it a lot. :) It may not be as awesome since my beta reader is gone but I'm sure you would enjoy! BTW I started writing a story called. 'Our Link Hearts.' in Fictionpress if you want to read that since I am focusing on that and its sequel! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Black M frown at the new figure in front of him, silences took over the loud area. "Aha, Yukio 'Deathwalk' How nice of you to join us," The dark skinned male simply glared at Black M with his mix-match eyes. The giant mountain of ice he escaped from collapsed behind him, sending a chilling breeze though the battle field. "So you did manage to escape from that? What woke you up?"<p>

"They did." He pointed at the group of young pirates, "Any crew, who display that type of emotion for their captain, would wake a dead man like me. I don't have to speak to this man." He spoke, looking at Rin on his shoulders, "To know he would fight with all his might and all his energy to protect any one of them. Judging by his intense injuries that is exactly what he been doing." Yukio spoke, before tossing Rin backwards. Sen actually caught him and continued to stare at the tall male.

"Aha," Black M smirked, picking Rin's sword up from the ground. An odd pressure pressed down on the pirates, causing Yukio to frown. "Then you choose his side didn't you?" Black M spit in disgusted, "How ridiculous."

Yukio simply lowered his head, "Do you plan to ramble on? Or duel?" Yukio questioned in his deep voice earning a smile from Black M.

"Well, of course I do." Black M said with a smirk, 'I've been fighting for a while now if this battle is as long as Mist-eyes I will need Chemical D.' Black M thought. "Let's begin shall we?"

Yukio frowned seeing Black M vanished into thin air, the Horizon pirates stared in surprise. Yukio simply sneered, following the black hair pirates movements instead of dodging or avoiding the slash of the black sword he left himself wide out. The smirked vanished from his features, feeling the dark blade rip though his flesh, traveling from his left shoulder to his right hip. His eyes widen while blood shot from the fresh wound, his body reacted quickly. He balled his hand into a tight fist, firing it forward with power equal to a punch of Rin's. Black M eyes grew wide, feeling the heavy fist dig into his stomach and launch him into the distances.

"How did he cut me?" Yukio questioned, looking at both his hands. He thought for a second before his cold expression return, the attack wasn't powered with haki and his devil fruit ability was logia. "Look like we're on equal ground, that's unfortunate." He reached behind his back, pulling the long staff with the blade at the end of it. He raised it above his head, spinning the thing fast, creating powerful waves of wind and blowing the clothes of each of the pirates in the area. He slammed it down hard onto the ground, sending a cloud of dust though out the area.

"A bisento?" Birdy questioned with wide eyes, "The strongest man in the world used to use a weapon like that."

"The one that fought the old pirate king," Ryoko questioned, "I heard he was the only one who could match the man."

Black M sighed; he did not share their excitement. He had already fought a high bounty pirate, 4 of them to be exact and now he had another one that might be at the same level as Rin. "I'm sure this is so entertaining, however, I am here for one reason and one reason only." His eyes moved to Milo who shivered under their cold glare. "Now I would like it if you remove yourself from this struggle."

"I don't intend to do such a thing." Yukio replied, holding his bisento tightly. The staff was black and red while the blade was sharp.

Black M sighed, pulling out his ball pen, "I don't have time for this. I've spent most of my time on these idiots "He raised the pen, pointing the sharp end at Yukio who still was spinning his blade above his head. Heat waves started appearing in front of the blue hair male. Yukio swung his bisento at the last moment, a powerful projectile escaping from it and cutting though the heat waves.

Black M eyes widen before holding up Rin's black blade to block the attack. He pushed hard to shoot it in a different directions, "Look like it would take more than just simple attacks to get him." Black M frown, he could feel his awareness disappearing and the urge to randomly run off becoming stronger. 'Damn you Milo and your stupid behavior.' Black M thought.

"You're hesitating." Yukio stated, drawing Black M attention. "Your hands are shaking and the uneasy feeling is very obvious. You can't fight much longer." This caught the rest of the crew's attention. "How interesting, sweat is visible on your brow and your eyes are dilated. Withdrawal," Black M's frown deepens after this, "The same symptoms somebody who has gone long without whatever substances they were abusing experiences."

"Your intelligence wasn't a lie after all." Black M held out his arm, "Armament Hardening Arm." His right arm was covered in black armor, shinning from the small amount of light that hit it. "and since I don't have much time than I will end this battle quickly."

Yukio lower his head slightly, a smirk forming on his features. The pirates shivered from the odd aura before watching Yukio face split into an insane smile. His body quickly was coated in a blue energy outlining his body and muscles. "That's a pretty trick, but it's not going to stop me!" The high bounty pirate spoke, rushing forward planning to knock Yukio off of his feet and back into unconsciousness. He was about 12 feet away from Yukio when the energy expended, eating the dirt off of the ground and causing Ryoko and the others to shield their eyes. The power created strong winds slowing Black M down.

Yukio facial features were no longer visible, instead only the insane smile was visible with glowing white eyes. Black M tried to take a step forward and when he succeeds the power grow to unbelievable heights. The blue flames creating heat waves, making everybody sweat. "You punish this man soul for your own selfish ambition..." Yukio voice was thick; sounding almost like two different people was talking at the same time. "You should be punished by death!"

That was when Black M realized he wasn't going to win. The strength behind Yukio was incredible and he wasn't at full strength anymore after fighting Rin and the others. "Another time than..." He took a few steps back, dropping Rin's sword and stepping on it as he made his exit. "Another time...you will pay for this Death Walk."

The blue flames died down slowly, "Don't make threats unless you intend to keep them." He brushed off the 500,000,000 bounty man threat, watching Black M vanish. They stared after Black M left as if nothing had happen and as if he didn't just defeat Rin.

The teenage boy started coughing violently while unconscious. "He's suffocating!" Aykua shouted, realizing how big his body had become. "His muscles are swollen their suffocating his heart!"

"We have to get to the ship now!" Ryoko ordered, "Yukio carry him. I'm the fastest; I could get to the ship first and fill the tube with ice water. Aykua search for someone who has the same blood type as him." Ryoko exclaimed, watching as Yukio picked up Rin. Ryoko had rush to the ship, with Milo behind her.

The moment they reached the ship they entered the bathroom. "Drop him in the water." Yukio, following the orders given to him dropped Rin into the ice water.

Milo had returned shortly dropping more ice cubes into the water with a frown on his features. "This isn't going to work Rin was able to stay submerge in ice water for hours! How will this be any different!?" Milo was panicking.

"Dira," Ryoko looked at the purple haired woman, "Freeze it. I don't care how cold it will become do it now and don't hold back." The first mate shouted while Dira nodded. She started freezing the water quickly, the room was covered in mist making the sweat on their faces cold.

"Who has the same blood type as Rin?" Ryoko asked, looking at Aykua for an answer.

"I don't know, Rin had never needed a blood transfusion before and he refused to give blood to one of us afraid that Hiro had done something to the cells in his body. He said that getting somebody else blood could be dangerous for himself."

"Then use mine!" All heads looked at the cat like woman. "I've been experimented on by Hiro too if he did do something to our blood than him having mine should not affect his system." Ayuka nodded.

"Bring him to the captain's quarters and we could start the blood transfusion." Aykua ordered, she knew Rin would rather wake up in there instead of the med bay and she was too nervous to bring him in there, plus she knew Ryoko was going to stay with them and having that girl in a small space was a bad idea.

Dira had melted the water after one hour in it and had Toby bring Rin to the captain's quarters. They started the blood transfusion right away, having Hana lay beside the down captain.

Ayuka had bandaged up his injuries and clean his wounds. After all the hype had calmed down, they all sat around in the room with their heads low. "He almost got himself killed..." Dira spoke, the others had tried to force her out, but she had refused.

"This wouldn't be the first time...but it is the worse." Ryoko comment, sitting in a chair with her arms folded across her chest. "He's insane."

"I don't like this." Ayuka spoke, the worry in her voice while her hands shock violently. "His injuries...are insane..." Ayuka spoke, her voice more shaky than her hands. "In his arm every bone is shattered from his fingers all the way up to his shoulder. The nerves were damaged in his other arm from the burns, the forearm is broken as well. His ribs are destroyed; lucky none of them pitched a lung. The bones in his chest were pushed down and almost pitched his heart. He also has broken bones in his legs and the fact that he was standing is still a mystery. His skull was creak in more than one place and if he wakes up he may not remember any of us. Another thing is his spine it almost broke. His upper back has two large holes in it from the wings being torn out from his back...And that muscle swelling was like nothing I've ever seen before...the fact that he is still breathing...is crazy..."

Ryoko frowned, "It's like...all his training was for no reason..." She didn't like this at all, if they were going to face people like him than things would be much harder for the crew. "Is he going to heal?"

"I...I don't know." Ayuka answered, lowering her head.

"What you mean you don't know!?" Dira exclaimed, fear in her voice. "I just now got to meet him again and now you're telling me that he going to be broken for the rest of his life?"

"Dira..." Ryoko spoke, looking at the girl with a look that said calm down. "I have a plan...The Pool of Redemption."

"That thing!?" Ayuka exclaimed, "We don't know what it will do to him."

"It heals every wound and right now it is our best bet." Ryoko comments, leaning back in the chair. "His injuries are at their worse and we have no idea how many weeks or months it will take his body to heal. I don't even think his unique body could heal that fast and any other person would be dead."

Ayuka looked down slightly, "Ryoko...I have a confession to make." She looked down, "When fighting Dr. Lawson something happen to my legs. It felt like a tube was pumping in my legs. They felt like my blood was boiling and then my legs caught fire. Or smoke. My strength was increased greatly and now...I think my father might have experimented on my legs."

"Don't over think it Ayuka." Dira comments, rubbing the girls back. "Sanji black leg was able to make his legs burn or something like that. Maybe you are developing ability like it."

The world flashed white around him, the brilliant light destroying his eyes. He shield them, hoping to save his sight before it was too late. The room was slowly consumed by darkness, the waves of blackness covering the brilliant light. He opened his eyes, seeing a million pieces of glass. They shine slightly, giving the room some light. The male reached out, hesitating slightly. His finger brushed against glass, drawing blood.

The red liquid stood out, slowly dripping from his finger out the floor. In a flash the floor was covered in red liquids and bodies. "Your own stubbornness has caused their death." The voice seems to echo off the walls, "Now...your life or theirs. You decide."

He stared at the bodies of his face laid out across the floor before turning his intense glare in the direction the voice was coming from, "Take My Life!" The black hair teenager shouted, slamming his fist against the middle of his chest twice. He coughed, blood escaping from his mouth while looking down at the center of his chest. His eyes widen as it crack, white lines appearing around it.

He hesitated once again, reaching for the cracks in his chest. He pressed against it, watching as it broke like glass, allowing his hand to enter his chest. He gripped something, feeling it pulse and beat wildly within his palm. He pulled the thing out, out expending his arm till his elbow locked. The beating slowly started slowing down while the bright red color of his heart started to fade, slowing becoming blade.

His hand started to tear apart, white cracks appearing on it as his body started falling apart like glass, dropping his dying heart onto the floor. The pieces of glass shattered when making contact with the floor, Rin took his last breath before the rest of his body suffered the same fate as his arms. His world fading into darkness.

"He's sweating." Ayuka voice was what he woke to, his eyes slowly opening and giving him a decent look of her cleavage. "His heart rate slowed down which is good, but his breathing is odd. He is showing signs of being awake but I'm now sure if he is actually here." He could feel the cool rag run across his forehead.

"Water..." Rin struggled to speak with his dry throat, but Ayuka heard him clearly. Ryoko and Dira rushed over to help put Rin in a sitting position while Hana got the water, helping him drink it.

"Are you okay?" Dira questioned, getting a are you serious look from Ryoko. Rin looked pretty much lifeless and his eyes were low, barely open. His moments were slow as he looked around the room.

"The captain room?" He asked, not sure if he should be glad he was there or displeased. "How long have I...been out?" He asked, looking at Ryoko.

"3 days." The first mate answered, seeing the shock in Rin's face. "The first day you barely showed any life, the second day you was screaming for Milo and me, but you stopped after feeling my heart beat. The third day...you had nightmares, not sure about what but you did."

He lowers his head, "I'm sorry...I got carried away when fighting Black M...he was stronger than me..." Rin frowned, feeling the tears building up in his eyes, "I was useless...please tell me I didn't lose Milo! What happened Ryoko!?" He yelled, feeling the tears run down his face. "He can't be gone, he can't, he can't, he can't!"

A loud sound went off in the room, Rin screaming stopped right away. He brought his burned hand up to his face to try and feel where he was slapped, but could not feel a thing. The nerves in his hand no longer could feel, but you didn't have to be genies to see Ryoko's hand print on his face. "Calm down, you just woke up. We don't need your dumb ass having a panic attack." Ryoko comment, pressing her hand against his chest gently, "Milo is alive and with us. We had some help by Yukio."

Rin smiled lightly, pressing his head against Ryoko's hand. Dira and the others stared, "I'm glad that." He said gently, closing his eyes. His breathing slowed down while his chest started raising up and down. "Baka...He fell to sleep."

"He's cute," Hana comment, seeing the smile on his face while he breathes lightly. "At least we know now he is sleeping happily unlike before."

"I agree he just need his rest for now though." Dira stated, "And then we can scold him for being so reckless when he's better."

Ayuka helped Ryoko lay him down while turning the lights off, allowing the captain to slip into a peaceful sleep.


	32. Pool of Redemption: Conflicting Feelings

**NOTE**

**NOTE**

**NOIE**

**So I kind of lost this whole part including the part after this so I had to re-write it started at a steady pace and kind of rushed though everything else so sorry! The writing style may be a little different i'm sure you might Notice it. Anyway I just have to re-write the sense after and than i'll be back where I was before but before any of that happen enjoy this chapter plz and leave an review for me!**

* * *

><p>The Horizon pirates laid around injured and all with poor attitudes after what happened to their captain. Eiko was enraged, realizing that his sword didn't help like it did before. She glared at Milo with hatred, something she didn't think she was capable of.<p>

The DF user was too upset to notice her heated glare, he lean over the rail watching Yukio perform push-ups with Taka on his back. She was distracting herself with a small petal she created with her devil fruit abilities.

"This is your entire fault Milo." Eiko voice snapped him out of his thoughts; he turned his attention to the white hair female with a look of confusion on his features. He clearly didn't catch what she had said, "It's your entire fault, if you would had warn him in advance than we would had been stronger and prepared for the battle." Her voice was slowly increasing in volume, she roughly grabbed Milo hair pulling him toward her and watching him shut his right eye in pain. "But you wasted time, if you got any more secrets you better spit it out now!" The tattoo on his cheek looked like a target mark and she would be glad to strike that mark with her fist if he lied to her.

"I have no secrets Eiko…" He lowered his eyes, his eyes showing pain. "Rin…he may have never said it but during his fight he did." Milo closed his eyes, picturing Rin beaten body. "He called me his brother…and now I'm the reason for his broken body…we have to fix it."

"You guys really shouldn't fight." Lisa approached the two for once without her younger sister behind her. "We can't change what happen, but the least we could do is stick together especially if he think of us as family. How would you feel if you got hurt and your family suddenly split up?" Lisa asked, fingers combing through her blonde hair. The two looked down ashamed of themselves while Sen headed toward the dining room below deck.

The chief of the pirates opened the dining room door, being met with a pair of blue eyes. He signed, "Trisha what are you doing?" He really wasn't in the mood to chase her around and scold her for touching things.

She looked at him for a second before stuffing food items into a black bag she had. "Rin likes food like me." Her voice came out childish as ever, "He's hurt but that's okay I'll save him a branch of foods that he like and when he is better I'll share them with him." She stiffed a little wiping away a tear that was threatening to escape from her eyes.

"Silly girl," Sen smiled at her, approaching her slowly and grabbing the bag. "You need to keep it cool or else it will go bad. I'll save it in here for you."

Hana the cat-women slowly rubbed her fingers across the area where her control collar used to be, being on deck of a ship while it travel wasn't something she experience before. Her master had locked her in the bottom of the ship whenever they set sail, being out in the open and seeing the blue water while they moved was something she was happy about. She just wish she could share this experience with the man that saved her.

Ayuka looked at the furry female, "It is nice right?" She leans on the rail to watch the waves move, "Our captain have the habit of watching this and almost falling over the rail when doing so. Ryoko scold him a lot when he does this…" She tightens her fist at the thought of Rin broken body, "We will heal him."

Birdy watched everyone, sick of their moods. She tried to resist the urge to open her mouth, but it was too late. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" Her loud voice got their attention with ease, her mis-match eyes held nothing but passion. "We need to heal our captain not sit around!"

"Finally!" Taka stood up on Yukio's back, "Someone who have the same thoughts as me!" The two small girls locked eyes ready for actions.

"Although I enjoy your energy level Birdy," Yukio deep voice seems to echo, "We do not know if Rin is well enough to be moved doing so could cause more damage than help."

"Their right…" The voice was weak, very weak. The group turned their attention to person, seeing that Toby was carrying their captain on his back. He was sweating and had on a force smile. "If we don't do something soon…I'll be stuck like this unable to walk without assistants."

Ryoko stood beside Toby, wearing one of Rin's vests like she usually did. Birdy glared at her, but she paid the women no attention. "We have a plan, the course we been on is heading toward the island that will heal our captain. I want everyone on their best behavior we are in no condition to face tough foes so try to be civil."

The rest of the trip they didn't talk much, most of them watching how weak their captain had become. He was seated in a chair with his head tilted to the side and eyes closed. His right hand had flies crawling on it, but since his nerves were damage he could not feel their small footsteps on his mess up skin. His breathes were short and fast every so often he would inhale deeply and release a powerful cough as a result.

When the crew did arrive at the island it was Milo who carried the captain. "What's the special occasion?" The captain wonder, speaking into Milo's back.

"I just wanted to help out a little." Milo felt a little uneasy, he wanted to just say sorry but wasn't sure if that would make up for the injuries his captain had received. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better Milo." He answered, "I've never been someone who needed help before…but now I can't even take 5 steps without help. It's…depressing." Rin closed his eyes.

"I don't like this place." Trisha exclaimed, stepping on broke skulls. There were bones and skulls everywhere on the island. The ground was gray and there were no signs of wild life.

"Feels like someone just suck this place of every color but gray." The red hair doctor groan, "I feel like I stick out like a sore thumb here."

Taka was riding on Yukio shoulders refusing to make contact with the broken bones on the floor. "This is rather interesting. Usually after a battle this huge someone takes over the land and clean up the bodies but here they are left scatter around."

"Interesting wouldn't be the word I would use." Ryoko said looking up at the dark cloud above them, "There is going to be rain soon maybe we should hurry up."

"Actually that cloud was there while we approached the island." Birdy rubbed her neck, "I was worried about rain as well, but it seems like that not happening."

"Why can't we ever go to a nice island? Everything seems to be complicated some way or another." Sen sighed, for once he would like to go to an island where people shared their food secrets and help him become a better cook.

"That's the life of a pirate don't complain." Toby flicked the back of Sen's head, grinning slightly. "Let's just heal our captain and get the Skull out of here!" He was holding one of the skulls on the floor, everyone pause to stare at his large smile.

"Don't ever make a joke again…or I'll hurt you." Ryoko threatens, hearing Toby trash talk her under his breath. "Coward," She muttered.

The group stopped in the middle of a gray stone. There were words written on it, but they had become unreadable long ago. This was also the only spot where there weren't skulls everywhere, "This sticks out like Milo at a gay bar." Dira finally said something, rubbing her hands though her purple hair. She looks around, noticing the levers. "I bet twisting those will have a good result." She head toward one along with Eiko.

"Oh! I and Lisa got the other one!" The two sisters went and grabbed onto the stone lever. "Okay push!" The four women started pushing, causing the stone to twist with everyone standing in the middle of it.

Afterward they all went back in the middle with everyone who had to stand very close to fit within the circle. A thick tension grew while they waited for something to happen, "This is bull SHIT!" Milo screamed.

The stone dropped with the group of pirates still on it, the speed of it declaration almost made their bodies fly up. Ryoko ended up grabbing onto the stone and holding Rin's arm to prevent him from flying off. "Everyone Brace for impact!" She ordered.

The stone shot out of the tunnel it was falling though. Bright orange lights almost blinded the crew, there were small clear orbs floating though out the area. 'Water?' Ryoko questioned in astonishment watching the small orbs collide and create a large body of floating water. "Everyone grab a devil fruit user now and take a deep breath!"

The non-devil fruit users locked arms with the DF users. The stone collided with the orb of water, entering it. Milo felt his strength vanish, the sea water making it difficult to hold onto Eiko's hand. The white haired female struggled to keep her mouth closed; feeling the water soak her clothes and mess up the bandages she wore. She made the mistake of opening her mouth, getting a taste of salty sea water.

The stone bust though the orb of water, landing perfectly in a circle that seem to be created just for it. Eiko dropped onto her knees grasping for air and spitting out water. Birdy and Taka joined her on the floor coughing up sea water.

"That…was the worst thing…ever." Rin panted, leaning most of his body weight on Ryoko.

"I agree." Yukio comments,"It is not something I plan to repeat."

"Why didn't I just freeze it?" Dira wondered, maybe that would have made the trip easier.

"I think that would have had bad results honestly." Ayuka joined in the conversation while the others recovered. "I mean the ice would had shattered and probably cut us or it would have thrown us off course."

A group of soldiers approached them; Milo stared at the green skin fish man that stood in front of the group. "A Hello pirate, my name is O'Hulk the leader of these guards and this land."

"How did you know we were pirates?" Trisha asked, "Do we look cool or boring? I hope we look awesome Oh my go-" Lisa slapped the girl before she could go on and on about how cool they should look.

"Marines don't chase after fairy tales only pirates do and this place is a fairy tale as you could see." He pointed at all of the houses and the blue ground other their feet. "This place seems unrealistic."

He turned around, waving for them to follow. They did so, Hana tried to pay no attention to the stares that she was getting. 'jeez their all fish but they act like a cat is something so hard to understand.' She thought. 'Maybe they think I'm going to eat them.'

"What's that?" Birdy asked, pointing at the large building that stood out.

"That building holds water that could heal any wound." O'Hulk answered, looking at them suspiciously.

"Thank you we need that to heal our captain." As if on cue Rin spit out a large amount of blood and struggled to take a deep breath after performing the action. Dira rubbed his back softly trying to help him out a little.

"No one is to enter that building and that's final!" O'Hulk readies his weapon, the guards getting ready with him.

"We don't have time for this, move or I will cut you down myself!" Ryoko eyes held rage that frightens the soldiers but not O'Hulk.

"Ryoko I wouldn't fight if I was you. Your injuries are bad; the same goes for the other members of the crew." Ayuka tried to calm down the first mate. "The only person well enough to fight is Yukio."

"Then Yukio destroy them!" Ryoko ordered the tall dark skinned guy.

A smile full with pure insanity took over his features. The normal straight teeth appeared sharp like knives; a glowing blue light outlined his body. "With pleasure," He extended his right arm, his hand opened wide. "Hades," Dark blue orbs of energy shot off into the sky, "Rain." The orbs rain down over the soldiers colliding with the Fishmen armor. The orbs burned though the armor before suddenly exploding into a cloud of dark blue smoke. The shock wave made the others cover their eyes; Ryoko took this as a chance to get to the pool with Rin and took off.

O'Hulk growl in frustration, "You haven't been here for 20 minutes yet and you are already attacking my men," He drew his sword, "I'll make you pay."

"A threat," The tan pirate grinned, the sharp teeth made the fishmen shiver. "Is empty when it's from a dead man's mouth."

"We'll see about th-" Yukio interrupted his speech by suddenly dashing across the floor, pulling the Bisento from his back.

He drag the blade though the earth, closing the distance between himself and O'Hulk. The energy user quickly swung the staff up with enough strength to create a powerful breeze. O'Hulk attempted to block the attack, however once their weapons collided his sword was sent skyward along with Yukio's Bisento. "Hades," He shot his arm outward, blue stars twisting around in his palm before a sharp blue sword was create. "Sword," He ducked low ready to attack before the fishman could recover from losing his balance. "Your armor will crumble under the might of his blade." His words were true, cutting though the armor and the skin of the fishman.

O'Hulk quickly retreated, catching his sword after creating distance between himself and the energy user. "Die!" He screamed swinging his blade forward with power. The result was a projectile releasing from the tip of his blade.

"Is that the game you want to play?" His blue hair raised before he caught his Bisento swinging it and releasing a projectile just like the fishman had done. The impact created white lights that nearly blew O'Hulk off of his feet, but he refused to make it that easy. He swung his sword repeatedly; Yukio only copied the action making the struggle of projectiles blow up rocks. The strength of their attacks caused an large explosion, knocking everyone off of their feet and blinding them.

The smoke filled O'Hulk lungs as he struggle to get back onto his feet. A blue light caught his attention easily, but before he could retreat a foot slammed down onto his hand. "Hade," The cool voice sent chills of fear up the fishman spine, "Claws." Blue lights twisted around Yukio's five bandage fingers before becoming sharp thick glowing claws. "Let your heart collapse and become his new trophy," He thrust his hand forward pitching though the man's chest. "But only if you are on worthy." He yank his arm back, blood erupting from the newly opened wound.

The fishman dropped on the floor, "Yukio you killed him you bast-"

"He's not dead Birdy." Yukio looked down at the man who was breathing slowly, but obviously lost consciousness. "Fear over took him and he lose consciousness. I minimize the sizes of my claws before impact. He has a wound yes but not deep enough to kill him."

The miniature pirate stared for a moment, before releasing a sign. "I don't think I'll get used to your behavior that easily."

The pirate simply looked at the other soldiers ready to keep up his assault.

"That sound." A decently built man stared in the direction of the screams, pulling up his black scarf to hide his neck. His liquid black eyes showed no trace of emotion while one word slips from his pale lips. "Pirates." His hands went through the messy brown hair on his head while he thought of the pirates who found this place.

"Insensitive insects with selfish ambitions," He nodded his head at the words that came out in his voice.

"Vulgar creatures that see barbaric actions as justice," He twist the feather shaped pendant.

"I wouldn't say their interested in justice, whoever stands in the way of their goal is just another obstacle that they will destroy without a second thought. Are you going to assist these people who gave you a home?" He asked himself, rubbing the deathlike pallor on his greyish pale skin.

"It would be the only reasonable thing to do." He rubbed his chin, pacing back and forth which resulted in a clicking sound from his sandals.

"It would be a dangerous thing to do." He countered his own argument once again. He pulled his sleeveless jacket up a little feeling the breeze strike his bare chest while the volume of the screams increased.

"It would be the best option…" He straightens himself, "I'll protect them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave an review! Sorry if its a little confusing no BETA Reader anymore<strong>

TBC


	33. Pool of Redemption: Enegry Vs Water

**Well here is the next part, I re-wrote this to better fit the characters and I have to say I love this one a lot more. :) I hope you guys enjoys it too and my buddy finally get to see his character interact with another! Sorry it took forever!**

* * *

><p>Yukio literary was blowing the remaining soldiers away like they were trash, their bodies shooting though the air while he effortlessly destroy the soldiers. Yukio was well aware that he was behaving like an animal something that was out of character. "I would have expected better from a group of soldiers hiding something that has the ability to heal any injury." His body lit up, his power releasing an odd pressure that prevents the soldiers from moving. "Goodbye." He thrust his arm forward, releasing a powerful blast that ate up the floor under his feet.<p>

A downpour of water interrupted the path of Yukio's deadly attack, steam bust from the contact. The other crew members stared in surprise, Yukio didn't share their surprise. "Seem like their savior has finally appeared."

"I wouldn't label myself as a savior." The tall fishman appeared where the downpour of water once was, his grayish pale skin dripping. "You're just a pirate that needs to be put down like the dog you are."

"Big talk for someone who lost their leader moments ago," Yukio nodded, drawing the brown hair fishman attention to the unconscious form of O'Hulk.

"He was not my leader, plus I'm stronger than him." He didn't seem phase by Yukio defeating O'Hulk easily.

"I see, than learning your name would be in my best interest." The energy user studied Jonah his energy fruit allowed him to see wave signals kind of like reading someone's aura. He raised an eyebrow at the odd orange and black aura that radiated off of the boy's body. _"Aha…half-breed."_ Yukio thought.

"My name is Jonah pirate." Jonah dropped down into a stance that Yukio wasn't familiar with. "Now come and face me you trash."

Yukio grinned insanely like he had done previously and rushed forward. _'He's simple probably will fall for the same trick as O'Hulk.' _Yukio thought, drawing his weapon. The moment Yukio was within range he swung the blade upward and just like he expected Jonah drew the wooden staff from his back to defend.

The sharp end of Yukio's weapon collided hard with the middle of Jonah staff, much to Yukio surprise Jonah rolled with the force of the attack allowing his body to be sent flying from the force of the attack. _'He's underestimating me; I'll make him pay for it.'_ Jonah thought while flipping in mid-air and landing gracefully just like a cat. His open palm made contact with the ground, "Pulse." A thin wave of water shot out in a circle covering Yukio's feet.

"You do realize something so simple won't affect me?" Yukio asked, too confident to actually think of the attack.

The cooling air striking Yukio's skin got his attention a little too late. "Freeze!" Jonah shot his arm up, encasing Yukio's lower half in water that froze. The water went above his hip, high enough to make him lose his devil fruit ability.

"He froze the water!" Lisa yelled in surprise, Milo and the others only grasp at the sight.

"Taste my fury pirate!" Jonah clutched his hand into a fist, keeping his distance. "Brick," He swung his arm forward with power, releasing a powerful shockwave using the water vapor in the air. "Fist!"

Yukio being defenseless was stunk by the attack, his eyes widen while his body literary vibrated every inch of it ach with pain while he was blow away, the attack breaking him free from the frozen water that kept him in place.

"He's strong." Dira noticed seeing the result of Jonah attack had indeed surprise the crew members.

"Your devil fruit ability will not protect you from my attacks." Jonah stood his ground watching as the blue hair pirate struggle to stand on his feet a little.

Yukio just glared at him a little, he was obviously surprised a from Jonah's earlier attack not to mention it damage his pride. "That won't work twice on me." Yukio comments while his body became covered in energy.

Jonah quickly thrust his arm forward, "Water shot!" The small drop of water shot from his fingertips toward Yukio. Yukio copied the attack using a single ball of energy; the moment the attack connected they cancel each other out resulting in a fair amount of steam.

Yukio decided not to waste time, pulling his Bisento from his back. He steps forward, swinging it while sending his powers though the weapon. A blue projectile escaped from the tip of the blade, cutting though the smoke that blocked his sight of Jonah.

Jonah wasn't where he previously stood, leading to Yukio's attack striking a building. _'He moved using the steam as distraction that means…'_ Yukio looked up seeing the fish man falling down toward him with his fist back.

"Brick Fist!" Jonah screamed thrusting his arm forward when the distance between him and Yukio had decreased greatly at a closer range his attack only became more dangerous.

"Hades…" Yukio cool and collected voice started as he cross his arms in front of himself in an X formation. "Guard!" The glow that covered his body switch to his arms to protect him from the oncoming attack.

The shockwave struck the pirate hard, a large explosion of steam caused sweat to raise on Yukios brows. The heat of Yukio's energy turning the water vapor to steam again while the collision caused everyone else to shield their faces, "Your devil fruit is useless against me it won't protect you from my att-"

"Protect?" Yukio voice echoed he shot his arms out down to his sides clearing up the steam from the breeze he created and getting a perfect view of Jonah who made the mistake of landing in front of the pirate. He pushed his leg out, rotating his body while he threw a heavy hay-maker forward.

Jonah eyes widen when the fist made contact with his jaw, a rouge wind blew from the strength of Yukio's punch ridding the area of the steam that he and Jonah had created. Jonah felt his jaw crack from the contact while his brain bashed violently against his skull.

He was sent flying across the floor and though one of the buildings where he laid in the rubble. The bright glow returned to Yukio's body while a serious look covered his features. "I don't need protection."

Jonah spit out a tooth, the truth is his head was throbbing a little more than he liked. "I was right about you." Jonah struggle to get up much like Yukio had done when he was first hit by Brick Fist. "I have to keep my distance or avoid them lethal punches." The brown hair fishman wiped blood from his mouth. "At least you got rid of that tooth it was becoming a bit discomforting."

"You're welcome." The serious expression remain on Yukio features, Jonah was indeed a threat. Not only that but the man was cunning, he knew the exact amount of water he needed to use to make Yukio unable to use his ability. He was being smart and saving water, probably waiting for that huge orb of water that the crew fell through to return and use that as his source beside the flask on his wrist.

"Yukio be car-"

"I know." Yukio interrupted Hana, turning his attention back to Jonah who cracked his neck getting ready to begin again. Yukio was still glowing brightly and there were still a fair amount of steam.

"Now that I wasted enough time," The half-breed held out his staff covering it in a coat of water that he froze after, deciding it would be more useful when frozen.

Yukio raised his eyebrows, _'That's not why he wasted time. It's too simple that means…he has a strong attack planned.' _The energy user looked up, being greet by a large number of floating water orbs above their heads.

"Thousand," Jonah inhale while the shape of the orbs became sharp, "Teeth!" The orbs rain down for the devil fruit user.

"Clever." Yukio thought, drawing his weapon and performing numerous swings with the large weapon to prevent the blades from cutting him. Some of them got past his guard cutting his arms or his legs but most of them were hit forming a small circle of water under Yukio's feet.

Jonah grinned, the man might have power but he was pretty clueless it seems. _'Just a bit more and I could encase his body in water and get rid of that ability again.'_ Jonah thought, finding ways to prevent Yukio from using his devil fruit ability would be the most intelligent approach.

"Hades," Yukio started, holding out his bandage arm while dropping low and slamming his left arm onto the floor. "Pulse!" A strong pulse of energy shot out turning the water drops on the floor to steam and once again blocking his sight of Jonah. _'He's smart, but even he would come in for an easy kill. So he'll be rushing forward most likely to strike me with the frozen staff. I'll copy him and rush in dodging instead of attacking and then take him while he loses balance from his reckless attack._' He thought.

Yukio rushed forward, glowing so Jonah knew he was coming. He could see faint little waves of energy coming toward him which meant Jonah was falling for it. At the last movement Yukio jumped and turned his body sideways allowing his momentum to carry him.

Yukio grayish blue eyes made contact with Jonah's liquid black eyes. Yukio didn't miss the surprise look on Jonah's face, he could barely contain his own surprise as they both flew pass each other harmlessly a mirror copy of the other. _'He thought of the same exact thing as me.'_ They slid across the ground, Jonah creating a whip of water.

_'This guy…may be a problem.'_ He thought while swinging his whip in Yukio's direction, the energy user didn't see the attack coming and was rewarded with a powerful slap, bruising his skin. "I got him." Jonah thought, stepping aside as a wipe made of energy hit the ground where he once stood. "Copying me repeatedly won't have good results." Jonah yelled though all the steam. _'Spotting him will be easy; he is someone who relays on his fruit ability so seeing his glow will show me his location_.'

"It's called strategy." The fish man turned, however before he could retreat everything seem to slow down like before. Jonah drew his staff as quickly as he could and thrust it forward, knowing that he had more reach with the staff than Yukio with his fist. Yukio lowered his body and lean his upper half forward, from his new position he had to throw his punch upward.

Jonah's frozen staff made contact with Yukio's face while Yukio's fist made contact with Jonah's nose. The fishman was blown away again, however this time Yukio was shot off too. _'He lean his body forward to increase his reach and still land a hit even if the power of the attack was decreased.'_

Jonah while still arbore shot a vile of water in Yukio's direction, it attached to a building behind the DF user. He yank himself forward, closing the distance between him and the energy user. He extended both his legs watching as his sandals collided with Yukio's stomach. This resulted in blood erupting from the man's mouth; he crashed into the ground hard. "I think victory is mine."

Jonah looked up at the large orb of water, "Now pay for the countless soldiers you have punished." He raised his arms before swinging them down. "Spear Wave!" The large orb of water took the shape of a spear, falling down for Yukio.

"Yukio!" Trisha screamed ready to run to his aid with the others who stopped when Hana had a horrified look on her features, her and Toby shared the same expression. "What's the matter?"

"He's…laughing…" Hana answered her ears twitching at the sound, Toby could hear it just as good as her.

At first the laugher was low, trying to be contain before it increase in volume coming from deep within his throat while he laugh toward the skies. Yukio glow was becoming unstable as the large spear came down for him, he crossed his arms in front of his face before thrusting them downward at his sides releasing a mountain worth of energy.

Just like with Black M only his teeth was visible that and glowing red eyes. The spear of water connected with the massive amount of energy Yukio was releasing, the collision nearly blew everyone away as more and more steams came now floating around and even making it hard to see the buildings. The echoes of his laughter succeed in putting fear into Jonah and even a few of the Horizon pirates.

Jonah frown, suddenly Yukio erupted from the steam with that same insane smile that was threatening to become laugher again. Jonah had no choice and pulled his frozen staff out to defend against Yukio's Bisento. The struggle was short live since Jonah didn't want to stay close to the powerhouse and quickly leaped back. Yukio begin rushing forward for him with his fist back, "Rushing me isn't going to work, have you forgotten how to use your brain again?!"

"Hades," Yukio started little threads connected to each of his fingers. "Chains." He threw his arms down that was when Jonah finally looked down at his body noticing the thin light blue threads around his body before he was suddenly brought to his knees with his arms locked behind his back. "I win." Yukio stated, his bandage arm begun to glow.

"Now….know..." Yukio pushed his strong leg forward while bring his arm back, "you're…" He rotated his body and threw his fist forward increasing its strength with his devil fruit ability. "PLACE!" Yukio fist made contact with his face. The moment it did his whole body felt the effect of the strike, his body vibrated violently while his consciousness faded in and out. The chains holding him shattered while he flew across the floor, creasing a deep line in the earth.

For a moment there were no movements from the fishman that pose as a threat for the powerhouse Yukio. "It's…not…over yet." Jonah stood up from the hole his body badly beaten; he could tell Yukio had lost a lot of strength when he stopped the spear otherwise the attack would have made him lose consciousness.

"I'm afraid that it is, allow me to explain my ability for you." Yukio crossed his arms, "I use energy but I learn that it is easier to attack when I actually show it also it comes out more powerful." Yukio wiped some blood from his mouth. "I don't actually have to make my body glow, you probably didn't notice it but I had planned something after our first attack."

"What are you saying?" Jonah asked growling.

"I'm saying that I've won." Yukio slammed his fist together hard to create a strong shockwave. The steam that had covered the area was blown away and a million of small balls of energy became visible. The shock look on Jonahs face was the same as the other crew members. "My first mate force me to learn how to control my energy to create traps like this, it is exhausting something I will be feeling hours later but for now."

He looked at Jonah while pressing his thumb and index finger together the orbs of energy surrounding Jonah now. "It's over." However the sound of a scream interrupted his attack, the sound shook the earth, getting both Jonah and Yukio's attention.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Jonah has shown his abilities and it is enough to make Yukio struggle and even lose a lot of strength from their battle.<strong>

TBC


End file.
